Harem of Latveria
by GreyKing46
Summary: Doctor Victor Von Doom. The true, ignored, hero of Marvel Universe. With his marriage with Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, he decides to show the world his true purpose. He shall save the world. Doom/Harem. Doom/Wanda/ Sue Storm/ She-Hulk/ Ororo (Storm). Spidey/X-23/ Venom Symbiote
1. Doom, Scarlet Heart

Why are there no fics about Doctor Doom winning?

I will tell you why. Not many people know the true AWESOME that IS Doom. You think Batman is awesome? Batman hasn't got SHIT on Victor Von Doom!

This is what most people think when they think of Dr Doom = Evil Dictator, wants to rule Earth, Blah, blah, blah.

But Doom is the ultimate Good guy!

It has been CANONICALLY proven that not only does Doom have a PURE good heart but the ONLY good future of the main Marvel Universe, Universe 616, is the one where Doom Rules. He is also the only person to ever wield TWO Infinity Gauntlets! He only became a concurer and a ruler to free his country, the people actually LOVING him. He is smarter than Tony Stark and better at magic than Steven Strange. And he only became Doom because of one reason: his devil worshiping mother was taken by Mephisto.

Yes seriously.

So, I shall be working with GhostKaiser23 will be making a story where not ONLY does Doom alter his methods so he saves the world, but he gets a harem! And how? Well he actually marries the Scarlet Witch for love!

Doom's Harem includes: Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Susan Storm/ Invisible Woman, Ororo Munro/Storm, Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk and Fem!Loki

Another pairing is Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Laura Kinny/X-23 and the Venom Symbiote... yea, read to find out about THAT mess.

Now, let's do this!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latvaria**

 **Chapter 1: Doom, Scarlet Heart  
**

* * *

Quicksilver yelled in pain as he was sent flying away by a massive green energy blast, crashing through building after building as he was sent flying from a large castle. Magneto quickly followed suit as the same energy blast shot him towards his son's side. The impact from the blast had damaged his armor exposing his left breast, using his powers Magneto forged a shield of: cars, lamp-posts and torn building parts. "Curse you Doom! First you take my daughter, then declare war on our family!" Magneto snapped as he pulled himself to his feet once more

On the opposite end of the blast Victor Von Doom was standing strong in his large castle gate defending his claim "I did not take your daughter, she came willingly!" as he fired two blasts shooting two boys away, who were charging right at him. "And as for your family... I've faced mightier opponents than you!"

"Bastard!" Quicksilver roared as he raced at Doom, aiming a punch at his face... only for a green energy force-field to appear around hm

"Insolent whelp." Doom scoffed, blasting Pietro away "And Doom did not declare war on your family 'Master of Magnetism'. You attacked Doom in his home."

"You kidnap my daughter, holding her hostage, assaulted my grandchildren and son and you DARE have the gall to claim the higher ground?" Magneto began to levitate using the shield he had made heaving it at the Latveiran monarch.

Doom blasted parts of it away but not enough, as it was landing straight for him. He dodged out of the way giving Pietro the opportunity to strike. But to no avail again Doom used his shield to protect himself. "Fool! Do you not learn? Using the same tactics over and over leads to no avail!" Doom proclaimed blasting the mutant progeny away leaving Magneto the opening shot.

"Rargh!" Magneto threw projectiles of metal at the Latverian, his armour may have protected him but it didn't stop him from getting hit. Doom's pristine green cloak was getting ripped and damaged from the projectiles. "This is for my daughter!" Magneto proclaimed again.

"FATHER STOP!" A feminine voice yelled, causing everyone to stop. Running out of the castle was Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, clad in her red corset with matching cape, boots, headdress, waist wraps and thong

"W... Wanda?!" Eric gasped

"Wanda! We're... we're here to save you!" Pietro called out to his sister

"Mother! You're safe!" the two boys called in happiness

"Of course I'm safe. You all have to stop this now!" Wanda rebutted, glaring at her family

"But he kidnapped you, has held you hostage!" Magneto exclaimed

"Father, I wasn't held hostage. I'm here of my own free will." Wanda sighed face-palming

"What? Why would you come here?!" Pietro asked while trying to grasp the situation.

"Because I am MARRYING him Pietro!" She deadpanned

"What?!" Gasped Wanda's son, Tohmas 'Tommy' Shepard AKA Speed who looked like Quicksilver and wearing a sikver and green costume with orange goggles

"Mother, why?" Wanda's other son, William 'Billy' Kaplan AKA Wiccan, asked. Wiccan wore a black and gold outfit with a red robe and both a headband, the entire outfit looking very Assgardian

"Tommy, Billy, it's because I love him." Wanda explained

"B... B... But he's DOOM!" Pietro yelled, only to meet his sisters glare... and for him to be pulled towards her by his ear, pink and red energy around his ear pulling it "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"And _that's_ justification for you to attack me in our home?" Doom groaned clutching his side.

"I'm only going to say this once: I love Victor Von Doom, I don't need rescuing and if you don't accept that I'll transform you into a pigeon Pietro!" Wanda answered getting more annoyed at her family by the list she gave off.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY! Jeez Wanda, no need to rip my ear off." He muttered

"I will NOT give my blessing!" Magneto snapped

"I thought you'd say that father." Wanda spoke with some sadness in her voice, as she released Quicksilver from her grip.

Doom placed his hand on Wanda's shoulder to comfort her "It's over Eric. Wanda's made her choice. Live with it."

"It's NEVER over Doom!" Magneto roared as he began lifting the cars surrounding the castle and threw them at Doom.

"We... said... ENOUGH!" Wanda roared with rage; her green eyes glowing with her red hexbolt powers, turning the cars into scrap metal within her grasp. She then raised her hand, Doom copying her, as the two prepared a red and a green blast respectively

"Please leave Eric. Hurting you will make Wanda sad. And that is something Doom hates doing." Victor growled

"Fuck you, you metal clad peace of human skum!" Magneto roared, extending his purple glowing hand and clenched his fist. He expected Doom to crumble to the floor, his armour crushing him, but he was surprised when nothing happened "W... What?!"

"Why do you always refer to yourself in third person Doom? Can you get any more pretentious?" Quicksilver sped into Doom with his mouth getting the better of him.

"I warned you Pietro!" Wanda shouted as her hex bolts captured her twin brother.

"Uncle! Mother stop this please!" The twins called out for their uncle pleading with their mother.

"I... WE gave you all a fair warning! This is our decision. I'm staying in Latveira, WITH Doom." Wanda exclaimed throwing Quicksilver away into her father. "Unless you change your minds and accept what I and Victor have...I don't want to see you anymore." she turned around denying eye contact with her family.

"Then you're no daughter of mine." Magneto growled, storming away

Speed and Wiccan looked at each other before turning back to Wanda and walking to their mother to say they where staying with her. Wanda hugged her two children, glad to have them stay with her living in the castle. "What about you Pietro? Will you run away too?"

Doom placed his hand on Wanda and looked on at Magneto who was floating away. "What say you Pietro?" turning his attention to his future brother-in-law

"I... I would NEVER abandon my sister." He said "And IF you HURT her Doom, I don't care HOW powerful you are I will kill you."

"Same. DAD." Tommy said, glaring lightly

"And don't leave me out of that." Billy added

"I'm sure the three of you will hold me to that promise." Doom looked at his future family.

"Count on it." Quicksilver nodded.

"Enough!" Wanda called out standing up commanding her brother and fiance. "Tommy, Billy: head inside. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay Mother." Tommy and Billy answered heading inside the castle.

Doom looked on at Quicksilver to make sure that both of them understood the gravity of the situation. They both nodded, before Quicksilver headed inside

"I am sorry about your father Wanda." Doom said, wrapping his arms around Wanda

"It's okay." Wanda muttered, holding back tears

"No, you are not." Doom glared lightly, whipping away her tears "He has hurt you. So Doom will do everything in his power to hinder him from any future schemes."

"Thank you Victor..." Wanda smiled looking on at her fiance "Just do me one favor."

"Anything." Victor replied

"Could you try to not speak in third person so much?" Wanda cracked a small laugh and smile.

Deadpanning since speaking in the third person became second nature to him over the years "I will... try... my dear."

"Thank you." She smiled a bit before she reached out and cupped his armoured cheeks "Do... you want me to heal your face?"

* * *

*time skip, one week later*

Doom stood in a white robed version of his armour inside a church, Wanda beginning to walk up the aisle in a red and black wedding dress

Billy and Tommy are standing by their future step-father, seeing their mother walk down the aisle with a bouquet of Latverian roses, being escorted by their uncle. They three of them were dressed in black pressed tuxedos, white buttoned shirts and polished black shoes. Wanda's children held the ceremonial rings for her and Victor's union, they were the ring-bearers.

"You look beautiful Wanda." Pietro smiled.

"Thanks Pietro. It means a lot that you are here." She smiled back

"I promised I will be by your side when we where kids. I intend to keep that." Pietro nodded as they reached the alter, passing Wanda to Victor and glaring a bit before standing back

oAs the priest continued with the ceremony he turned to the Ring-Bearers "Now, can the Ring-Bearers pass the rings to the Bride and Groom please?" he asked kindly.

Tommy and Billy walked over, carefully handing over the rings to their mother and Victor. "Thank you" Wanda whispered to her children, the two smiling and nodding at her

As they exchanged rings and spoke their vows; the priest spoke once again. "You may now kiss the bride." with a smile on his face.

Doom reached up and removed his mask, revealing a soft tanned skinned handsome face with short brown hair and eyes. The real face of Victor Von Doom. He smiled at his new wife, at her blushing face as she looked at down a bit, before he cupped her cheek and lifted her face a bit so her blue eyes locked with brown.

He then leaned forwards, locking lips with her as he kissed her lovingly. Wanda closed her eyes, happily accepting the kiss as she returned it although she had to elevate her body onto her toes because he was taller than her. Doom wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, and the two where all but oblivious to the world around them. They didn't notice everyone clapping until they separated

"I now give to you: Doctor and Mrs Von Doom!" The priest called, the citizen's of Latvaria cheering at their King's marriage to his new Queen

"Hey Bill." Speedy grinned, nudging Wiccan with his elbow

"Yes Tommy?"

"We're Prince's now." Tommy grinned

"... yea, I guess we are." Wiccan nodded, smiling at how happy their mother seemed as she waved at the cheering crowed

"They love you." Victor smiled as he put his mask back on

"More than you?" She teased with a smile

"Their love is an ant compared to mine." Doom growled slightly possessively as he pulled her closer to him, making her giggle

"I love you to." She smiled, kissing his metal cheek

* * *

*time skip, three weeks later*

"Wanda. I have concurred the world THREE times. Doom believes he knows what he is doing." He said, rolling his eyes

"And you gave it up ALL THREE TIMES because you got BORED." she deadpanned back "And I am saying that you being all forceful and concurring mans that of course EVERYONE will be against you! What is your goal?"

"For the world to be safe under the benevolent hand of Doom." He replied

"And what does benevolent mean?"

"In its simplest possible terms it means to be kind and protective." He replied with a roll of his eyes

"And being so FORCEFUL means that EVERYONE is against you and they misunderstand your reasoning and thoughts!" She argued back

"Whether they are hostile or not means nothing to me, Doom is mightier than what they can try and do." Doom waved off

"But if they ACCEPT you, NOT be hostile, than not only will everything go INFINITY smoother but there would be less hassle!" Wanda tried to reason

"Wanda. I know what I am doing." Doom glared lightly... which made Wanda angry

...

...

...

Doom was suddenly sent flying from his thrown room by a wave of scarlet energy

"YOU ARE DOING IT AND THAT IS FINAL!" Wanda screamed, slamming the doors closed

"Doom should have known not to piss off my wife when she can alter reality." Doom muttered  
"Whoever said married life would be easy, never had to deal with a wife with reality altering abilities... come to think of it AFTER you get married your reality changes..." Doom suddenly wanted to hit himself. Did he just make a joke? He had been spending too much time with his brother-in-law and sons. That was when his suit was getting a call from a masked frequency, which made him narrow his eyes. "Who dare's call Doom?" he growled, activating the holo-screen in his gauntlet

The face of a blonde haired, blue eyed three year old appeared on the screen "Uncle Dom?" She asked

"Ah Valeria, why do you 'bless' Doom with this call?" He asked

"... Mother and Father are fighting again." She whimpered

"Fighting?" Doom asked

"Yes. They are arguing again."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About half an hour."

"And what is it about?"

"They've been arguing because of the Civil War."

"Ah. That stupid SuperHuman Registration Act." Doom nodded

"Yes. Mother went against it while father agreed with the Act." Valarie nodded

"I see."

"Yes. They have been arguing about it for hours, even arguing about other things and about each other." Valeria nodded

"Ah. So their differences have finally come to the surface. I guess they needed something big to make the cracks truly visible." Doom nodded

"So can you help? Talk to them I mean..." Valeria asked her 'Uncle'

"Of course child. Doom will talk to your mother first, seeing as she's the most reasonable at the moment." Doom answered thinking to himself 'It really is going to be one of those days isn't it?'

Pausing for a moment Valeria asked "Can I ask you a question Uncle Doom?"

"Of course."

"Why do you speak in third person? We all know you're Dr Doom, what's the point of continuously proclaiming it all the time?" she asked without malicious intent.

Deadpanning, Victor thought to himself 'She really IS Reed's child: giant I.Q. with innocent curiosity...' "You know: you're the second person to ask me that Valeria..."

"Who's the first?"

"You're new Aunt Wanda." He smiled "And I sometimes talk in the third person because it has became a habit. When I first did it, it was to inspire people as I stood tall and to help them believe in me. But I have done it so much that it has became a habit."

"You've gotten _married_? Wow... Is she nice?"

As Valeria began asking questions Victor turned to the castle and thought before answering "Yes; Yes she is. I'm sure you'd like her."

"Wanda...Wanda...her name sounds familiar." Valeria stated.

"You may know her by a better name. The Scarlet Witch."

"Scarlet...THE Scarlet Witch? You married her?" Valeria gasped

"Yes of course." Victor answered

"Wow!"

"... I will be in New York tomorrow to speak to your mother." Doom sighed "Good bye my dear Valeria, I shall see you soon."

"Bye Uncle Doom." She waved lightly before Doom pressed the hidden button on his gauntlet and deactivated the holo-screen, ending the call

"So...Reed and Susan are fighting over this ridiculous registration act." Victor pondered to himself "Perhaps I can cool things off between the two of them." Looking at his gauntlet and thinking for his technical niece he turns around and heads for a Doom-Jet. "Or maybe... I can finally get some revenge on Richards and get Susan as a supporter once again?"

He got inside his jet, the large machine quickly taking flight and soaring away "So... meeting with Mrs Richards?" Wanda asked, sitting in the chair next to him

"When did you get here?" He asked in confusion

"Got in here after I threw you out of the thrown room, perception filter spell." Wanda shrugged

"And how did I miss that? I am too good to not notice it." Doom scoffed

"You where caught up in your thoughts." Wanda shrugged. Doom had noticed she was in her alternate costume: her pink fully body skin-tight silk bodysuit that reached her neck, the red leather leotard that cut off at her breasts, red gloves that neared her elbows, her red heeled leather boots that neared her knees and her slimmer more wider looking headdress

"My my, you look very enticing my dear." He smiled

"Oh you flatterer." She chuckled, crossing one of her legs across the other "So, what are you planning?"

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well, it is clear that you aren't going to make the two get back together." She chuckled

"You know me so well already." Doom chuckled

"So? What are you going to do?" Wanda asked again

"I will speak to Susan, TRY and convince her but if I get the chance I shall break them apart and try to make her an ally." Doom explained

"And maybe more?" Wanda giggled

"Wanda. I am married to YOU. Doom does not cheat on his love." Doom growled lightly

"Calm down Victor, I was teasing." She soother "Besides, I do know she was your first love. You still care about her."

"But I have moved on." Victor interrupted

"True. But only other relationship beside you is a ROBOT." Wanda shot back "So I don't mind sharing."

"Seriously." Victor deadpanned

"Yes, seriously. Just no random Flossie. I need to approve of them and you need to tell me." Wanda reassured

"We shall see." Doom growled lightly. Honestly, he did not care about having a 'harem' or such. He was contempt with who he was and who he was with, his wife. Besides, he had other things to worry about. Such as his new 'job' that his wife has forced himself into "Are you sure? What about William and Thomas? Would THEY accept this? I'm also guessing your brother would question that line of inquiry." Doom questioned

"Billy and Tommy would find it all for the better: they'd get another person that would love them besides us. And as for Pietro...he'd probably sneak a quick grope when you weren't looking." Wanda calmly explained grinning hear the end.

"If Pietro tried to group a bride of Doom, Doom would break in his kneecaps." Doom calmly threatened as they neared the Baxter Building

"I thought you promised to stop talking in the third person." Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Did you promise my niece that you'd stop too?"

"Sorry. Force of habit...Wait...were you listening in on my conversation?" Victor apologized then snapped into a question

"Like I said: You were caught up in your own thoughts." Wanda gave a small grin.

"I also promised to cut DOWN on it." Doom noted as he landed the plane, getting up and offering his hand to help Wanda up. The Queen of Latvaria happily accepted her husbands hand, swinging her legs around to the side slightly before being helped up

"Thank you Victor." She smiled. Doom just nodded, walking over to open the door of the plane. As they two walked down the steps, a blonde missile slammed into Doom's waist

"Uncle Doom! You're here already!" Valeria cheered

As Valeria cheered she ran to her technical uncle, he picked her up like a caring parent. "Valeria." he chuckled "You've gotten bigger."

"This must be Auntie Wanda. Hi." Valeria smiled

"Hello; You must be Valeria. I'm pleased to meet you." Wanda smiled looking at the young girl.

"It is a spectacular pleasure to meet you as well." Valeria nodded

"Wow... she does talk smart." Wanda chuckled

"She is smarter than Richards and only 3 1/2 years old." Doom nodded as Johnny Storm and Ben Grim, the Human Torch and Thing, came running out ready for a fight

"DOOM! Let go of my niece or I'll torch you to ash!" Johnny proclaimed getting his flame on

Ben cracked his knuckles "Not before I pound him into the ground."

"I'm here for Sue." Victor answered truthfully

"Of course you are. You're always after my sister!" Johnny shouted shooting a fireball at Doom's cloak, not risking to harm his niece.

"Johnny, are you crazy?!" Ben shouted "You almost hit her!"

"But I didn't!" Johnny retaliated still keeping his eyes on Doom.

Doom placed Valeria down and armed his gauntlets but was stopped by Wanda shaking her head using her powers to capture the two of them. As the two argued Wanda looked at her husband "I take it they've got no love-loss towards you dear."

Doom shrugged and heard Valeria shouting "Uncle Johnny, Uncle Ben stop arguing! I called Uncle Victor here!"

"Very well." Doom nodded, deactivating his gauntlets

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Ben yelled

"And why's the Scarlet witch with him?" Johnny asked, looking said sorceress up and down

"I guess I had forgotten to send you all an invitation to our wedding." Doom grinned, wrapping an arm around Wanda

With what Victor said Johnny's jaw dropped to the bottom of the floor in disbelief, or at least that's what he imagined; Ben on the other hand seemed to remain calm...or as calm as he could get while struggling to get free. "You gotta be kidding me! You and Scarlet Witch?!"

"Don't turn this around on us Thing. We're here to help Sue; something that her husband, your friend and brother in law, isn't currently doing!" Wanda answered pointing to the pair of them.

"So you heard about this Registration Act? Did Valeria tell you?" Johnny questioned making his niece cower slightly.

"Yes." Doom growled, angry that Johnny was scaring Valeria "She was scared that her parent's where still arguing so she called me."

"Is he telling the truth?" Johnny asked

"Yes." Valeria nodded nervously

"Fine then." Ben growled, Wanda allowing them down

"Then let's go and see them." Wanda said simply. The five walked inside the Baxter Building and as soon as they did, they heard the yelling

"Is your research and projects all that you care about Reed?" Sue yelled "Don't I matter anymore?"

"It's not that easy Sue!" Reed shouted back.

Doom observed that each metaphysical blow to each other was being inflicted on Valeria. He thought 'Each time they yell...she thinks she's to blame...'

"Hey guys, will you calm down we've got company!" Johnny called out

"So pipe down will ya?" Ben got between them.

"You don't think I'm worth ANYTHING!" Sue yelled, the two not paying attention

"Oh yea, how?" Reed glared

"How about when I was MALICE?!" Sue yelled "When Valeria was still born I was manipulated into becoming Malice! I was DISTRAUGHT! And WHAT did you do?! You slapped me ans said to get over it! We are lucky the world is crazy ans we git our baby back! If this was years ago, before we became the four, she would have been GONE!"

"Sue." Reed growled

"ENOUGH!" Doom yelled, getting their attention

"DOOM?!" they both gasped

"Victor? What are you doing here?" Reed shouted

"Your daughter called me here. She's told me about that ridiculous Registration Act that's been administered." Victor explained as Valeria hid behind Wanda.

"It's not ridiculous. People can be unpredictable, they need guidance. And besides, WE never needed secret identities." Reed snapped

"WE had no families and where adults Reed!" Sue yelled back "Besides, the government is hacked REGULARLY with the amount of super geniuses in the world!"

"Let's face it Reed, I know people who've hacked into the government's supercomputers and downloaded information from them for sport." Victor gave a statement not mentioning that HE once hacked into the Government.

"Is that a confession Victor?" Reed asked

"Reed... people may need guidance, yes. But this bill is literally tagging people; the instant they reveal their identities, the family OF these heroes WILL and ARE GOING to get hurt!" Victor answered giving a valid statement.

"Thank you Victor." Sue thanked Victor then turned her sight on Reed "Do you see Reed, VICTOR sees this is a bad idea! VICTOR, the guy who can be SO egotistical he thinks the world ITSELF revolves around him... no offense Victor."

"None taken." Victor waved off

"I don't have time for this!" Reed growled, storming away

"Reed." Sue growled/groaned

"May I please talk to Susan alone please?" Doom asked

"Don't try any funny business Doom. We're watching you." Johnny said doing the 'I'm watching you' indication.

"I'd be a fool to attempt such a thing." Victor answered

"Do you mind if I keep Valeria her company?" Wanda asked

"Please Uncle Ben?" Valeria pleaded "I can tell Frankie about her."

"I don't see why not." Ben answered plainly.

"Okay then. Please leave." Doom asked kindly. Everyone reluctantly left the room, leaving Sue and Doom alone. Victor sighed as he drew his attention to Susan "I'm guessing you feel bad about your daughter calling me and all of us witnessing that altercation."

"Don't... please, don't use those big words Victor." Susan spat back, to drained to listen to gravity defying I. "I've had enough of them coming from Reed."

"Very well." Victor answered as Susan looked out of the window. "You know, we're both in the right. This Registration Act is a farce, you have a family to look out for, I NOW have a family worth protecting. Reed may be ONE of the smartest man in the world, far from Doom's level of course,... but he's blind to the consequences that will ensue if he pursues this."

Sue turned her gaze to Victor "When did you become the sentimental type?"

"Since I married Wanda. Although I admit, young Valeria did help bring it out." Victor admitted "In fact, if Valeria didn't bring it out I would have probably never fallen for Wanda and just used the wedding to try and drain her powers or such." As he said this, Doom reached up and pulled his mask off

"Victor! Your face!" Sue gasped, surprised at seeing the un-scared skin

"Wanda healed it for me." Victor said with a small smile "She has helped me see everything in a new light. Susan, tell me, did you mean everything you said to your husband?"

"No... yes... some of it... most of it..." Sue stuttered before she sighed and admitted "I don't know. I've loved Reed since wee where teenaged. We have grown up together, had a family. We have saved the world together. But... he can be so self centered. So arrogant. So closed minded. Such tunnel vision and..."

"And he has hit you." Doom added, remembering what he heard when they argued

"Just that once!" Sue yelled in defense

"When you where broken and needed support the most." Doom replied seriously "Susan, as someone 'so egotistical I think the world revolves around me'..."

"Sorry about that." Sue muttered

"It's fine." Doom nodded "As I was saying, as someone like that, I can safely say that Reed is also egotistical but he is also much more self-centered. Not caring about others feelings or opinions if they different from his own or he is not interested in dealing with the situation or if it doesn't directly effect him."

"I... guess he can be like that." She muttered

"Susan, I shall not tell you what to do. But think what is best for YOU and your CHILDREN." Doom suggested before he began to walk away "And do not bother trying to explain or argee with him, do not bring it up. If HE does then just say you don't care." And with that he left the room so Sue could think

* * *

*elsewhere*

"How're you doing Valeria?" Wanda asked kindly

Valeria sighed "I...don't know...Is this any of our fault?" she began to sniffle

"No no no no!" Wanda said quickly, rubbing the blondes back "This is no ones fault."

"Really?"

"Really." Wanda smiled, nodding

"You can't be serious." Johnny whispered behind cover with Ben

"Johnny this is stupid. She's not going to hurt Valeria, not in our own home." Ben commented back

"Not that. She's bonding with Valeria, I haven't seen her smile since Reed and Sue were arguing about this "Superhuman Act" that Reed keeps going on about." Johnny answered

"And that's bad?" Ben asked

"No... it's just I think we may be the Fantastic Two at this point." Johnny spoke solemnly

"I guess. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised." Ben sighed "But we where broken apart by the Civil War."

"Yea. Me and Sue, and you and Reed." Johnny sighed

"And I would have went with you two, but Reed's my best friend." Ben nodded

"Hey, I understand Ben. We tried to sort all of this out." Johnny patted his friends shoulder

"I guess." Ben muttered

Valeria was now giggling as Wanda tickled her, revenge for a joke at the Sorceress' expense "St... Stop this... AHAHAHA... at... at once... AHAHAHA!" Valeria laughed, kicking her legs wildly to try and push Wanda away

"No! Not until you say sorry for insulting my crown!" Wanda grinned

"NEVER!" Valeria glared as she tried to hold back her laughter and quickly failed

"Then the tickling continues!" Wanda laughed continuing the playful torture, causing Valeria to laugh harder.

"Well I'll be..." Ben smiled hearing the two.

Chuckling lightly Johnny answered putting his foot in it "It IS a silly looking crown...Uh oh!"

Wanda stopped tickling Valeria, standing up as her fists clenched in anger "Aunt... Wanda?" Valeria panted as she calmed down from the torture

"... you might want to run matchstick." Ben suggested

"What did you say about my wife's crown?" Doom asked from behind Johnny making him freeze in fear, and Wanda to gasp in surprise at his arrival

"Ah! Wait, wait wait!" Johnny began to back off from Doom in fear due to his misplaced humor. "Whoa!" Johnny began floating and ensnared in Hex Bolts

"Care to repeat what you said?" Wanda asked with her eyes glowing red.

"Er... it's fabulous?" He asked, shrugging. Wanda gave an understanding grin and let Johnny down gently with Doom still keeping his eye on him. Johnny's heart was racing almost beating out of his chest, it almost remained in until...

"BOOM!" Valeria shouted behind her mother's brother

"AH-HA HA!" Johnny screamed running away

The four laughed clutching their sides in blissful agony, well Doom just chuckled but that was basically the same for him

"That was awesome!" Ben grinned "Maybe you and old metal face ain't so bad Miss Red."

"Thank you Mr Grimm." Wanda smiled

"What's going on? Why's Uncle Johnny running and screeching like an alley cat?" a young boy entered the room

"Uncle Victor is here to help out mum and dad...and...Uncle Johnny..." Valeria smiled slyly

"Valeria scared the pants off of him." Wanda answered with a sly grin.

"No way!" Franklin Richard's gasped

"Yes we did young Franklin." Doom nodded

Laughing slightly at his sister's prank on their uncle, Franklin asked about Doom and Wanda being there. "They're our Aunt and Uncle, Franklin. I asked them to help out with mum and dad." Valeria explained

"Oh." He muttered, only for everyone to notice the TV

They saw J. Jonah Jameson on Daily Bugle Communications being his blowhard self "SPIDER-MAN STINKS!"

"Why does Spider-Man get Mr. Jameson's bad side?" Franklin asked with a deadpan look to his face.

"In related news The Super-Human Registration Act that has been administered, the number of Heroes, Vigilantes and Menaces alike have been divided into two different factions: Those who support the act like: Iron Man and those who refuse it such as: Captain America." Jonah continued

"And Spider-Mam 'jumped ship' from Iron Man's side to Cap's." Wanda continued

"He even unsmasked himself to the public." Ben finished

As the inhabitants of the Fantastic Four Tower looked on at the screen Jonah looked and was gobsmacked "Spider... Spider-Man... Parker... Parker-Man... Spider-Parker..." muttering in disbelief that his most hated person in New York was on his payroll all that time.

"It seems that I had underestimated Spider-Man, it seems that he had a special power besides his obvious ones." Ben spoke

"What's that then?" Wanda asked

"He finally got Jonah to stop raging into him. Ha-ha." Ben laughed

Doom didn't laugh, he looked on at the young hero and had a terrible felling. "Does he have family?"

The sudden interest in Peter Parker was a wall-breaker, Ben didn't think he'd care for anyone but his own people "Why d'ya ask?" Ben asked as Johnny had came back inside, grumbling at what they did

"Remember what I said about "the families of heroes will be hurt"? His enemies will come after him THROUGH them like a torrential storm. He's a prime example, every hero who's identities are known will be protected yes...but this...Spider-Man's family seems to have some anonymity but for how long?" Doom explained

"... he has an Aunt." Johnny sighed after a few seconds "An Elderly Aunt, who is more like a mother to him."

"Anyone else?" Wanda asked kindly like she would to her own sons "It can't be just the two of them."

"That's it." Johnny shrugged "He use to have an Uncle, but he died ages ago. And he has had a few girlfriends but none of them are still with him, he has a worse romance record than Wolverine."

"Oh please no one is worse in the romance department than Wolverine." Wanda shrugged it off

"One of his girlfriends was dropped off a bridge due to the Green Goblin. Spidey caught her but died from the fall." Johnny explained

I believe he has proven you wrong my dear." Doom chuckled

"Shut it Victor." she glared lightly

With the news of Spider-Man revealing his identity along with other superheroes following suit to their respective factions Reed and Sue's arguments had escalated once again...but neither side was winning.. "Reed... I... I have had enough." Sue sighed after another half an hour of fighting

"What...what are you saying?" Reed asked, feeling his heart break

"I'm leaving..." Sue answered plainly making sure Reed heard her.

"L... Leaving?" he stuttered

"I want a divorce." she said seriously

Just like that, the Fantastic Four was broken into half: Ben and Reed on one side, Sue and Johnny on the other...but the ones who're the most traumatized...Franklin and Valeria they heard the whole thing. Wanda and Victor saw the utter shock on their faces. How could anyone comprehend the utter shock of a young child's parents divorcing...although Wanda told Valeria that it wasn't their fault, their parent's arguing, how do you honestly tell a child that it'll be okay?

"Let's go..." Johnny whispered leading: Victor, Wanda, Franklin, Valeria and Ben into a different room.

"This can't be happening. No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Franklin denied the event's just placed.

"Hey, hey. It's gonna be okay champ." Ben tried to comfort his godson

"No it won't!" Valeria cried "It's all our fault!"

"It is no such thing." Doom growled

"But... But..." Valeria continued crying

"Valeria, Valeria. If there's one thing I know about this sort of thing is this: It is NEVER the fault of the children." Wanda explained comforting her.

Doom looked at his wife and she signaled him to go talk to Sue. Nodding Doom went off to talk to the Invisible Woman, since Reed was being talked to by Ben who was at this point and quite understandably, pissed at his friend. "Susan." He called

"What do you want Victor?" She growl

"I just wish to walk Susan." Victor reassured

"Then talk." She glared

"You have every right to do what you did, but your children are now hurting." He said

"... *sigh* You're right Victor." She sighed, rubbing her temple "I didn't think that through, did I?"

"You thought it through 65%." Victor attempted to joke... he wasn't use to it

"Victor... don't try being funny." Sue chuckled

"Sorry. Unfortunately I've been with my brother in law and my step-sons and they've "corrupted" me with a sense of humor." Doom apologized making air quotations indicating a joke. Sue covered her mouth as she held back a giggle "There, I made you smile. Now show your children that smile." Doom encouraged. Susan smiled and nodded before heading in to see her children. Victor chuckled, walking to the window... to see an explosion not too far away from the Baxter Building. He sighed observing the explosion 'Not now...today of all days.' "No rest for the wicked." Victor said in anger and depression for the just distraught Susan. "Wanda." he called his wife

Wanda emerged from the door as she saw the explosion "Go, I'll keep her company."

Cupping his wife's face and kissing her lightly Doom smiled "I love you." before he put his mask on again and left to deal with the situation.

"I love you to Victor." Wanda smiled

* * *

*down town*

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Iron Man yelled as he was thrown into a wall by the Hulk, the Hulk's eyes glowing green as Amoura the Enchantress stood behind the Hulk. Next to Amoura where GiantMan, Power Man and Black Panther, all of which where under Amoura's control. Tony was safe thanks to his armour and on his side where Storm of the X-Men, Black Widow, Ms Marvel and She-Hulk

"Look's like we're going into an early retirement if this keeps up." Tony jested

"Hardly." Widow shot lasers at the Enchantress

"Nice try Widow but I've got my insurance plan." Enchantress smirked knowing hardly anyone could face The Hulk

"Bruce, Stop this! Break free from her!" She-Hulk shouted trying to break her cousin free from Enchantress's control, using her gamma infused strength to hold him back.

"HULK... SMA...!" Hulk roared, before he was sent flying by blast of green energy

"Back away Miss Walters. Allow me to deal with this." Doom said, decensing and soon landed calmly, blocking a punch from Luke Cage and throwing him into Giant Man. The giant fell to the floor, Doom blasting Black Panther and knocking him out

"Doom!" Storm gasped

"Ororo, a pleasure to see you again." Doom nodded as a green magic seal appeared around his feet and hands as he began to chant

"Here to join Enchantress or here to gloat?" Iron Man made a narky comment

"Neither. I'm here to help." Doom explained blasting Enchantress

"What?!" Ms Marvel shouted as she laid on the attack onto Enchantress.

"Who are you and what have you done with the REAL Doom?" Stark asked pointing his fingers at the Latveria Dictator

"I've. One second." Doom began but then saw Enchantress gearing up for an attack. He blasted the villain away and into Ms Marvel's direction "I've been busy and learned to care for others more, Stark."

"I'll believe THAT when I see it Victor." Iron Man dismissed it "J.A.R.V.I.S can you call Mr Fantastic or Quicksilver to come over here." Tony asked his supercomputer

"I'm sorry sir, Quicksilver is in Latveria and the Fantastic Four are currently unavailable." J.A.R.V.I.S. answered

"Why the hell is Quicksilver in Latveria?!" Storm questioned

Doom grinned under his mask and explained "I have married Wanda, the Scarlet Witch." Before he channeled a large spell and slammed it into the ground. A large shock-wave covered the area, shattering the Enchantress' control over Hulk, Luck Cage, Black Panther and Giant Man and knocked the four out "That was easy. Your magic is pitiful Witch of the Emerald Dress."

"You...WHAT?!" Storm questioned in shock

"I married Wanda Maximoff a month ago. She's my wife I'm her husband, her children and brother are living with me in my home." Doom explained carefully and clearly.

As the Avengers looked on in gawking Luke Cage groaned looking at them "What happened to you? You look terrible...and I've got a major headache."

"You... I... I don't know what to say." Ms Marvel muttered

"DAMN YOU!" Amoura yelled, blasting at Doom

"My my, you ARE stupid aren't you?" Doom scoffed, creating a green energy shield around himself and easily blocking the blasts "Your mystical skill is nothing compared to mine, that can outclass the Sorceror Supreme."

"Urgh...What's Doom doing here?" Hulk asked his cousin

"He came to help..." Jen/She-Hulk answered

"Why? Some master-plan he's got cooked up?" Hulk asked distrusting the

"I'll tell you later." Jen answered again

"Begone weakling." Doom growled

"Love me!" Amoura called, using her lust magic as a last resort. There where several moments of silence, the Avenger's ready for the worst

...

Before Doom blasted her into a building "Foolish self-titled god! There is only one maiden who holds Doom's heart! And you are FAR from her beauty!" Doom growled in anger "And you DARE try and control Victor Von DOOM?!"

* * *

*Back with Wanda and the Fantastic Four, moments before*

Wanda observed on Daily Bugle Communications that Victor was about to be attacked but knocked back Enchantress. "Begone Weakling." Doom growled

"Love me!" Enchantress used a spell to entrance her husband. The moments of silence came, The Avengers poised for a counter attack should Victor turn on them.

Wanda saw Victor maintain his pose, then promptly blasted Enchantress through the nearest building. "Foolish self-titled god! There is only one maiden who holds Doom's heart! And you are FAR from her beauty!" growling in anger "And you DARE try and control Victor Von DOOM?!"

'That's my husband...' Wanda smiled. Johnny and Sue were with Franklin and Valeria, just trying to make sure they were okay throughout all the drama that had transpired a few moments ago. 'She needs someone beside her...' Wanda thought 'Valeria and Franklin need a home...' then a light bulb came on in her mind 'That could work.' She turned to the Invisible Woman and said "Susan, you know how you and Reed are separating?"

"... yes." Susan muttered, growling a bit

"Well, I am allowing Victor to be with other woman as well as myself." Wanda smiled

"You're allowing Victor, your husband, to have other women?!" Susan quickly spoke pushing Wanda out of the room so that Valeria and Franklin couldn't hear, the children being under ten years old. But partially so Johnny couldn't hear, with his reputation of being a player.

"As long if I approve of them. No 'floozies' or 'one-night-stands', you understand. He has to love them and they love him, and I need to approve of them. And I approve of you." Wanda smiled

"Approve of me? I... what are you talking about?!" Sue gasped

"I mean: you are someone that Victor cares about, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you like Reed has. I saw Victor shrug off an L'Amour Spell from Enchantress; he truly cares about me and I know he cares about you." Wanda smiled explaining to Susan Victor's feelings

"B... But..." Susan muttered "Wanda, I just broke up with Reed. We aren't even divorced yet."

"Sue, just think about it." Wanda encouraged

"O... Okay." Sue nodded, sighing

"Thank you." Wanda smiled

* * *

*back with the Avenger's and Doom*

The crowed cheered as Doctor Doom stood there over the unconcious body of the Enchatress

"He made all that look easy." Storm muttered

"He is smarter than Tony with tech and better at magic than Doctor Strange." Ms Marvel shrugged

"Yea right." Tony scoffed

"LISTEN ALL!" Doom called "NO MORE SHALL THERE BE ANY MISUNDERSTANDING WITH DOOM!"

"What does he mean?" She-Hulk muttered

"No idea." Luke muttered as reporters and camera men arrived, focusing their cameras and microphone on Doom

"FOR YEARS, AMERICA HAS THOUGHT DOOM IS A CRUEL, HEARTLESS CONCURER! A VILLAIN! BUT YOU ARE WRONG!" Doom called "SO, FROM THIS DAY FORWARDS, DOOM SHALL BE RECTIFYING THAT MISCONCEPTION!"

* * *

*Baxter Building*

Sue, Franklin, Valeria, Johnny and Ben where watching the TV which was still showing the current situation

"Uh what?" Johnny asked rubbing his head as he was 100% confused about what he was seeing it on television screen

"Translation Hot Head: Doom is being a good guy from now on." Ben explained to Johnny

"WHAT?!" Johnny gasped

"DOOM WISHED TO CONCUR THE WORLD, YES THAT IS TRUE! BUT NOT TO RULE, BUT TO PROTECT IT!" Doom continued "AFTER MY MARRIAGE WITH THE SCARLET WITCH, THE NOW NAMED WANDA VON DOOM, SHE HAS CONVINCED ME THAT WHAT I HAD BEEN DOING WAS COUNTERPRODUCTIVE TO MY DESIRE: TO PROTECT EARTH!"

"WHAT?!" the Avengers shouted

"WHAT?! Jonah followed suit

Spider-Man: swung in undetected, did a spit-take and shouted "You gotta be kidding me!"

"MY SOLE GOAL NOW IS TO PROTECT MY FAMILY AND PROTECT THE EARTH." Doom carried on

"DOCTOR DOOM! DOCTOR DOOM!" A reporter called

"Looks like Victor's taken on my advice." Wanda smiled

Susan looked at her children and began to ponder 'Be together with Victor? Just moments after Reed and I have broken apart? But Valeria and Franklin...'

The two where looking at the TV in amazement

* * *

*back to the reporter*

"What is it?" Victor asked

"How do we know you're not lying?" The reporter asked

"Because my wife has faith in me. And I intend to make sure her faith isn't misplaced." Doom spoke clearly

"He's obviously lying." Hulk growled

"Bruce..." She-Hulk groaned putting her face in her hand.

"Well Doom, you need to sign the Super Hero Registration Act then." Tony grinned

"I do not." Doom glared "I have diplomatic immunity."

"HULK SMASH METAL MASKED MAN!" Hulk roared as he jumped at Doom

"I think not Hulk!" Doom projected a force-field around him protecting himself and the reporter "I made a promise and intend to keep it!"

"Hulk, stop!" Iron Man shouted

"HULK SMASH!" The green Goliath roared as he kept punching the force field, only to he blasts by Doom and sent flying away from New York

"You should have heeded your friend, you massive green brute!" Doom answered

"Doom!" Storm shouted using lightning on the Latverian Monarch

"ENOUGH!" Victor roared using his own jet-boots to fly "I will not fight you Avengers! I've more important things to deal with."

"I... I am sorry Victor." Storm muttered "And I am not part of the Avengers. The Hulk is just a friend, you attacked him and I acted on instinct."

"It is fine Ororo, I know you can be defensive." he nodded in understanding

"Can you explain to The Hulk I'm not here to conquer? I doubt he'll listen to me." Doom asked as he flew back to The Fantastic Four's tower.

"Well, I never expected to see DOOM as a good guy." Tony joked

Staring at the former villain, She-Hulk wondered if he really had changed but at the same time she was curious. "Hey has anyone seen my cousin?"

* * *

*Over where Hulk was*

"Ow..." Hulk groaned as he lay in a massive creator in the desert as a tumble weed rolled past him

* * *

And that's the first chapter done!

This story was very long and took a while to write, but that has not stopped us! Plus, it was a lot of fun.

Well, see you all next time!


	2. Invisible Love, Helping a Spider

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 2: Invisible Love, Helping a Spider  
**

* * *

Victor evened out his thrusters, landing gently on the room of the Baxter Building. "We saw what you accomplished Victor." Wanda hugged her husband

"I made a promise to you and I intended to keep it my dear." Victor smiled

"I ALSO saw what Enchantress tried to do to you. The slut." Wanda carried on

"Well I meant what I said about you capturing my heart." Victor cupped Wanda's face in his hand. Wanda smiled, gently grasping his mask and taking it off before she lovingly kissed him. Doom returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Wanda and pulling her closer to himself

"Should I ask those two get a room?" Johnny whispered to Ben

"I dunno." Ben answered honestly "But if Reed sees them like that he's gonna get mad." Ben chose his words carefully since Valeria and Franklin were right next to them.

"Victor, Wanda...can we talk?" Susan looked down

"Of course." Wanda answered as they walked into another room.

"What is wrong Susan?" Doom asked

"I've been thinking...I'd...like to go with you, to Latveria. As long as Valeria and Franklin can come with me of course." Susan asked

"You AND your children are more than welcome to come with us." Victor answered kindly, which came as a shock but also as a relief and a sort of acceptance since Victor was becoming much more "humane" as of late.

"We will be staying in New York for a while though, just in the Latverian Embassy." Wanda explained

"Thank you, both of you." Sue smiled

"You are welcome Susan." Doom nodded

* * *

*weeks later*

Now with Susan, Johnny, Valeria and Franklin living with Victor and Wanda, the Latverian royals went into a separate room where they began to contemplate their futures.

"So, what are we going to do Victor?" Wanda asked

"What do you mean?" Victor asked back with a raised eyebrow, removing his mask

"The Invisible Woman, The Human Torch, Valeria and Franklin are now living with us. Billy and Tommy will have fun being with Valeria and Franklin; Johnny will probably fly around burning the sky and acting like an idiot, so what's Susan going to do with her spare time?" Wanda asked

"Help raise the children, and what ever she wants." Doom shrugged

""Whatever she wants?" That's kind of vague isn't it dear?" Wanda grinned puckishly

"You know what I mean." Doom rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes I do." Wanda chuckled, wrapping her arms around Victor

Over by Billy and Tommy, the two were talking: some things about the Registration act, but mostly about their mother, Susan, her children and their current situation. "So I guess Susan, Valeria and Franklin are going to live with us now." Billy looked at his brother not sounding vile

"Yeah, hey if you're thinking what I hope your not saying Billy..." Tommy agreed and quickly hoped that he wasn't thinking of something bad.

"No! No...I like Valeria and Franklin, they're fun. The last thing I want is to send them away; Victor...DAD, brought them in when they were broken...we've made him a better person, he's showing it to others." Billy defended and gave his honest answer.

"And we may get some step siblings if he invites Susan to our family." Tommy smiled "If anything what mom has told us by." Outside the room Valeria and Franklin overheard what Billy and Tommy were saying and how they were glad to have them there. With a smile they left to find their mother.

Susan was in her room, looking at the ceiling. She couldn't believe everything that has happened. Reed ans her breaking up TWICE?! The first time in the civil war itself, as she stupidly went back to him, and again now. Only this time, it was for good. 'After all this time...I've left Reed. Valeria, Franklin, Johnny...T hey're my family they come first... I... I have to thank Victor.' Susan thought to herself, after all she needed time to think.

That was when her children walked in "Mom, is it true? Is it true?" Valeria asked quickly with excitement

"Is "what" true?" Susan asked in confusion

"Are we going to be a family with Uncle Victor?" Franklin asked

Susan tried to process this as her children were going a hundred miles an hour with the same questions.

"Calm down you two!" She said after a few seconds "Where did you hear this?"

"Tommy and Billy. They were talking about us." Franklin explained

"They said that we may be step-siblings since Uncle Victor was nice to us." Valeria smiled

"Oh did they...?" Susan slowly thinking about Victor in a suspicious manner

"Mom, is everything okay?" Franklin asked

"Yes, I just need to talk to Uncle Victor." Susan answered "You two enjoy yourselves with Tommy and Billy, try not to be overly excited. That means no turning them into fluffy animals Franklin." Susan allowed her children to have fun

"Mom,that was ONE TIME!" Franklin groaned as Valeria giggled

Susan walked through the halls of the Latverian embassy, rubbing her arms as she felt cold with nerves. 'Is this a good idea?' She ideally thought as she reached Doom and Wanda's room

'Yes, Victor has helped me and my children but can I really do this? Being with Victor so soon after divorcing Reed? But I've got to ask them.' Susan thought before knocking on their door

There was a moment of silence before Wanda opened the door wearing only a crimson red nightgown "Hello? Oh... hey Susan! What can we do for you?"

"I... I'm sorry. I'll come back later." Susan blushed as she turned to leave.

"Don't be ridiculous, come on in." Wanda smiled grabbing Susan's hand

Johnny was unfortunately in the corridor where Susan and Wanda were 'I didn't just see that. I didn't just see that. I didn't just see that.'

* * *

*time skip, next week*

It had been a week since Susan had begun to live with Victor and Wanda, she had begun the divorce signings from her friend.

"Okay so all that's left is to sort out the division of the property." She-Hulk pointed to different parts of a lengthy contract.

Susan smiled as she looked at her friend "Thank you Jen, you've been a great help."

"So...what's been going on with you and Victor? The last time I saw you, you were looking like my cousin when he discovers the fridge was raided by Devil Dino." She-Hulk asked then tried to make Susan laugh.

Susan stroked back her hair "I've just...learned some new things." following a smile from She-Hulk's reference.

"Some new things?"

"... how a King's touch feels." Sue smiled, blushing

"... no way..." Jen muttered "Isn't he married?!"

"As long as she knows and agrees with the girl, Wanda doesn't mind." Susan shrugged before she smiled "Besides, she doesn't mind joining in either."

Doing a double take She-Hulk looked back at Susan "Does Johnny know?!"

Susan passed on her phone with a video on it "Franklin and Valeria recorded this after the first two days."

Pressing the play button She-Hulk saw the funniest twenty five seconds of her life. "I didn't just see that. I didn't just see that. I didn't just see that..." Johnny continued mumbling followed by Valeria and Franklin giggling "What the...? Are you two recording this? Give it here!"

Laughing She-Hulk passed the phone back "Where are they now?"

"Franklin and Valeria are with Tommy and Billy playing, Johnny is taking a break and to be honest I don't know where Pietro is." Susan explained. As if to answer her question, a silver streak passed them into the kitchen before zooming past them again "Ah. That's it." Susan nodded

"Oh god, I can't believe this." Jen gawked

"What can't you believe?" Susan asked her friend

"YOU! Getting with DOOM! In a three-way relationship!"

"Jeez Jen, quiet down I'm sure that The Watcher didn't quite hear you." Susan tried to shush her friend indicating that she was loud.

"Sorry, but...a Von Doom three-way?! How does it work? WHY does it work?!" She-Hulk questioned lowering her voice.

"It's thanks to Wanda. She's helped me get out of my "Walls"; Victor grew more kind since marrying her..." Susan explained "He's just...being more human. I mean you saw for yourself when Hulk was being controlled and how he stepped in." pointing out what happened a week ago.

Jen flinched at that memory "I guess."

That was when a flash of blue light blazed in front of them, Spider-Man appearing in front of them

"What the?" She-Hulk questioned in confusion

"How did you...?" Susan asked in the same state of confusion

"I'm sorry for intruding, but where is Doctor Doom?" Spider-Man asked breathing heavily like he just come back from an hour long run.

"He's in his study." Susan pointed in the direction

"Thanks Susan." Spider-Man left

As Spider-Man left to find Victor "You think he knows about you and Doom?" She-Hulk asked

"If he does...he'd probably faint." Susan answered

"DOOM!" Spidey yelled, kicking the door down

"Yes Mr Parker?" Doom asked, looking up nonchalantly

"I... I need your help."

"How?"

"My Aunt... she's dieing... she... she took a bullet for me."

Doom narrowed his eyes, feeling a familiar presence coming from him "Sit down Spider-Man. Tell me everything." Victor offered a chair hoping to get the full story and to find out WHY Spider-Man has an aura of familiarity emitting from him, aside from the obvious battles the two had exchanged in the past. And so, Peter explained everything. Thinking about it, Doom remembered the aura.

But why, and _when_ , had Spider-Man made a deal with MEPHISTO?!

"And that's everything Victor. My Aunt is dying, I've tried to get help from Dr Strange, Mr Fantastic, Iron Man...EVERYONE! But none of them can help or refuse to!" Spider-Man scrunched his mask in his hands choking back the tears.

'Mephisto...you're not content with altering this boy's life once, but replaying it differently? What're you planning?' Victor thought while Spider-Man asked for his help. With nothing else to take... Mephisto could make Spidey do ANYTHING! 'That is it! He wants to enslave Spider-Man!' He realised 'And that would be bad for everyone with Spider-Man's full potential.' After thinking, he had an idea "I can help you Spider-Man."

"What...?" Spider-Man looked up at the Latverian in confusion and grief

"I can help you Spider-Man." Victor repeated "I will help your Aunt." he extended his hand like a contract. "But there is something i must ask of you in return." Victor added

"What is it?" Spider-Man asked aiming his hand ready to shake Victor's

"You work for me, as a Knight of Latveria. You and your family shall get diplomatic immunity so you can still work as a Hero without getting arrested because of the Registration Act." Doom explained "But, of course, you still work for me."

Spider-Man was hesitant, he was told by himself: Victor Von Doom would help! But at the cost of his American Citizenship and the respect of he had tried to build in his home...he weighed the pros and cons...

He had made his decision.

"Victor..." Spider-Man begun

"Yes?" Victor asked still having his hand extended

Spider-Man had grasped his hand firmly "I'll work for you." there was no deviation in his voice, no second guessing in his mind. Spider-Man had made his decision

"Excellent." Victor shook the Wall Crawler's hand "Come, I'll make preparations for your Aunt."

"I shall call the hospital and tell then to come over, I need to prepare the room for the healing spells. Nothing complicated, but I need to move fast." Doom explained

"I'll go and get her." Spider-Man spoke leaving the room the way he came. "And Victor: Thank You." he turned to thank his new boss.

"You can thank me properly when your Aunt is healed. Go, now!" Victor smiled then ordered his new Knight to go save his dying Aunt.

"That was real nice of you Victor." Wanda smiled as she walked in after Spidey swung away

"I did not just do it to be kind, or to have him in my services." Doom explained "It also gives me a good publicity boost: helping an aged woman who was attacked because of her relation to a Super Hero when the 'good and true Tony Stark', leader of the Registration, refused to. Also, it helps Peter because he is no longer held back by American Laws. And finally, he was being targeted by Mephisto."

"You've always got a plan up your sleeve don't you my dear? Wait...Mephisto?! How was Spider-Man being targeted by him?" Wanda smiled but then turned into a sudden shock.

"... this has happened before. But Spidey have up something that time... something so Mephisto would save his aunt... but it must have been something that altered reality in some way so it could 'replay' and he could get what he TRULY wanted." Doom analyzed before he narrowed his eyes "I am guessing his love for someone."

"Giving up his love? Why would anyone give up their future together?" Wanda asked being disheartened by Victor's analysis. "What's Mephisto truly after?"

"Spider-Man himself." Victor answered the last first "Mephisto would have manipulated Spider-Man to the point of pure obedience: destruction, villainy, murder. Mephisto would've won much more than just Spider-Man's love." Victor explained while thinking about his past. "I couldn't let that happen to anyone else, not again."

"Your mother?" Wanda asked causing Victor to sigh longingly, Wanda immediately hugged him to apologize "I'm sorry Victor."

Victor reciprocated the hug and looked her in the eye "There's nothing to apologize to me for." grinning slightly.

She smiled back and kissed him, as Spider-Man returned with Aunt May "Whoa! Er... am I interrupting?" He gasped and joked

"No. Yes." Wanda and Victor answered

"My *Ahem* My Aunt is here." Spider-Man answered pointing in the direction of the ambulance

"Very good Spider-Man. This way please." Victor nodded

Following the directions Victor gave Spider-Man and his Aunt entered to the room with the paramedics. "A Heroes life is never done is it dear?" Wanda smiled

"No, it's not." Victor smiled. They all entered the room, locking the door behind them

* * *

*half an hour later*

Doom came out, whipping the blood from his hand as the paramedics left, Spider-Man following

"Well?" Wanda asked

"She's fine." Peter sighed happily

"From the bullet wound." Victor added "She will most likely die naturally within the next five years."

"As long as she wasn't murdered because I messed up, I can handle it." Peter nodded sadly, he had already failed so much. One more like that, and he could have snapped

"You've done all you can do for your Aunt today Spider-Man. Take some time off, I'll contact you when I've collected the necessary procedures for your new Citizenship." Victor comforted his new Knight.

"Thank you Victor." Spider-Man accepted the offer, he went off to lie down for the day.

"I'll have a new suit made for you to!" Wanda added with a smile "So don't be surprised if some people are measuring you in your sleep if you wake up early!"

"Sure sure." Spidey waved off, entering his room and locking the room

"Think he will be okay?" Wanda asked

"I hope so." Doom nodded "After all, he has the potential to be the greatest Hero."

"Greater than you?" Wanda teased

"I am no Hero my love." Doom corrected "And no, he won't beat me once I have improved over the years as well."

* * *

*In the other room*

"Well that was eventful: Spider-Man joining Doom, Doom saving his Aunt's life. What else is next?" She-Hulk exclaimed

"Don't say that, nine times out of ten something is BOUND to happen!" Susan quickly explained

"Oh please. what else could happen?"

"I dunno... you and Storm joining in Victor's small harem?" Susan joked, before the two girls began to laugh at the apparent stupid idea

"Mum what's going on? Why is Spider-Man here with an injured civilian?" Franklin asked politely

"Spider-Man has asked Victor to save his Aunt, in exchange he's joined Victor." Susan explained

"Does that mean Spider-Man will become part of the family?" Valeria asked without joking intent

She-Hulk stiffed a laugh because of how Valeria pegged the question, "Jen..." Susan smiled and groaned "Spider-Man...I mean Peter, he's going to be Victor's Knight, so in a way he WILL be part of the family, like an Uncle." Susan explained

"Awesome!" Franklin cheered

'So Spider-Man's joining Doom and his Aunt is on the mend. With all that's going on they've got to be really busy.' Jen thought to herself smiling 'here's hopeing it all goes well.'

* * *

*elsewhere*

Three people dressed in black sat there, surrounded by a sea of yellow clad men.

Two lay there dead, pools of red growing around them.

One girl, the only one alive. The other female, a woman with red hair and black latex clothing. And one man, wearing black spikey armour with white accents

The male in black's cloths seemed to turn into a liquid and slid over to the only surviver, quickly wrapping around her leg and growing across her body.

She looked paniced, gasping as the 'liquid' covered her body

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as her body was compleatly covered, her green eyes being covered by white

Laura Kinny, X-23, Talon.

Three names that belonged to this one girl.

But there are two other names that hasbeen forced on her.

Black Widow... and Venom.

* * *

And there is another chapter, shorter than last but oh well not everything can be over 5,000 words.

I hope you all enjoyed.


	3. Peace, Weapon, Talon

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 3: Peace, Weapon, Talon**

* * *

Seeing that his aunt would be alright, Spider-Man and Victor began drawing up the citizenship papers to transfer his Aunt and himself to Latverian citizens thus making them immune to the laws of the US. Spider-Man had removed his mask yet again so that Victor and himself could see each other eye to eye without reason for conflict or distrust. "I see that you trust me as your employer to know your identity Spider-Man, I mean Peter, although I knew it when Wanda told me."

"Right. I asked for your help, you delivered. I'll hold up my end of the bargain." Peter answered

"Do not worry, I will not have you commit any crimes." Victor grinned

"Well THAT'S a load off my shoulders. If you DON'T want me doing crimes what do you want me to do?" Peter sighed in relief then asked

"To be a hero, as well as protect Latveria and to help me make the world a better place."

Peter nodded "I can do that." ending with a smile.

* * *

*In another room*

Pietro looked on at his growing family with a sandwich in one hand and a glass of water in the other. 'Well, looks like the lawyer is enjoying this. Spider-Man is with Victor as his new knight...where's Johnny in all of this?' he thought taking a bite out of the sandwich. As if to answer that question Johnny came running through towards the garage, carrying a bucket of water "MY CAR'S ON FIRE!" he yelled as he ran through, Pietro chuckling at Johnny's screaming

"Go out! Go out! Go out!" Johnny shouted pouring water on his car

Pietro looked on as his brother-in-law's mistress's brother with a grin on his face as he saw him trying to put out the fire. Putting down his glass, Pietro circled the car sucking out the oxygen for the fire then went back and carried on having his drink. "It looked like you needed help." he grinned

"Thanks." Johnny sighed... when they heard a growl in the darkness behind them

"What's that?" Pietro asked

"Probably a dog. Here pooch, come on." Johnny gave an idiotic but childish answer

The growling grew louder "Johnny that's not a dog!" Pietro grew concerned

"ARGH!" Johnny screamed as the figure pounced upon The Human Torch "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" being attacked by the figure with two metallic claws

Pietro tried to grab it but jumped back as a single claw nearly cut his hand off "DAMN!" He yelled, staring in shock

The figure pushed Johnny to the floor before running away "Dude what was that?!" Johnny in fear

"I don't know..." Pietro examined his hand to make sure it was attached "But I'm sure that we're going to find out soon."

* * *

*Inside*

"What was that?" Peter asked as he went saw Susan and Jen

"Johnny acting like a doofus again." Susan groaned making Peter nodded his head in agreement as Doom walked in, his cloak freshly pressed

"Wow, what's the special ocasion Boss?" Spidey joked

"I shall be appearing before the public and those in charge of the country, and denying the Superhero Registration Act as well as giving amnesty to everyone who does not wish to sign in." Doom replied

"Wow, really?" Jen asked

"Yes Miss Walters." Victor nodded, before he gently grasped Susan's hand and kissed it "I shall be back soon my dear." He whispered lovingly before he put his mask back on

"Ooooh..." Peter exclaimed

"Oh grow up Peter. It's like you've never seen a gentleman before." Susan looked at the childish acting man.

"Sorry, It's just taking all of it in: I defecting to Latveria, my Aunt being saved, revealing my identity, Victor being married. All that." Peter apologized

"Don't worry, it took me some time too Web-Head." Jen teased.

"Yea, but you're a big green muscle girl." Peter laughed

"Shut it bug." Jen growled

"ARACHNID!" Peter snapped

That was when the lights went out, making everyone jump in surprise "What is that?!" Sue gasped

"... the power went out." Jen deadpannes

The three heard growls in the background, that they barly heard

* * *

*meanwhile, at the US goverment*

"Sir, Sir. We've tracked down X-23. She's been seen around Latveria." A soldier warned in the middle of a press conferance

"What?!" Another hissed back, only for Doom to arrive

"Greetings delegates of the United States." Victor proclaimed

"Ah. Doctor Doom, welcome." A US ambassador welcomed Victor extending his hand in good gesture

"Thank you Ambassador. What seems to be the problem? It looks like you've found or lost something or someone in another country." Victor analysed the soldiers faces.

"None of your buissness, 'doctor'." Another glared "Why are you here?"

Under his mask Doom grinned before he walked onto the Floor of the Senate an began to speak "There are many feelings to the SuperHuman Registration Act. Many of you see it as something that will help brign accountability and saftey to the people of this country. This is a valid opinion, one you are entitled to. There are those who feel it can result in second class citizens, the targeting of familes close to the superhumans. Some are even likening to events of Nazi Germany. This is also a valid opinion you are entitled to. One I also share. However, there is an other group few even consider. Those who pocess superhuman abilities, but wish not to take sides in this, but merely to live in peace. To not be pressured to pick a side based on something they had no choice in reciving. To those of you who feel trapped by these events, let it be known that I Victor Von Doom, ruler of the soverign country of Latveria understands your plight and offer safe passage. To those who wish it, merely contact the Latverian Embassy, and you shall be given politcal asylum and santucary within my country. We will do everything we can to ensure a smooth and safe trip for you and your family, as well as assisting in setting up a new life when you ank you for your time. That is all." And with a flourish of his cloak, Doom turned around and walked off. The reporters all started yelling and asking questions while Victor just ignored them

"Well...what do you make of THAT Sir?" a soldier asked his superior

"With what happened the past week, many of these "Heroes" will be turning over to his side." another gave his view.

"That may be true...but they'll cross the line with all the destruction they wrought. It's an inevitable phenomena: Vigilantes and Villans ALWAYS cause destruction." The superior answered

* * *

*Doom's castle*

"What the...did Victor forget to pay his bill?" Peter joked then immediately thought of his Aunt May as he ran to her aid

"Jokes aside he's loyal to a fault." Jen smiled.

"After years of being his friend you hadn't realised that till now?" Sue chuckled "He's as good as a little Brother to Johnny and me. Did you know Peter had a crush on me when he just started out? It was very sweet."

"NO..." Jen gasped which crept into a smile "Do tell!" she'd begun ask for some gossip

"Well..." Susan began to start

* * *

*Billy and Tommy's location*

"Latveria is very inspirational. The sights, the people... it's relaxing." Franklin smiled sitting on a bench

"I know, you can actually breathe without the fumes." Billy smiled

"What do you two think of Peter?" Valeria asked the two older boys

"He seems cool. A joker with guilt issues but a good guy." Tommy answered

"Yeah, I mean he went through space to save his dying aunt to ask Dad to save her." Billy added

"Wow you where able to adjust to calling him that really easy Billy." Valeraia chuckled

"I guess." Billy shrugged

"I wonder what else will happen." Tommy wondered

"Maybe Spidey will get a girlfriend?" Valeria suggested

"Wishing it was you?" Tommy teased the girl with a laugh, Valeria just glaring in reply

"I do not have some stupid childish crush on adult Heroes." Valeria glared before grinning "Unlike SOME people."

"No fare sis!" Franklin yelled, blushing

"Oh... Who's got Frankie's heart?" Tommy smiled with a prankster's message

"No one!" Franklin quickly retaliated blushing.

"He has a crush on Squirrel Girl." Valeria grinned in victory

"Val!" Franklin snapped, blushing

"Squirrel Girl...? Squirrel Girl...Didn't she beat Dad that one time?" Billy asked

"And: Deadpool, Thanos, M.O.D.O.K., Wolverine..." Valeria began to list off before being stopped by Franklin putting his hand in front of her mouth.

"I think they get it Valeria, thanks."

1"And dosen't she have a furry tail and speak to squirels?" Billy asked

"SHUT UP!" Franklin shouted as the others laughed

"Come on Frankie, we're only teasing. We've all got our own favorites when it comes to fancying someone." Tommy ruffled Franklin's hair. "Ain't we Billy? Billy...Yo Billy!" Tommy called out to his brother

"Huh what?" Billy asked in confusion being broken out of his zone

"Thinking about a certain someone are we?" Tommy asked raising his eyebrow

"Yeah. Squirrel Girl." Billy answered

"Hey, she's mine!" Franklin snapped

"Not like that." Billy rolled his eyes "I'm thinking, why doesn't she come stay with us?"

"She's yours?" Valeria smirked at her older brother

Franklin blushed again "Shut up Valeria."

"We could ask Dad later." Tommy shruged

"Yea, good idea." Billy nodded

"And THEN Franklin can have a girlfriend." Valeria teased

"AH!" Franklin yelled in frustration before falling back "You guys suck."

Everyone laughed at how uncomfertable Franklin was

* * *

*with Spider-Man*

Peter was in a panic hoping that his aunt was okay. he opened the doors and observed that his aunt was fine and all the equipment monitoring her was still operational.

Peter sighed in relief and thought 'She's okay. She's alright...but WHY is the power off?' He heard a hissing from inside the room... from right behind him. Peter felt a terrified chill run down his spine, especially since his Spider-Sense wasn't going off. He spun around, poising himself for a fight he didn't want near his Aunt.

Nothing. There was nothing nor anyone there.

He turned to check on his aunt again and caught a full face view of a familiar face he knew all to well. A full black mask with white patches for eyes, a large open jaw, massive bladed teeth and a long waving tounge...

"Venom." He muttered before he was tackled out of the room, Peter absentmindedly notecing the body of the host felt slimmer, smaller and more feminine. Peter landed on his back, and managed to flip her off him. Standing up and quickly turning around he saw the new host of the Symbiote

"Laura?!" Peter gasped as he saw Venom's new host.

"Peter!" Laura answered as the two struggled to get up.

"What's going on?!" He gapsed as Laura was quikly covered by the symbiote into the classic Venom suit hugging hr body tightly but it wasn't covering her face

"Flash...Widow...They're both dead..." Laura answered solemnly

"Dead?! What do you mean dead?" Peter exclaimed

* * *

*flashback*

Laura was sitting next to Agent Venom outside a HYDRA base, waiting to attack the base and free Natasha AKA Black Widoww Okay you remember the plan?" Venom whispered to his comrade

"Of course, question is do YOU Venom?" Laura retaliated with a sly grin

"Yeah, Simple: Search and Rescue. Get in, find Widow, get out. Take out who we need to to get access." Venom answered taking the safety off his guns. As they saw the guard turn his position the two nodded "Let's move."

The two ran inside, expecting it would be easy... only to end up surrounded by HYDRA agents and several super powered HYDRA soldiers wity Black Widow tied up in chains

"Well, shit." Venom exclaimed

"Fire!" a H.Y.D.R.A agent ordered causing a barrage to surround them.

Laura leaped above cutting down the rifles with her Adamantium grafted claws and taking a barrage of bullets getting through, but her healing factor she inherited from her father kept her going "Kill her! Take her down!" another soldier shouted only for his throat to be cut.

"No chance!" Laura shouted as she went feral on the agents.

"Talon, I've got her let's go!" Venom shouted to his friend. Venom heard Natasha mumbling something, but it was very faint "Hold on Natasha, we've got you. Talon!" Flash comforted her and called out to his friend once again to stop the killing

Laura had her foot pressed on a H.Y.D.R.A. agent's neck when Venom called her. She spat in the agent's face and warned him "Stay down!" she ran back to help Venom carry Natasha

"What's wrong?" Laura asked

"T... rap..." Natasha muttered, before a light green gas filled the room. Everyone inhaled it before they realised what was going on, and they all felt very light headed and their muscles felt heavy

"What...?" Flash asked before a sonic bombadment filled the room making the symbiote to crazy and Laura's ears to be splitting kn pain

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The two yelled in pain, the gas fadding... before bullets ripped through Natasha and Flash's guts

"NO!" Laura yelled grunting as several bullets ripped through her. She fell to her knees, crawling over to them

"Ah, we have the famous X-23 and the Symbiote." Viper, the Madam Hydra, grinned as she walked into the room "You are as good as a daughter to me though, you know little girl? I have a soft spot for Logan, and I am even married to him. So don't worry, you are safe."

"FLASH!" Laura called out still clinging her ears from the sonic bombardment before fainting from her wounds

"Collect the symbiote and the mutant. Red Skull will take control." a soldier commanded the underlings, what they didn't realize was that Laura's healing had returned her to normal and the symbiote had attached itself to her via her feet. she was pulled up onto her feet being dragged by two guards while her head remained limp

"Where is it?" a guard questioned "Where's the symbiote?!"

Without saying a word Laura unsheathed her adamantium claws, impaling the guards who were carrying her. The Venom symbiote was now cloaking her in the biological suit that fitted her figure like a second skin. "Take it down! Take it down!" the guard ordered as they prepped the sonic bombardment, Laura's new symbiote had sensed this coming.

So she backflipped and slashed the machine appart before she charged and began to slaughter everyone. Laura and Venom where unstable, unconsiously fighting for control, and where attacking on instinct. Soon, every HYDRA agent was dead... and Laura was brought to her knees by an electric blast and out if her blind rage "Get a hold of yourselr girl." Viper snapped. Laura looked up at the woman as the symbiote mask retracted, actually LOOKING at the woman now. She was beautiful was green eyes, long dark green hair which covered her right eye, and dark green lipstick. She wore a light green fully body latex/leather suit, although it was also sleevless, with light green heeled boots, light green fingerless latex/leather gloves that neared her elbows and a brown belt loosly hanging off her hips

"Who... are... you?" Laura growled as she felt the Symbiote waking up again

"I guess you wheren't paying attention." Viper sighed before she leaned down and looked Laura in the eyes "You are Logan's clone daughter right? Well, I have a soft spot for the old fuzz ball. I even made him marry me in exchange for some help years ago, a marriage that has never been annuled. I am Viper, the Madam Hydra, ans your step-mother."

Laura looked into the woman's eyes and saw a darkness she had behind her beauty "If you are...who you say you are..." Laura struggled to move "Then why?" she asked a vague question

"Oh, I didn't know you wold be here dear. It was a gamble, see who came to rescue Black Widow. We where expecting the likes of Hawkeye, Winter Soldier and Captain America not you and Agent Venom." Viper explained "And i wasn't the one to order the attack."

"Then...Who? Who ordered the attack?" Laura got back up "My friends are dead!" Laura began to cry but forced the tears back, her strength of will holding back her claws

"Red Skull." Was all Viper replied

"Red Skull..." Laura formed a tight fist as it almost drew blood "I'll kill him." Viper responded by slapping Laura "The hell was that for?!" Laura screamed Viper slapped her once again her gaze didn't even change or even felt a twinge of regret.

"Listen kid, I am not a sentimental type I care about your father, in my own way, but I will not hesitate to shoot him down if he gets in my way and because you are my daughter now what you do reflexs on me." Viper growled "That slime on you will take control if you can not control YOURSELF."

"I AM in control!" Laura shouted as the symbiote began to become agitated as Laura began to sense people behind her.

Only for the people to all be gunned down by Viper "Say your good byes and run. You have three minutes before massive squad arrives."

Laura looked back as she began to run from Viper and the symbiote began to cover her face as she was forced to leave the corpses of her friends behind. None of it was supposed to happen like this, a simple rescue mission turned into a total shit-storm. Laura was heart broken, the symbiote tried to psychically tell her it would get better as soon as they found Spider-Man.

Spider-Man.

Peter Parker.

All of his memories as well as all of the SYMBIOTE'S memories flooded her mind

Laura beheld each of the users, the betrayal, the kindness, the loyalty all of it. It was overwhelming but she knew she had to get back to Peter. The memories of Venom using the synthetic webbing became a new sensation to Laura as she exited the building but was caught by a small troop of H.Y.D.R.A. agents "Stay where you are you cloned mutant freak!" the soldier ordered

Laura used her claws and skills again only she wasn't limited to the floor; the walls, the trees anything she could stick to was now HER territory. Her instincts were heightened to such an extent she could almost feel Spider-Man guiding her, holding her hands through every step of the way. Now she wasn't just: Talon or Laura Kinney or even X-23...she was something more. She used the webbing Venom produced to rip apart H.Y.D.R.A.'s base and floor everyone in her path.

She used the training from Natasha and Flash, grabbing a pair of guns from dead HYDRA agents, and adding the gun play and hand to hand the two taught her to add to her ramage. In less than five minutes she was in a jet, flying from the base with what Natasha had taught her

* * *

*Real life*

Laura had folded herself into a foetal position crying into her legs as she had lost her friends and team-mates in that rescue mission. Peter held her close as he couldn't believe that his former bully turned friend and fellow team-mate had died. "The world is never fair Laura...but that's what makes us stronger: taking the lessons that life throws at us and makes us more defined, every fight, every battle every day...it defines us. They trusted you and I know you've honored them by coming here to tell me. WE'LL fix this I promise." Peter comforted her as best he could.

"With... With Great Power comes Great Respinsability?" She sniffed, half teasing half serious

Peter chuckled "Yeah..."

The two continued in the laugh that is until "Hey what's going...?" Wanda asked before seeing the crying girl

"You...you're not with Scarlet Witch are you?" Laura jested

"No he is not." Wanda asked in confusion "Why do you want to know?"

"Laura...I'm actually working for Doctor Doom." Peter explained getting both of them up. "He saved my Aunt and now I work for him as his knight, Wanda is his wife. I'm not dating Wanda."

"Oh...right." Laura blushed "In that case..." Laura answered before planting a kiss on Peter. Peter gasped, his eyes widdning under his mask as the teen's soft plump lips glided against his, before he wrapped his arms around her and returned it

"Well...I'll just leave you two alone." Wanda raised her eyebrows and left.

* * *

*In the another room*

"Wanda went to check on the other rooms. What's keeping her?" Susan asked

"At least we found the cause: someone cut the wires. It'll be easy to fix." Jen observed

"Hey there." Wanda called out as the others turned around

"Hey. Did you find what caused the blackout?" Susan asked

"Well..." Wanda began to explain

* * *

*With Peter and Laura*

Peter pushed Laura back, blushing brightly "W... What the hell Laura?!" He gasped

"I'm... I'm sorry, it's just... the symbiote... it showed me every memory from its hosts... It showed me it's emotions for you." Laura explained panting from the kiss.

Thinking about it Peter answered with a question "So I'm guessing... Well HOPPING... That the symbiote is a girl?"

"In a way... yes." Laura nodded, looking at her hands as the Symbiote slid around "That's why it hates you so much... you hurt her when you threw her away... she even saved your life as it left. It loved you, and you just threw it away. And with my atracion to you... I couldn't stop myself."

After hearing this Peter immediately hugged her and in doing so, he was also hugging Venom. "I'm sorry Venom...Laura. If I had known..."

Laura felt the apology through his actions, Peter was really sorry for hurting them both although unknowing. "I know...WE know..." She looked down at her hands as she pulled back "But... Venom dosen't sound right to us anymore."

"Then what DOES sound right to you?" Peter whispered gently in her ear.

"I... I don't know... X-23 feels disgusting... Talon feels like I am too young... and Venom feels full of hate and anger." Laura listed off

"We'll figure it out won't we?" Peter smiled looking at the two as one person

"I've got a couple of questions to ask you." Laura spoke

"Anything." Peter smiled cupping her face as the symbiote felt his clothed hand

* * *

*With the Twins, Valeria and Franklin*

"What are we doing Billy?" Tommy asked as he followed the black haired boy

"Yeah, what are you thinking?" Valeria asked

"If anything, he'll be trying to cause pranks." Franklin gave an cautious answer

"No, that's me." Tommy chuckled

"We're going to see Dad." Billy said

"Why?" Franklin asked

"To let those effectes by the Act stay here." Billy said back as they reached the main hall, ready to go outside and grab a parked jet to catch up with Doom... only for several super heroew to be standing outside the door when they opened it

"We're gonna need a bigger country." Billy spoke quoting a famous film.

"Hi, Doctor Doom said Heroes who wanted nothing to do with Registration Act could move to the cou try?" A familiar brown haired girl with bucked teeth, a fluffy brown tail, a grey leotard and a squirrel on her shoulder

Franklin observed the fluffy tailed beauty that had his young mind racing and his face redder than a tomato. Valeria saw her brother and spoke "Oooh Frankie..."

"Sh... Shut up!" Franklin snapped back to reality

"Yeah that's right. I'm Billy, otherwise known as Wiccan, This is my brother Tommy A.K.A. Speed..." Billy introduced his brother

"How's it going?" Tommy smiled, not only to see other similar minded heroes were seeing the Act as ridiculous but seeing Franklin getting his head in a tiz.

"And these are Franklin and Valeria." Billy pointed at the younger siblings as they were doing a petty argument.

"Aw, this little guy's adorable." Squirrel-Girl picked up Franklin with her tail. Frankie's mind felt the soft fluffiness and had a nosebleed. "Ah! Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. This way please, we'll get you settled in." Tommy offered them a place in Latveria.

"Frankie..." Valeria was worried since her brother's eyes were now spirals.

* * *

*with Wanda and the girls*

"No way!" Jen gasped "Spidey's hooked up with Wolverine's girl?!"

"Looks like it." Wanda nodded

"I can't belive it." Susan muttered

"Imagin what Logan will do when he finds out." Jenifer chuckled

"Spider-Man is WHAT?! Where is that wall crawling son of a bitch? I'm gonna...ha ha!" Jen tried to imitate Logan as best she could before breaking character

"AH don't kill me Wolverine! I promise not to get webbing in her hair." Susan added. The three all began to laugh out of control, this was just comedy gold to them

* * *

*Pietro and Johnny's location*

Johnny was flying atop of Latveria, he saw the large amount of heroes lining up outside of the castle doors and how Billy and TOmmy were handling it. "Hey Johnny why're you up there?" Pietro's voice shouted from below him.

Scorching down Johnny landed next to his new friend "I counted a bajillion heroes by the front door, it's crazy!"

"No Johnny, Crazy is: Deadpool's job. THIS is: what common sense people have before things get out of control." Pietro debated "Also I doubt there's a "bajillion" heroes by the front door."

Johnny extended his arm to let him see "Okay, see for yourself I'll wait." with that a quick gust of wind going there and back Pietro looked at Johnny.

"You're right there's a bajillion heroes there." Pietro deadpanned

"Told ya so!" Johnny grinned as Doom reached them, returning home

"What is going on here?" Doom asked

"A lot of heros are here because of the speach you made." Johnny explained

"Ah, I see." Victor nodded

"Yea, I think we need to make the country bigger." Pietro joked

"Yes, perhaps we should." Doom nodded, looking towards Latveria's coastline

"Victor why are we at the coast?" Pietro asked

"Yeah, what's up your sleeve?" Johnny added

"I am Doom. I shall expand Latveria, WITHOUT concquering any other country's." Doom replied

"Okay Victor... HOW are you going to do that?" Johnny asked

"Seventy three." Pietro muttered clicking a small device in his hand

"What was that?" Victor asked, Pietro held up the small counting clicker and Victor soon clocked on "Oh...fair enough." he nodded knowing what Pietro had

He was counting the Heroes. He then turned to Johnny and answered "I am a genious Johnathan. I will build it."

Johnny's phone began to ring, as Johnny pressed answer the automated voice on the other side spoke with a familiar voice following "Collect call from: I'm not giving my name to a machine."

"I'll accept." Johnny shook his head knowing who it was "Hey Ben."

"Johnny I'm glad I caught you. You have NO IDEA how much it is to call someone in Latveria." Ben sighed while going on about the charges of international calls

"Ben it's good to hear from you but what are you actually calling for?" Johnny was glad to hear Ben's voice again after the past few weeks.

"It's Reed, he's...well...become a hermit." Ben explained

"What?!" Johnny asked in shock and confusion

"He's gone distant. I've never seen him like this. He's always been studious but he's not sleeping, he's barely eating, he's going emotionless!" Ben listed off.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Johnny shouted down the phone as Pietro and Victor

"Johnny I...beep, beep, beep...hang on my minutes are almost up." Ben spoke before putting more change in the phone

"Ben are you on a payphone?" Johnny asked

"Stupid, freaking...yeah..." Ben said putting more coins in the phone "Reed's taken all the electric stuff to work on his experiments." Ben explained after prolonging his time to talk to Johnny.

"This is NOT good, Reed's always been a it nutty but I didn't think Sis leaving him would push him off the deep end!" Johnny groaned "Let's hope hw dosen't hear about Sue getting with Doom."

"Yeah...wait...SUSAN is with DOOM?!" Ben shouted

"Jeez Ben...Yell a bit louder I don't think the people in CHINA didn't hear you! Yeah Sue's with Victor, hang on he's right here. Victor." Johnny rubbed his ear as he handed over his phone to his sister's married boyfriend.

"Hello Benjamin, it has been a while hasn't it. What can Doom do for you?" He asked

"Seventy four." Pietro clicked his hand tally again

"Victor, you know how I don't like asking you for help, but THIS is a biggie. You've got to talk some sense into Reed, he's gone off the deep end!" Ben groaned but asked his former nemesis for help.

"And why should I be concerned with this? You are his best friend as well so he is more likly to listen to you than me, his rival and arch-enamie."

"Because he's not listening, he stopped listening to friends. Maybe if he listens to you, an enemy, he can snap out of it." Ben explained

After listening to Ben explain the situation Victor answered "Very well. I will talk to him."

Doom sighed before hanging up "I shall be heading back to New York, Richards needs someone to give him a kick in the head."

"... I can understand that." Johnny nodded. Doom nodded, before he took of flying away from his kingdom once again

* * *

*with Peter and Laura*

Peter and Laura were sitting in another room. Peter's Aunt May had recuperated enough for her to see his face knowing that they'll both be okay, she fell back into a anesthetic induced sleep with the monitors keeping a steady beep "So how long HAVE you had feelings for me Laura?" Peter asked with his mask now off.

"For several months, maybe a year." Laura admited "Although I have had slowly growing feelings since I first met you."

"Damn...How'd you think Wolverine will take this?" Peter asked wrapping his arm around her

"He'd probably take your head off if he caught you." Laura answered.

"Yea your right, Logan is a bit high-strung like that?" Peter joked "Has the Symbiote given you some of my older Spider-Power's?"

"Older powers?"

"I've had several upgrades since Venom bonded with me." Peter lightly joked

"Like?"

"I'm stronger, faster, have gained organic webbing and I have venomous stingers hidden in my wrists." Peter listed off

"I'm pretty sure I told you about my: ripping off the walls of H.Y.D.R.A.'s base and instinctively wall jumping." Laura smiled after hearing about Peter's new powers

"And from what you told me it sounded like you gained a Spider-Sense combined with your own natural instincts." Peter assumed

"You have also seemed o have instinctivly learnt how to use the organic webbing from Venom."

"I also have a weird craving since she joined with me." Laura added

"Really what?" Peter asked scratching his head

"Chocolate... A LOT of chocolate." Laura emphasized.

Peter nodded remembering that he had similar cravings when he donned the symbiote. "Anything you want to ask me?" he asked being polite since he seemed to be asking all the questions.

"How do yoy feel about possibly being in a relationship with me and Venom?" She asked, talking about herself and the symbiote

Peter sighed and looked at her and smiled "Well...it's going to be weird, Venom being in proximity to me, but..." Peter looked at her with a dopey grin "I'm willing to give it a go. Live and let live sort of thing."

Laura couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face "Thank you." She smiled "But what about working for Doom? One ofbthe biggest villains out there?"

"Do I regret saving my Aunt in exchange for working with Victor? No. If given the chance I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Victor's changed Laura. I believe that, the others believe that. He told me I wouldn't be committing crimes that I'd continue being a hero. I'll hold him to that as long as I can." Peter answered seriously

"Wow." Laura muttered

"Yea." Peter nodded

"And... do yoy have a problem with being with me because of my father?" Laura asked

"Does THIS answer your question?" Peter asked before crashing his lips upon hers and made both of them fall on the settee they were both on. The symbiote formed around Laura's head in accordance to feel Peter's love flow through the both of them. Laura wrapped her arms around Peter, the symbiote wrapping around him as well. The two happily made out softly, lovingly, and just enjoying each other simply. With Laura's instincts and primal nature ahe surprised Peter when she suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him even closer to her "You're eager..." Peter smiled as he began to tickle down her neck with kisses

"Ah...Ah...can you blame me?"Laura panted with joy.

"I guess." Peter chuckled before pulling back "But we should calm down."

"Y... Yes." She nodded "I... I just have trouble controling my instincts now, it's like they have trippled."

"Ahem." Wanda coughed causing the two lovers to be startled.

Laura's unfortunate augmented strength had flung Peter at the ceiling "Wanda!"

"Whoa!" Peter's reflexes saved him from being flattened.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Wanda smirked

"N... No! Not at all!" Laura blushed

"H... Hey Laura! How about I teafh you how to use your Spider-Powers better?" Peter quickly offered

"Sure!" She nodded before the two sprinted out

Wanda chuckled "It's just like that time with Billy."

* * *

*Where Billy and Tommy are*

Billy sneezed as he and Tommy watched the amuzing sight of Doree agreen, Squirrel Girl, fussing over the blushing Franklin "Aw...what's wrong Frankie? You're as red as Tippy Toe when he got sun burnt." Squirrel Girl felt his head

"I... I... I'm fine..." Franklin stuttered

As the squirrel based hero was being a nanny towards Franklin Tommy turned to his brother "This is going on the internet isn't it?"

"Nah, we're not THAT mean." Billy smiled

"Yeah...but that's not stopping Valeria from taking pictures." Tommy pointed at the highly intelligent three and a half year old

Billy chuckled softly, nodding. Tommy suddenly got a grin as time seemed to slow down around him. Now traveling at super speed he walked forwards, everyone else frozen. When he reached the super slow moving Franklin and Squirrel Girl, he tapped the back Doree's head making it slowly move towards Franklin's

He then turned around and walkes back to Billy. "Watch this." Tommy grinned like a madman

"What did you...?" Billy asked

"Hmm?!" Squirrel Girl questioned as she kissed Franklin on his lips instantly pulling back as Franklin fainted again

Billy shook his head with a grin "You Brother are not Eros, you're more like Puck." Tommy just laughed as Valeria took even more pictures and Squirrel Girl was freaking out "Okay with all this in mind, I guess we better help these heroes get settled in." Billy wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so much.

"Yea, let's go." Tommy nodded, chuckling as well. The two brothers headed out

* * *

*meanwhile, New York- Baxter Building*

Victor had arrived at the top of the Baxter Building; Ben awaiting him at the helicopter pad "Good timing Victor, Reed is muttering Algebra... Never a good sign." Ben pointed in Reed's general direction.

Victor nodded before heading inside where he saw Reed surrounded by papers and muttering to himself, before the papers where blown away by Victor "Hello Reed." Victor greeted

* * *

And there's chapter 3. I hope you all like it. YF and I will see you next time!


	4. Bonding

Here's another Chapter, sorry for the wait.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 4: Bonding**

* * *

"Hello Reed." Victor spoke clearly and slowly as he saw the broken hero. Reed had completely let himself go his hair was lengthy and matted. His body was stretched out all over the place, gangling and thin.

"X multiplied by the Y from the cubed Z..." Reed muttered to himself

Victor grabbed Reed's head and stretched it out, making him look at Doom, before he bitch slapped Reed "Snap out of it Richards!"

"You...what are you doing here Doom? Here to gloat? Congratulations...you've finally won." Reed seethed at Victor "You took my wife...my children...the team...You've beaten me."

"Doom cannot believe you are being so petty or stupid Richards, and Doom thought of you as a rival." Doom scoffed as he dropped Reed "The reason I spoke to Susan, where I told her to do what she thought was best for herself and the children, was because Valeria called me when you refused to listen to your wife. Susan left you for all the reasons you gave. Johnny left because he hates that you hurt his sister. And I am here now because Benjamin Grim called me because he was worried about you."

Reed looked at his nemesis and sighed "This is all I have left Doom...Just go..."

Doom's reply... was a bitch slap

"Grow your spine back Reed! So you've had a setback, do you think that the greatest people in this world didn't have a few hiccups along the way? MILLIONS of people have bad days, but they get back up and fight back! They don't wallow in self-pity!" Doom roared

"SPIDER-MAN had a terrible day a week ago, but he didn't wallow in self pity! No! He went out looking for a way to make things right! You can't fix what has been done, but you can make the most out of the new situation!" And with that Doom turned around and left the room "I have done all I can Benjamin."

Ben nodded "I know...Thanks Victor."

"And... I forgive you for causing the accident that scared me." Doom nodded

"Thanks man..." Ben smiled knowing the animosity between the groups was now gone.

Victor entered his jet "If you ever want to talk to Johnny or Susan, you're always welcome to visit."

"I may hold you to that Victor." Ben shouted as the jet began to warm up for take off.

And with a burst of speed, Victor took off. He was flying for few minutes before he hears screaming from below him. Looking down he saw a several Sentinel doing battle with the X-Men, in the middle of the city

"There's always something going on in this city." Victor groaned as he began to attack the giant robots "Note to self: give one out of five stars for New York on Travel Net."

"Is... that Doctor Doom?!" Rogue gasped

"Looks like it." Cyclopes glared

"Victor." Storm smiled as Victor landed

"Hello Ororo." He nodded

"Can we skip the pleasantries until we BEAT THESE THINGS?!" Cyclops shouted

"Mind if I help?" Doom asked activating his gauntlets

"Help yourself. There's plenty goin' 'round!" Rouge spoke as she attacked the robot

Doom fired several large energy blasts along with magic pulses, ripping large chunks of the Sentinel apart

"I heard about you and Wanda." Cyclops spoke blasting the titanic sized robot

"And...? Am I expecting some sort of sass from you Scott?" Victor asked sensing some sort of negative reply.

"No, just congratulations. It's all I'm saying. ARGH!" Scott answered before getting hit by the robot

"SCOTT!" Storm called out to her team mate. "Lightning come down, strike our foes!" she commanded the elements to protect her friends. Unfortunately one of the bolts of lightning struck near Victor.

"AH! Ororo, be careful that last one almost hit me!" Victor shouted blasting another Sentinel

"Please Victor, we both know that wouldn't have hurt you!" Storm chuckled "You have a force field!"

"Oh would you two get a room!" Rogue attacked the second to last Sentinel

"I'm married Anne Marie!" Victor shouted attacking her Sentinel.

"Nah..." Rouge stuck out her tongue

"But there are also rumours you've taken Susan Storm as a concubine\mistress." Kitty Pride grinned as Colossus and Wolverine preformed a Fast-ball special, ripping the last Sentinel's head off

"That is NONE of your concern if it is true or not!" Victor defended himself

"So it's true?" Colossus asked

Victor sighed "pinching" his nose "I don't have time for this."

"Hey Bub, are you really a hero now?" Wolverine asked "And offering amnesty to others?"

"Yes Logan, I am." Victor answered

"Why?"

"Because the Mutant's of Xavier's school would like to ask to be moved there as well." Cyclops asked

*Where Peter and Laura were*

"Brrr..." Laura shuddered

"What's wrong? Your new Spider-Sense?" Peter asked

"No...I felt a disturbance in our private love life." Laura answered

"What could've caused that?" Peter wondered

"... Logan." Laura muttered

"Ah, I understand." Peter muttered, feeling very afraid himself

*In Latveria*

"Okay, Names: Luke Cage and Jessica Jones,Status: married. One child: Danielle Cage. Now who else should I include if you're out?" A Latverian diplomatic worker asked

"Our nanny." Jessica smiled holding her daughter

"I see and who is that?" the worker smiled.

"Well for the last ten minutes she's been resuscitating that kid over there." Luke pointed to Squirrel Girl.

"Ah...okay. Nanny: Squirrel Girl." the worker added to the list.

*Where Billy and Tommy were*

"You've got to tell mum what's going on here." Billy groaned after working to help all these heroes

"Me?! Why me, you can tele-communicate with her can't you?" Tommy sighed

"My brain is LITERALLY dead brother...Please...?" Billy explained with a begging look on his face.

"Fine...but you owe me." Tommy groaned as he ran off.

Tommy appeared in a blur in front of Sue and Wanda who were chatting over cups of tea

"Er... Mom... Miss Storm... bit of a problem." Tommy chuckled "Franklin's fainted."

"Oh my god! what happened?" Sue gasped putting her cup of tea down

"Tommy, what did you do?" Wanda gave a mother's instinct look

"I didn't do anything!" Tommy defended, his mother continued the look. "Mom, now's not the time! I'll explain when Franklin's conscious. Miss Storm..." Tommy extended his hand to get Sue to Franklin's location.

Sue took it, Wanda flying after them as Tommy ran. Soon they arrived at the area, Franklin waking up to see Squirrel Girl's face from his in a way that looked like she just kissed him with the lights on the ceiling making him see a halo of light around her head as she smiled

"You're okay!" She smiled... only for Franklin to faint again with a nosebleed

"Hi mom." Valeria smiled "Frankie's a bit out of it for the moment."

"What happened?" Sue wondered as she felt her son's forehead

"Doreen kissed him. That's what happened, it's good to see you Sue." Luke explained

"It wasn't my fault I kissed him, I got pushed by something." Doreen explained proclaiming her innocence

Sue turned to the Maximoff/Von Doom twins with a stare that could break rock. Billy subtly pointed to his brother. "Hmm-hmm." she nodded

"Snitch." Tommy muttered before he defended himself "Franklin has a crush on her, I wanted the kid to live his dream... and it was funny."

Wanda glared at her son, while Doreen gasped

"Ooooh!" Doreen groaned "Monkey Joe: get him!" she ordered the squirrel she had concealed in her tail to attack Tommy.

The fluffy and cute rodent was flung from his best friend's prehensile tail and attached itself to Tommy's face with his claws and started nibbling on his nose. "AHHHH! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" as he ran outside screaming

"This is why we hired to be our nanny." Luke grinned

"Am I going to have to write up that squirrel to have the citizenship." The worker asked.

"These." Doreen corrected him as DOZENS of squirrels had appeared

Deadpanning the guard grumbled as he went off to get more citizenship papers. Franklin woke up to see the army of squirrels she commanded "Hi mom; when did you get here?"

"Just now sweetie. You okay?" She asked

"I feel drained..." Franklin rubbed his temple

"That's partially thanks to Miss Green here. But mostly..." Billy begun but was interrupted

"ARGH! GET HIM OFF!" Tommy ran around screaming

"Yeah, Tommy." Billy deadpanned

"And I've got something you need to see later." Valeria teased pointing at her camera

"What is it?" Franklin asked curiously

"Your face when Doreen kissed you!" Valeria began to run giggling

"You! Give me that camera!" Franklin rushed chasing her

"What are your hours?" Susan deadpanned asking Squirrel Girl about her nanny/babysitter job

Squirrel Girl shrugged and said "Any time really, but I prefer nights."

*with Laura and Peter*

Peter and Laura were outside in the forest, they were away from any casualties or random destruction they might ensue "Alright, time for Spider Training 101. Lesson One: Wall Crawling." Peter sounded like a teacher

"I'm listening...Sensei." Laura flirted

Peter blushed lightly at her flirting and jumped onto the tree "Okay, how do you think wall crawling works?" He asked as he walked up and down the tree

"... I put my hand or foot onto something and walk/crawl up it?" She said as if it was obvious

"WRONG!" Peter called, making her jump in surprise "Wall Crawling is actually a LOT different than people think! What you are ACTUALLY doing is altering your body's bioelectric signature, your personal gravity, which kind of makes you an organic magnet. Watch." And he then began to do one finger push ups on the tree

Laura observed her mentor's movements and attempted to do the same, she placed her hands on the tree and focused her gravity there. "Okay...focus..." she lifted one leg off the ground still focusing on the tree "Second leg..."

She placed her legs on there, both legs, and focused on standing up. And she did, although it was clear she was very unbalanced

"There you go." Peter grinned "It'll take a while but you're doing amazing!"

"Thanks Pete-ah!" Laura blushed the she lost her footing.

"Gotcha." Peter smiled as he caught her. "Lesson Two..." Peter put Laura back on her feet "Web usage."

"Okay. The way to do it is: form your hand like this." Peter formed his hand as the "Sign of the Horns" and shot out some of the webbing at a nearby branch then released "Now you try."

Laura nodded and did as he showed her but instead of a simple strand/stream, it was a wider net

"No no, less force." Peter sighed "The harder you press the wider the stand will be. Controlling the spread is the hardest bit though."

Laura tried again she focused on a tree trunk right in front of her. She fired again but it fired again as a net. "Urgh..."

"Here, let me show you." Peter shook his head as he held Laura's arm and gently pushed her two fingers into the sign.

'Oh my...This is good!' Laura blushed as she and Venom shot the webbing which formed a heart with the letters P & L/V "Whoops..."

Peter chuckled at the sight "Wow, nice control with the webs there." He grinned

"I... er... thanks." Laura chuckled, blushing brightly

"Okay then, let's move on to lesson three." Peter nodded

"And that is?" Laura asked as she raised an eyebrow

"Using your greatest weapon: The Spider-Sense. It's saved my life more times than I can think, heck when I lost it I had to create a unique FIGHTING STYLE from the ground up to concentrate. It gives you Omni-Presence, you can FEEO everything around you, and when there is danger to your person you feel a light buzzing in the back of your neck. But if something or someone is FASTER than you the Spider-Sense will have problems picking them up and if you CONSIDER someone very close to you and not a threat, say a parent or a lover, then the Spider-Sense won't even notice them." Peter explained "Also, the Spider-Sense is a WARNING system. Which means YOU need to recognize the danger and avoid it."

"O... Okay." She nodded, not exactly sure with what he meant

She could actually see the little birds tweeting and circling her head as Peter explained the use of the Spider-Sense.

"You okay?" Spidey asked

Shaking her head to get rid of the tweeting birds, Laura answered "It's just..." rubbing the back of her head

"Confusing?" Peter answered "Don't worry, it's a better "Doing" exercise than a "Verbal" exercise anyway." he answered with a smile.

He reached out and gently rubbed her shoulder in comfort

Laura went in for a hug to which Peter reciprocated. "Thank you for teaching me." Laura smiled

"Hey, you're a great student." Peter grinned back. "Whoa." he exclaimed

Laura's new symbiote had covered Laura's face and grinned with her with her long tongue and sharp teeth.

"Er... what's with the teeth?" Peter asked nervously

"Sorry. We get over excited." Laura retracted her teeth as it formed a black mask similar to that of Agent Venom's

"I don't mind much, as long as you don't try and bite my face off, but why did you suddenly put the mask on?" Peter asked

"Sorry, I guess she wanted to feel the same love you feel for me." Laura answered

Peter smiled as he cupped her cheek, moving forwards and kissing the black substance lovingly

56The substance seemed to crawl forward onto Peter to hold him as well as Laura's hands wrapped around him. "Something tells me we ought to continue..." Peter spoke slowly getting more daring as he spoke.

"Continue?" Laura asked, the Symbiote wrapping around the two of them like multiple arms

"I think "She" has got the right idea..." Peter grinned

"Oh..." Laura smiled as Peter and her began to embrace once again.

*Where Victor was*

Victor road on the Blackbird with the X-Men, his suit needing a bit of recharging. Plus, he wanted to relax

Victor was observing the sights outside as Logan was flying the Blackbird. Deadpool almost got his hands on it last time and he didn't want a repeat of what happened last time.

"So Victor...This change of heart. Did that come on quite suddenly or over time?" Rogue asked

"It happened over time. Wanda, Pietro, William and Thomas have given me something more to fight for than JUST "protection through domination" of the world." Victor answered as he sighed heavily

"Wow, they must be a massive influence to you." Ororo muttered softly

"Yes they are." Victor nodded

"We're approaching the border Victor." Logan explained

"Whoa...That's a number of heroes..." Scott observed the number of heroes on Latverian soil.

Victor walked over and pressed the button the open communication channels "This is Victor Von Doom, let this plane land. Code D89V215D."

"Authorized to land." The air-control called

"Welcome back Sir." a delegate saluted

"Thank you Wallace." Victor thanked the delegate "The X-Men are with me."

"Of course Sir." Wallace bowed "This way please."

"Wow, this place is beautiful Victor." Ororo said in amazement

"Thank you Ororo." Victor nodded "And I am sorry to hear about your divorce."

"Thank you for your kindness Victor." Ororo thanked him

"I thought T'Challa could stand more than a disagreement, especially when the disagreement is about you refusing to fight your own family." Doom sighed

"As did I." Ororo agreed sadly

"It could be worse, he could have cheated on you." Rogue shrugged, gesturing to Cyclops

"What?" Scott glared

"You've cheated on or with Jean several times over the years before you left her for Frost, One-Eye." Logan snapped, glaring at Scott

Victor face-palmed "You cheated on your girlfriend...And people call ME the bad guy..."

"Don't take the high ground Victor, we know about you and Sue Richards." Scott snapped back

"They know about each other and agreed to it." Doom glared "I did not sneak behind their backs or betray then."

"So you admit it?! Damn...ah owe Remy ten bucks..." Rogue exclaimed

Logan sighed then caught whiff of something...or someone. He ran off to find the location of the scent. "Logan where are you?" Victor called out then groaned

"He must have caught someone's scent." Ororo shook her head.

"Any familiar people around here Victor?" Scott asked

"They're ALL familiar Scott." Victor rolled his eyes

*meanwhile*

Logan races through the woods with a snarl, growling as he heard female giggling from the bushes in front of him and two familiar scents in those bushes

"Why that son of a..." Logan growled as he unsheathed his claws knowing who was there from their scent.

With a roar he slashed the bushes apart revealing Laura, covered in Venom, in her back with her arms and legs wrapped around Peter and giggiling as he kissed her neck and rubbed her sides

"Get your hands off her Bub!" Logan roared

"Dad/Logan!" Laura and Peter were terrified as Wolverine uttered his death threat "Whoa!" the pair of them as Venom shot up and got the two of them into the trees

"Get back here!" Logan roared

"AAAAHHH!" Peter yelled

"What are you doing?!" Laura snapped at the Symbiote

The Symbiote gave a telepathic message to Laura stating that her dad is Bat-Shit crazy. "Look I know he's overprotective, what parent isn't?" Venom gave her answer "Okay but being honest, klyntar aren't normally known for their "best ever parents" rewards." Laura answered

"Shouldn't we be more concerned with what's at hand here?" Peter sped talked

"Listen the Web-Head!" Logan shouted

"Er... she says only if you don't hurt Peter." Laura called down

"He..." Logan groaned chuntering to himself "Fine!" Logan called back up "But he BETTER not pull anything stupid!"

"I'm not even going to make a joke about that." Peter whispered to Laura as the two of them were lowered by Venom.

"I... aha... nice to see you again Logan." Peter laughed nervously

Loagn sneered at the, as far as he knew, New Yorker "Dad..." Laura was worried as her father had blood lust in his eyes but it soon ebbed as she hugged him.

Logan was caught off guard but hugged his daughter while still keeping an eye on Peter.

"Don't hurt her, or I will kill you." Logan growled, shocked at Laura's display of effection

"Hey, I won't!" Peter defended holding his hands up.

"Dad, Peter's our boyfriend...He wouldn't hurt us." Laura defended her new BF unintentionally mentioning Venom

"US?!" Logan questioned

The black outfit she was wearing Venom, extended a bit to form a hand and waved it at Logan

"The Venom Symbiote?! How'd you get that? I thought Agent Venom was bound to it." Logan exclaimed not noticing that Laura's face had drained of joy.

"Logan..." Peter sighed as he put his hand on Laura's shoulder. "Flash is gone..."

"What?" Logan asked in shock

"Same with Natasha." Peter added

"... no." Logan muttered. He knew Natasha when she was a child, he felt like she was kind of like family. Not exactly a daughter, more like a niece

"I know." Peter nodded

"And I've met your 'wife'." Laura glared lightly, shocking Peter and Logan

"YOU HAVE A WIFE?!" Peter gaped

"Viper..." Logan growled as he let go of Laura "What did she say?"

"She said run, and that she won't let me be a weakling. And that she won't be as caring if I get in her way again."

"Laura you're many things: kind, loyal, strong...you're not a weakling." Logan comforted his daughter

"Beautiful, great laugh, wonderful smile..." Peter added but got a serious look from Logan then added "Shutting up."

Laura was smiling and blushing as her father and Peter's words respectively "Thank you, but she didn't call me weak. She just said she didn't WANT me to be weak."

"Sounds tuff but strict." Peter jokes lightly

"And you're learning Spider-Man's tricks of the trade?" Logan asked

"Yeah. He's a great teacher." Laura grabbed onto Peter's arm.

Logan scrunched his nose making sure that Peter's hands were where he could see them "He's not teaching you his sense of humour is he?"

Peter almost fell anime style "Give me some credit Logan."

Logan just glared at Peter in response

"No, but he got a bit confusing when he tried to explain his Spider-Sense." Laura chuckled

"Feel don't think. Use your instincts." Logan simply put crossing his arms

A brief silence happened "You stole that from that movie." Peter pointed out with a "really" look on his face

"Doesn't make it any less true." Logan simply put.

"... true." Peter sighed "But you don't know much about my powers! She needs to know how her powers work!"

"And who better than the people who know their powers the best?" Logan calmly explained pointing to the both of them.

"Okay you've got me there." Peter nodded

"Good...Laura just give us a minute." Logan answered

"No; anything you want to say to Peter, you can say in front of me." Laura defied her father

"Laura." Logan growled

"It's okay Laura, he and I are an even match for quick fights. Drawn out, he wins. So if there's a problem you'd be able to get over here in no tine." Peter reassured

"All I wanted to say was: Peter, you better treat Laura right. Otherwise..." Logan answered like a concerned parent.

"I know Logan." Peter answered putting his arm around Laura.

"We'll be fine." Laura smiled

*With Susan and Wanda*

"I cannot believe you did that to Franklin! I thought I raised you two better than that?!" Wanda shouted at her two sons

"Mom, no-one got hurt." Tommy answered

"Franklin has had three bloody noses from what happened and is still in his room EMBARRASSED and crying!" Wanda shouted back

"We didn't mean any harm." Billy explained

"Well you HAVE caused harm!" Wanda answered. She pinched the bridge of her nose "I want you to apologize to: Franklin, Doreen and Susan for what you've done."

"Yeah sure, no problem." Billy nodded

"Tommy?" Wanda raised her eyebrow and the authoritative tone in her voice

Tommy nodded as he looked at his mother in the eye "Okay." he sighed

The two sadly walked over to Susan

"We're sorry Miss Storm." Billy sighed sadly

"Yea, I just wanted to make one of Franklin's dreams come true." Tommy nodded

Susan looked at them just like their mother. The two swallowed fear awaiting Susan's answer "I accept it. But it's really Franklin who needs to hear your apology not me."

"We know." Tommy nodded

"We're heading over to Franklin and Doreen next." Billy added

"Good. I hope you're thinking about what you've done." Susan appreciated their honesty

"Yes ma'am." Tommy answered as they went off to apologize to Squirrel-Girl and Susan's son.

As the two left Sue and Wanda were left alone "I know, they were just being themselves. Unfortunately they have their Uncle's sense of humour." Wanda groaned

"I'm just glad they haven't picked up any of Johnny's traits...yet." Susan grinned then shuddered

"THAT would be terrible." Wanda groaned

*with Billy and Tommy*

"Who first?" Tommy asked

"I'm not talking to you, this is all your fault." Billy growled

"MY fault?!" Tommy gasped

"YOU pushed Doreen in the first place!" Billy snapped

"Hey, this is just as much your fault as it is mine!" Tommy retaliated

"How's it MY fault?!" Billy threw his hands up in the air

That was when they reached Franklin's room, and to their surprise Squirrel Girl was standing outside his door knocking

"Come on kid, it wasn't your fault. I'm not mad. Come on out." She gently pleaded

"Look's like two apologies in one trip Tommy."Billy observed

"Yeah...You scared?" Tommy asked

"Of a girl who kicked: Thanos's, Deadpool's, Wolverine's, Terrax's AND Dad's butts without help?...No, you?" Billy answered

"Nah..." Tommy shook his head while his legs were shaking, thinking about the squirrel attack from a few hours ago. The two brothers went over to Doreen.

"Come on out kid...*sigh* If I EVER get my hands on those brothers..." Doreen sighed then growled

"*ahem* Ms Green?" Billy cleared his throat to get her attention

"You!" She growled, turning to the two of them

"Meep!" Tommy squeaked

"Do you KNOW what you've done?!" Doreen growled

"Cause you to kiss Franklin, get my face chewed off by one of your furry friends and make Frankie run into his room of embarrassment?" Tommy answered the truth as a question

"We've come to apologize." Billy added after his brother's answer

"APOLOGIZE?!" she growled

"Hey, we're sorry! I was trying to be nice to the kid! He has a crush on you!" Tommy explained in fear

"I-wait...The kid..." Doreen was about to scream but immediately stopped to hear them out

"Franklin." Billy corrected her

"Franklin...has a crush on me?" Doreen continued

"Yeah. We were talking about special people in our lives and it got Franklin involved." Tommy added

"And you where dotting all over him because you said he was cute and I got a bit mean, and wanted to give him a good memory, so I made you kiss him." Tommy explained nervously

"How DID you get me to kiss him?" Doreen asked as the three didn't know that behind her Franklin was overhearing everything

"I...kinda...sorta...used my super speed to push your head towards his and make you kiss him that way..." Tommy confessed rubbing the back of his head with a Spider-Man like dopey grin "We were just helping a brother out."

"You made me look like a complete and total tool you jerk!" Franklin shouted behind them. His eyes were bloodshot and red from crying and his face just as much from being embarrassed in front of dozens if not a hundred different heroes. "That's not what brothers do!"

"We... we're sorry Franklin." Billy muttered

"We didn't mean for it to get out of hand like that, we... I thought that you would just step back blushing with Squirrel Girl thinking just slipped, and you would have had your first kiss with your crush." Tommy explained "I'm sorry."

"Forgive and forget?" Billy asked with a grin of hope

Franklin had his arms crossed and looked at his technical brothers as Doreen looked at the three of them. Just then..."Damn it Frankie!" a human sized bunny that was wearing Tommy's clothes groaned.

"NOW we're even." Franklin smiled as he turned to Doreen "Sorry...huh?!" Franklin apologized to Squirrel-Girl but was hugged by her

"There's nothing to apologize for." Doreen smiled

"Come on let's go find Valeria before she makes copies of those photos she took." Billy pointed in a general direction

As they left Tommy was still observing the fact that now he had two large ears and a fluffy tail. "Frankie! Change me back bro!"

"FRANKIE!"

*with Victor and the X-Men*

"I can't believe Logan bailed on us." Scott spoke "All because of something he smelled."

"Ah don't think that's JUST the case sugar." Rogue defended Wolverine's actions

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're projecting your anger towards him because of what Victor said." a German voice spoke above the rafters

"Kurt! Where have you been?" Ororo asked

"I've been talking to the Professor. He and Magneto have been talking and I think I should let you know." Kurt answered teleporting to the floor

"Know what brother?" Rogue asked

"He's asking...no, DEMANDING for The Professor to bring back Wanda, Pietro, Billy and Tommy back to him." Kurt explained

"But Wanda and Victor are married." Rogue pointed out the obvious

"They are here of their own free will." Victor glared

"AH-HA!" Kurt shouted as he teleported to the top of the room

"Ha ha! That is never not funny." Rogue laughed.

"Don't do that!" Kurt teleported back down

"I'm sorry. But you can tell Erik that Wanda and our family isn't going anywhere. Sorry to make you the bearer of bad news." Victor apologized

"I... er... okay?" Kurt muttered in shock

"Don't worry. We're all getting used to it." Scott answered

"Is there anything else you wish to talk about Kurt?" Victor asked

"Er...Oh yeah. You're accepting ALL heroes to be Latverians?" Kurt asked

"Of course." Victor answered plainly "Are you considering becoming a citizen?" he asked kindly

"Yes, I think so." Kurt nodded "The Professor is thinking of moving the school here."

"Then you, The Professor and your friends are more than welcome here Kurt." Victor put his hand on Kurt's shoulder expressing understanding.

"Wow...talk about a warm welcome." Kurt couldn't believe hearing it with his own ears.

"Sir, there's something that needs your attention." a Latverian organizer asked an audience with his ruler.

"Of course. Excuse me please." Victor excused himself.

"Wow, I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't hear it with my own ears." Kurt spoke in awe.

"Ah know. All this time and all it took was getting Victor married to get him to cool off." Rogue added

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Victor roared

"Whoops, spoke to soon." Kurt cowered

Victor walked over and growled "Sorry, but family matters." Before walking away

"Hey I get it. Family drives family crazy." Kurt understood "Except my sister of course!" he quickly defended as Rogue was standing right next to him.

"You know me so well." Rogue smirked

*a few minutes later*

"Thomas! William!" Victor roared as he reached the two

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the two screamed, turning around to see Victor

"I wonder what that was?" Valeria asked herself as she was walking to Franklin's room. 'I hope that Frankie will talk to me after what's happened.' she wanted to give back the camera filled with the embarrassing photos she had taken.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tommy sped off with fear

"I CAN'T RUN LIKE YOU!" Billy flew using his abilities

"YOU TWO ARE IN A MOUNTAIN OF TROUBLE!" Victor shouted after them "Hello Valeria dear, how are you?" he asked Susan's daughter

"I'm fine. I'm trying to find Frankie." Valeria answered honestly but frightened

"I'm sure you'll find him." Victor answered kindly "Now if you'll excuse me...YOU TWO WILL BE GROUNDED TILL YOU'RE FIFTY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" shouting at his step-sons

Valeria smiled, chuckling softly, before she walked towards Franklin's room "Here goes." She sighed, knocking "Frankie, it's Val."

The door opens and Valeria sees Franklin sitting on his bed "What do you want?"

"To give you this." Valeria answered handing over the camera "And to say I'm sorry. I know it was funny at the time...but I know how you can be with "close to the chest" things. I didn't mean to take those pictures, but I PROMISE I didn't upload any of them...I couldn't bring myself to do that to you."

"You-You didn't upload any of them?" Franklin asked

"Yeah...You're my brother...we've been through A LOT of stuff being here...I may do things that'll probably annoy you...but I'll NEVER really hurt you." Valeria confessed almost crying "I just wanted you to know that."

"Val..." Franklin began to speak.

Valeria turned around to see her brother, unaware of Squirrel-Girl behind the door.

"Thanks." Franklin smiled

2he smiled and hugged him before running off

"You two are so cute." Doreen smiled "You are lucky to have a little sister like that."

"I... er... thanks." Franklin blushed

"By the way did you know that Tommy looks like a giant rabbit?" Valeria popped her head round the door corner.

*Susan and Wanda*

"So what's on today's agenda Wanda?" Susan asked lying down next to Wanda on a bed

"Hmmm. I could think of ONE thing." Wanda purred/teased as she rolled onto her side

"W... Wanda!" Susan blushed, slapping Wanda's shoulder playfully

"I'm playing." She chucked

"What'd you think Victor would say if he saw us?" Susan asked

"Not say, DO." Wanda corrected "He'd probably get a nosebleed then join us." She grinned playfully scrunching her nose.

Susan groaned as she rose "I wonder where Johnny and Pietro are? I haven't seen them in ages."

"Probably being themselves." Wanda answered pulling Susan back in a hug on the bed again

"Whoa! Wanda!" She called out before being kissed

"What? We're part of a small harem, what's the matter with us having some fun?" She smiled

"I... guess." She muttered nervously

"Good..." Wanda grinned then began to kiss down Susan's neck

*Where Pietro and Johnny were*

The two sort of brothers in law where walking through the castle, chatting about the recent dates they scored with Latverian women when they humped into the X-Men

"Oh, hey guys." Johnny waved

"Pietro, Johnny? We were wondering when we'd see you." Ororo spoke in wonder

"It's good to see you guys too." Johnny smiled

"Where have you been all this time?" Kurt asked

"Here...Mostly." Pietro grinned

"You didn't speed off to New York again did you?" Johnny asked

"Maybe." Pietro grinned

"Can you not stay still for more than a second Johnny facepamed as a streak of white passed them, followed by Wiccan

"I think Vic knows." Pietro deadpanned

"Found out what?" Scott asked as Victor ran past them

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE NOT EVEN THE AVENGERS COUKD SAVE YOU!" He yelled before pulling up next to them "Pietro. Johnny." He nodded, then turning to Storm "Ororo." He greeted, shacking her hand. He then took after his step-children again

"What's with him?" Johnny asked using his head to point

"Something involving Pietro's nephews." Ororo answered

Pietro pieced what he saw when the white streak went by "Was Tommy a giant rabbit?"

"Ah dunno...they went by that fast." Rogue answered honestly

"I'm pretty sure that I saw Tommy as: A RABBIT!" Pietro deadpanned

"...Franklin..." Johnny pinched his nose shaking his head with a grin.

"Not funny...Match-Stick." Pietro glared


	5. Storm Heart

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 5: Storm Heart**

* * *

Squirrel Gir and Franklin where sitting on his bed as they continued to talk

"So Franklin, you have a crush on me?" Doreen asked after a while, the two chatting in his room

"I er...I-I-I...Yeah..." Franklin stuttered then blushed at the end.

Doree smiled sadly at him before saying "That's cute, ans Im flattered but I'm too old for you."

"I know." Franklin sighed

"So I'll tell you what. Five years, we get to know each other over that time and if I like you I'll give you a big old smooch for your fifteenth Birthday." Doree smiled

"I'm sure I'll hold you to that Doreen." Franklin smiled

"What're you talking about?" Valeria spoke behind them

"AH!" the pair of them went with Franklin turned to his sister "Is EVERYONE here about the jump-scares?"

"Sorry..." Valeria apologized sadly.

Franklin hugged his little sister "Sorry Val...it was just...a private conversation."

"Was it about the unrequited feelings towards Doreen and how you two will feel after an extended period of time and possibly have some positive outcome regarding to amplified beneficial emotions that you will might share in the near but distant future?" Valeria asked

"Er..." Doreen went brain-dead, she had NEVER heard a three year old speak like a university level upper class student

"She's more intelligent than our father." Franklin explained.

"O... okay?" Doree muttered in shock and confusion

"Was I right?" Valeria asked

"Basically." Franklin muttered

"We...better see what Victor is kicking up a storm about..." Doreen said before looking at her watch "Wow, I better get to Luke and Jessica. I'm due to look after Danielle soon. I better go, see you two." Doreen smiled

"Bye Doreen." Susan's children smiled as she left

"You've got a sort of fiancee." Valeria congratulated \teased

"Shut up. One day soon you might get someone, then the shoe is on the other foot." Franklin grinned

"Blech...at least my shoe won't be fluffy fur-lined" Valeria acted her age just then, she is three and a half after all. "Come on, mom is probably wondering where we are."

"Okay." Franklin nodded, the two headed off

* * *

*with Victor*

"Words CANNOT express how I'm feeling right now!" Victor shouted at his step-children pacing.

"How about royally..." Tommy began to talk

"THOMAS!" Victor interrupted pointing his finger at the boy

"Angry..." Billy finished his brother's sentence

"You're not helping the situation William." Victor raised his hand in annoyance but it was not intended to hit either of them.

"Neither are you Victor, they've both apologized!" Wanda entered the room after hearing the rant.

"Wanda...dear..." Victor began to speak with as much control as he could muster.

"No! Victor they've been punished, there's no need for any more persecution." Wanda defended her children

"I'm not turning this into any witch hunt..." Victor tried to explain with VERY poor choice in words. "You know what I mean..." he sighed then breathed heavily to calm his nerves. "I brought Susan, Johnathan, Franklin and Valeria here because they needed a family. What I DIDN'T want was any embarrassment come towards ANY of them."

"They're teenagers. Creating mischief is what they do. Victor, they're not you." Wanda defended them. "They're not fighting for power like you were growing up. I know you think what's best for them...but just THINK for once...it's a different time."

"I...they...WE are the royals of Latveria. We MUST show restraint with what we can and cannot do. They CANNOT act like they have done today...what does that show the others? When our children act like they just did..." Victor tried explaining things from his point of view and growing slower and more serious "It reflects badly on how they'll someday rule. I know you're brilliant children; capable, willing to help others...but there will be people looking back on this and see you as children kings, who'll say that you'll abuse your power for your own amusement."

"We won't!" Tommy spoke up

"It was harmless." Billy added

"I didn't mean for it to go that far." Tommy explained

"WE didn't mean to take it that far." Billy defended

Victor looked at them, nodded and sighed as he saw Wanda's face "You're still in trouble...but not as much." He pointed out of the room.

As Billy and Tommy went out of the room relieved that they won't be in AS MUCH trouble as they were. "You're a good father Victor."

"I suppose..." Victor answered "I guess I'm not very good with children." with a shrug

"No...You're not good with teenage boys...NO-ONE is. But all it takes is practice and time." Wanda hugged him

"Thank you my dear." He smiled, hugging back. That was when Susan came in wearing a light blue night gown

"So, I heard the X-Men are here." She muttered tirdly

"Yes, that is true Susan my dear." Victor nodded

"Storm has gone through a rough few months with that divorce." Wanda sighed "Being a queen and then being treated like that by Panther? I feel so sorry for her."

"So...what's you're plan my dear?" Victor asked thinking about taking Susan's nightgown off slowly, caressing her skin to goose-pimples and then ravaging her alongside his wife.

"I think you know what I'M thinking..." Wanda whispered sultry into his ear

"Does it involve whipped cream?" Victor asked

"Maybe... but not yet." She grinned "But I was thinking of letting a certain white haired ebony 'Godess' join in the bed."

* * *

*Where Peter and Laura were*

The two of them where sitting at a table, having a simple lunch

"So...your dad seems to approve of us being together." Peter spoke after taking a bite of his sandwich

"Hmm...as long as we keep it professional around him." Laura answered after taking a bite of her chocolate "Hmm? Yeah it is good isn't it?" She spoke to her symbiote friend

"Wow you two are getting along fast." Peter chuckled

"I guess." She shrugged

"I'm just saying, I thought you'd be fighting a bit becauaw of the lack of control." He shrugged

"I this it's because we both love you that we're getting along so well." Laura answered placing her hand on his cheek.

Peter smiled at that slightly cheesy answer before he kissed her lightly "Glad I could help." he chuckled

"We still need a new name." Laura sighed sadly as she looked down at her food sadly

Peter and Laura thought for a moment, still eating their chosen foods. Then inspiration struck Peter, how Laura could honor Flash and Natasha at the same time.

"What about...Black Widow?" Peter answered

"What?" Laura asked in shock

"You can honor both Natasha and Flash. The symbiote being his and the name being hers. We'd never forget them both that way." Peter smiled giving a valid explanation

Laura looked at her hands in amazement and thought.

The Venom Symbiote.

The Mantel of Black Widow.

This... was so strange to think about. But, it was perfect.

"Peter..." Laura started

"Yeah?" Peter wondered

"We love it." Laura smiled as she kissed his cheek

Peter smiled once again and kissed her neck, which was covered by Venom so he was kissing the black Symbiote, before kissing Laura's cheek

"Er... Mr Spider-Man?" a Latverian woman asked as she carried a box over to them

"Yes?" Peter asked

"Well... you see... here is the new costume Doctor Doom has commissioned for you." the woman said, passing the box to him

"Whoa...really? I guess I was expecting some new threads but...Thank you." Peter held the box and then kindly thanked the courier.

"Thank you." she smiled then left.

"Looks like I've got competition." Laura jested

"Don't worry you two, you haven't 'got competition'." Spidey reasured as he opened the box, pulling out the new costume. It was a pure black suit with green lines on the chest and arms, inclueing the eyes being solid green. Really it looked like his old stealth suit, one that he had honestly not used for ages. Except there where a few small differences like some silver extra lines around his legs as well as retractable talons on his fingers and a back unit that had hidden spider legs like thr Iron Spider costume

Laura whistled "I can just imagine you in that: Tight. Sleek. Black suit..." Laura tip-toed her fingers up Peter's arm.

"Well...Maybe tonight then?" Peter teased her back

Laura hummed back happily in reply "Yes, and I think Venom and I can make something very sexy for you tonight."

"Can't wait." Peter grinned as he kissed her coller bone, kissing both of them

"Hey Spidey." a familiar voice called behind them

"Hey Luke. Jessica. What're you doing here?" Peter turned to see Luke and Jessica Cage.

"Getting away from that stupid registration act." Luke groaned

"Yea, I know that." Peter nodded "I can't belive I followed Tonny because he told me my Aunt woukd be safe."

"Where's little Danielle?" Peter asked quickly changing the subject

"Who's Danielle?" Laura asked

"Our daughter." Jessica smiled answering Laura "She's being looked after by Doreen..."

"Doreen's here?! Oh man Victor's not gonna like that." Peter was in shock

"She's here as a citizen now Spidey. She's not going to cause trouble." Luke defended his daughter's nanny.

"It's not HER I'm concerned about." Peter groaned as Laura looked confused

"Where are my manner's. I'm sorry but we don't know your name yet. I'm Jessica, this is Luke my husband." Jessica realised that there was a fourth member of this conversation

"Laura. Kinney." Laura answered shaking Jessica's hand. "This is Venom." Venom waved a tentacle

"Sweet Christmas! The Venom symbiote?! I thought Flash had that." Luke saw the symbiote in shock.

"Well... he and Natasha... are... well... dead." Peter muttered

"What?!" Luke gasped

"I can't belive it." Jess groaned

"She was afraid when we lost Natasha and Flash...She bonded with me to help us both escape..." Laura explained sadly

"Sweet Christmas..." Luke sighed sadly

"She?" Jessica wondered

"Venom is a girl symbiote." Peter explained

"... wow the little lady gets around." Luke joked

"Hey, do you know about what happened with Doreen and Franklin Richards?" Jessica asked

"No, what happened?" Peter asked

"Well..." Jessica began while Luke just rolled his eyes

* * *

*meanwhile with the X-Men*

Logan had returned back to his friends as Scott spoke "Welcome back the conquering hero."

"Shut up Scott." Logan rolled his eyes

"Find who or what you were looking for?" Rogue asked as she had let down her hair and her jumpsuit for more relaxing trousers and shirt.

"I smelt Laura and Peter." Logan sighed

"Laura and Peter?" Kurt asked

"Yes." Logan growled lightly

"So?" Rogue asked

"No. I smelt LAURA and PETER together!" Logan said, emphasising it

It took a few seconds to register then Ororo clocked it but she didn't say anything but just smiled. Kurt accidentally joked "So dad, I guess you don't like your daughter's new boyfriend...uh oh." before porting out of there.

"You're lucky you're a teleporter Kurt!" Logan growled as he had his claws out.

"Oh calm down Logan." Ororo chuckled "You and Peter ARE friends remember."

"I know that!" Logan snapped at Ororo who gave him an immediate stare right back at him "I don't like being dragged out for a joke." Logan composed his nerves again.

"Just calm down Logan. Ah know ah am." Rogue suggested as she stretched out on a comfy chair.

"Yea yea." Logan waved off

The group all looked out the window, seeing the massive que of people moving in. Latveria was very mutant friendly, especially with the queen being a mutant "It's almost like a mutant-human collaboration haven...The Professor would be proud." Scott noticed

"Yeah, except that Magneto went berserk trying to get his family back." Kurt answered

"True." Rogue nodded

"I'm glad the school's moving here." Ororo smiled

"Oh? And why is that Storm?" The voice of Latveria's Queen asked as she entered the room

"Because with Victor and Wanda being married, it's made the bridge between humans and mutants." Ororo answered, no one notecing that Wanda was now standing right behind them

"Thanks Ororo." Wanda smiled, the others finally noteced

"WANDA?!" they all gasped lightly

"Nice to see all of you." Wanda smiled as she hugged the X-Men lightly

"It's...good to see you too." Logan answered after being let go from the hug.

"What're you doing here? Don't you have a country to run?" Rogue asked

"Of course. But I'd like to speak to Ororo for a moment alone." Wanda smiled as she asked Ororo fro a private conversation

"I don't see why not." She answered

The two walked out, Wanda turning to Ororo "So, I heard you had a nice dinner date with my husband once?"

"... sort of. I had to distract him, so I had dinner with him." Ororo admited

"Did you like it?"

"A bit, I guess."

"You must have heard the rumors involving Victor and Sue since coming here?" Wanda asked expecting a salacious answer

"I try not to listen to gossip Wanda. It's an exaggeration of personal privacy." Ororo had a certain high ground for people's respect.

"Well Victor has taken Susan on as a Mistress, after Inl sayed he couls of course." Wanda shrugged "I wanted to ask if you wanted to join this harem."

"I-I...That's...are you inebriated?" Ororo asked in shock thinking of a logical reason that Wanda would ask her such a thing.

"No, I'm clear headed." Wanda spoke without contradiction "What's your answer?"

"I...This is...sudden. I...I need time to think." Ororo answered needing some air.

"Of course." Wanda smiled

Wanda hugged her softly before walking away "Take as much time as you need."

* * *

*with Victor*

Victor was currently standing on the beach of Latveria, a crowed of people around him "PEOPLE OF LATVERIA! I, DOCTOR DOOM, AM HERE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO THE EXTENTION OF OUR GREAT NATION!"

"Oh god he was serious wasn't he?" Johnny whispered to Pietro making sure the two of them weren't interrupting him.

"Is he ever NOT serious?" Pietro asked back as Victor continued addressing his people.

"No tally?" Johnny jested

"This doesn't count." Pietro quickly responded

"WE HAVE BEEN A SMALL COUNTRY FOR THIS LONG. AND WE HAVE LIVED IN PROSPERITY AND PEACE. BUT WITH ALL THESE NEW CITIZENS ARRIVING AND BEING OFFERED AMNESTY, WE MUST GROW AND THRIVE. I WILL ALWAYS PUT THE WELL BEING OF MY PEOPLE FIRST AND FOREMOST! OUR SMALL NATION WILL GROW, NOT WITH FORCE...BUT THROUGH PEACE!" Victor carried on addressing his people. To which they all celebrated.

* * *

*Quick to Peter and Laura*

"You think that'll work?" Laura asked pointing towards Peter's new king. As they both were at a high-street shop

"I don't see why not." Peter shrugged

* * *

*Back to Victor*

"NOW, LET ME SHOW YOU... THE LARGER LATVERIA!" Doom called. Rising fro the sea was a large metalic expantion to Latveria that was at least half as big as the main Latveria land

"Seriously?!" Johnny shouted while being quiet although the roar of the water cascading down off the "Doom-made" Latverian "soil" was blocking him out. "When the hell did he get time to make that?!" Johnny had his arms extended in front of him

"Really? You're a cosmic-radiation mutate, I'm a mutant that can run up to mach 5 speeds and both our sister's are in a relationship with King Doom over there...and a man-made island is what freaks you out?" Pietro raised an eyebrow

After a couple of seconds Johnny answered "You helped him didn't you?" to which Pietro grinned

"A little. It was mostly his Doombots." Pietro shruhhed

"Doombots. Of course." Johnny sighed

"THIS LAND WILL BE HOME TO ALL LATVERIAN'S HERO AND CITIZEN ALIKE!" Victor continued

* * *

*Where Susan and Wanda were.*

"Wow... sid you know about this?" Susan asked

"No, just that he was extending the Latverian borders." The Scarlet Witch muttered

"I never expected him to do something THIS big..." Wanda stood in awe at what her husband had accomplished. She was in awe, but she was proud.

"So what's Tommy's and Billy's punishment?" Susan asked an innocent question

"Victor still hasn't chosen. I imagine Billy and Tommy are getting worked up about what it'll be and try and do their own punishment to make amends." Wanda answered

"Oh, I wonder what they'll do." Susan chuckled

* * *

*Where Billy and Tommy were*

"What do you think our punishment is?" Billy wondered clasping his hands in worry

"I dunno. But we DID do a crappy thing to Frankie...and I got turned into a rabbit because of it." Tommy ran his fingers through his hair in stress.

"If we tell Dad that we where turned into rabbits, he might let us off?" Billy shrugged

"You think that'll work?"

"... no, but I hope." Billy chuckled

"Well YOU can get turned into a rabbit, I'm still reeling in the fact I had a cotton-tail a few hours ago." Tommy jested

"Want me to turn you into one again?" Billy threatened

"No thanks!" Tommy quickly answered thinking his brother was serious.

"Relax, I was just joking." Billy grinned

"Phew." Tommy sighed

"But seriously, what're we gonna do?" Tommy asked

"Maybe clear the garden without our powers?" Billy answered with a question

"I can live with that...no cleaning the bathrooms though." Tommy shuddered "Last time someone had to clear them was when The Avengers came over and Hulk had a Megaton Dynamic burrito..."

"Don't remind me..." Billy shuddered

* * *

*with Storm*

'Me? In a relationship with: Victor, Wanda AND Susan? And she's okay with this? I have been lonely without Panther, but...to be in a harem?' Ororo asked herself.

The idea was just... a bit insane really.

Sharing a man? Sharing a woman? BEING shared?

Ororo sighed "I must be out of my mind to even CONSIDER it...but he HAS changed...maybe it'll be a nice change of pace."

"I mean, it COULD be fun."

"What could be fun?" an innocent Kurt asked behind Ororo's back

"Oh, Kurt it's just you." Ororo calmly answered

"Yeah, who're you expecting? Spider-Man?" Kurt joked

"No...I was just thinking. And I've made my choice. I'll see you later. DON'T follow me Kurt!" Ororo answered with a severe motherly warning

"Okay." Kurt answered

Ororo nodded and walked off, her black heeled boots clicking as she hurried down the halls? She approached a room where she over heard, by accident, two boys going on about a punishment they would probably receive.

"Okay, he probably won't let us clean the Doombots. He'd won't take our TV privileges." The one wearing green spoke

"Why'd you say that?" the one who was dressed like an Asgardian asked

"There isn't one in the ENTIRE castle!" The green one exclaimed

The Asgardian deadpanned anime style "Now you know THAT'S not true; what about the hologram that showed us dad proclaiming the new land he's raised?"

"It's a one time hologram, we're hardly going to get PPV on that are we?" the green one stressed comedic like.

"I guess." The other shrugged

Ororo shook her head, deciding that easdropping pointless and continued walking? She then approached what she assumed to be Wanda's room, mostly because there were the letters V and W on the door.

"So when do you think Ororo will join Wanda?" a familiar voice spoke kindly

"Hopefully she'll join soon, of her own accord of course. The last thing I want to do is force her into anything." Wanda's voice explained drinking a cup of tea. Ororo reached up nervously, knocking it in confusion. The door soon opened quickly in reply "Hello Ororo. Please, come in." Wanda smiled letting her through

"Hi Ororo." Susan smiled while wearing a blue nightgown.

"Hello." Ororo nodded, feeling a little bit uncomfertable "I... have made my choice."

"Which is?" Wanda asked trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

"I've decided...to join you in this "harem" of yours." Ororo answered

"Excellent. I'm sure Victor will be pleased to hear this." Wanda smiled then hugged Ororo

'Oh my God...if this keeps up Jennifer may join us...if that happens I'll win ten bucks.' Susan thought about what she and Jennifer spoke about some time ago

* * *

*elsewhere*

The Jade Giantess sneezed suddenly as she faught Titana, annoyed as she dodged a punch "Great, I might be catching a cold now!"


	6. Heroes

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 6: Heroes**

* * *

Victor yawned softly as he headed to his room, taking his mask off. It had been a long day with finishing the expansion of Latveria and the presentation.

At least now he could sleep

He reached out to open his door... when he heard THREE females talking and laughing

Cautiously he opened the door... as he dropped his mask in shock. Susan and Wanda where sitting on the bed, talking with Ororo while they were all dressed in their skimpy costumes.

Susan was wearing her 'mature' Fantastic Four costume: thigh-high white heeled boots, white elbow length gloves, a blue and white leotard that had the '4' in the chest cut out to show off her cleavage as well as a slit on her stomach to show it off

Wanda was wearing her red thigh-high heeled boots, red elbow length gloves, her red crown, red corset and red thong although she was, surprisingly, not wearing the red loincloth she normally wore with that costume

And Ororo was wearing hew new X-Men costume: black thigh-high heeled boots, black elbow length gloves, a black leotard that stopped half way up her breasts with the edges having a bright yellow trim that drew the eye and in between her cleavage was the X-Men symbol, her leotard and gloves being connected by a black version of the cloth/cape she normally had with the edges being bright yellow

The sound of his mask hitting the floor got the attention of the three women, making them quickly stop talking and turn in his direction before they calmed down when they saw it was Victor

"Oh my god..." Victor gasped before falling backwards with a slightly bloody nose.

"I think we may have broken his brain." Ororo shrunk back

"You should've seen him when I joined." Susan smirked playfully

"Oh he's fine. Just in shock." Wanda waved off "Just give him a second and he'll be ready to show us 'The Might of Doom'." Wanda and Susan both shuddered in lust at the thought before they turned to Ororo "But until then..."

"... WE can have some 'fun' with our new sexy ebony harem-sister." Susan grinned

The two grinned as they gently pushed Ororo back onto the bed, the two maturely dressed Heroines grinning down sexily at the third

* * *

*With Peter and Laura*

The two began to pant in exhaustion and well deserved rest; they were laying on the floor where Laura was on top of Peter.

She gasped between breaths "That...was...a difficult work out..."

"You're new at this...I don't blame that you're exhausted." Peter grinned

"Not so exhausted for a second round..." She purred.

Peter hugged her around her waist as Venom was flowing over the two. "I think the three of us can manage that."

That was when Logan stormed in with a growl, furious with what he heard

"THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" He roared as he saw Laura and Peter on the floor of the training area covered in sweat.

"Dad/Logan!" The lovers shouted in fear

"I hope you're not thinking of doing ANYTHING with my daughter...were you Bub?" Logan asked with his fear inducing nickname for others.

"Dad! We were training!" Laura defended "we were just taking a break!"

"Didn't look like it to me." He growled

"We've been training for hours, don't YOU ever want to fall into your lover's arms when you're exhausted?" Laura asked

"THAT is a different scenario young lady!" Logan answered

"Why? 'Cause I'm a girl and you're a guy?"she glared

Logan grabbed his daughter's shoulders "Because you're MY daughter!" He roared

"What does that have to do with anything?" Laura asked

"Logan, I promised you I wouldn't harm her!" Peter spoke

"Stay out of this Web-Head!" Logan roared releasing his daughter

"Dad! Yes, you're my father but I'm an ADULT! I'm 19!" Laura glared lightly "I can make my own choices! Plus, I was once a PROSTITUTE after I escaped the Facility! If I want to sleep with someone who I actually LOVE then I WILL!"

"I don't want you making the same mistakes I did!" Logan spoke

"I won't." Laura explained "I'm not a child dad... I love Peter..." She went over to her boyfriend.

"Besides, most of your mistakes are because you either DID kill or DIDN'T kill someone." Peter added

"You..." Logan began then sighed "Just don't get her pregnant. I'm not up for being a grandfather JUST yet." As he walked off

"I can't believe you just convinced your dad to stay with me." Peter breathed heavily

"I know...it feels good..." Laura grinned as she cuddled Peter.

"I'm glad." He smiled, kissing her cheek and neck to try and convey his love to both of them

Laura moaned happily, Venom shuddering under his touch

"Now then...where were we?" Peter asked with a boyish grin

"I remember..." Laura smiled as she and Peter kissed and Venom slid across Laura's faces to feel Peter.

* * *

*elsewhere, in Hell*

"So… you've found someone else have you Peter? All the careful planning, each piece of the board right where I wanted...and then YOU came..." A dark an evil voice resonated in an hall that was echoed with the sounds of screams and cries of ecstasy. It was observing Victor Von Doom who was recovering his ordeal just moments ago from his wife and new mistresses. "Victor Von Doom, ruining it...I had the Spider in my hands...I'd have TWO Spider-Men if that other one had decided again! The other one knowing life isn't eternal...damn the both of them..." It seethed at the multiple Spider-Men and Victor Von Doom "I'll see you soon Victor...with a special someone..." He promised darkly.

A few feet away from him was a figure... a stone female...

* * *

*elsewhere, Avengers tower*

"I can't BELIEVE this!" Tony yelled as he stormed around "First a lot of Heroes go against the Registration Act, Cap letting himself be arrested to end it only to be assassinated and now heroes are leaving for LATVERIA like their ASSES ARE ON FIRE!"

"Can you blame them?" Ms Marvel asked "It is a risk free, no real questions asked procedure where a certain law does not exist. Even if they agree with the act, it is much easier to just move to Latveria."

"Face it Tony: the Registration Act is flawed."

"If you really believe that, then why are you still here Carol?" Tony asked darkly

"Because I believe in it just like your boss." She replied

"At least there are a few who still believe in it." Tony smiled as he turned to Carol "Thanks Carol."

"Anytime." She smiled as she walked out "I'll go and check on the others. See if THEY'VE changed their minds."

"Thanks." Tony called again. Carol took off flying, finding the others sitting around talking... about just this

"I only signed the act so I could continue to help people, but I didn't agree with it." Jen sighed "Maybe I should move to Latveria?"

"Luke did." Bruce pointed out "And I'm not sure what I should do."

"Bruce...Tony needs a friend...I think you should stay here." Jen thought

"What about you Jen?" Bruce asked then looked at her eyes. "You're going aren't you?"

"Yeah...no...I don't know." Jen frowned "Maybe..."

"I think you should go." Bruce answered for her

"You think so?" Jen looked at her cousin

"Yeah...I'll keep Tony level as best I can." Bruce smiled

"Thanks cuz." She smiled, hugging him

"I do not see the point of going THERE." Black Panther hissed

"It is peaceful there." Natasha shrugged

"It would be a good place to work on my new ideas." Hank Pym muttered

"Hank... NO MORE ROBOTS!" Natasha, Wasp and Jen all deadpanned

"Oh come on just one?" Hank asked raising a single finger

"NO!" the others shouted

*where Laura and Peter were*

The two where currently in a spar, their Spider-Senses useless because of their feelings for each other. So it was all about skill, abilities and fighting style

"Right, left, strike. Kick!" Peter gave out orders while Laura managed to follow them.

Laura back-flipped to a different spot and using Venom's webbing it lanced towards Peter. "I'm getting better at this Pete."

"Yeah..." Peter dodged the webbing and grabbed it midway, pulling it causing Laura to lose her footing "But not good enough." he smiled as he offered his hand to get her up.

But she didn't take it. Instead she tripped him and straddled his waist, pinning his arms

"I win I think." She grinned

"No." Peter defied her attempting to flip her onto her back "...Okay maybe you do." he grinned

"You bet your ass I win." Laura smiled as the two kissed

Venom smiled, feeling the love flow between the two as it rubbed itself against Peter

"Well someone's excited..." Peter smiled then heard and felt stomachs rumbling.

"More hungry than anything." Laura laughed

"Oh yeah?" Peter grinned as he flipped her over and began to blow raspberries on her stomach

"No! Peter, ha-ha-ha! Stop! Sta-aha-ha-ha-hap!" she laughed

"Make me." He grinned as he tickled her as well, Venom replying by pushing him and pinning him to the wall

"Okay...this is a predicament." Peter deadpanned

"You haven't seen anything yet." Laura smiled as Venom transformed itself into a VERY sexy attire

"Sweet mother of mercy..." he wheezed as he almost got a nosebleed

"I think you've just got the biggest Jackpot in history, Spider." Laura grinned, mocking Mary Jane's catchphrase as she did not like the woman from Venom's memories of her

"No...WE'VE won the jackpot." Peter grinned

*Where Pietro and Johnny were*

"Dude, I can't believe people are going to be living here." Johnny grinned

"Yea, Victor went all out." Pietro nodded

"Hey...is that..." Johnny pointed to two boys who were deciding to wipe down the streets.

"Tommy and Billy?" Pietro couldn't believe that his nephews were doing manual labor. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well we decided since Dad is to busy working for everyone else..."Tommy began as he was sweeping the excess water down the drains

"We'd dry up the streets for him. As our punishment for being total jerks to Franklin." Billy added as he was resting.

"I don't think drying an ENTIRE country is his idea of punishment." Johnny rubbed the back of his head

"Don't care!" The two yelled in slight fear as they got back to work

"I'm gonna go see Victor. See what the hell he's doing forcing them to dry off this city." Pietro spoke to Johnny.

"Don't be too long we've got dates remember." Johnny reminded him about the dates involving those two beautiful girls they met earlier.

"Back in a flash." Pietro rushed off to find Victor.

* * *

*Where Victor was*

Victor was relaxing in bed with his three lovers, all sweaty as they had finished having their 'fun'

'My god...Who'd of thought I'd have this life? A wonderful wife, two sons...and two lovers that my wife agrees too...I'd better not jinx this. Anything THIS good is soon to have something terrible happen soon after.' Victor smiled as he carefully moved being released from his lovers.

A knock came from the door "Oh...Go away!" Susan groaned from a pleasant sleep

"Susan, it's Pietro. Have you seen Victor?" Pietro called from behind the door.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming!" Victor groaned getting his green dressing gown on. "What?" he asked only putting his head through the door.

"What the HELL man?!" Pietro groaned as he waved his arms up than down "What's wrong with you?"

"I thought you were accepting of this situation." Victor answered

"Accepted the..." Pietro groaned in disbelief "NO, I DON'T ACCEPT THIS!"

"Pietro, Wanda was alright with it." Victor replied

"Wanda was...? This punishment is crazy!" Pietro shouted

"'Punishment?' What punishment, what are you talking about?" Victor asked since it was obvious that the two were on different wavelengths

"I'm talking about Billy and Tommy drying New Latveria! Saying something about 'embarrassing Franklin'." Pietro answered "Wait... What are YOU talking about?"

"What? Tommy and Billy are drying New Latveria? I never told them to do that!" Victor was scratching his head

"Well that's what they're doing!" Pietro answered pointing to a window overlooking New Latveria.

"My punishment was going to be to clean the royal stables..." Victor muttered

"Hello Pietro." Ororo called out, feeling a bit lightheaded from the thrill of a foursome

"You're...? Err...hi...I'm just...gonna...go..." Pietro began a question then saw a half covered Ororo near the doorway, and then sped off like a bat out of hell.

"What was that all about?" Ororo asked as the two of them went back into the bedroom

"Billy and Tommy have taken upon themselves to dry New Latveria of the water when it rose." Victor answered simply

"That sounds like them...always trying to punish themselves for what they've done..." Wanda rolled her eyes "You should've seen what they did when they were younger."

Susan sighed laying front first on the bed with her naked back half exposed by the quilt. "I 'm guessing they cleaned the house when they lost a toy right?"

"Something like that." Wanda traced down Susan's back with a finger, causing the latter to shudder lightly.

Victor smiled as he saw Wanda's loving touch on his first mistress, before he wrapped his arms around the slim waist of Ororo and pulled the black skinned beauty close to him with her back pressed against his chest

"Another round? You're insatiable..." Ororo smirked as Victor nuzzled his face into her neck.

* * *

*Where Johnny, Billy and Tommy were*

"Finally..." Tommy gasped as he fell down

"Finished..." Billy soon followed

Johnny shook his head at the two boys who were exhausted; as he saw Pietro as white as a sheet "Dude, what's wrong?" Johnny asked

"*shudder* Well I found out they were SUPPOSED to clean the stables, instead of the whole island." Pietro answered after trying to get that memory from the front of his mind

"What was with the shudder?" Johnny asked, Pietro only answered when he whispered it to Johnny "Ah...yeah the last thing you need to see is another guy's girl in your head in THAT position...especially with our sisters..." Both Johnny and Pietro shuddered trying to get that image from their minds.

"... wait... so we did this for NOTHING?!" Tommy yelled in shock

"Oh come on!" Billy groaned

* * *

*Where Franklin and Valeria were*

"Well you've got to admit they did a good job cleaning the island." Valeria smiled praising her technical step-brothers

"They did...I've got to be honest, they DID apologize even though I did turn Tommy into a rabbit." Franklin half smiled

"Yea... Surprised YOU didn't get in trouble for that." Valeria scoffer before grinning "Oh look Franklin, there's your girlfriend!" She teased, pointing at a house where Luke and his family along woth Doreen where moving in

"Valeria!" Franklin blushed

"Come on. Let's get Billy and Tommy up." Valeria moved down the overlook benches near the castle.

"Sure..." Franklin was still blushing

"When will I be an Aunt?" Valeria teased again

As a joke Franklin rolled his eyes and answered sarcastically "When you're four."

"WHAT?!" Valeria stood still in her place gobsmacked

"You're not going to be an aunt anytime soon." Franklin took back what he just said.

"Phew..." Valeria sighed

"Not funny." She glared

"Wow...this place looks..." Jessica spoke in awe

"Great. There are about four bedrooms here! Two that are en-suite!" Luke grinned

"Cool!" Doreen smiled

"Yea, you can stay here as well." Jess smiled as their daughter, Danielle, giggled happily

"Yes!" Doreen fist-pumped which caused Monkey Joe and a dozen other squirrels heads to pop out from her tail she instantly shushed her furry companion "No you can't come out. I'll let you in when I found which one's my own room." the squirrels nodded in agreement and hid back under the fur.

A knock came from the door "Hello? Can we come in?" Franklin asked with his sister behind him

"Of course. I see your back on your feet after that ordeal earlier." Luke smiled and joked about what happened to Franklin earlier.

Franklin blushed, Valeria giggling, as the two pulled the exhausted Tommy and Billy inside "Thanks." He muttered

"Oh, hi Frankie." Doreen waved, finding his blushing very cute

"I... er... hi Doreen." Franklin blushed

"How'd you like it here?" Valeria asked

"It seems really nice. Thank you Valeria." Jessica smiled "It's good seeing you too Franklin."

"I hope you're not going to faint on our doorstep." Luke joked

"No sir." Franklin immediately went into "Proper Manners" mode

"Yea. Franklin's gotten better at controlling his nerves." Valeria smiled

"Valeria..." Franklin groaned under his breath.

"Yes?" She asked cutely

"Nothing." He grumbled

"So, what are you two doing here?" Luke asked kindly

"Just welcoming you to the neighbourhood." Franklin grinned

"Well that's kind of you." Jessica smiled "I think we'll be quite happy here."

"You've got that right. You tell Victor: Thank you." Luke smiled as he put his hand around his wife.

"Will do!" Valeria nodded

"Have fun you two." Doreen smiled

* * *

*with Victor*

The king of Latveria smiled as he now walked amongst his subjects, his three lovers asleep

'Now where are those step-sons of mine?' Victor thought as he saw the glow of his growing country. "There they are." He saw the two boys exhausted in front of a cafe with cups of hot chocolate and sweets in view of them. "I take it, your punishment was well deserved?" Victor asked knowing the answer

"We know...we know..."Clean the stables"... Tommy sighed, being too tired to think

"We get carried away with punishing ourselves...so we did what we thought was fair." Billy added

Victor nodded seeing the understanding of the two boys. "You know, it takes a big man to admit when he's wrong. And a good man to realize he has a penance to pay for a misdeed. You've more than completed a punishment; you've shown me your character. That's why, you're not in trouble anymore." He smiled under his mask for his children

"Really...?" Tommy asked "Awesome..." He fell asleep

"Brilliant..." Billy followed suit.

Victor chuckled lightly at his sons, just then a waitress called Sara asked him "Ex- *ahem* Excuse me Mr Von Doom?" She was nervous, it was understandable

"Yes dear child?" He asked kindly

"Would you like to order anything?" Sara asked

Thinking for a second Victor answered "A pot of tea and some transport for my sons. If you please." He asked politely

"Of course." Sara smiled as she went to get the orders done.

He flinched a bit as he heard an explosion, turning around in annoyance... seeing the Absorbing Man robbing a Latverian bank

"I don't think so." He growled, clicking his fingers several times. Missiles suddenly flew out of the ground... out of nowhere... and bombarding the Absorbing Man until he was unconscious

"How... did you do that?" Tommy asked

"I... honestly do not know." Doom muttered, looking at his hands. He then turned to the door and called "Sara! Doom has a sudden urge for yogurt!"

* * *

*With Laura and Peter*

Peter was sitting next to his aunt, Laura next to him. Aunt May began to open her eyes and beheld her nephew sitting next to her holding her hand. "Peter..." she whispered

"Hey..." Peter smiled relieved to see his Aunt awake after her terrible ordeal

"Where...?" May asked to which Peter knew the answer

"We're in Latveria Aunt May...You're going to be okay." Peter reassured her.

"Why're...?" May asked again struggling to get in a more eye contact position

"Hey, hey easy...We're here because I saved you..." Peter answered

"Peter... I was ready to let go." She sighed

"I know, but you deserve the right to pass on peacefully. Naturally. Not because some sniper couldn't aim properly." Peter smiled sadly

"Oh Peter..." May sighed "Was it really worth it?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked

"Asking Dr Doom to save me...Was it worth it?" May asked knowing who was ruler of Latveria.

"Yes it was." Peter nodded "He isn't a bad person Aunt May he just... went about it the wrong way. I don't think Susan Storm would fall in love with a bad guy."

"Susan...The Invisible Woman?" May asked getting some of her strength back "Didn't you have a crush on her at one point?" she smirked

"D'oh...YES..." Peter deadpanned with Laura laughing lightly "But...I'm with someone now." holding Laura's hand with his free one

"I can see...It's nice to meet you dear." May smiled at Laura.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Parker, I'm Laura." Laura smiled politely

"It is nice to meet you to Laura. Now tell me, how did you and Peter meet?" She asked with a smile

"I... er... kinda attacked him." She blushed

"So like most of his friends." May nodded sagely

"I guess." Peter chuckled nervously

"I should get some more rest. I'm glad that you two are taking it easy; I take it?" May smiled

"Err..." Laura blushed

"Yes, we have. You don't have to worry about anything." Peter reassured his Aunt.

"Good. I know you're a grown man Peter, But I do worry." May sighed happily.

"I know. Good night Aunt May." He smiled, May falling asleep as he and Laura quietly left the room

Laura sighed lightly "I guess she likes me then." smiling at the end

"I thought that too." Peter smiled

Venom talked to Laura telepathically "Venom thinks we should tell your Aunt about her later. When she's more stable we mean."

"Sure." Peter nodded "And I've been thinking, you to need to design a new suit. I mean outside of 'sexy cloths' Venom has only been in the default skin tight from the next down with white spider on the chest state."

"Well what can we do? It's not like she can absorb armour to enhance her self...Can you?" Laura asked Peter then her friend.

'A bit.' The Symbiote replied in her mind 'But I think our love is saying we should change my appearance so we have our own unique look.'

Venom shifted her form, keeping the skin tight under suit but editing it. Like the Spider symbol raising so instead of a picture it was a harnis belt like the one worn but Deadpool, extending herself so there where forearm and shin guard atop the suit, a belt around her right thigh for a knife and some extra gear and finally forming a black hourglass in the middle of the spider symbol belt, a black version of the symbol of the Black Widow

"Wow... you look beautiful." Peter muttered, talking directly to Venom. He then noticed that Venom had given Laura black lipstick and eyeshadow, and grinned before he added "BOTH of you."

"We know." Laura smiled as she kissed Peter on the lips.

"Hey, I better check if Victor needs my help with anything. I've been neglecting my duties so far...I don't want to give him reason to kick my ass to the curb." Peter pulled back from the kiss gently.

"Aw...really?" Laura pouted

"Yeah...But don't worry, we'll have some fun later." Peter grinned, Laura pressed her chest to his and kissed again

"I'll hold you to that Spidey." She grinned

"Later... Widow." He teased back, squeezing her ass quickly before he jumped out the window and took off swinging

Peter observed the grounds of New Latveria and it's "older brother" he felt like this place could be a second New York...only with less cars and people yelling at each other going: "Hey, I'm walkin' here!"...Yeah Peter didn't miss that. "Dr Doom." he called out after seeing Victor at a cafe.

"Ah Peter." Victor finished his yogurt "Good to see you."

"... yogurt? Really?" Peter asked in confusion as he landed... and jumped back in surprised as the native Latverian's started cheering for him

"I just had a strange urge for it for some reason, probably some form of Multiversal-feedback." Victor shrugged as Peter continued to look around at the cheering and clapping crowed in shock

"Are people actually cheering for me?" Peter asked as he sat down talking to him.

"Of course. You're my Knight, Peter. They respect you and know you'd risk your life for them." Victor answered "Are you alright?" he asked as Peter began tearing up.

"*sniff* I *ahem* I'm fine...It's just...so much praise...*sniff*" he explained

"What is... of course. You are not use to praise because of that brainless dope J. Johna Jameson. I am sorry my friend, I had forgotten." Doom apologized

"Friend?" Peter asked

"Yes. You are my knight, a trusted member of my court. You are, and always shall be, my friend. Unless you betray Doom or Latveria." Doom said

"Oh yea... forgot you were a Treki." Spidey chuckled

"I'm a what?" Victor asked in confusion

"Never mind. Don't worry about me betraying anyone, I made a promise and I intend to keep it." Peter explained

"I know." He nodded happily

"What was that car just earlier?" Peter asked

"Oh, Thomas and William had dried off New Latveria as a punishment." Victor answered simply "Before you say anything, you should know that I was going to get them clean the stables instead. But Wanda told me that they punish themselves quite a bit, so when I heard that they dried off the island, I was unaware of it." Victor added before Peter accused him of anything severe

"Oh right...I think she mentioned something like that a few months ago." Peter thought.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Victor asked

"Well being serious here: Is there anything that I can do? Missions, helping people around...the general stuff." Peter asked

"Ah...because you've been with X-23 for a while you want to earn your keep." Victor asked

"Her name is: Laura and yeah basically." Peter corrected his friend "How'd you know I was with her?"

"Dully noted." Victor answered respecting Peter's girlfriend "You can't get much past Doom Mr Parker."

"I guess." Peter nodded

"Well, you just have to do what you normally do. You swing around, stop crimes, be a Hero. Unless I call you for any threats I need you to deal with."

"Sweet. Thanks Victor." Peter thanked him "One question."

"Anything on your mind?" Victor asked

"What was that explosion earlier?" Peter asked

Victor pointed behind him "Absorbing Man. Didn't know his place."

"Ah..." Peter nodded "I'll see you later." he web-swung away.

Victor nodded, before he looked at his hand "How DID I summon those missiles?" He muttered

* * *

*at the Latveria Air Port*

A plane landed, both She-Hulk and Wasp walking out, the green skinned Maiden of Might and the first female stretching in the Latverian Sun. Jennifer was wearing a white tube top and a pair of purple shorts while Janet was wearing a yellow sun dress


	7. A Wasp and a Maiden of Might

Ghost and I have decided to add Janet Van Dhyne/ the Wasp to the harem. I hope no one has any problems with this!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 7: A Wasp and a Maiden of Might**

* * *

*at the Latveria Air Port*

"Ah, take in that fresh air!" Jennifer breathed, stretching out

"*stretching groan* Man that flight took forever." Janet stretched in an awkward rest

"Be glad we got here on time." Jen grinned "Susan and the others should be here."

"Yea... and I just realized it's been a while since I saw Sue. Man, what kinda best friend am I?" Janet groaned

"Hey, you were busy." Jen soothed

"Hey...!" a familiar sounding voice called out

"Speak of the devil." Jen smiled as she saw her friend Sue waving.

Sue was wearing a beautiful blue shirt and black trousers. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders near her shoulder blades. "Janet, It's been too long." Sue went up to her friend and hugged her "It's good to see you too Jen."

"Seems you've perked up somewhat since I last saw you." Jen smiled

"Well, my new man's kinda keeping me on a good mood." Sue grinned as she leaded the girls to her car, a deep blue sports car. Sue reached out and slipped on a green leather jacket with a smile

"New man?" Janet smirked before shaking her head "Sue you're... glowing! Literally, I haven't seen you this bright in ages."

"Well...My life's taken a turn for the more...experimental..." Sue smirked as they travelled down to Castle Doom

"Experimental? We... why are we heading for the castle?" Janet asked

"My new man's Victor Von Doom." Susan smiled as the three walked into the castle "And my new girls are Wanda Maximoff and Ororo Monro."

"I duh-wha-buh HUH?!" Janet spluttered

"Wait...Wanda, You AND Ororo?" Jen asked

"Yep." Susan grinned

"I owe you five bucks." Jen joked about the bet they had when she visited earlier.

"Yea. I wonder if it'll be 10." Susan winked

"Jen, what does she mean by that?" Janet asked as the two other friends chuckled "Jen?" Janet almost pleaded as they approached Castle Doom

"Welcome to our home." Susan welcomed Janet and Jennifer to the castle, even though Jen has been here before.

"Wow... this looks even cleaner than last time." Jen nodded

"I know, and Victor treats all of us right." Susan smiled

"'All of you'?" Susan, you're not puling our legs are you?" Janet gasped still in denial.

"I see that you've brought your guests." Ororo smiled "Janet, Jennifer." she smiled as she bowed

"No, freaking way." Janet's jaw dropped in a WTF moment

Ororo was wearing a beautiful sleeveless ankle length white dress with a slit on the side for her long legs, the hem of the dress having a green tint

"Ororo." Susan nodded, wrapping an arm around the Weather Witch and pecking her lips lightly

'Oh. My. God...' Janet thought "It's *ahem* it's good seeing you Ororo.

"Enjoying your new life here?" Jen smirked crossing her arms

"One can't complain...the company is...pleasant." Ororo answered with a smile

Oh? JUST pleasant? Not amazing miss 'screaming profanities as her pretty black ass is taken'?" Wanda teased as she walked down in blue jeans and a red shirt with a green belt and green heels

Janet gaped in disbelief while Jen attempted to hold back her laughter "I was..." Ororo began to answer before having her supple and soft posterior being fondled by Wanda "I was being polite."

"Sure you were!" Wanda rolled her eyes

"It's fine Ororo, those noises you made where very beautiful." Susan grinned teasingly

Jen and Janet both blushed, but Janet was the only one who was getting a slight nosebleed "Ahem...Can we carry this conversation inside? I think Janet may need to sit down." Jen grinned

"Oh Jan, I didn't know you where into that." Sue giggled as the group walked inside

"Sh-Shut up!" Janet blushed 'Why did I experiment in college?!' she thought as they entered Castle Doom.

"Hey, calm down they're only teasing." Jen smirked

"I know, I know." Jan nodded

"You COULD join in Jan, I mean you and Hank have been broken up for a while." Sue offered

"Yeah...hey wait a minute! I thought we were just here for Jen?!" Janet blushed then immediately changed the subject to She-Hulk

"Don't turn this around on me Wasp." Jennifer smirked

"Oh, so I've won $10?" Sue grinned

"Nope." Wanda answered "You've just won $15." she smirked

"Oh give over!" Janet blushed like a tomato at this point

"Just be quiet, my boys have punished themselves earlier." Wanda whispered

"What'd they do?" Janet asked

"Oh-ho...I'll tell you when we're in the living room." Wanda smirked

*Where Franklin and Valeria were*

The two where in another room, Franklin reading a comic as Valeria was... well... there was tech scattered around her

"So, whatcha doin Val?" Franklin asked

"Just making a present for Uncle Victor." Valeria replied

"Do you need help?" Franklin asked putting down his comic

"Sure." Valeria smiled

Franklin got down from his bed and minded his step around Valeria's controlled chaos of a mess. "What're you working on?"

"A mini generator that will make his shields 20% stronger." Valeria said

"Cool..." Franklin stated simply "Just how old are you again?" He grinned teasing his little sister

"I'm four!" Valeria turned her attention to her brother after biting at his little joke. Franklin didn't say anything but just raised his eyebrow "Okay, three and a half..." she pouted "Hey!" she laughed, when Franklin ruffled her hair not out of spite.

"Here." Franklin passed her over a microchip part that seemed to fit where an empty space was.

"Thanks." Valeria smiled.

"What are you two doing?" Laura asked kindly as she walked in

"Oh, hi Laura/ Hi Laura." Valeria and Franklin turned to see Peter's lady-friend

"Valeria's just making a gift for Uncle Victor." Franklin explained seeing he hasn't really helped with the generator

"Franklin's helping." Valeria added praising her brother.

"Oh, now that's sweet." Laura smiled

"Thank you." They both smiled

"How is your relationship with Spider-Man going?" Valeria asked

Laura gasped in a small shock "Is nothing secret here?" she joked "It's going fine. We're taking things at their own pace." Laura explained while leaving out all the sexy stuff since they were pre-teens.

"Cool." Franklin smiled

"Yes but remember, he is part of the family so... you know." Valeria smiled kindly

"Valeria!" Laura choked on her laughter and surprise. "How old are you?"

"Four..." Valeria not lied, just rounded up, her age "Okay three and a half." she corrected after her brother looked at her again

"Kids...they're getting smarter." Laura rolled her eyes

"I'm just saying, you hurt him and Mom will put a fore field in your head and expand it until it pops." She shrugged

Laura looked shocked, the mental image... not very pleasant

"Noted." She muttered

"So is everything okay with you and your dad as well? I mean he doesn't often approve of your boyfriends." Franklin asked

"He does, but he's seen me being happy with Peter...So he's cool about it." Laura smiled

"When's the wedding?" Valeria teased

"I..." Laura blushed "Not for a while young lady." she answered "Hmm?!"

"Maybe sooner." Peter teased slinking his arms around Laura's waist then kissed her cheek

"D... Don't sneak up on me like that." Laura blushed, playfully elbowing him in the side

"Heh. Sorry." Peter chuckled

"Hi Peter." Valeria smiled

"Hi munchkins." Peter smiled

"Any news from Victor?" Laura asked

"Nope, so far: I'm free as a spider." He grinned

"I'm glad." Laura smiled

"So am I." Peter smiled

"So what're you going to do until you're called?" Franklin asked

"I think we'll satisfy my cravings..." Laura smiled with a gleam in her eye.

"Cravings?" Valeria asked

"Sweet things...We'll see you guys later okay?" Peter grinned being edged away by Laura

"To the kitchen!" She grinned, Peter's jokes influencing her a bit

*Where Victor was*

Victor was working on the different paperwork for the heroes who've become Latverian Citizens with his Human Resources team "That must be the last one?" He asked his staff

"Almost Sir. We're nearing the end, three families left." A HR member called Kristoph answered

"Excellent, and how many are in each of these families?" Victor asked

"Three, four and three." Kristoph answered

"Excellent. We'll probably end before the day is out." Victor sighed in relief

"Sir, there is someone who needs your attention." Kristoph's colleague, Erik told The Ruler.

"Who is it Erik?" Victor asked

"A Mr: Tony Stark, sir." Erik answered

'I had to open my mouth.' He thought bitterly "Send him in."

"Actually sir, he said that he'll "drop in"." Erik cringed

A loud rocket-like noise was heard outside followed by a large clung/clang noise. "He's here..." Victor sighed

Several clangs approached the door as Iron-Man appeared in his classic red and gold armour. "Victor." Tony's voice spoke through the mask

"Stark." Victor reciprocated.

"What is it you want?" Victor asked

"To talk." Tony spoke without removing his helmet

"Then talk." Victor spoke leading the way to a more neutral location

They reached a simple meeting room "So, what businesses do you have Stark?"

"This "amnesty" you've given to the heroes who've left New York as well as several other locations in America. You're really laying it on thick aren't you?" Tony began an accusation

"Stark, what the heroes decided was up to them. It was THEIR choice to become citizens of my homeland..." Victor began

"And now if they defend foreign soil, they've got diplomatic immunity. I know how these politics go Victor." Tony interrupted still wearing his face-plate down.

"And so your reason for being here... is? And why are you not removing your... it is remote controlled, isn't it." He glared lightly

"Can't get anything past you can I Victor?" Tony's voice spoke through the empty suit of armour "I didn't want to risk putting myself into a diplomatic war where I'm liable to get my ass handed to me."

"So you found a loophole where you can converse as both an envoy and yourself, without getting into a fight. I must say I'm impressed." Victor answered

"I mean you are normally VERY hot headed, I am surprised you didn't just charge in stupidly."

"... am I meant to be insulted or happy?" Tony asked

"Take it however you want." Victor shrugged before he waved his hand "And you may continue your rant."

"Whatever you think you're doing is right Victor know this and it isn't a threat, it's a warning: there are still those who sided with me on the Registration Act we'll be ready for any tricks you'll throw at us." Tony explained

"What do you think I'll do? Make a futile attempt of an attack on Europe? Take over the nuclear energy industry? Or something more sinister like: taking over Canada?" Victor made his point clear even though he was going a bit off topic

"And are you?" Tony raised his tone

"No...I'm going for a holiday in Canada with my family, that's it." Victor answered simply.

"Says the man who wants to rule the world." Tony scoffs

"To PROTECT it! The ONLY good future is the one where I rule, I shall not let the worlds fall to ruin!" Victor glared

"The old song and dance routine Victor." Tony rolled his eyes on the other side of his suit not knowing he was provoking Victor

"STARK!...I...am NOT going to be a tyrant. Wanda, William, Thomas, Pietro...my FAMILY have their faith and trust in me to do the right thing." Victor roared then composed himself as he went on.

"Then they're gonna be disappointed." Tony answered back

Victor snapped, blasting the suit to peace's in his anger

Before the communications between the armour and Victor failed Tony spoke through the helmet which landed on the floor "I'll send you the bill."

"Argh! That man! Gah! He's infuriating!" Victor seethed through his teeth

"Sir, is everything alright?" Erik asked through the door...or there WAS a door before what happened now there was a gaping hole big enough to walk through

"... I'm... fine." He growled "I will complete the last families tomorrow."

"As you wish sir." Erik bowed

"Tell the team to take the rest of the day off." Victor calmed down "The last thing they need is to worry about me."

"Thank you Sir. I'll tell them straight away." Erik answered

Victor sighed as he left, heading for his lovers

*Where Tony was*

"You think he's still trying to take over the world Tony?" Carol asked

"I still think he's planning something. I've got an insurance policy in place." Tony explained

*Where Victor's lovers were*

Wanda, Susan and Ororo where talking to Janet and Jennifer of what they had done in Latveria the past few weeks

"You're joking..." Jennifer grinned in disbelief

"Straight up." Susan smirked as she was levitating different mugs filled with various beverages

"Oh thanks." Janet grasped at the mug Susan had chosen for her.

"He SERIOUSLY made a massive expansion to his country?" Jan asked

"Yes he did." Wanda nodded

"Ans he's REALLY that big?" Jen asked

Janet did a spit-take that sprayed back to her face. "JEN! You can't ask that!" she spluttered

"Why not, I'm sure you were thinking it as well." Jen leaned back with a grin

"No I wasn't! I was thinking of...kittens..." Janet snapped back before mumbling her last few words

"I'm sorry what was that?" Wanda asked while using her hand to hear Janet more clearly

"Oh... er... kittens." Jan said again

"Kittens?" Ororo asked

"I think our little Wasp meant..." Jen smirked before being cut off

"SHUT UP!" Janet shouted

*Outside the door*

"Let's go." Pietro and Johnny left before things got REALLY out of hand. They both knew the consequences of getting between a superhero cat fight.

*Back in the room*

"Make me." Jen grinned back "You seem to have experience with it."

"Oh you're just asking for it!" Janet slammed her mug down and pounced on Jen.

"Should we intervene?" Ororo asked

"Nah. Janet can handle herself. She had a reputation back in college." Susan shook her head

"I told you not to tell anyone!" Janet shouted back

"HA! So it's true!" Jen laughed

The She-Hulk currently had the Wasp in a headlock, grinning down at her "I knew it!"

"Shut it." Jan blushed

"You forgot something Jen." Janet struggled

"Yeah what?" Jen asked as Janet shrunk down "Oh that."

"We are NOT doing any vore stuff, that is sick!" Susan gagged, joking

"Shut it!" Jan huffed

"Have YOU ever tried getting out of a Hulk strength headlock before?" Janet defended

"That was hardly Hulk strength." Jen huffed as Victor walked in

"Tell that to my neck!" Janet groaned as she grew back to normal size.

"This is unexpected. Hello Janet, Jennifer." Victor was surprised but exhausted

"Oh... er... hi Victor." Janet blushed, remembering everything the girls had spoken about

"Hello." Jen smiled, also remembering

"Hi dear." Wanda smiled

"Rough day at work?" Susan asked

Victor sighed as he removed his helmet making Janet blush "I've had better days."

"Want to talk about it?" Wanda asks

"Sure." Victor nodded as he sat down "I got a visit from Tony Stark."

"What did Stark want?" Jen asked becoming intrigued by the conversation

"He was wondering if I had ulterior motives for allowing heroes to become citizens." Victor sighed

"That man is so paranoid." Jen groaned

"I know." Victor nodded "And sorry Jenifer, but I do not know how much work you will get in Latveria."

"With the amount of people living here and all this political stuff that seems to be coming your way...Probably quite a lot." Jen weighed up the imaginary numbers in her head then grinned slightly

"Especially if you get the backing from the Royal Family." Victor grinned

"Is that a proposal Victor?" Jen blushed

"Take it how you want." He grinned

"That's a bit bold for you isn't it Victor?" Janet asked while thinking on something else trying not to get a nosebleed.

"You will find I am VERY 'bold' Ms Van Dhyn." He grinned

"*Ahem* I can see with your..."harem"..." Janet blushed

Jennifer subtly gestured that Janet wanted to get in on this 'situation' finally winking

"You are welcome to join Janet." Victor smiled before turning to Jen and added "As are you Ms Walters."

"I...who said...I wanted...err..." Janet fainted red in the face

"I think that's a positive answer." Jen smiled

Victor smiled as he cupped the Wasp's cheek "You can stop me if you want." he whispered as he leaned forwards to kiss her

"I-I..." she blushed 'Ah fuck it!' she thought as she kissed Victor with a full blown kiss on his lips.

"That's $15 you've just won Susan." Wanda grinned

"Yep." Susan grinned, holding her hand out to Jen

"Who say's I WANT to join?" Jen asked with a raised eyebrow but Susan didn't move making the She-Hulk sigh "Fine." she muttered, giving the Invisible Woman the winnings

"Welcome to our little family." Wanda smiled

Victor and Janet were still going at it until Victor broke it; he was gasping for air "You never told me about THAT!" Victor gasped

"She promised me not to tell." Susan answered

Janet was kissing down his neck still intoxicated by the euphoria "Give me a hand please." he asked

"Hang on, I've got this." Ororo went over to Janet to pull her off. Janet's reply was to pull Ororo into a kiss "HMM?!" Ororo was latched onto by Janet "hmm..." She moaned in pleasure as Janet managed to insert her tongue into Ororo's mouth and playfully dance with it.

"She didn't get that far with me." Victor was surprised

"Told you she had a reputation." Susan smirked

"Should I be jealous?" Victor chuckled a bit nervously

"Not really, she's gonna go through the embarrassed phase then the normal phase." Susan explained

"Which phase is Janet in now?" Wanda asked

Ororo and Janet were still embraced, only now Janet was kneading Ororo's left breast gently underneath her shirt causing the weather mutant/goddess to moan into her mouth "Probably the embarrassed phase into the make out phase." Susan answered

"How long does THAT last?" Jen asked

"Anywhere between four to ten minutes." Susan answered simply.

"And what comes after the make out phase?" Victor asked

"The breathing phase." Susan explained and like clockwork Janet had released Ororo from the embrace.

"You...You're insatiable..." Ororo panted in ecstasy

"Sorry...I've been...hungry..." Janet blushed

"Maybe I can help 'feed' you?" Victor grinned/teased

Janet smiled lustfully but was gone by a single knock at the door. "Who is it?" Victor asked

"It's Valeria and Franklin." Valeria's voice called through

"I've got this." Susan reassured them as she went through the door

"Hi Val dear. What's wrong?" Susan smiled as she opened the door

Val has something she wants to give to Uncle Victor." Franklin smiled

"You helped." Valeria wanted to include her brother.

"Only a little." He honestly admitted

"It's a new shield generator." Valeria gave the device to their mother. "In case he needs it."

"Thank you Valeria, thank you Franklin." Susan smiled and hugged them. "There's still one thing I need to know."

"What?" the two asked

"Who turned Tommy into a giant rabbit?" Susan raised her eyebrow

Franklin giggled sheepishly. "Sorry?"

"It's okay Frankie, just don't do it again." Sue lightly chilled

"Yes Mom." He nodded

Susan smiled as her two children went off to their respective rooms, Susan went back inside the living room where Ororo was laying down on the settee out of breath "What happened?" Susan asked

"You're lucky your kids didn't hear anything in here. Jen's just handling this at the minute." Wanda explained

"What's that?" Victor asked after seeing Valeria's gift

"A gift from Valeria and Franklin. A new shield generator." Susan handed it over.

Victor smiled as he equipped it onto his gauntlet by replacing the old one "I'll have to thank them properly." Victor smiled

"Yes, now should we go and help Jen?" Sue smiled

"Hmmm..." Jen's moans could be heard in the bedroom

"They aren't in our bed are they?" Victor lost the colour in his face, followed by a crash.

"Ah..." Wanda sucked air through her teeth.

"I'll call Bed's R' Us." Sue rolled he eyes

"Make sure this one is made out of vibranium... or adamantium." Victor deadpanned

"How long was Jan rumored to go Sue?" Wanda asked

"Before she met Hank she experimented through most of college and obtained the almost unobtainable: Heavenly Fifteen." Susan explained

"Heavenly Fifteen?" Wanda asked

"Fifteen girls, one night, three minutes each." Susan smirked

"Whoa..." Victor went wide-eyed

"FUCK! JAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN~!" They heard Jen scream in pleasure

"... should we join in?" Wanda asked

Victor gave a boyish grin as he went next to the door. "Scared?"

"No way." Wanda called his bluff

*Where Peter and Laura were*

They two where laying on their bed, holding each other close

"That...That was..." Laura panted as Venom was transformed into a black lacy lingerie with G-string underwear

"Was it okay?" Peter asked kindly

"You were...AMAZING." Laura smiled kissing his lips

"You. Were. Better." Peter spoke between kisses

Peter rubbed his arms down her back and sides, only to separate and cover themselves as the door opened

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" A woman in green leather grinned teasingly, it was Viper

"VIPER!" Peter growled trying to protect Laura

"Me." Viper sarcastically answered back

"Why are you here 'mom'?" Laura asked with narrowed eyes

"Well... ORIGINALLY I decided to sneak into your fathers room to say 'hi'." Viper started with a chuckle

"DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Laura snapped, blushing and glaring

"... but THEN I found out you had a boyfriend and decided to pay you a visit." Viper finished as if she hadn't been interrupted

"So you're here, now what?" Peter looked directly at her eyes, trying to stare her down

"Oh...isn't that sweet? Your little lover-boy is trying to stare me down." Viper acted a sickening sweet manner.

"Just leave! Dad isn't here!" Laura shouted

"I know, three floors down and two across." Viper chuckled "I wanted to say hello, check in on you and meet your new boyfriend."

As Viper left Laura felt weak again and in both times she was in a position to do nothing about it without seeing someone she cared for die by an enemy's hands. Laura wept slightly while Peter held her close and Venom wrapped around the two of them to protect both. "I hate her..." Laura cried

"I know...She won't take me away from you. I promise." Peter comforted her but still kept his eyes on Viper even after the door shut.

Viper walked of towards Logan's room, feeling both happy and a bit sad. Her step-daughter was strong, but not as strong as she wished. And she hated her. She didn't care TOO much, but it would make things harder later on

She ignored what she knew Logan would want, to be left alone especially since she knew he could smell her IF he was awake, and walks into his room

There he was: rugged, strong, not scarred due to his healing factor and strong...so VERY strong. She sneaked her way to Logan to see him sleeping.

"Hello Logan." She whispered seductively as she crawled onto the be

Logan's eyes shot open, he pinned down Viper's shoulders along with her on the bed. "How did you get here?" His voice was angry but quiet.

"I came to see you." Viper seductively whispered

"That didn't answer my question." Logan growled

"It is called hacking programs and being stealthy." She grinned

"Stealthy?"

"Yes."

"In green leather and heels?" He deadpanned

"You know you like it." She said, her green tinted lips grinning wide with her green hair splayed out meaning that not only was her right green eye visible but her normally covered left eye was partially visible

"What I'd like is: an answer!" Logan got angry

"What answer to what question?" Viper teased

"Why are you so interested in Laura?" He growled

"Because she's my daughter, husband dear." She grinned

"She's NOT your daughter Viper!" Logan roared while maintaining silence "And you're NOT her mother!"

"You're still not mad about what happened back on that mission are you?" Viper teased but Logan unsheathed his claws in his right hand causing her to be quiet

"Leave. NOW!" Logan seethed through his teeth

"Is that anyway to treat your wife?" She grinned before kissing him

Logan pressed his Adamantium bonded claws to her neck, right on the jugular vein "Leave. Now!" he repeated

"Fine, I'll get to business." Viper said with a roll of her eyes "I know. Where your son is."

Logan's eyes widened "My...son...Akihiro?" he lessened his claws by a millimetre but still one move could still kill Viper

"Or as he prefers to be called, Daken, yes." Viper nodded "I was going to tell you after we had our fun, but since you're being so grumpy..."

Logan didn't want to be played around, it was either: play into her "fun" or force her to talk...either way he needed to know what happened to his son.

"Viper." He growled

"Well you see Logan, it seems he is trying to 'lay low'. Plotting to try and kill you, like he does." Viper whispered huskily "A boy after my own heart in a way. He's in India, if you want I can have a squad capture him for you to pick up."

"You'll do no such thing." Logan growled "He's MY son, and I'LL find him." his stare intensified

"Ooohhh." Viper shuddered in pleasure "SO forceful..." teasing the mutant

He growled at her, tightening his grip on her wrists "Don't play with me Viper."

"I was only trying to help dear." She winked

Logan grew more angry but then released her, "Get out." He growled as he got up out of bed

Viper slid out of the bed and pouted "Oh...I was hoping to say "goodbye" properly."

"Out." Logan stared angrily at her

"Fine." Viper smiled, pulling the zipper of her suit down to show off her cleavage. She then grabbed head and forces him into a rough kiss quickly, catching him by surprise for a second, feeling something poke his groin. When she pulled back he looked down to see her gun poking his crotch "But if I find out you've slept with anyone, I will kill them and then use the Maramusa blade to cut this off." She threatened

"Then you'll regret it. You'd never feel me inside you again." Logan retaliated knowing that it was a double edged sword she caught herself in.

"Maybe..." She smirked as she sheathed back her gun, then went outside

Logan sighed "Women..."

*with Victor, next morning*

The King groaned as he awoke, feeling the five female bodies around him

'Oh my...urgh...what a night.' Victor stretched as he lifted himself from Jennifer's left breast 'Comfier than a pillow.' he gently kissed each of his lovers tenderly as not to wake them.

He silently moved through the room and entered the kitchen, to find Johnny and Pietro having pancakes and orange juice. "Morning Victor." Pietro smiled

"Morning." Victor answered

"Good night's sleep?" Johnny innocently asked as he finished a pancake.

"Err..." Victor rubbed the back of his head knowing he didn't REALLY get much sleep. "Enough."

"Yea... we heard the screaming." Johnny joked

"We were just...experimenting. That's all." Victor answered simply

"La, la, la not listening!" Johnny covered his ears.

*Where Peter, Laura and Logan were*

"So, what did Viper want?" Peter asked

"She wanted me to know that Akihiro...your half-brother Laura, was after me. He's plotting to kill me. Viper proposed that she'll "take care of him". I'm not having her anywhere near him or you." Logan explained

"My brother?" Laura gasped

"Why does he want to kill you? Maybe we can help?" Peter offered while holding Laura's hand in comfort

"India. And his mother died, I ripped him from her womb to save him. I gave him to a family and ran to get revenge and so he would be safe... he grew up bad." Logan explained

"Jeez..." Peter sighed in disbelief

"There's nothing for you to do. It's not your problem." Logan tried to lighten their load.

"Dad, it IS our problem. He's my brother, we're family." Laura rebutted

"Laura, help him." Peter smiled "I want to help, but this is a family matter. And I'm not sure if I can leave for this because of Victor."

"We know." Laura smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "And thank you, for staying up all night for us."

"Anything. " Peter smiled

"Why were you staying up all night for her?" Logan raised an eyebrow

"Viper payed us a visit." Peter explained "Laura got emotional."

"US?" Logan kept his eyebrow raised but rose his tone. After a small stare down Logan asked "Did you wear protection?"

"DAD!" Laura blushed

"Venom did." Peter replied "She protects Laura from pregnancy unless Laura WANTS to be pregnant."

"Smart Symbiote." Logan answered in a way that didn't insult the Klyntar

"Venom's a girl dad." Laura mentioned

"So?" He shrugged, making Laura and Peter sigh

"It's the principle dad." Laura explained

Peter noticed that his phone was vibrating. "What were you up to last night?" Logan asked as a joke

"It's my phone!" Peter explained while he and Laura blushed "Hello?"

"Peter, its Victor." Victor's voice came through the phone

"Hey Boss, what's up?" Peter asked

"There's been a development back in New York, I want you to go over there immediately." Victor answered

"Well I'm not going in blind tell me what the situation is." Peter asked with a reasonable argument

"Norman. Osborn." Victor replied, those two words being all Peter needed "I have something special for you in the hanger under the castle."

"What exactly?" Peter asked "I've got to go." he said to Laura

"Go kick his ass." Laura kissed Peter on his cheek.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I said." Victor chuckled as he hung up

Peter got his new costume Victor had commissioned him on, except for the mask. As he approached the hanger, his mouth was gaping for what lay before him "Holy...crap!" Peter gasped

In front of him was a giant plane with the Spider-Man design but with green webbing

"Magnificent isn't it?" Victor asked through the speaker systems.

"Wow, yeah." Peter gasped in awe "Where are you? Isn't it custom for the captain to christen the ship?"

*Where Victor was*

"I'm...currently in a business meeting." Victor lied as he was currently in his P.J. trousers having pancakes "Besides, the captain is already there."

*Back to Peter*

"Oh yeah? Who?" Peter asked looking over the brilliant paint-job

"You Peter." Victor simply answered "The ship details are in the cockpit."

"Awesome!" Peter exclaimed putting his mask on "Is there any personalized license plates for this thing?" he joked jumping into the driver's seat

"I couldn't find any that fit." Victor reciprocated the joke

He went to touch the controls... when he realized something "Er... Victor?"

"Yes Peter?"

"I... er... don't know how to fly a plane." Peter deadpanned

"You don't know how to..." Victor groaned "There's an Auto-Pilot button next to the controls. Input the destination and it'll do the rest."

"Auto...auto...Ah got it. Thanks Victor." Peter thanked his boss after looking for the button

"Spider-Mobile 2: Spider-Jet! Launch!" Peter called, the jet blasting off at high speeds

"WOOOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" Peter whooped

*Where Victor was*

"Sounds like someone's enjoying themselves." Pietro laughed

"Yeah, seems like it." Victor nodded "Morning all." Victor gave his lovers who were behind him a good morning

Each of them yawned and gave their own variant of good morning along with a stretch of limbs "What's going on?"

Wanda asked

"Norman Osborn has had his body altered so he can copy the powers of anyone he sees, if he knows how the powers work. And he can copy any tech he sees." Victor explained

"Wow, he's gonna be tough." Jen said, impressed

"Yes. The Avengers are having problems against him. But I have confidence in Peter." Victor nodded

"Well if he's copying everything he sees, then he'll have to try and copy things he CAN'T see." Peter smirked over the radio

"This is why you're Latveria's Knight Peter." Victor praised his knight "You think on your feet."

"Thanks boss." Peter grinned

Everyone said their own version of "Good luck." To Peter

"I shall see you all soon!" Peter grinned "Spider-Man out!"


	8. New York Terror

Two things. 1st, this chapter kinda focuses on Spidey. Second, there is a lemon in this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 8: New York Terror**

* * *

Peter flew up to New York, as he saw Lady Liberty standing with her torch and book in hand, he was almost overwhelmed with nostalgia. He sighed "New York, Manhattan, Queens. The Big Apple...Focus Peter, you swore to be loyal to Victor, you have to honour that promise! Besides you're on a mission." Unbeknownst to Peter he was being watched by millions of New Yorkers and one VERY angry moustachioed man...who wasn't General Ross.

"SPIDER-MAN!" J. Johna Jameson roared "Look here everyone, after nearly a MONTH from running away from the country, the menace known as Spider-Man has returned in a plane!"

"This is the U.S. Airspace, identify yourself over." A U.S. Air-marshal ordered through the radio

"Oh boy...identify, identify..." Peter strained as he looked for SOME form of communication "Great, getting BOTH barrels: one one hand it's J.J.J.'s trash-talk..." Peter groaned imagining Jonah as a war commander barking orders "And the U.S. military just because I forgot my passport!" Imagining THEM as a airport clerk.

"I repeat: what is your I.D. over!" The voice asked again

"Even now, our brave government heroes are stopping that backstabbing, turncoat menace from entering our home!" Jonah continued to rant.

Peter eventually found the identification and pressed changed to their radio frequency "Hi... er... this is Spider-Man... Knight of Latveria... Peter Parker? I'm on a mission from Victor Von Doom to stop the attack by Norman Osborn."

A brief silence on both radios, the U.S. Marshal answered calmly "Spider-Man. You're permitted to land."

"Phew, thanks." Peter sighed in relief He then opened a section to see his passport as well as other info. Grinig he grabbed them and crawled out of the jet, which was still on auto-piolet, and waved his ID on the air, his powers not letting them be ripped from his grasp

"Papers are in order. Welcome to New York Spider-Man." Spoke a different soldier who was still U.S. Airforce.

"Thanks for not shooting me." Peter smiled

"Hear me New York: Spider-Man WILL cause more damage than save our fair city!" Jonah continued over the Jumbotron an several other televisions

"He' not shut up since your arrival." The guard groaned

"Does he ever shut up? I'm guessing he even bad mouths me in his sleep." Peter though of J.J.J. muttering 'Spider-Man...menace...' While in his bed "Now gentlemen and ladies, if you'll excuse me. I've got a goblin problem to solve." Peter excused himself as he web-swung out to find Norman. He soon reached an area that looked destroyed, the Avenger's fighting Osborn who was wearing a black and green tron-like costume

Norman was laughing maniacally "Fight me all you want Avengers, it'll do you no good!" he flew around on his improved goblin glider, its design made it more aerodynamic, lethal and monstrous looking

"Nice try Norman! You may have Super-Adaptoid like powers but you're still just a man!" Iron-Man called back attacking him with repulsor blasts.

"They're in trouble, time to go stealth." Peter whispered as he activated his cloaking mechanism. "Just like my old suit."

He fired the in-built web shooters, the web being a different mixture that made it see through like water... and Osborn flew right into it

The maniac flipped 180 as his gut hit the web line, his face hitting the front of the glider with a crack as his nose broken before he grabbed the glider to stop himself from falling to the floor "ARGH! Who dares?! Oof!" Goblin roared as he got hit by Mjolnir.

"It seems you aren't as powerful as you seem Goblin!" Thor proclaimed

"I've defeated Taskmaster with my arsenal of abilities! You can't hold a candle to my power!" Goblin roared

'I better keep on my toes. If what he says is true, I've got a lot to work against.' Peter thought while clinging to the side of the building

* * *

*Where Logan was*

"Are you sure you have to go?" Laura asked

"Yes. If Daken is coming after me, I'd better be ready. And the last thing I want is to put you in danger." Logan answered turning to his daughter after loading a small jet.

"We can help." Laura added

Logan shook his head. "You don't know your brother. I do. Besides I don't think Peter would thank me if I took you away from here."

"We'll be fine." Laura retaliated transforming into Black Widow

"No Laura." Logan cupped his daughter's face "This is MY mission. After all I AM a ronin. I've got to do this on my own." He kissed his daughter's forehead to make sure she understood.

As Logan headed for the planes cockpit to find his son, Laura began to weep then ran and hugged him "You come back." she wept.

"I promise." Logan smiled as he held her hand over his stomach.

* * *

*Back in New York*

0Peter had been doing small stealth sabotage on Osborn with his webs, making him loose his balance, making his hits miss and clogging his gliders thrusters "Who keeps...?" Goblin roared until he came to a conclusion "Peter Parker...YOU'VE COME BACK?!"

'Looks like my stealth is half blown. But I've still got the element of surprise.' Peter thought maintaining silence.

"Peter's back?" Tony spoke pulling himself out of the rubble.

"The Man of Spiders has returned? Huzzah!" Thor rallied out summoning his lightning upon Goblin.

Peter groaned and started bolting from wall to wall in an unpredictable pattern, slamming Osborn with each pass "Uh, oof, argh!" Goblin felt each punch and kick connect on his person "You know what Peter: if you're too much of a coward to face me, I'll go and find your Aunt. Maybe SHE'LL be more of a fair fight, after all if she survived a gun wound she'll probably survive me..." Goblin threatened Peter's family

Peter felt something snap "You wont touch her!" he roared

Peter flew in with a punch but was caught by Norman "Got you, arachnid." he punched Peter into the side of the nearest building.

"Calm down Parker." He growled as he caught himself on the wall, calming himself with thoughts of Laura and Venom. Thinking of Venom make him remember Julia... the Grim Hunt... Kaine! "That's it." He gasped, grinning as he stood on the wall, turning off his stealth systems "Hey Osborn, you killed ONE of my brothers... how about I give you a present from another!" He bolted at full speed, Osborn barly catching a punch and a kick "Gotcha!" Peter grinned, slamming his open palm onto Osborn's face and using his Wall Crawling power to the max he started burning Osborn's face

"Ah, AH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Goblin roared in pain clutching his face "What have you done?" Goblin demanded "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! MY EYE'S!" Goblin was blinded by the burning

"Behold: The Mark of Kaine!" Peter proclaimed began to punch and kick into Goblin with all his force.

"You...will...NEVER...kill me...Peter...Ha-ha...You don't have the guts for it! Your brother...your friends...your pretty little girlfriend...I can still hear her scream..." Goblin coughed as he taunted Peter, psychologically torturing him "Ah!" Peter grabbed him by the scruff of his costume face to face.

"Ben Reilly, Gwendolyn Stacy...Norman Osborn." Peter told Goblin those names as he felt one of his venomous stingers protruding "Those are the names of the people you've killed." He edged it close to Goblin's neck making sure he felt it. "You killed Norman a long time ago." Peter answered as he slammed Goblin to the ground "But I don't kill." Peter growled, stabbing the stinger onto Osborn's arm "But you'll never be able to use your right arm again."

As Goblin began to bleed from his arm seething in pain, Thor went to take Goblin away while Tony flew towards Peter "Good to see you again Peter."

Though Peter and Tony were friends they were not on the same team anymore. "Hi Tony." Peter answered

"Welcome home Spider!" Thor grinned

"It's good seeing you Thor." Peter smiled under his mask

"I told you!" Jonah began to rant again

"Oh good god..." Peter groaned pinching his nose bridge

* * *

*Back in Latveria*

"Nicely done Peter." Victor nodded

"Wow, that was good." Jen praised

"Go Peter." Laura grinned

"Got to be honest, I thought he'd kill him." Pietro answered

"Dude!" Johnny snapped

"Hey, if a guy did that to me; I'd kill him." Pietro defended

"I know you would." Wanda thanked her brother.

"Peter has great personal control." Laura smiled

"Very true." Victor answered

"Should we call him back? The last thing we need for him is causing a fight." Susan asked

"No. He's not a dog, he's: Latveria's Knight. It's his decision to stay or leave New York." Victor spoke.

"Besides, he'll be back for Laura." Wanda smiled, making her fellow mutant blush "He'll spend a few hours there at most."

* * *

*Back in New York*

"So are you staying in The Big Apple long or is it one of those: call you if we need you deals?" Tony asked

"I'm not at New York's beck and call all the time Tony; but I'm not staying here." Peter answered

"Still mad at me?" Tony asked

"Yes but not as much as I was." Peter sighed "I just came here to deal with Osborn, with you guys loosing and Osborn's power boost he was a danger to everyone. And don't play games, if it wasn't for my diplomatic immunity you guys would be trying to take me in."

"That much is true." Tony folded his arms

"Stay awhile. We can talk about our exploits back at Avenger's Tower, over a gallon of mead!" Thor asked Peter to stay

"Thor, I've already told you: there's no mead in New York." Tony groaned

"... eh sure, why not." Peter shrugged after a second

"Excellent! To the Tower then." Thor pointed to Avenger's tower grabbing Spider-Man by had costume and then flew

"Thooooooorrrrrrrr!" Peter screamed as he went from zero to a hundred and three in about a second

Sighing Tony shook his head "It's gonna be one of THOSE days." as he flew off.

* * *

*Latveria*

"What did Peter mean by: The Mark of Cain? What does a theological myth have to do with anything?" Valeria asked innocently

A stunned silence came after what Valeria asked "Val...Peter didn't mean Cain as the myth...he meant Kaine as his brother." Susan explained

"Man...how many brothers did Uncle Peter have?" Franklin asked

"Two...they're actually clones. But Peter treated them like his own brothers." Susan explained

"And both... aren't here any more."

"Where are they then?" Valeria asked with a raised eyebrow

"They're...they aren't with Peter anymore..." Susan tried to explain gently without causing distress

"You mean they're...dead?" Franklin asked

"Unfortunately." She nodded

"How'd they die?" Wasp asked

"I think this conversation is too delicate for children. And it's DEFINITELY too early for it in the morning." Victor quickly shifted the conversation.

"Yeah...no offense but Pietro and I have got some "Guarding" to do." Johnny added

"You're a member of the Guard? I didn't authorize that." Victor asked seeing it as a surprise.

"You're our brother. It's to ease off some of the weight." Pietro added

"My, my. Your uncle taking responsibility." Susan smirked

"Laugh it up sis." Johnny smiled knowing she was just joshing

She grinned and kissed her brother's cheek "Thank you though, seriously." She smiled

"I gotta go. I got some things to do." Laura excused herself

"I've got to make sure the other X-Men have arrived safely." Ororo added

"I'll go help. Maybe I'll get to meet some students who like science." Wasp smiled

Ororo laughed "You and Hank will get on fine."

"What should we do?" Susan asked

"I got an idea." Jen grinned as she rubbed her green thigh

"What's the idea?" Victor asked since Valeria and Franklin went into their room to have their breakfast.

"Oh...You'll see..." Jen smiled like a vixen

She got on the floor on all fours and crawled over to him with a sway of her body

"Do you regret Wasp having some fun with me first instead of you?" Jen asked seductively

"Frankly my dear..." Victor asked cupping her face with one hand "I was hoping you'd learn that technique of hers."

"Just wait..." Jen smiled as she began to rub Victor's member through his lounging trousers

 **LEMON STARTS! LEMON STARTS! LEMON STARTS! LEMON STARTS! LEMON STARTS!**

She pulled them down slowly, looking up at him seductively as she gently wrapped her green fingers around his cock

"Hmmm, my, your touch is so soft yet firm." He grinned

"Thanks." She smiled

"Oh, this will be fun." Sue grinned

"If last night was any indication." Wanda nodded

Jen began to move her hand to start the pleasure, Susan began to kiss Victor on his lips, while Wanda traced down Jen's back making the She-Hulk shudder with pleasure

Jen started to lick the tip of his cock making him groan in pleasure slightly, Susan began to laugh "Looks like you've livened up there Victor..."

"Just wait my dear." Victor boasted

"Oh, we KNOW how good you are." Wanda grinned as she slid Jen's panties down her legs, the Scarlet Witch licking her lips before she dove in and started to eat out Jen's green pussy

She-Hulk moaned around Victor's cock, now having half of it in her mouth, and starting sucking as her tounge played with his head

'My god, three wonderful women first thing in the morning!' Victor thought while he's Frenching Susan

"Someone had orange juice earlier." Susan drooled a little, to which Victor chuckled

"Oh god..." Victor moaned as Jen began to continue sucking him off while Wanda began to finger Jen's pussy.

Jen moaned louder, now bobbing her head further down so she took his full length of 12 inches

"What a nice, tight green ass." Wanda grinned as she spanked Jen, her fingers continuing to pump in and out of the Sensational She-Hulk's wet snatch

"Aw, I'm feeling left out." Sue said playfully, sliding her own panties off, before she stood up on the sofa Victor was sitting on. She raised one leg up, putting it next to his head, and spread her lips apart "I'm wet for you Victor, eat up." She said seductively

"Good, because I'm still hungry." Victor attempted a joke, he went straight for Susan's moist pink pussy. He began to like her like she was ice cream.

Susan was gasping in pleasure almost ready to scream but she bit her lower lip to prevent it. That didn't stop her from becoming partially see-through. "I don't know whether this is awkward or very kinky."

"Just...Keep...GOING!" Susan gasped from Victor's teasing and was reaching ecstasy

Victor grinned and hungrily at her out, grunting as Jen was basically throat-fucking herself on his cock. With one last bob of her head, he came down her throat

Jen moaned at the taste, swallowing all of the cum as she felt Wanda now licking her asshole

"Ah! You're...you're REALLY kinky aren't you?" Jen asked pleasurably

"I'm not the one who's "Air-Licking" the Invisible Woman." Wanda jested

Victor plunged his tongue down Susan's pussy which at this point was now invisible down there but her upper was still visible. "You're REALLY sensitive today aren't you?" Victor asked as he fondled through her bed top rubbing her right nipple.

"AH~! Y... You're just so good!" She moaned 'Reed was never this good!' She thought, nerly screaming as she came

Wanda smiled, fingering Jen faster as she continued to eat out the Green Giantess' ass

Jen was flustered she was almost ready to cum with Wanda fingering herself at the same time 'God I wish someone was filming this!' she thought "Oh GOD!" Jen came over Wanda's face and she fell forward being caught by Victor and Wanda.

"Easy, we've got you." He spoke as they let her down gently

"Hey, dear Husband..." Wanda coyly whispered into Victor's ear

"Yes my wonderful wife?" Victor smiled

"I'm ready for my turn. If you can keep going." Wanda urged and hungered for her husband

"More than ready." He positioned himself on the settee, rubbing himself hard again ready for her.

"AH!" Wanda felt the sudden pleasure fill her inside, she began to move up and down stimulating both her and her husband.

"Wanda, you're enjoying this aren't you?" Victor asked teasing her nipples and fondling her breasts

"Y... Yes!" She moaned as she bounced her hips on her husband's cock, feeling it pierce her womb because of his massive size

"Time... to return the favour." Jen panted, grasping Wanda's bouncing hips and thrusting her touge into her asshole

"AH! Hey...no...no fair!" Wanda gasped as she straddled Victor's cock

"Who said we were playing fair?" Jen smiled as she continued to tease Wanda's asshole

"Make...make her stop." Wanda begged

"Why? You don't LIKE being teased there?" Victor acted cruel

"Don't be...don't be meeeaaan." Wanda moaned as she hugged Victor

"Where'd you want it?" Victor cuddled his wife as he increased his rhythm.

"In...in me..." She whispered in his ear.

"Of course...Ah!" Victor released his seed into his wife, slowing down to relaxed.

 **LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END!**

The two fell onto the sofa, Jen and Sue joining them as they hugged each other

"I'm...I'm glad we're together..." Victor smiled

"So...am I..." Wanda smiled

Wanda whispered something else into Victor's ear causing him to hug her closer while she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

* * *

*Where Peter was*

Peter was currently in the Avenger's Mansion, a party going on... Alcohol being passed around

"HA, HA! Again: Welcome home Spider-Man!" Thor proclaimed

"I...yeah..." Peter spoke slightly drunk, most of the party Pete was filling his stomach with food but it being midday he was intoxicated. "New...New York...Isn't home anymore..."

Tony patted his back setting him down "Easy there Spider. Thor not EVERYONE can drink like you, you know." he chastised the thunder god

"Nonsense Spider-Man can handle it! Can't you?" Thor denied it

"I...I'm gonna go lie down..." Peter groaned walking off to a random room

"Told ya." Tony stated

"Hello Peter." He heard a voice say behind him as he got away from the others, turning around he saw Ms Marvel standing behind him

"Ca...Carol...?" He asked

"Yeah it's me. Whoa hey easy, I got you." Ms Marvel grabbed him from falling over "Thor know's how to throw a "welcome back party" right?"

"I...I came back...for..." Peter tried to get the words out but he was too gone.

"The Goblin, we know" Carol took him to a bedroom to lie him down. "You rest up. I'll handle Thor and the others."

"Thanks..." He grumbled

"You know... You COULD stay here for another reason." She whispered

"Another...reason...?" Peter asked drooling on the pillow he was resting his head on

"Yes...ANOTHER reason..." Carol slowly massaged Peter's back "To stay for..." she whispered seductively into his ear

"I...hmmm..." Peter moaned in relaxation

"... me?" She whispered sexily

"Your...What was...?" Peter tried to speak but was too tired from the alcohol 'No...I can't...Lau...Laur...' He thought but the words couldn't come out

"Come on Parker...You could stay for me..." Carol turned him over gently, she held his hands and helped trace them down her body. "You...Me...Together..." She whispered seductively

"I...I love..." Peter forced the words out of his drunken stupor.

"You can love me ANYTIME. As long as you come back to stay..." Carol smiled cupping his face. She knew she had him under her spell, albeit while he's in a drunken haze.

"Laura..." He uttered her name

"Who?" Carol asked

"Laura..." Peter answered again, his voice became angry

"No...No...forget her, stay with me..." She almost sung the last part, she felt his hands tighten.

"I...I love Laura!" Peter tightened his grip then rolled her off.

She growled at him "I love you, I KNOW you find me attractive!" She glared "You are an amazing Hero, why work for Doom? You hurt me when you left the Registration, I hoped you and I could have gotten together after the war but NO! You left for Cap's side and then left the country to work for Doom! You broke my heart, and now you're back!" Her red face and slight slur indicated she was also intoxicated but at a lot lesser of a degree. Peter didn't reply though, he passed out from the alcohol in his system

"Peter...? Peter!" Carol shouted

* * *

*Where Laura was*

Laura was out walking down Latveria's streets just minding her own business, no-one stared at her or objectified her she was normal to them, a Knight of Latveria like Peter. She sat at a cafe where Sara worked "Welcome Miss. Would you like to order anything?" a kind waitress wearing the name-tag: Sara, asked

"Yes please, one of these sandwiches and the triple chocolate cherry sundae." Laura asked

"And for a drink?" Sara asked

"A hot chocolate and a lemonade." Laura answered with Venom going and I quote "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" licking it's "lips".

"Quite the sweet-tooth you have." Sara smiled after taking the order down

"Yes I have." Laura smiled, which turned to a frown when Peter left.

"You got guy troubles?" Sara asked

"No, not really. Just miss my man." Laura shrugged

"I understand that." Sara chuckled lightly, soon bringing Laura her order "Oh, and here's another triple-chocolate sundae on the house. For a yearning heart."

Thank you." Laura thanked Sara 'Where are you Pete?' She thought

'He's fine, he wouldn't leave us for long.' Venom communicated with her

'I know, but...he promised he'd be home soon.' Laura thought while taking a bite of her ordered sundae "Oh man this is GOOD!" Laura moaned out loud

'It's like nectar! Hmmmm...' Venom shuddered

* * *

*with Peter, a few hours later*

Peter groaned as he opened his eyes, feeling the hangover almost instantly

"Ow...ow my head...I remember...Goblin..." Peter whispered through the pain "Then Thor's drink...Carol...oh shit Carol!" Peter groaned in pain "I've gotta...head back...Home..." Peter managed to drag his body from the bedroom to the living quarters

"Good Evening Spider-Man!" Thor roared happily who seemed to be the same as ever.

"OW!" Peter groaned in pain "Quiet!" Peter tried to whisper but his brain was being stung with a million lanes from ANY noise.

"Oh may apologize." Thor apologized to the hung over Knight "You were out for some time, still it should be expected from downing a multitude of high quality drink!" praising Peter for his imbibing

"My brain and stomach don't exactly agree with you Thor." Peter groaned "How long WAS I out for?"

"Ten hours." Tony spoke slowly and softly "You're lucky Thor didn't kill you with the constant drink." Tony rubbed his head

"I'm...I'm going home." Peter spoke trying to collect his thoughts

"I don't blame you..." Tony groaned

"I'll take him back to his jet. It was my party and as the host, it's my responsibility to send him home." Thor accepted the responsibility to take Peter back.

"Thanks Thor..." Peter groaned as the two went flying back to his ship.

"Did he notice anything?" Tony asked at his quieter voice

"No...Did you put the bug on him?" Carol asked working off a hangover

"Yep, first chance I got." Tony admitted thinking back when he checked on Peter when Thor topped up his glass.

"It's a risk." Carol spoke

"It's a chance...I don't trust Victor, this act he's put together and now a new island for his country...he's planning something." Tony answered. Carol looked down with darkened eyes "You still love him don't you?" Tony asked

"He's...on the wrong side...when he wakes up...we'll get him." Carol turned around away from Tony and began to cry, thinking back to that very close moment: "I love Laura!" she sobbed softly and quietly 'Why? Why can't he see me?'

Peter groaned as he reached his jet, his head still hurting "Thanks Thor... I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill Tony for making that robot you during the Civil War. Although, if Robo-Thor hadn't KILLED another Hero than I would have stayed on his side... funny world."

"Aye, it's strange Spider-Man. The way of things being how they are." Thor answered

"You got that right..." Peter groaned as he got into the jet. "W-e-i-r-d...ow...even spelling hurts."

"No, WYRD. With a "Y": destiny. Perhaps you were destined for this path, as I am to die at the fangs of the Midgard Serpent." Thor explained

"Maybe...but does your destiny include: cures for hangovers? My brain feels like a nuclear bomb sized rave in my skull." Peter asked clutching his head.

"You shall be fine Spider, your body heals fast! You should be fine within the hour! Have a drink of water as thou returns to thine lady." Thor said, grinning at the end

"Thanks Thor." Peter said goodbye to a friend "Oh, one more thing."

"What is it?" Thor asked

"Consider joining AA. You drink WAY too much!" Peter gave his opinion that sounded like a joke.

Thor laughed heartily as Spidey walked onto his jet and took off, slumping into his chair "Oh man... what was with Carol last night?" He said to himself in confusion

* * *

*Back at Latveria*

Johnny and Pietro were going back and forth between Latveria and it's sister-island Johnny was scorching the sky keeping an eye one everyone. Even though he was doing a good job he felt that the constant watch over the citizens was making them paranoid and him the bad guy. "Okay...that's the northern part. I better call it in." Johnny spoke to himself

As he landed he rubbed the back of his neck. He saw the silver and green blur appeared before him "You okay Johnny?" Pietro asked

"Just...this overlooking/ guarding just feels like...being a police-state warden." Johnny answered

"No-one said this job would be easy, but we're guards. We're not handing out a strict line of rules and regulations from a ruthless dictator ...anymore. We're just doing our job the best we can." Pietro explained

"Keeping the peace." Johnny nodded

"Yea. You aren't bossing people around Mr Storm, you are doing what Peter's always done. Paroling, looking for trouble." Laura said as she walked towards them, finishing her meal a few minutes ago

"Laura? You okay? You seemed to be a bit out of it yesterday." Johnny asked

"I'm...I was just worried. After Peter not returning..." Laura began

"Hey, hey, hey...Peter's faced..." Pietro was calming her trying to find the words "Not much worse opponents than Goblin, but he's faced STRONGER enemies. He's not going down without a fight." Pietro tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks." She smiled, the group looking up when they heard a jets engines. The Spider-Jet was coming in!

"Hey!" Peter called, jumping out of the jet as the auto-piolet took it the rest of the way back to the hanger

"Peter!" Laura smiled as she went up to him giving him a lover's hug.

"Laura..." Peter accepted the hug and began nuzzling into her neck stroking her hair softly

"Peter? What's wrong?" Laura asked looking into Peter's darkened eyes

"I've just...I've just missed you..." He whispered into her ear "Both of you..." Peter kissed her forehead

Laura smiled, knowing something was wrong but she knew he wouldn't keep a secret from her for long. They have not been together long but they already knew eachother very well, almost scarily so

"Peter...are you okay?" Laura asked

"I've..." Peter began but changed his word "I'm just tired...Thor got me drunk..." he confessed "His sort of: "Welcome Back" party..."

"Do you want to go to bed?" Laura asked still hugging Peter

"With you? Yes..." Peter answered

Laura helped Peter through the castle, her light glare making the Latverian people know that Peter was not in an applause mood so they kept quirt

Laura lay Peter down in the bed softly "Lau...Laura..." Peter mumbled in his sleep

"Hush, hush...it's okay Peter." Laura comforted him

"So...soft..." Peter passed out.

Laura laughed a little but mostly smiled "Good night my knight." She kissed his forehead.


	9. Mutant Integration

Okay, this is a shorter chapter than normal but hey that means it's quick for me to get out!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 9: Mutant Integration**

* * *

Wasp and Ororo were at the airport, Wasp dressed in less formal attire: a white shirt, blue jean shorts and blue flip flops. Ororo wore a blue dress that reached the bottom of her waist while wearing black shorts underneath, she wore dark coloured sandals that seemed to make her appear barefooted. The two where not waiting for long when the BlackBird landed, the sleek black jet filled with as many members of the Xavier Mansion as possible "Wow...that's err...that's a LOT of mutants." Janet observed the obvious

"Hello Ororo, Janet" Kitty Pride walked down with some of the students

"Hello Kitty." Ororo smiled, to which Janet groaned

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked

"'Hello Kitty'? Seriously does NO-ONE get the reference?!" Wasp noted a badly placed joke about a popular girl toy.

"That is a terrible jock." Emma Frost scoffed as she walked off the Black Bird with an upturned nose of disgust

"Emma? I assumed you wouldn't be joining us." Ororo asked

"Well you thought wrong." Emma answered

"I am not bowing to such a stupid law, so I traveled as well. Besides, I am a teacher at the school." she scoffed

"It's good to see you too." Ororo smiled

"I say..." Beast emerged from the plane "Janet Van Dyne. A pleasure to meet you." Extending his hand to Wasp

"Pleasure's mine Professor McCoy." Janet smiled

"Hello Ororo." Professor Charles Xavier smiled as he rolled his way down the ramp, the children following after him "It is good to see you again my friend."

"Same to you Professor." Ororo smiled

"I hear that: Scott, Logan and Rogue had arrived. Is this true?" Charles asked politely

"Yes, although I haven't seen Logan for some time." Ororo answered truthfully.

"Well, maybe it'll be fine if I talk to Victor." Charles smiled kindly

"Of course." Ororo lead the way.

"Nice dress Storm." Kitty smiled complimenting the dress

"Thank you Katherine." Ororo smiled

"It helps to be in a group relationship with a fashion designer and a king." Janet smiled

"Duh-what?!" Kitty stopped in place dumbfounded along with Charles

"Err...We didn't mention ANY of that Janet!" Ororo whispered through her teeth

"Oops..." Janet blushed

"You're in a WHAT relationship?!" Kitty shouted

"As much as I'm not a fan of gossip, you'd better start from the beginning." Charles cleared his throat.

"I'll get the other students to the citizenship stations." Hank gave a valid excuse to get the fuck outta there!

"Janet and I are lovers of Victor Von Doom. We love him, and he loves us. As well as She-Hulk and the Invisible Woman. He is married to the Scarlet Witch." Ororo explained simply

"That...is probably...one of THE most..." Kitty began to speak beginning to speak her mind

"Congratulations Ororo, Janet. I'm glad you've found happiness in all of this adversity." Charles smiled and interrupted Kitty to give his opinion on the subject.

"Thank you Professor." Ororo smiled

"Thank you Charles." Janet thanked him

"One question remains." Charles wondered

"Which is?" Janet asked

"Where is Logan?" Charles asked

*In India*

Logan growled as he awoke, pulling himself up. He had crashed into a stand, food all over him

"Grrr..." Logan groaned as several native Indians backing away from the crash, he began to speak in Hindi "Hey...HEY! Can you give me a hand?"

"You...you're not dead?" a woman asked

"No...can you help me out PLEASE?" Logan got irritated, the woman managed to help him out with three men and her son "Ow...Thanks." he thanked them as he shook off the debris. "Err...sorry about your stand."

"Now that was entertaining." The voice of his 'wife' chuckled as he smelt her a few feet away from him "You two went at it for... what... five hours before he kicked your ass and ran?"

"Why are you here Viper?" He growled

"Just here to help." Viper sighed "You and he are even with you having way more skill, although you where clearly holding back and his claws counter your Healing Factor. You care too much about him, your love for him is your weakness here."

"He's my son! I thought I could..." Logan retaliated

"You thought you could get through to him. Look at you: the most skilled warrior for over a hundred years, mastering over a dozen martial arts, senses and powers mere mortals could dream of...yet you hold back from your potential, you run headfirst into a barrage of bullets and act like an animal..." Viper began to taunt him

"Keep talking Viper!" Logan grabbed her "If you REALLY want me to lose it!" his stare intensified

"THIS...THIS is the person you're meant to be Logan: Strong, Decisive, Powerful...A Killer!" Viper backed in fear and awe at her "husband"

"The person I DON'T want to be!" He growled in anger

"These is a time where Logan is needed... and times when the WOLVERINE is needed." Viper said simply

"You're not gonna stop till you get what you want aren't you?" Logan snarled

"Oh...you know me so...well." Viper made a sultry joke.

"But first, should I help you find Daken? I can help, kicked your ass a few times." She grinned

"... fine." Logan growled

"Here." Viper smiled, giving Logan a small device "I had an agent slip a tracker in his drink last week, it has stuck itself in his throat where he won't notice. That's the ONLY tracker."

"This is only a temporary thing Viper." Logan stated

"Oh...that's a shame...I was hoping we'd try again..." Viper pouted

"Try again?" He scoffed

Me and you...what do you say?" Viper asked as she grabbed his arm letting her covered breasts rub against his arm

Logan looked at her for a second before scoffing "The killer says yes, the man has been broken too much to care, and my logic says not to trust one word out of your mouth. I'll consider it, if you can make me actually trust you."

"Good." Viper smiled kissing his cheek "I'm sure you'll win this time."

"He only won by cheating." Logan defended

"No, YOU held back." She replied "And if he wins this time, I'll cut him in half and have a HYDRA unit pick us up. He'll heal and held down so you can talk to him."

While Logan hummed in agreement, his real thought was 'It won't come to that.'

*In Asgard*

A woman with long black hair and green eyes with bright red lips wearing a black outfit with a green cloak/robe. This was the new form of Loki of Asguard, the Godess of Trickery

"So...Victor Von Doom has got a harem? Seems fun...I wonder what'll happen if I add some "mischief"." Loki grinned then laughed as she observed Victor's new life imagining how many ways she could destroy it for her fun.


	10. Asgaridan Punishment

Yea, er... sorry. this one is going to be a BIT dark. And another Lemon! A BIG one! You have been warned!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 10: Asgaridan Punishment**

* * *

Victor was currently sitting in his office doing paper work "This is boring, but needed." He sighed

"Hey there hubby..." Wanda smiled walking up to him

"Hello my dear." Victor pulled out so she could sit on his lap "How're you doing?"

"Fine, just wondering how you're getting on." Wanda explained as she kissed him

"I'm fairing well. yourself?" Victor asked slowly rubbing Wanda's waist to her stomach

"The usual." She smiled placing her left hand on top of his.

"And the purpose of your visit, my dear?" He asked, his thumb sensually rubbing her hip

"Does a wife NEED a reason to see her husband?" Wanda smiled

"True, but after what we did last night I would've thought you'd stay in bed..." Victor grinned playfully

"L… last night...?" Wanda stuttered, her eyes widening slightly

"You don't remember?" Victor playfully teased "I suppose it was bound to happen soon, after all the drink we had." Victor began being more rough with his hand

Wanda began to gasp "Yeah...yes of course..." 'Wanda' moaning at Victor's skill she was in bliss.

"Can I ask you something dear?" Victor whispered into Wanda's ear

"Of...of course..." Wanda gasped as Victor began to finger her pussy

"What DID we drink?" Victor asked

"I... I... ah..." Wanda couldn't answer

"I'll answer for you. We didn't drink "Wanda"." Victor answered his own question and stopped abruptly "Who are you?"

'Wanda' pouted, her form changing into that of the female Loki "Oh, you ruin my fun Victor." She pouted

"How did you know before asking me any questions?"

"I have my ways on those sorts of matters." Victor answered without answering anything "Why're you here Trickster?"

"Can't a goddess have a bit of fun? Besides it got boring up in Asgard, there's SO MUCH MORE fun down in Midgard." Loki explained liking the side of her mouth.

"So?" Doom glared

"So...I decided to try and cause a little mischief. As is my title." Loki defended herself

"Do your titles include: Horse Mother?" Victor asked touching a nerve

Growling at the mention I that myth "Oooh! That myth! Honestly you'd expect people to forget that one!"

"I guess you don't watch any equestrian programs." Victor added salt to the wound.

"Why you..." she growled

"You try and seduce me... I think I shall give you what you want, just NOT how you wanted it." Doom growled

"Oh please..." Loki rolled her eyes "Like you can...in...intimidate...*gulp*..." She began to back off from the glare Victor was giving off as he approached her slowly, like how a predator stalks its prey.

"It's not intimidation...it's the seduction you BEGGED for." Victor backed Loki to the wall and had her pinned with his arm above her head.

 **LEMON START! LEMON START! LEMON START! LEMON START! LEMON START!**

"L... Let go of me!" She gulped

"Shut up." Doom growled, reaching down and pulling down her panties

"What do you...?! Ah!" Loki shouted but then felt Victor's fingers plunge deep into her wet vagina "O-Odin...!"

"Still wet I see." Victor teased

"Shut...shut up..." Loki moaned as Victor began to tease her more.

"No, you belong to me now whore." He growled as he rubbed her clit with his thumb while continuing to finger her faster

"P... Please! St... stop teasing me!" She moaned

"Huh, barley even started and you are already moaning and begging like a whore." Doom scoffed

"I...I'm NOT a whore! I'm...I'm Loki, Goddess of mischief!" Loki tried to deny it but was being pleasures too much

"You're a little slut, who tried to seduce me." Victor retaliated "Look: you're begging."

"N-no, no I'm...ah!" Loki began to get flustered, her cheeks were beginning to glow red. A cool trick considering she was born a blue skinned frost giant.

 **LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END!**

Doom then pulled his hand out of her and stepped away, Loki falling to her knees

"W... why did you stop?" She asked, looking up at him with lust and hate

Victor did not say anything yet and formed green bands of pure magic appeared around Loki's wrists "I have had my taste, but I shall not have my way with you without my lovers permission." He said "And those bands stop even you from using magic, and I shall not remove them unless my lovers agree and you bind yourself to MY will."

"You...you can't do that..." Loki panted wanting more "Release me!" She demanded

"I will release you." Victor answered making Loki grin "Only once my lovers agree whether I shall have you or not. You're still a trespasser, now you're my prisoner." Causing her to lose that grin now to a scowl

"Let me out! I'm a goddess, you can't do this!" Loki screeched

"Anybody that says "I'm a goddess" is no true goddess. And I live in a castle WITH goddesses." Victor shot down Loki's pride.

"YOU DARE INSULT ME BY SUGGESTING THEY ARE MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN I?!" she yelled

Victor turned his head and then using his magic again silenced Loki's bitch mouth "It's not a suggestion, it's FACT!" Victor answered

As Loki struggled to free herself and muffled shouted through the restraints someone yawned through the door, it was Billy and Tommy stretching as they went passed their step-father "Morning dad." The boys yawned

"Morning boys." Victor smiled

"That an intruder?" Billy asked

"Yes." Victor answered simply

"Poor bugger." Tommy answered

Loki screamed into her gag, knowing what bugger could also mean, holding her ass

"So did you sleep well?" Victor asked leaving Loki alone. As Loki tried to scream and use her magic she heard someone come down, it was Victor. "Almost forgot these." He spoke picking up the important documents he was working on earlier.

*Peter's Bedroom*

Peter yawned as he awoke, having one of the best sleeps of his life

He felt someone's hand holding his, it was Laura asleep on the bed on top of him from sitting in a chair. 'Did she...stay with me all through the night?' he thought, he looked down and noticed a bucket 'She got that for me just in case...' he smiled as he grasped gently for her hand.

"Hmm..." Laura stirred. She looked up at her boyfriend "Morning..." she smiled

"Morning..." He looked into her eyes lovingly "Thank you."

"It was nothing." Laura stroked his cheek.

"It was...I just needed to let you know." Peter smiled.

"It's fine. I love you, we both do." Laura smiled

"I know. And I love both of you to." He smiled

"How long were you there for?" Peter asked

"All night." Laura smiled, Peter's stomach rumbled "Hungry?"

"Yeah..." Peter chuckled

"Well it's breakfast. Let's get to the kitchen, we'll get something there." Laura stood up and went for the door. "Hey!" she mewed when Peter grabbed her supple ass

"It was right there saying "Touch me, touch me." I had to." Peter smiled

"You'll get THAT later." Laura slapped his hand away

"Promise?" He asked with a smiled

"We swear." Laura grinned before she walked off

*With Victor and his lovers*

"Do you have to work at the table?" Ororo asked "It's rude."

"Unfortunately I can't work in my study. There's a...well I won't call her a guest, currently there." Victor confessed

"What woman?" Wanda asked

"Loki, Goddess of Mischief." Victor answered simply.

"Why is she there?" Sue glared lightly

"She tried to seduce me as Wanda, but she failed. It didn't help that she carried herself wrong or that she made your breasts too bouncy."

"I'm surprised Victor." Wanda grinned

"Well, I made it a personal promise to make sure I'd never hurt you...any of you. Loki thought she could tempt me and I proved her wrong." Victor answered

"So, what are you going to do?" Janet asked

"I was THINKING of making her our pet, she needs to be taught humility after all." Victor grinned

"Turn the Goddess of Mischief into our PET?" Jennifer asked

"Wouldn't Thor be pretty pissed? I mean she IS his sister." Susan asked

"I'm sure that Loki being put in her place will prevent Ragnarok, Odin and the Asgardians can rule over their domain for another few years and we don't have to worry about her playing tricks on us...once we break her in first." Victor answered

"Plus Thor'll be pleased to know that his sister is getting what's coming to her after what she put him through." Janet smirked eating a grapefruit.

"And that we are keeping her out of trouble." Wanda added in serious thought

"So I take it this is a yes?" Victor asked

The girls all agreed and smiled "Wanda can I have a word please?" Victor asked his wife for a moment

"Of course." Wanda smiled

As they left the kitchen Peter and Laura entered hoping to get some breakfast "Morning all, what's going on?"

Victor and Wanda went into an empty room where Victor rubbed Wanda's stomach with his hand "I still can't believe it..." he spoke with tears forming in his eyes

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Wanda smiled "A little Victor or Victoria."

"Another addition to the family." Victor knelt and kissed his wife's belly "I promise to be a better man for the both of you."

"I know you will...One question remains." Wanda smiled

"Which is?" Victor got back up

"When did I actually conceive? It must have been after Susan." Wanda wondered

"Frankly my love, I don't give a damn!" Victor laughed as he hugged her and she followed suit.

"I guess." She smiled

"We should go to the Doctor, find out the due date." Victor smiled "And then we need to plan the announcement to Latveria."

"Wait...maybe, maybe just keep this between us? Just until we're certain." Wanda asked

"Yes...but...I'm just..." Victor spoke but he was a loss for words

"I know." Wanda kissed his cheek "I'm excited too."

He smiled, hugging her close "I guess we should tell William and Thomas. They deserve to know too." Victor added

"I'm sure, they'll be thrilled to know this...or faint on the spot, it was always tricky with those two." Wanda smiled

*Billy and Tommy*

"Achoo!" Both brothers sneezed

"Ah...someone's talking about us." Billy wiped his nose.

"I know who'd be talking about YOU bro. Me...oh man what'd I do this time?!" Tommy grinned then was caught in fear for something he hadn't actually done.

*back with Victor*

"So, should we go tell them now. Or sort out our new pet first?" Victor asked

"I think business comes before pleasure my dear..." Victor answered "And this business IS pleasure."

"Who's going first to "discipline" our new pet?" Wanda asked

"I'm sure that Janet and Ororo can think of something for now." Victor smiled.

They finished their conversation as they entered the kitchen "Morning Victor." Peter spoke finishing a mouthful of coffee

"Morning Peter." Victor replied "Rough day yesterday?"

"In a sense..." Peter rubbed the back of his head.

"You made Latveria proud Peter." Victor smiled

"Thanks boss." Peter nodded

"Jan, Ororo, you two get to go first." Wanda smiled

"Good...maybe you can teach our guest a thing or two." Ororo smiled

"And maybe you'll learn my technique." Janet smiled as they went to the room where Loki was.

"What's THAT all about?" Peter asked

"Loki broke in and tried to seduce me, it didn't work and I caught her easily. And now my wives and I are going to make her our loyal slut." Victor said "I think that is a fitting punishment."

Peter and Laura deadpanned "Note to Venom: don't try and trick Victor." Laura spoke in astonishment

"Sounds personal...ANYWAY I've got something to tell Laura in private. If that's okay with you of course?" Peter wanted to divert from the conversation

"Of course, I'll need to debrief you on the mission later anyway." Victor accepted

"I 'debrief' Peter on a nightly basis, thank you." Laura joked as Mr and Mrs Von Doom rolled their eyes

"AHHHHHH!" Loki's voice screamed

"Sounds like they've started." Victor observed

"Before I forget, the royals of Symkaria will be joining us in a week for our annual get together." Doom said

"That sounds nice." Wanda smiled

"Symkaria... why does that sound familiar?" Peter muttered

"You may know their Queen, Silver Sable?" Doom smiled

"Wait... Sable is a queen?!" Peter gasped

"Yes. Her country is adjacent to mine and we have an annual get together, she and I are good friends." Doom nodded, emphasizing friends

"... wow." Peter muttered

"Yes it is." Doom nodded before he and his lovers left, leaving just Laura and Peter in the kitchen

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Laura asked

"Laura...After I went to fight Goblin, Thor threw me a "Welcome Back" party. It went on for a few hours, there was alcohol and food...a LOT of booze and food..." Peter began to confess

"I guess that makes sense, they haven't seen you in a month." Laura understood.

"So when I wanted to go, Carol...Ms Marvel helped me to the bedroom so I could rest. I was drunk, even though I'd eaten enough to make it so I wasn't completely wasted." Peter carried on "Then...things got...fuzzy..." Peter explained

"Peter... what happened?" Laura asked in worry

"She tried to seduce me." He admitted before he added "Nothing happened! I SWEAR! I just wanted you to know!"

"... I believe you." She nodded

"You...You do?" Peter asked in wonder

"Peter, we KNOW you'd never betray us willingly." Laura put her hand on his covering it with the symbiote

"Thank you...any way I want to see Aunt May, if that's alright with you." Peter asked

"Of course it is." She smiled

*Where Franklin and Valeria are*

Franklin and Valeria were walking around New Latveria while Valeria was singing a song she was told by her mother Franklin was thinking about Doreen.

Valeria narrowed her eyes a bit at Franklin because of his far off look before grinning "Oh Frankie!" She grinned

"Huh, what?" Franklin snapped to reality

"You okay? You looked like you were completely out of it." Valeria stated

"Sorry...I was just thinking..." Franklin half-answered

"About your GIRLFRIEND?" she teased

"Yes...I-I mean no! I..." Franklin blushed

"Hey...I'm only teasing." Valeria sounded sorry

"I know...It's just...She's just...so beautiful...I can't get her out of my head." Franklin explained

"Oh good god." She groaned, rolling her eyes

"Hey, when you're growing up you'll understand." Franklin spoke back

"And on that day, Spider-Man will retire." Valeria sarcastically spoke a possible future "Besides, you're only ten!" Franklin just scoffed at her argument "Hey, it's the Cage House." Valeria noticed

"Hi!" Doreen called out of the window

"H-hi..." Franklin smiled awkwardly

"Aw, you all nervous to see me Frankie." She grinned, kneeling in front of him

"Well it's you. Can you blame him?" Valeria answered

"VAL!" Franklin blushed

"Not really, but you're still a few years away from that kiss." Doreen giggled

Franklin blushed and groaned in embarrassment. "How...how's things living here?" Franklin tried to change the subject.

"It's fine. The Cage's and myself have settled in quite nicely." Doreen smiled

"That's nice. Any problems?" Valeria asked

"No not really, just wish that Monkey Joe and the others can run around a bit, but there's no trees put up yet." Doreen frowned

"We'll try and get something out." Franklin smiled

"Yeah...WE'LL try and get something worked out." Valeria teased

"Sh... shut up!" Franklin blushed

"Well, I better get moving. Danielle's gonna wake up soon. I'll see ya later Franklin." Doreen smiled

"Bye..." Franklin sighed

"You've got it baaaaaad...!" Valeria smirked

"Val!" Franklin snapped again which turned into a sibling chase.

*with Victor*

The Latverian King held Wanda close as Jen ans Susan emerged from his study where Loki was held

"Has she relented yet?" Wanda asked

"No. She's strong willed for a weakling." Jen explained

"Sh...Shut up!" Loki panted in the other room

"Maybe WE can finish the job." Wanda smiled

"Are you sure?" Victor asked concerned for her.

"I'll be fine." Wanda stroked his cheek

"Okay then my love, let's go." Doom smiled as he grasped her hand, the two walking to the room

As the King and Queen entered the study they saw Loki, panting in ecstasy but still holding strong. "Enjoying the show?" Wanda smirked

"F-Fuck...you..." Loki spat back

 **LEMON START! LEMON START! LEMON START! LEMON START! LEMON START!**

"'Fuck me'? is that a request?" Victor asked

"You're...you'll regret this..." Loki stared at the two of them.

"YOU entered OUR home. Tried to seduce my husband, in the attempt to cause mischief...I think..." Wanda began to list off "Your punishment is about to conclude..." she slid her hand down Loki's waist and began to play with her clit.

"F... Fuck!" Loki gasped, her hips instinctively bucking

"You know, you're moans are beautiful in their own way." Victor lightly mocked as his hand glowed green "Did you have fun with my other lovers?" He asked

"Yes!" Loki gasped before her eyes widened 'Why did I say that?'

"Did you eat any of them out?" Wanda grinned

"Yes! The Weather Witch and the green woman!" Loki moaned, thrusting against Wanda's fingers

"Truth spell, Goddess of Lies." Victor grinned

"Now then...do you like my wife playing with your pussy?"

"Yes...Yes!" Loki gasped

"Well then..." Wanda began to push her fingers into her moist hole "Do you like that?"

"N...N...N-Yes!" Loki tried to lie but the spell was in more effect the more she tried to lie.

"Do you want me to knead your breasts like dough?" Victor asked while groping Loki's left breast.

"Yes please yes!" Loki moaned

"Do you want my cock? To suck it?" Victor grinned

"Please yes! Yes yes!" Loki panted

"Well then, you know what you need to say." Victor grinned

"P...please...Give me your cock..." Loki begged quietly while Wanda was teasing her clit.

"I'm sorry?" Victor asked teasing her

"Please, let me suck your cock!" Loki begged louder almost drooling

"Well then I can't let our guest be denied." Victor grinned as he freed his member from his trousers

"Careful, not even Ororo can handle Victor's member." Wanda teased Loki

Loki looked at the member in slight fear as she opened her mouth so Victor could thrust his cock inside it

He moaned at feeling her plump lips submissively forming a seal around his cock as she began to bob her head, sucking softly

"Good girl...now then let's take this just a bit faster." Victor moaned

Loki did just this, she moaned as she was still growing faster while being played with by Wanda. "I bet you want to cum now, don't you Loki?" Wanda smirked

Although she couldn't speak she moaned in accordance making Victor feel more pleasure

"Well, you can't. Unless you bind your soul to his will." Wanda said, pulling her hand back

Loki couldn't believe she was hearing. Give up her freedom in exchange of being this love-slave to Victor Von Doom. One of her consciences kept telling her 'You can't do this! You're the Goddess of Mischief! You don't bow to mortals!' but the other one was screaming in pleasure 'Do it! Do it! You'll be doing this EVERYDAY!'

Back and forth her mind was going between being subservient to Victor or being defiant as always "Well Loki, what's your choice?" Victor moaned

"He's waiting..." Wanda smiled now teasing Loki's asshole.

She moaned again and, eventually, reluctantly nodded her head with Victor's cock still in her mouth "Good..." Victor placed the spell on Loki binding her to him forever...not that she minded at this point. "Now our dear pet. You need to learn some basic training." Victor grinned

"Good idea..." Wanda agreed.

"Like?" Loki asked when she pulled back

"How about learning your place." Victor grinned

"Yes... Er... Master." She gulped

"Try again..." Wanda spoke tickling Loki's asshole again.

"Ah...Yes Master." Loki spoke again without the hesitation

"Better. Now, show my wife what you did with Ororo and Jennifer." Victor ordered

"Ye...yes Master." Loki accepted

She turned around and leant forwards, starting to lap at the Scarlet Witch's pussy hungrily

"Ah, ah...oh...you're being too rough." Wanda gasped

"Would you like me to slow down Mistress?" Loki asked like a servant

"Yes." Wanda panted

Loki did as she was told, she went slower to please her new mistress. With each tender lick she made her Mistress much better, the real test began when Victor began to tease her while he was licking Wanda "Ah! Ma-Master..."

"Well we can't let my wife have ALL the fun can we?" Victor smiled an lustful grin.

"No... No Master." She blushed, getting back to work

Wanda moaned, bucking softly against Loki's mouth. Victor rubbed his cock against her pussy teasingly "Ma...Master..." Loki moans while softly sucking on Wanda's clit.

"What? Speak up." Victor asks

"I...I want your cock...I want your cock inside me..." Loki begged as she continued to lick Wanda's pussy.

"Fine." Victor grinned, slamming his cock deep inside her

"AH! Master!" Loki gasped as Victor's cock penetrated straight into Loki's pussy

"No hymen? I guess you lost it after being with a beast before!" Victor teased

"Did I say "stop"?" Wanda strictly spoke as she pointed to her gaping pussy again

"I...ah! I'm sorry M-Mistress..." Loki carried on being pounded by Victor and pleasuring Wanda

"I think, she's ours now my dear wife." Victor spoke to Wanda as he grabbed Loki's hips and increased his speed.

"Ah, Ah! Ma-Master!" Loki was losing her mind from the force he was using.

"I believe so to." Wanda smiled, forcing Loki's face into her pussy

Loki's mind was lost in pleasure after the teasing and sex with the other four woman, Janet's skill and Sue using her powers to fuck her with force field dildo's in both holes, and now this? She didn't care she was a slave, she just wanted to make her master happy so she could have more of this! She reached down and began to finger Wanda's asshole as she sucked on her clit harder

"Ah...ooh...being brave now are we?" Wanda smiled as she stroked Loki's long black hair

"Wanda...I'm..." Victor moaned reaching his limit

"Fill our little slut. Show her who's her Master." Wanda encouraged her husband

"Fill me! Break your slut!" Loki begged for Victor's cum

Victor grunted, going just that as he filled up the Asgardian's womb. Loki fell to the ground panting in ecstasy; her mind, body and soul how belonged to Victor and his lovers. "I...I'm...yours..." she panted

"Looks like we've got a new pet, husband." Wanda sighed in pleasure

"Of course..." Victor kissed his wife.

"Hmm..." Loki whimpered

"Looks like our pet wants some more attention..." Wanda teased

"She will have to wait." Victor smiled, rubbing Wanda's stomach

"Mas...Master...please...please fuck me." Loki begged

"Hush...pet. You must wait..." Victor hushed Loki

Loki whimpered sadly, but did as she was told and licked Wanda's boot to say sorry

 **LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END!**


	11. Latveria and Skyrimia

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 11: Latveria and Skyrimia  
**

* * *

*In India*

Logan and Viper had found a hidden facility within the jungles "Looks like an old HYDRA base. One YOU worked in Viper?"

"No, this is one from World War II." Viper said simply

"Why would Daken come here? Unless there's something inside you're not telling me." Logan asked in suspicion

"I have not heard much about this base, honestly." Viper said "Either he stumbled across this place and has it as his 'home', or there is a weapon in here that I do not know about."

"Hmm..." Logan pondered "Stay close. He may have activated the defences."

"Glad to know you care." She joked

They approached the facility; the door was old but was still operational. Viper saw a code-pad and thought she'd try her hand at the code despite NUMEROUS possibilities. "I don't know...what do you think?" She asked

"This." Logan answered simply, using his claws he tore the door through making a passage for them.

"That works." She grinned, hugging his arm

As Viper and Logan walked through the battle ruined corridors of the HYDRA base they observed different rooms where he might have been hiding...but to their horror they saw recently dead corpses of HYDRA agents. "He's been busy..." Viper half joked

"What the hell were they doing here? What could be here that Daken killed them for?" Logan wondered as he noticed the claw marks in the corpses.

"I don't know. As far as I knew this place was abandon." Viper replied

They went into an arms-store room, the weapons were destroyed beyond repair, they looked like they were some form of laser gun. "What the hell was HYDRA making here?" Logan wondered

"Logan..." Viper whispered pointing to another room

He nodded, heading off towards the room

They saw Daken's trail, they approached it carefully as not to arouse his senses. "He's here...and he can smell us." Logan snarled

"How? How can he know?" Viper whispered

"Cause I can smell HIM!" Logan answered pushing her away and stopping Daken from plunging his claws into her back.

"Oh, hi 'dad'." Daken growled with a grin, his long mow hawk waving in the air slightly from his leap

"Hello son. RARGH!" Logan returned the "sentiment" "I didn't expect you'd stay here."

"Shows what you know...You won't win...I've come too far." Daken struck out at his father.

"Why a HYDRA base?" Logan dodged the attack

"Why? Because this is the only place that was hidden from you!" Daken struck again

"What was going on here?" Viper asked, shooting Daken in his kneecaps blowing them off

"ARGH! FUCKING BITCH!" Daken roared

"Talk!" Logan stepped on his son's chest.

"And don't talk to your step mother like that." Viper joked

"FUCK YOU! ARGH!" Daken snapped back

"Talk! Or I'll snap your claws." Logan threatened again

"They'll grow back you old fucker." He growled

"True. But THESE..." Logan unsheathed his claws "These will make it REALLY hurt. And turn off your damn pheromone manipulation, you're giving me hay-fever."

"Shit. Fine..." Daken groaned "This base was used to make weapons back in World War II, the program was shut down but they continued the research from learning about mutants and powerful objects. They were a faction that were created to replicate and weaponized them for HYDRA."

"So you stumbled upon it and killed everyone inside." Logan deduced

"You saw the weapon scraps right? They replicated your "Best Friend" Cyclops's laser vision into those blasters." Daken explained

"And why did I have no knowledge of this places exsistance?" Viper glared

"It WAS a need-to-know basis base. Only HYDRA's top brass knew of its existence, any mutants that were inducted were kept in the dark...until it was time for them to "participate"." Daken explained

"You mean..." Viper went wide-eyed

"Weapon X..." Logan grew angry

"Something like that...only non-living weapons first THEN living subjects." Daken looked at his father

"I am HYDRA's SECOND in command! That does NOT make sense!" Viper growled, not liking being not in control

"The people who commanded this place saw mutants as resources. Besides you should've seen what they did to the girl they were using as a power source for this place." Daken explained

"I thought you killed everyone here!" Logan shouted

"No, I didn't! YOU said that!" Daken snapped

"Wait, WHAT girl?" Viper asked

"An electrokinetic mutant that's powerful...REALLY powerful..." Daken answered

"Take us to her." Logan growled

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Daken got up from his father's foot.

The three went to the centre of the facility and saw a locked door that was illuminated behind the glass. "Hey, you alive in there?" Logan asked knocking on the door "ARGH!" he was shot back by a large amount of electricity.

"Told you. She powers the whole facility, that's why this place was difficult to find. She made this place "Off-Grid"." Daken explained

"How long has she been here?" Viper asked

"Fucked if I know." Daken half shrugged the answer

Viper growled, pulling a knife out, and throwing it into the door's control panel. The knife stabbed in, the panel sparking for a moment, before the door opened

The girl inside was in a state of shock and horror, she continued speaking in Japanese and shocking anything in her path. She had long black hair that reached down to her feet, electric blue eyes with tears streaming down her face. "Hey! Ow...that hurt!" Logan shouted back in Japanese

"Are...are you...HYDRA...?" the girl asked quivering in her place

"No, we're not." Logan answered "Who are you?"

"M... Misa. Misa Aoyama..." she answered

"Light and Blue Mountain...unusual name." Daken spoke in English

"Can she speak English Logan?" Viper asked

"Can you?" Logan asked

"Yes...Yes I can speak English...it was...the only way to get their attention..." Misa answered sobbing

"Do you have a nickname?" Logan asked

"Why? She's nothing but trouble. She shot a bolt of lightning through my heart!" Daken snapped

"You killed EVERYONE! I thought I was next!" Misa shouted back causing an electric surge throughout the facility even more

"Hey, hey, HEY! ENOUGH! We're getting you outta here. Okay?" Logan shouted then calmed down

"O... Okay." She muttered

The four exited the facility and Misa saw the beauty of the outside world once again. "The birds...the sun...the grass...how I have missed you..." she cried with joy

"So...do we continue this ass kicking or leave it for another day?" Daken asked as Misa was kneeling and touching the grass and trees like a child

"Later. I don't want to scar the kid." Logan said

"Being locked up by HYDRA will scar anybody." Daken answered as he went into the forest "I WILL kill you Logan."

"Don't count on it." Logan replied staring at his son

"What's gonna happen to her? She's like a Japanese Rapunzel." Viper frowned

"I'll get her to New Latveria, she'll be welcomed there." Logan felt a relief for Misa

"Good." Viper nodded

"Misa, we're heading out for a new home." Logan called out to the freed captive

"We...we are?" Misa asked

"Yeah..." Logan extended his hand with a smile.

He was surprised when she hugged him like her life depended on it

"Come on. Are you coming too?" Logan asked Viper

"You're asking me to come with you?" Viper sounded confused

"Unless you've got a spare jet hidden in your skin-tight suit?" Logan joked

"No, but I'd love for you to peel it off me." She flirted

"Come on..." Logan rolled his eyes as the three left for the jet he had crashed in the market place.

* * *

*In Latveria*

"So... Sable will be coming over for dinner next week?" Peter asked

"Of course." Victor answered with Loki walking with a tray containing drinks and food.

"Is...that...?" Peter asked as he saw the sister of Thor Odinson wearing a maid's uniform in place of her "normal" clothing.

"Loki? Yes. She tried to cross a line and Wanda and I fixed it." Victor answered simply. "Thank you my pet."

"Of course Master..." Loki spoke with a kind of obedience Peter wound NEVER have heard from the Goddess of Mischief.

'MASTER?!' Peter thought. "Oh...err...thanks Loki..." he accepted a drink

"You are welcome sir." She bowed before walking back to the kitchen

"Well... Wow." Peter muttered "That was... Interesting."

"So you want ME at this dinner? Or is this a one on one thing?" Peter asked

"You are welcome, it IS for more than just her and myself." Victor added

A loud knock came from the door. "Come in." Victor spoke kindly

"King Doom." An technician arrived "Sir Peter." he bowed to them both "We have a problem, the amount of power needed for New Latveria is hemorrhage money."

"That IS a problem." Victor analysed "I'm glad you've brought this to my attention Randal, thank you."

"So New Latveria cost more than you expected?" Peter asked

"Yes, but I believe I can fix it. I have been working on a giant and more advanced Arc-Reactor, have THAT work as the power source." Doom said

"But Tony Stark created the technology; wouldn't he see it as an insult?" Randal asked

"Stark is many things: brash, proud...but he'd NEVER let people go without power or any means of survival." Victor answered

"Besides, he never patented it. It is still in public domain."

"I...I'll see to the preparations Your Grace." Randal bowed and left

"No problem you can't foresee without a contingency plan right?" Peter asked

"There are VERY few things I cannot work out." He nodded

*Through the bug that's on Peter's clothes.*

"So, Victor's having a problem with his power source." Tony pondered

"I hope you're not thinking of bankrupting him Tony." Carol asked

"He'll do that to himself. But it's mainly finding a location for the rector to be placed." Tony explained "How're you holding up?" he asked seeing Carol down since Peter left.

"I'm fine." She lightly snapped

"Alright then." Tony accepted the answer not wanting to pry.

"Stark. What is this new plan you've concocted?" Thor asked

"Yea Stark?" Ms Marvel glared

Sighing Tony began to answer "Okay since Peter left with the bug, I've been working on a contingency plan should they decide to try anything weird."

"And THAT'S justifying the plan? An unknown threat?" Carol asked

"It's Doom, we are expecting him to do SOMETHING!" Tony defended

"Maybe...but there ARE civilians Stark." Thor defended the innocents who lived there.

"I know!" Tony retaliated sharply "I know..." He calmed down "I don't want that either, but Victor is going to destroy his own country the way he's going."

* * *

*Where Billy and Tommy were*

"Well... I'm bored." Tomny sighed

"You're a prince with the speed to run anywhere and you're BORED?!" Billy asked

"Duh. I like DOING stuff unlike you, you LIKE the boring." Tommy explained

"Shut it!" Billy snapped

"Hey what's going on?" Johnny flew over the two of them

"Hey Johnny." Billy and Tommy waved at their technical uncle.

"I'm bored." Tommy said simply

"You could always try and get a girlfriend." Johnny joked knowing he had a date last night that went okay.

"Maybe." Tommy shrugged

"Don't you have a special someone Billy?" Johnny asked the other twin

"Yeah I do." Billy answered

"Who's that?"

"Hulkling."

"Strange name." Johnny

"Well he goes by Teddy when he visits." Billy answered with a smiled

"Wait...HE?! You're..." Johnny did a double take

"I'm gay; it's not THAT big a deal." Billy answered

"You don't have a problem with that do you?" Tommy asked glaring at Johnny

"No...I just, didn't expect it." Johnny answered

"I mean, I wasn't expecting to have a gay step-nephew. But really, it's not a big deal.'

"Shocks everyone the first time around. I get it." Billy understood and heard a jet approaching "Who's that?"

"Dunno. Wanna go check it out?" Johnny smiled

"Yeah, better than sitting on my backside all day." Tommy got up.

Billy and Johnny took off flying after the jet while Tommy ran, the three stopping as it landed

"You three going to stand there or are you going to give me a hand?" Logan asked as the cockpit lid opened

"Seem to be handling yourself just fine." Johnny joked

"Ha, ha, matchstick." Logan sarcastically joked

Johnny helped Logan come out, Logan carrying his new friend

"Hey, who's that?" Tommy asked

"This is Misa Aoyama. We rescued her from an old HYDRA base." Logan answered

"'We'?" Johnny asked

"Konn...Konnichiwa." Misa bowed while her long black hair fell to the floor as Viper exited the jet.

"VIPER?!" Johnny activated his powers

"AH!" Misa cowered behind Logan.

"Calm down!" Logan glared at them

"Calm...?! She's Madame Hydra!" Johnny exclaimed

"Doesn't mean I'm a COMPLETE bad guy." Viper explained

"Besides, you're scaring her." Logan glared, gesturing to the girl he was protecting

"Oh...Sorry." Johnny toned it down.

"What're you doing here?!" Tommy asked Viper

"Saving a young mutant. That's all." Viper answered

"She was being used as a living battery; we thought she needed a new home." Logan explained

"Darn it. Maybe someone could adopt her?" Johnny said

"Dad mentioned that other ruler was arriving next week, maybe she could help?" Tommy suggested

"I...I hope I am not a bother to anyone..." Misa spoke

"No, no you're not. We just...need to make sure you're settled." Billy answered trying to calm her down

Tommy's phone vibrated "What the?" as he took it out he saw that the battery was now at a hundred percent "Whoa..."

"What?" Billy asked

"My phone was dead...now 100% in about three seconds...that's gotta be a record." Tommy joked

"My...gift...is electrokinesis. I am what he said I was: a living battery." Misa explained

"Man..." The boys felt awkward.

"That is awesome!" Billy grinned

"Huh?" Misa asked "Why?"

"Because you can use your powers here. New Latveria's using a tonne of energy, you can help keep it floating." Tommy explained

"No...No...not the dark!" Misa backed up

"Who said anything about that?" Billy asked

"You can live in a house, have neighbours the whole she-bang!" Tommy added.

"What?" She asked in shock

"You don't have to live in a bunker five miles deep underground. Here I'll show you." Tommy explained as he took her on a tour

"What just happened?" Viper asked

"I think Tommy just got hit by the love bug." Johnny grinned

"What does Herbie have to do with anything?" Billy grinned

"You saw that film?" Viper raised an eyebrow

"...No..." Billy's eyes went shifty.

* * *

*with Carol*

Carol sat on the roof of Avenger's Tower... feeling terrible inside

"Why...what is it with me?" Carol sobbed to herself "Why can't I tell him how I feel?"

"I... I love Laura."

"Why does he love HER?" she growled

"I think I can help you there." A deep voice said from behind him

"What? Who's there?!" Carol called out to the voice behind her.

"Me." The voice said as a red man appeared from smoke behind her "Now... let's make a deal." Mephisto grinned

* * *

*a week later, Latveria*

"You think I'm not over-dressed?" Peter asked wearing a black tuxedo and blue tie. He was dressed to the nines because he didn't want to embarrass Victor at this dinner.

"I think you look fine Peter, don't worry." Peter's Aunt May smiled as she was now up and around again. The fresh air was doing her a power of good.

"Well what about me?" Laura entered Peter's room, she was wearing a black long dress that had a slit going up the side so she could fully walk and black flat shoes, she didn't want to look TOO much like a girl. Laura's hair was let free down her back where only a portion of it was braided to look almost elfish in design.

"Wow...You...Wow..." Peter was at loss for words.

"My dear, you look wonderful." May smiled "That dress was made for you."

"It's not Venom is it? Cause..." Peter blushed and didn't even want to think about it without getting a hard on.

"No, Venom is "sleeping" until she's needed." Laura kissed his cheek.

"Oh, lipstick mark." May got a handkerchief.

"Aunt May..." Peter half groaned with Laura giggling

"Just like when you went to your prom." May smiled "And I'm proud of you all the same."

"Thanks' Aunt May." Peter smiled

"Well, we should go and meet up with Victor." Laura smiled, hugging Peter's arm

"Then my dear, let's go." Peter escorted

* * *

*Where Victor and Wanda are.*

Victor was dressed in his normal armour without his mask and a white cape while Wanda was dressed in a simple red dress as a luxury limo pulled up

Out came the driver who opened the door for Sable, who was wearing a sleek silver dress that both emphasized and flattered her appearance. "Good day Victor."

"Good day to you Sable. Welcome to our home." Victor welcomed Sable to their home "My wife: Wanda, she's been my rock these many months."

"It is nice to meet you." Sable smiled, shacking Wanda's hand

"The same." Wanda smiled doing the same

"This way please." Victor escorted Sable inside the castle.

"I see you've been busy Victor. Giving amnesty to several heroes, creating a new island...impressive." Sable smiled

"Thank you my friend." Victor smiled

"Hey Boss, we aren't late are we?" Peter asked as he and Laura walked up

"Spider?" Sable gasped

"Oh...ahem. Hello Sable." Peter cleared his throat seeing this may go sour.

"It's good to see you. I didn't expect you being here." Sable smiled

"Yes, well. This is Laura, my girlfriend." Peter introduced his lover politely

"Nice to meet you dear." Sable courteously spoke

"The feeling's mutual." Laura bowed

"Peter has been my right hand in the last few months. He's quite competent." Victor praised his knight.

"I know, he is amazing." Sable nodded with her silver lips turned up in a soft smile

"Err..." Peter began to sweat.

"Shall we head for dinner?" Victor intervened

"Let's." Sable smiled As she was escorted to the dining area.

The five sat down at the table, Peter and Victor helping the women sit down like gentlemen

"Susan, Ororo, Jenifer and Janet are all out. Susan with her children, Ororo with the X-Men and both Jen and Jan just walking around the town." Victor apologized as Loki walked out in a green and white maids outfit with their food

"I see that your borders aren't JUST to your lands Victor." Sable smiled

"She was...troublesome. But she learned her manners. Oh thank you." Victor explained

"You are welcome Master." She curtsied

"Well versed, you've obviously have a way with women Victor." Sable sipped a portion of wine.

"I have a wonderful wife who stands by my decisions." Victor smiled holding Wanda's hand

"So...Peter...How have you been?" Sable asked turning to Peter

"Fine, it has HONESTLY been AWESOME to work for Victor." Peter grinned "Plus no JJ yelling at me and I have an awesome girlfriend!"

"Sounds wonderful." Sable smiled but behind it was a frown. "So Laura, how DID you meet Peter? I doubt it was over social media."

Laura felt a small twinge 'What is she getting at? What's with all these questions?'

But wanting to be polite she answered "We meet how most of Peter's friends meet him, I tried to kill him."

"You tried to KILL Peter?" Sable asked, she drank out of her water glass "Any particular reason? Or was it something else?"

"You tried to kill me to Sable!" Peter shot back playfully

"I was alone, I'm the clone daughter of Wolverine... a weapon... I didn't think I belonged... and then Peter drooped down, I got defensive and attacked." Laura explained

"Wolverine's clone? Seems that Victor isn't the only one to live dangerously when it comes to women." Sable teased.

"Ahem. Well it's good to have you here in Latveria Sable. Oh no thank you Loki." Wanda tried to change the conversation to a different topic. Loki offered Wanda some wine but she politely refused.

"As you wish Mistress." She nodded before offering Sable and Victor some wine

"Please." Victor smiled as Loki filled his glass a bit more

"So, I've heard that you've found an alternative power-source for your artificial island. I'd like to see it." Sable smiled

"Perhaps, but only AFTER our meal of course." Victor explained

"Of course. Courtesies first." Sable grinned again

"Oh please, we are friends Sable." Victor smiled

"I know." Sable chuckled softly, although she looked at Peter out of the corner of her eye

Peter gulped slightly, thinking on how this may have gone less personal. While the dinner and the conversation between meals was kept professional, the tension was more than...normal. Sable kept on glancing at Peter between any chances she got. Soon the group where on their deserts, the plates of puddings where in front of them "Black Forest Gateaux...Very nice..." Sable praised the dish being served

"Of course." Wanda smiled

"I noticed you weren't drinking Wanda. Could it be that you and Victor have more than dinner and dessert cooking?" Sable noticed

"Does it bother you?" Wanda asked with a raised eyebrow

"No, just: congratulations. Must be nice to have another baby around the home." Sable explained

"You're PREGNANT?!" Laura gasped

"Congratulations Mistress!" Loki smiled

"Good job you two, you're gonna be great parents." Peter raised his water glass to Victor and Wanda. He was only slightly drunk, but he was sober enough to ask for water for the rest of his meals, combined that with the quantity/quality of the food they ate you could see why.

"Thank you, thank you." Victor spoke

"How did you figure it out?" Wanda asked

"No wine at dinner, glow around you. You'd have to be blind or ignorant not to see that." Sable explained

"And that explains WHY Peter didn't know."

"Hey!" Peter pouted "There IS something called 'Common Courtesy' and 'Respecting People's Privacy'." Peter defended

"Oh so you knew, but you weren't going to say anything until we were comfortable telling anyone." Wanda asked

"Well...err...I-I wouldn't say I KNEW..." Peter confessed making Laura and Sable giggle slightly.

"Peter, stop, you're just making the hole you've dug yourself deeper." Laura chuckled

"Ha...yeah..." Peter accepted the defeat and had a drink of water.

"So, how about a tour of New Latveria?" Doom asked to change the conversation yet again

"I think that is a good idea. Perhaps you can show me how you've been keeping this island of yours afloat." Sable asked "Perhaps Peter could be the chaperon?"

"Possibly; if that's okay with you Peter?" Victor asked

"Sure Sable, I mean it's been what... six months since I last saw you? I don't mind." Peter smiled

"Wonderful. You don't mind if I come along do you Laura?" Sable smiled then asked Laura

"No." Laura forced a smile "Not at all."

"Great! So when do you want to do this Silver?" Peter asked

"How about now?" Silver answered "I can take a break from food."

"Well, we have finished." Victor nodded

"Have fun you three!" Wanda waved

"How're you feeling Wanda?" Victor asked kindly rubbing his wife's stomach

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Wanda smiled "I'm a bit concerned about Silver; she seemed to be flirting with Peter a bit during dinner."

"Now that you mention it, I believe she mentioned she has been slowly falling for Peter last year." Victor said, tapping his chin

"Oh..." Wanda sounded worried "Let's hope she behaves."

"I hope so too." Victor agreed

"Master?" Loki asked as she walked up

"Yes?" Victor asked

"May... I be used?" Loki asked, pulling her dress up

"Yes." Victor grinned

* * *

*with Sable, Laura and Peter*

"It seems that Victor's been busy with Latveria, increasing the borders and all that Peter. When did he find the time?" Sable asked while walking abreast of him.

"He said, it was mostly his Doom Bots..." Peter answered while trying to ignore Sable's carefully placed flirting.

"Oh yes, his 'DoomBots'. That makes so much sense." Sable nodded

"So how'd you become Victor's right hand man? I doubt it was a first choice." Sable asked

"It was a...decision I chose." Peter half deflected her answer "I don't regret it."

"Come on, you can tell me." Sable smiled

"I don't think this is relevant to New Latveria." Laura intervened

"Peter's the Knight of Latveria. His business is part of the tour is it not?" Sable asked

"Kinda." Peter chuckled

"So...Do tell..." Sable sounded sultry

"No he doesn't!" Laura snapped and Venom began to react to her emotions.

"Laura, Venom, calm down!" Peter reassured

"She...Okay...okay..." Laura tried to defend her actions but then calmed down.

"SHE has the symbiote? You have VERY unusual tastes in women Peter." Sable commented

Laura growled as Venom began to react again "Silver..." Peter stared at the guest

"It was a compliment! Sorry." She sighed

"Just...calm down...the three of you." Peter tried to calm the situation. "You wanted to see who powers New Latveria? I'll show you."

"You sure?" Laura asked looking concerned

""Who?" What do you mean by "who"?" Sable asked

"Yea, I trust you and your Vic's friend so I don't see the problem." Peter shrugged

"Again, who are you talking about?" Sable asked

"We'll show you." Peter explained

The three walked through the streets towards a normal looking house

"This is Victor's power source?" Sable asked

"Trust me she's running everything off-grid." Peter answered as he politely knocked on the door.

As it opened, a beautiful girl came into view: Misa Aoyama. Her hair was no longer down to her feet anymore, it was cut short to her shoulders, her complexion was much fuller as she had a decent night's sleep and proper food to eat. She wore a plain white long sleeved shirt, loose grey lounge trousers and white socks. "Hello? Oh hello Sir Peter, Lady Laura." Misa spoke very politely to the two Latverian royalty.

"Hello Misa, may we come in?" Peter asked

"Yes, please come in. I'll put on some tea." Misa bowed allowing them in.

"No need, we don't need want to impose." Laura reassured

"You're not. It's an honour to welcome you." Misa smiled "My apologize, I didn't realize that you had company." Misa slipped on some outdoor shoes and exited her home "Konnichiwa, I'm Misa Aoyama." she bowed politely

"Silver Sable." Sable smiled returning it.

"She's the Queen of Symkaria." Peter explained

Misa bowed her head in apology "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright. I was wondering: YOU are the reason that New Latveria is off-grid? You've managed to create some form of sustainable energy?" Sable asked

"Not exactly. I...I'm what those people called "mutant" my gift...allows me to generate electricity. I discovered it when my home suffered a blackout...I was so scared that...it just switched on." Misa began to explain "Those people took me...for years...locked me up...Wolverine saved me."

"Who are 'Those People'?" Sable asked

"HYDRA." Peter said simply

Misa nodded and continued "My power only grew when I got older. When HYDRA took me, they forced me to run their facility...continuously...I became so powerful, I didn't realize I could power over half the cities in America."

"But you're in control?" Sable asked

"Of course." Misa smiled

"Yea. And Victor was wondering if you would like to adopt her or something? Give her a family?" Peter grinned, glad his and Victor's plan was finally on track

"I think that's a possibility." Sable smiled "If it's alright with Misa of course. I'd not take her without her permission."

"What do you think Misa?" Peter asked

"You... you'd really do that?" Misa muttered happily

"Yes I would." Sable answered "You'd live a quiet and peaceful life. You'd never have to be property again." Misa hugged Sable tightly, nodding as she held back happy tears "It's okay." Sable soothed, hugging back

"I'm sorry, but Victor is hoping Mina can stay another week until he has finished his power source for New Latveria. Do you mind Misa, Sable?" Peter asked

"No. Take your time, get your priorities sorted out. We'll be ready to move when you've organised your things." Sable smiled

"I...I can't thank you enough." Misa cried happy tears.

"It's okay." Peter comforted her

"It is okay... daughter." Sable smiled

"Sir Peter, Lady Laura you...you and Mr Doom have given me a home, a place to stay...a future." Misa thanked Peter and Laura.

"It's in the job description." Peter smiled

"It is fine Misa." Laura smiled "Besides, I think my father, my brother and my 'step-mother' did more than we did."

"But still...thank you." Misa smiled

"We better continue with the tour. There's still much more for you to show me Peter." Sable smiled "I hope you'll be ready for your new home Misa."

"Thank you." Misa smiled widely "I'll pack over the week."

"Get ready to be a Princess." Peter half teased as the three left

"What an amazing child." Sable smiled

"She's been through a hell no-one can imagine." Peter gave his opinion

"We've been through worse." Laura rubbed her arm indicating her and Venom

"Oh... yea... sorry dears, forgot for a second." Peter said nervously

"It's alright." Laura smiled knowing he didn't mean it out of malice

Sable grinned lightly at the sight, although she also felt a bit jealous

"So where else on New Latveria do you want to check?" Peter asked

"Oh, nowhere. I think I've seen enough for now." Sable smiled

"Okay." Peter shrugged

* * *

*In Avenger's Tower*

'That bug's gotten quite a bit of information from Peter, even though he still hasn't found it. But it looks like that Aoyama girl has a good life ahead of her.' Tony thought while observing all the schematics of Latveria and its Sister Island.

He heads the clicking of heels behind him, turning around to see Ms Marvel walk towards him "Ah Carol, there you are." He smiled, not noticing what was wrong with her

Carol's blue eyes had turned red and her skin had a slight red tint to it that was unnoticeable in the light

"Tony." She nodded, grinning

"Er... are you okay?" Tony asked

"Of course." Carol smiled, pulling her glove which is when Tony noticed the red tinted-skin

"Have you been hitting the tanning beds again cause..." Tony asked

Carol sped forwards, ripping his faceplate off and slamming her palm into his face

Tony yelled in pain, staggering back as he felt as if his skin was on fire

"I did as you wished... master." She said, Mephisto watching from the corner

"Good...very good. Now my dear, it's time for you to head out on a little adventure." Mephisto's voice subtly spoke with a dark menacing grin.


	12. The War For Latveria

There's a lemon in this chapter, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Also, plot's coming

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 12: The War For Latveria  
**

* * *

Victor's eyes opened the next morning, yawning lightly 'Hmm...another day closer.' Victor thought to himself. He walked out of his bed to make sure that Wanda was asleep, naturally Wanda was only having single sessions with Victor as not to hurt their baby.

"Good morning Master." Loki smiled

"Morning Loki..." Victor yawned. He then quickly did a double take, shocked. She didn't sleep with them last night

"When did you get in here Loki?" He asked

"Just a moment ago." Loki answered "I can materialize myself to enter anywhere I choose."

"I take it you're leading me to something Loki." Victor said gazing at her carefully

"Maybe Master." She lightly flirted

'God give me strength! This Asgardian is insatiable!' Victor thought face-palming

"Master?" Loki asked flirtatiously

"What?" He asked in annoyance

"I...I see that I've upset you. I'll take my leave..." Loki apologised

Victor sighed "Loki..." He spoke kindly

"Yes Master?" She replied

"It is not that I find you annoying or anything." He said, brushing some if her hair back "But you need some patience and to remember that there is more than sex"

'Try telling THAT to Thor and the others...' Loki rolled her eyes "I understand what you're saying Master."

"Did you roll your eyes at me?" Victor glared

"No, not at you Master." Loki defended

"Then why?" Victor asked

"Thor has several lovers, and all they care about IS sex." Loki replied

"I thought Valkyries were eternal virgins? Or isn't that the case?" Victor asked

"That's correct Master, but there are more than Valkyries in Asgard." Loki added "Thor and most others only care about The Three F's."

"The Three F's?" Victor asked

"Fight, Food, Fuck." Loki answered "And not necessarily in that order."

"I see." Victor deadpanned

"Plus Valkyrie's can still be fucked in the ass." Loki shrugged

"That can't be pleasant for them..." Victor deadpanned

"It's not..." Loki frowned

"But you like it." Victor grinned

"I...I admit it..." Loki blushed "I didn't want to...but Master..."

"Yes?" Victor asked wanting Loki to continue her answer

"I... have fallen... in love with you." She blushed

"Well..." Victor nodded "That's understandable. Although you DID try and seduce me way back when." He stroked the goddess's cheek

"Power...does funny things to people...and those who seek it..." Loki became hazy eyes and began to feel warm when he touched her.

"I know that." Victor nodded "But the thing is, is to resist the temptation."

"It's...difficult to...resist..." Loki spoke flustered

"I know, but waiting makes the pleasure more worthwhile." Victor answered removing his hand

"I... I guess... Master." She panted in need

"Later. I promise." He smiled

"Later...later..." Loki blushed thinking of the for coming time.

A soft yawn came from a different room where Wanda entered "Morning..."

"Morning my dear..." Victor whispered then kissed Wanda tenderly 3hich made Loki moan slightly in disappointment

"What is wrong with her?" Wanda asked

"She is desperate for 'it'." Doom explained

"Well, our little maid has to wait..." Wanda teased "Come here." She began kiss Victor passionately

Loki began to hum and haw, from seeing the love between Victor and Wanda, begging to be part of it but they broke it off when the others began to wake. "Till later my dear."

Victor teased

"Yes Master." She nodded sadly, pouting as the others emerged from their room/rooms slowly

*Where Peter and Laura were*

Waking up in their own part of the castle Peter tried to remember what happened back at the party Thor threw in his honour, even though it was fuzzy, he remembered Carol helping him 'What WAS with her?' He thought

She was never that close to him, heck she seemed to genially dislike him at times, but they were still kinda friends.

"Hmm..." Laura stirred next to him

"Hey..." Peter grinned as he saw her wake

"Hey..." she smiled "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." Peter sighed

"What's wrong?" Laura got up

"Nothing..." Peter lied

"Peter Parker we've been together...how long now? I know when you're lying...So what's wrong?" Laura caught him out.

"Nearly four months." He smiled "And I'm just thinking about how Carol acted at the party."

"Peter...Carol...she might have her reasons...maybe just: let it go?" Laura asked

"Maybe...I don't know..." Peter slumped down

"Hey..." Laura teased "Do you want some cheering up?"

"What d'you have in mind?" Peter smiled

"Maybe something like... this?" Laura grinned as Venom changed into a black lacy set of bra and panties with black stockings connected to a black garter belt

"Holy..." Peter gasped as Laura slid her way on top of Peter and began to kiss him.

"Does this ever get old?" Laura asked moving her hair behind her ear

"Let me think." Peter said and after a second he answered "Nope."

"Well it's good that both you and junior agree..." Laura teased

Peter blushed and groaned as she rubbed him through his boxers, they weren't getting out of bed any time soon...

*with Sable*

"Madam, we have completed the citizenship transfer documents all completed. All we need now is Misa's written consent." a diplomat spoke to Sable  
with respect.

"Very good. I want this above board." Sable smiled "Thank you George."

"Madam." George bowed then left.

Sable smiled as she looked at the citizen and adoption papers. She never imagined this, having a daughter. Well... she did, but biologically with a red and blue clad hero but her point still stood.

"Madam. You have a call coming from Latveria." A messenger spoke

"Is it Misa, Reginald?" Sable asked

"Yes Madam." Reginald answered

"Put it on screen." She asked. He nodded and handed over the communications to his queen.

"Hello." Misa's voice sounded through the virtual speaker.

"Hello Misa. I hope everything is okay." Sable asked

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine, I just wanted to say that I've finished with packing away my things." Misa reassured her new adoptive mother

"Really? That was quick." Sable commented as she expected to not hear back for at least a week.

"I didn't want to have a multitude of items when I was staying here, I just asked for the bare essentials." Misa explained

"Well you must be one of the first people in the current century to say that." Sable chuckled

"What do you mean?" Misa asked

"I'd imagined you'd have: laptops, music players...an entire electronic store in your own house." Sable explained

"Oh no. With all the loud noises I had to live with in that horrible base, I wanted...quiet and peaceful things...like my garden." Misa explained

"You're into gardening? Well, the entire royal garden can be yours once you move in." Sable smiled

"Really? Oh arigato! I've got to go, I'm going to miss the car." Misa was excited since she was eager to move in.

"Sayonara Misa. I'll see you when you arrive. Stay safe." Sable smiled

"I will." Misa sounded happy as she hung up the phone.

Sable wiped a forming tear from her eye to which she shone "She is going to be a wonderful daughter."

She then looked fondly at a picture of her in her famous silver catsuit, hair flowing wildly behind her as she fired a sub machine gun at a man wearing red and blue spandex "If only she could have a father as well." She sighed sadly

*In New York*

In New York Magneto hadn't given up his crusade to retrieve his daughter, son and grandsons. He had gone desperate, he had to hire someone to retrieve them. "That's why I have hired you. Retrieve my family back to me and you'll be rewarded." Magneto talked to a shadow concealed mercenary.

"Cool, simple collect and rescue." the figure answered flipping a knife in his hand...until he miss grabbed said knife and it pierced the palm of his hand "Ow, ow, ow! Hey Ghost do you write these sorts of things just to piss all Deadpool's off?" The figure asked which turned out to be Wade Wilson aka Deadpool.

"No Wade I do these things to piss YOU off." Ghost answered

"You little..." Deadpool snarled

"Wilson! What did I say?" Magneto sneered at the Canadian mutate.

"Collect: Queenie, the Step-Princes and Silver-Foot. No problem. Now about my payment..." Deadpool asked being distracted again

"Your payment..." Magento began to speak only to levitate Wade's katana and MULTITUDE other sharp objects and point them right at him "Will be you stay in one piece. Do we understand each other?"

"Okay...Now I KNOW Ghost is being one hell of a giant douche!" Deadpool insulted Ghost yet again only for his pelvic area to be stabbed with a pair of daggers "Say what now? YE-OUCH! Yeah, yeah okay! I got it Magneto!"

"I'm sorry, but my husband won't be taking this job." A pink skinned Succubus glared as she walked in. She was Shikla, Queen of the monsters and wife of Wade Wilson "He will not take break apart a marriage of loving individuals, not with the events that lead to our marriage."

"Oh thank you Grey, for remembering my wife!" Deadpool grinned "I knew ONE of you loved me!"

"He will do as I say!" Magneto growled

"No, he won't." Shikla said, casting a spell on Magneto

"No... he won't." Eric muttered

"Now, leave." The Mrs Deadpool commanded

"Yes." Eric nodded, before walking out of the building

"Wade, what were you thinking? Accepting a job like this?" Shiklah asked

"Not my fault, Ghost was writing the story and that guy hates me for some reason!" Deadpool explained

"Wade you stole my: comic collection, laptop AND ate the last of the super spicy foods outta my fridge!" Ghost shouted back

"So you're being a giant dick to me now? Just because I pissed you off?" Deadpool asked

"I'd be nicer to you if you apologized!" Ghost shouted back

"Ghost! Knock it off!" Grey snapped

"See! He likes me!" Wade grinned

"Because you and Wanda and all the other Deadpool's are awesome, but if you don't calm down then I won't give you the present I was planning!" Grey added

"Okay, I'll calm down. Sorry Wade." Ghost apologized "What present?"

"Death and I talked Wade, she and I decided for us to have a threesome." Shilkah grinned

"HOT DIGGITY DAFFODIL!" Deadpool shouted for joy as all sorts of erotic things began popping into his head, including one that included ice cream and strawberries.

"He's...You know what: Not gonna even go there. Go nuts Wade." Ghost sighed

"Nuts? GOOD IDEA!" Deadpool yelled in joy "Thanks' for the tid-bit Ghost!"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay Back to Latveria." Ghost said to get the story moving again

"Can we do it like a: memory lane montage?" Deadpool asked with sparkles in his eyes

"Sure why not?" Ghost accepted it since this part of the story was getting just weird

*Back to Latveria Via Montage*

Victor smiled as he entered the main room, having finished signing everything needed today. His Doombot's where installing his version of the Arc-Reactor for New Latveria, everything was good. He smiled seeing Janet working on a dress, the woman being a damn good fashion designer

"Well today's the day." Jennifer smiled

"I'm sorry?" Victor asked

"Misa, she's leaving today." Jen explained

"Really? I thought she had another week here." Victor sounded shocked

"You've not grown to love her have you Victor?" Janet asked

"Of course not. I'm just surprised that she didn't have ninety seven bags worth of clothes and other commodities to carry." Victor explained "I'm pleased that she's getting a new will always be welcome here of course."

"From what Luke told me, she mostly kept to herself and her garden. She's quite the quiet girl." Jen answered

"Try saying THAT three times fast." Janet giggled

"Well in any case: I'll help see her to her new home." Victor smiled

"She is kinda of a niece to you now, with your relationship with Sable." Sue smiled

"We are friends, not quiet sibling-esk levels though." Victor replied, leaving "Be back soon."

Victor arrived at the departure where Logan was there. "I didn't expect you here Logan."

"Well, Me, Viper and my son were the ones who found her. I should be the one who should be the one to say not goodbye but "see you soon"." Logan explained

"Good man." Victor patted his back

"Don't do that." Logan turned his gaze on Victor

Misa came out carrying several bags "I'm ready." She whispered shyly

"There she is." Victor smiled

"Ready to head out?" Logan asked

"Y-Yeah...it's just..." Miss spoke shyly

"What's the matter?" Victor asked

"Thank you." she smiled tearfully

"It's been a pleasure Misa." Victor smiled "Oh, the escort has arrived." A large safeguarded buss had arrived for Misa, it was completely black except it bore the Symbol of Symkaria

As the help put Misa's things in the transport, Misa turned around and bowed ""Thank you for your hospitality King Doom." she smiled then hugged Logan "Thank you for finding me."

"Save travels Misa." Logan hugged back

"By Misa." Tommy waved, having super speeded over

"Whoa...Still not used to that..." Misa was caught by a pleasant surprise. "By Tommy."

The two hugged quickly before Misa walked into the bus, waving back as it drove away

"Gonna miss her kid?" Logan asked

"Huh?! Well yeah...I mean...she's cool you know..." Tommy answered in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you and her will TRULY unit Latveria and Symkaria." Victor chuckled, patting Tommy's shoulder "Your mother and I will start wedding plans."

"I duh...wait what?!" Tommy stuttered as Victor chuckled away with Logan "HEY, I don't, I mean..."

*New York*

Mephisto laughed as the now red skinned Avenger's knelt before him, besides Ms Marvel who stood by his side

"Master, the Avenger's are yours. What is your will?" Carol asked

"Well my dear Ms Marvel...You're going to collect something that I was promised some time ago. No-one cheats me." Mephisto answered with the images of Doctor Doom and Peter Parker in his eyes.

"And once he is collected, you may have him." Mephisto grinned

"Why would... I want... him... when I have... you... Master?" Ms Marvel said seductively as she pushed her body flush against his, although inside she was struggling. She didn't mean it, Mephisto didn't want her to mean it, he just wanted to torment her with her own words and her bodies own actions

"You will do as I say, not go." Mephisto snapped lightly with a cruel grin

"Of...of course...Master..." Carol bowed then left

"I hope you've enjoyed your freedom Parker...because you're soul WILL be mine..." Mephisto conjured a fire in his left hand with the image of Peter then snuffed it out.

*with the 'Harem of Doom'*

"It's going to be a different with a baby around the house." Susan smiled

"I know." Wanda smiled rubbing her developing belly "But, we'll get to meet someone new."

"That's true..." Susan drank from her tea

"Yea, this is a beautiful experience." Ororo smiled

"Hey Wanda. How's everything?" Jennifer asked

"I'm fine Jen...WE'RE fine..." Wanda continued to rub her stomach.

"That's good." Jen smiled

"Tea Mistresses?" Loki asked as she walked back in

Thanks Loki." Jen accepted

"Oh, everyone having a party?" Victor asked walking in. "And I wasn't invited?" he joked

"Oh calm down Victor." Janet smiled

"I am sorry Master." Loki bowed

"Sorry? Sorry for what Loki?" Victor asked

"That you were not informed." Loki said simply

"He was joking." Jen said simply

"Oh... sorry Master... I am not use to telling when you are joking." She bowed

"How was Misa's departure?" Janet asked

"It went well. Some tears, some heartfelt goodbyes...It was the right thing to do for her." Victor explained as Loki offered a cup

"Thank you Loki." He smiled, taking it as she bowed "Tommy seemed very sad she had to leave."

"You don't think our boy is..." Wanda wondered with a growing smiled

"I think so too." Victor answered

"Tommy in love. Never would've imagined." Susan smiled

"Bound to happen eventually." Ororo commented

"Agreed." Jen nodded

"Has anyone seen Franklin or Valeria lately?" Victor asked

*Where Franklin and Valeria were*

"I hope this works sis. I bet people are wondering where we were." Franklin sounded tired

"I know but they needn't worry. This gift ought to be great for them." Valeria smiled

"Okay." Franklin said nervously

As the two approached the living room they heard about where Misa had gone, true they weren't friends but they did say hello to each other every once in a while. Franklin knocked on the door. "Come in." Susan answered "There you two are. We were worried."

"Sorry. We were working on something for Wanda." Franklin apologized

"What is it?" Wanda asked

"This." Valeria pulled out a cube, put it on the ground then pushed a button. The cube began to elongate into a large rectangle object that was covered in a soft substance and a baby's mobile at the top. "It's a crib for your baby." Valeria smiled

"We've been working on it for ages. We wanted to make sure that it was safe for use." Franklin explained

"Thank you, both of you." Wanda smiled, hugging them both

"We were beginning to worry." Victor smiled "We thought you were making a giant potato cannon or something."

"Nah...that was last week." Valeria joked

"What?" Susan asked

"Nothing!" Franklin defended his sister.

"Okay." Susan nodded

"Would you two like something to eat?" Loki asked

"Yes please, thank you Loki." Franklin smiled

"Chocolate milkshake please!" Valeria smiled

"Make that two!" Franklin grinned

"Right away." Loki smiled before she walked away, not noticing Victor was following her

As Loki began to make the milk chocolate Victor slunk behind her and gently stroked her ass. "Hmm!" Loki stifled her voice so the children couldn't hear her "Ma-Master..."

"What's wrong...?" Victor teased

"You're...you're hand..." Loki blushed whispering

"My hand? It's right here?" He said in fake confusion as he waved his other hand in front of her face, the hand on her ass roughly kneading the globe of flesh

"Hmm-Mas-Master..." Loki moaned

"What?" he teased

"The...The chocolate milkshake..." Loki moaned

"Okay...take it to them. I'll wait." Victor smiled

Loki bowed and hurried off to deliver the drinks to the Storm children before hurrying back

 **LEMON START! LEMON START! LEMON START! LEMON START! LEMON START!**

"Eager aren't you?" Victor teased as Loki immediately embraced him and began to pant heavily

"Master...master..." Loki panted

"What do you want?" Victor asked groping Loki's supple ass

"Fu...fuck me...fuck your bitch..." Loki begged. Victor smiled, but did no such thing. No. He just kissed Loki lovingly 'Master...Master's kissing me!' Loki thought to herself and getting wet.

Victor pulled back "Enjoying the taste?"

"Yes...Yes..." Loki panted

"Well now, I will enjoy yours." He smiled, getting to his knees and pulling her panties down to her ankles. He then grasped one of her ankles and lifted her leg up so it was on the counter, giving him easy access and view of her pussy

"It's wet..." Victor observed making Loki blush, he began to stroke the moist pink passage with his fore finger

"Hmm..." Loki moaned pleasurably

"It looks like you want more. Well...do you?" Victor asked continuing to stroke Loki's pussy

"Yes... p... please." She nodded. Victor smiled, sliding his finger into her pussy and slowly moved it in and out "Oh...ah...Mas...Master..." Loki moaned in pleasure, the constant teasing on flirty banter has made her yearn for this.

"I imagine you've got quite the pent up urges for this, don't you Loki?" Victor asked

"Yes...Yes!" Loki continued to moan as Victor now inserted a second finger into teasing Loki's pussy.

"Then, how about I take you?" He grinned

The look on Loki's face, it went from happy to ecstatic. She'd been waiting for this for what seemed a life time. "Yes!" Loki smiled

"Well then..." Victor smiled as he moved forward and passionately kissed Loki as he positioned himself to her pussy.

The Goddess of Mischief moaned into the kiss as she felt her pussy be spread open, tangeling her green nailed fingers into his harr under his hood as she pulled their faces even closer "V...Victor...!" Loki used her Master's name instead of his title she was supposed to use.

"Did you use my name?" Victor asked as he slowly moved inside her

"Yes..." Loki answered honestly

"Oh well..." Victor began to pull out

"No...no...please. Please Master...!" Loki begged for Victor to remain inside her.

Vicor pulled out though, before spinning her around and bending her over the counter "Good, respectful girls get lovingly taken in their pussy." He grinned, aiming for her virgin ass which has only had fingers in it so far "Bad girls get their asses pounded and used." He said, before slamming himself in with one thrust

"AH!" Loki called out in both pain and pleasure "Ha, ha, ha..." She continued being used.

Victor increased his speed as he began to tease Loki's pussy "God, you're tight. I thought you liked being mounted like this."

"No, no...don't say that word..." Loki begged as Victor continued thrusting into her

Victor stopped teasing her pussy and moved forward and positioned her face "What word..."mounted"?" He teased and felt Loki tighten

"Please...No..." Loki begged again "I'm...I'm..." she began to lose her mind

"You're my maid. My family's plaything." Victor slid back upwards still inside her "Why don't you like being "Mounted"?" he teased

"S...S..." she began to say but she was panting too much drooling slightly "Svadilfari..." she answered

"Who?" Victor asked

"Svadilfari!" Loki shouted as she increased her own speed.

"The stallion that impregnated you with Odin's eight-legged horse?" He grinned

"Yes..." Loki admitted as she began to cry.

Victor noticed that Loki was crying, he eased up on his punishment and leaned forward "What's wrong?" Even though Loki was being punished, Victor would NEVER have sex while his partner was crying. "You can tell me."

"He... Taunted me. I was young, I didn't know what was going on." She cried

"I thought that..." Victor wondered

"The giant who owned him...He didn't know he was sentient. When Svadilfari chased me...he knew...he KNEW I was leading him away...but...he played along. When he caught me and used me...he laughed, saying that I'm now: Horse Mother..." Loki cried.

Victor stopped his movement and then hugged her. "I am sorry. I didn't know." He whispered

"I...I kept it hidden for so long...then when I gave birth to Sleipnir..." Loki began to open up then close down

"Go on." Victor comforted the Asgardian

"He was...just so innocent. When he entered Asgard and Odin demanded to know who his parent was, he went straight to me..." Loki admitted

"And?" Victor urged

"Everyone laughed...I hardened myself and decided to take revenge on everyone who laughed: Odin, Thor...Even if I caused Ragnarok or took over Asgard...maybe then they'd respect me." Loki answered

"What of Sleipnir?" Victor asked

"He's still Odin's steed." Loki drew a tear "My...baby boy..."

"... I will get him back for you." Victor smiled

"What?" Loki asked

"Sleipnir. I'll get him back." Victor reassured her.

Loki embraced Victor again, kissing him on his lips with joyful tears on her face.

Thank you." She whispered

"Anything for my lovers." He smiled

"Can you..." Loki blushed

"What? "Can I" what?" Victor asked

"Make love to me...Master?" Loki begged then flirted

"Of course." He smiled "Maybe give Sleipmir a little brother."

Loki smiled and began to rub Victor's now flaccid member to get his blood flowing again. "Hmm..." Victor smiled as he began to kiss Loki passionately. Now with his member erect he moved towards Loki's pussy where he entered her with one thrust.

"Ah!" Loki moaned as she smiled "Ma...Master..."

"Oh Loki." He groaned softly, kissing her neck as he began to thrust in and out of her

"Mas...Master..." Loki's eye began to glow white with magic as she began to reach orgasm. "Ah, ah, AH...!"

He smiled, moving faster as he reached up and began to group her breasts "Yes, take it! Just for you!"

"MASTER...!" Loki reached orgasm, arching her back and feeling Victor deep inside her.

 **LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END!**

"Ha...ha...oh...Are...you...satisfied...Master?"

"I am. What about you?" Victor asked as he cuddled Loki in his arms

"I... I'm happy... as long as you are." She muttered

*With Pietro and Johnny*

Pietro and Johnny were on their break, they had engaged in a night of love with the women they had been dating over the few months they were working. "Man, who would've imagined that we'd have girlfriends?" Pietro grinned

"I know. Never thought I'd get tied down." Johnny smiled "Feels good."

"Know what you mean." Pietro nodded

"Sir Maximoff?" A civilian asked

"Yes?" Pietro answered kindly

"What can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you and Sir Storm can observe something that we have found." the civilian asked

"Sure, anything to help." Pietro answered

Johnny had downed his drink almost spilling some down his shirt "Okay, lets go."

The two followed the civilian through town curiously

"Johnny do they look familiar to you?" Pietro whispered

"Yeah...they do..." Johnny answered

"The thing we have found is over there." the civilian pointed

"You're really sending us into the sticks here." Johnny commented

"Be ready for anything." Pietro warned

Johnny nodded and ready to gear up to flame on. As they approached the location there was nothing there "Alright. What's this "thing" you wanted to show us?"

"Right there." The civilian said, pointing

Johnny and Pietro looked in the direction the civilian's pointed, Johnny having the air around him super heat while Pietro vibrated his body's molecules to near supersonic levels

"There's nothing there." Pietro observed

"Yes...there is..." The voice transformed to that of a more familiar tone

"Clint?! That you?!" Pietro asked as Clint Barton aimed an arrow at re two.

"Stop, but don't hurt . Got it." Johnny said as he and Pietro decided to be professionals in this line of business knowing what the other was thinking or going to say.

Pietro nodded as he span around Clint at super speed, creating a vortex that drained all the oxygen from his lungs making his fall unconscious

"What the hell is Clint doing?" Johnny wondered

"I dunno, but this needs reporting. I'll take Clint you report to Victor." Pietro answered

"Not...yet..." Another familiar voice spoke

"Tony?" Johnny was shocked

They saw Iron Man standing there, although his body was clearly strained. He started by firing a Repulsor Blast that the two easily dodged

Johnny pressed his ear peace, sending a distress call to Victor, as he and Pietro distracted Tony

*Back in the castle*

Peter and Laura were still in bed, after a loving session they just cuddled and fell asleep Peter was deep in his dreams, he imagined Him and Laura web-swinging in their Spider-Costumes with a third with them: a young boy dressed in a black costume that was reminiscent of the Iron Spider costume with a blue Venom spider symbol...but in the dream it turned dark. As a blood red shadow emerged through the country with a demonic smile.

"Get behind me!" Peter said, as the town began to fall apart

The shadow began to laugh as he enlarged "I found you...you...you..." The shadow echoed, he reached out towards Peter and his family with both hands.

"No...NO!" Peter called out as he was separated from his family

"PETER! DADDY!" Peter's dream family called out as they were reduced to husks in the blood red shadow's hand

"You are MINE..." The voice spoke darkly

"NO!" he yelled, a white and red aura glowing around him

*real world*

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Peter screamed as he sprung awake "J... Just a dream." He panted

"Peter?" Laura got up when he screamed "What's wrong?"

"Just...just a dream..." Peter panted in a cold sweat.

"...ictor...Victor! Is there anyone there? Tony and Clint are here!" Johnny's voice was coming through the messaging system

"Johnny? What was that?" Peter got out of bed and heard Johnny's cry of distressed

"Peter! Oh thank god! Tony and Clint are attacking and have gone MAD! Pietro and I have already taken out Clint but we need help!"

"I'm on my way." Peter reassured them "Why're the Avengers attacking?" Peter asked himself as he donned his new suit

"Peter, we're coming with you." Laura spoke

"What? Why?" Peter asked

"Cause we're together. Your battles are ours." Laura smiled as Venom covered her body except her face

"Okay." Peter nodded, quickly getting dressed before the two took off swinging

*Back with Pietro and Johnny*

"They aren't listening Johnny. Something's controlling them!" Pietro commented dodging one of Tony's replusor blast

"Peter's coming just give him time!" Johnny called out while burning Clint's arrows

'Peter...Good...let him come...' a hidden shadow smiled while observing his puppets fighting.

Pietro ran as fast as he could and punched Clint, the momentum and his strength knocking the Archer out and making a tooth fall out

"Ow..." Clint groaned as he got back up and bled from his mouth slightly

"God Damn...what's it gonna take to knock them out?" Johnny wondered

"Maybe the help kf your friendly neibourhood 'Spider-Kinght'?" Peter joked as he webbed up Clint so he couldn't move

"Or his lovly Lady Widow?" Laura added, kicking Tony from behind before slashing him with her claws damaging his suits movment capabilities

The shadow smiled 'He's here...'

"Glad you made it." Pietro grinned

"Let's find out what they're doing here. Last thing we need is a diplomatic disturbance lawsuit." Johnny grabbed Clint

"Yea." Laura and Peter nodded, Laura using Venom to slash Tony's armour so he couldn't move and Peter webbing his limbs to his body and webbing up his thrusters and weapons

*Near the castle*

Wanda and Victor were sitting together just enjoying the view of their kingdom "Have you thought of a name yet?" Victor asked

"Still working on one. You?" Wanda smiled feeling her stomach

"I have been thinking of maybe Wendy, maybe." Victor shrugged

"Really? Why?" Wanda laughed kindly

"It sounds nice." He shrugged

"Hello Victor..." A shadowy voice whispered

"Who's there?" Victor asked

"Victor?" Wanda asked "What is it?"

"I...I thought I heard..." Victor sounded worried "someone..."

Wanda frowned, grasping his hand in worry

"It's like...ah...never mind. I'm probably just run down." Victor tried to rationalize the voice

"Victor, if you heard something...What or WHO did it sound like?" Wanda tried to accept that Victor heard a voice.

"... Mephisto." Victor sighed in admition

"Mephisto...What...what does he want?" Wanda looked worried

"I'm don't...Peter...He must be after Peter!" Victor came an immediate conclusion

"We have to warn him." Wanda agreed

The two focused their magic, looking for Peter and quickly finding him before flying to the source of his spirit

"There they are." Wanda pointed to the forest

As they landed Johnny, Pietro, Peter and Laura were shocked "Victor, we were just wrapping up what're you doing here?" peter said

"Peter, listen to me: we are in trouble." Victor explained slowly

"Trouble? What d'you mean?" Peter asked sounding worried

"Mephisto." Victor answered honestly

"That devil guy that made the Ghost Rider? Why is he here?" Peter asked

"He's intending to collect what I took from him. More specifically: He's after you Peter." Victor explained

"Aunt May...The deal...I completely forgot about it!" Peter panicked

"Of course you did, it was a different life. One that never happened." Victor explained

"Wait...what...what're you talking about?" Peter asked trying to make sense of it all. Yes he was offered a deal by Mephisto previously, but he turned it down to work for Victor.

"Mephisto took your love from you with a deal in a different life, the incident causing a universal 'replay'." Victor explained "You would have never given your soul, if you had someone you had promised it to. It was all an elaborate trap."

"So...Mephisto PLANNED this?!" Peter couldn't believe it. The universe had given him a second chance and Mephisto wanted it to work in his favour.

"Yes... except I helped your Aunt this time." Victor nodded

"How...how can you know allowed his? The alternate, Mephisto coming, all of it." Peter asked

"With Mephisto...he just loves taunting people. That's his nature." Victor explained

"I have been training myself for years so I could combat him, I know how he thinks, what he does and how he plans."

"So...what do we do?" Peter asked

*Elsewhere in Latveria*

Mephisto walked around the halls of the castle casually 'What a nice place.' He thought 'shame you won't enjoy it for much longer...' He bore his fangs in a malicious grin

"Get. Out. Of my. Masters? CASTLE!" A voice screamed, a green blast pf magic sending him flying back

"What?" He growled

"I am Loki OdinDaughter." Loki said, walking towards Mephisto as she looked at her nails nonchalantly "I am King Von Doom's maid. I take out the trash, cook him food, clean his cock and take out trash... Like you." Loki's green lips spread into a cruel grin

*back with Victor and Peter*

Victor walked over and held his hand in front of Tony's Arc Reactor, his hand glowing

"What are you doing?" Peter asked

"Watch." Victor smiled, a gem bursting from the Arc Reactor and into Victor's hand

"Is that... An Infinity Gem?" Peter asked in shock

"Yes, the Space Gem. Stark, Steven Strange, Professor Xavier, Richards, Black Bolt and Black Panther have an Infinity Gem each, they are all part of a group they have dubbed 'the Illuminati'. They 'decide' what is 'best' for everyone." Doom explained

"But the reactor works under its own power right? It's not just powered by the gem?" Peter asked

"You are right, that was just the hiding place." Victor nodded

"That's a relief. But how're we gonna stop a demon with this?" Peter asked

"I told you my dear friend and knight. I have a plan." Victor reassured him

Victor, Peter, Pietro, Johnny and Laura began to walk away, towards the Xavier Institute

"Where are we going?" Johnny asked

"Xavier's new school." Victor said

"WHY?" Pietro asked

"To get the Mind Gem." Victor answered

"How did you know about the 'super-secret Illuminati'?" Laura asked

"Because I am Doom." Was the only reply

'Three hundred and sixty five...' Pietro thought as he clicked his clicker

"Doesn't he mean: I am Groot?" Johnny joked

"Shut up." Pietro cracked a smiled


	13. Doom Vs Mephisto

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 13: Doom Vs Mephisto  
**

* * *

The now red skinned Thor growled. He was resisting the control completely, that is why he was able to carry his hammer. He was just playing along

'I never expected to be here in Latveria, but with Mephisto controlling my friends I MUST keep up this charade.' Thor thought to himself

He had to admit, he was having trouble resisting the power but NONE can control Thor Odinson!

"Rargh! You little bitch!" Mephisto's voice shouted

'A fight? With Mephisto?' Thor thought 'Who's challenging...Odin's beard!' He thought then he observed that LOKI of all people was fighting against the demon.

"You maybe strong but you're not me!" Loki taunted

Wait... was she wearing a green and white maid outfit?!

"I... am so confused." He groaned

"When in my domain did Victor capture you?" Mephisto demanded as he caused small fires in his hand

"Never you mind." Loki began a counter spell "But Master, didn't capture me."

'MASTER?!' Thor yelled in shock

"I tried to hurt him, he taught me humility and I have fallen in love with him." Loki said as she sent arcs of green magic at Mephisto

"And they say I'm evil." Mephisto groaned in pain after being hurt by Loki's magic.

'THAT'S what he's been doing all this time?!' Thor thought

"Ah...TO ME MY PUPPETS!" Mephisto roared

Thor growled as he saw Ms Marvel and Black Panther land in front of Loki

"Oh no...The Avengers? How'd you get them?" Loki was worried

"I have my ways..." Mephisto grinned as he ordered his minions to attack.

'I must help, but with Mephisto... grrr...' Thor internally growled

Seeing his Avenger's attack his sister... he snapped. He roared, the virus leaving him instantly. He threw his Hammer, slamming into Ms Marvel sending her flying, while also charging punching Black Panther so he crashed through the castle "What the?!" Mephisto and Loki shouted

"You may have my friends Master of Evil. But I will not let you use them to attack my sister! So says The THUNDERER!" Thor proclaimed as Mjolnir returned to him

"Thor?!" Loki shouted

"Traitorous snake! How did you break my virus?" Mephisto roared

"Like he'd tell you!" Loki snapped back to reality and hit Mephisto with a magical blast. Thor followed up with a massive thunder blast, the two energy strikes sending Mephisto through several walls "It has been a while brother." Loki smiled

"True sister. In all honesty I never imagined you living in Latveria." Thor answered

"Thor I could tell you stories." Loki joked "But I won't. Panther eleven o'clock." Pointing to an infected Black Panther.

Thor nodded, spinning around and kicking Black Panther in the face making him fall off the castle "I am sorry T'Challa." He apologised

"He'll accept your apology when he's not controlled. Why is Mephisto here?" Loki commented

"He is after Spider-Man." Thor replied, spinning his hammer so it worked as a shield so he could block an energy blast "He feels cheated, for he was outsmarted, and he is petty."

"Sounds like how I was." Loki commented sadly

"Aye, but what you have said proves that you've changed." Thor smiled "Ms Marvel seven o'clock."

Loki nodded, sending a powerful blast of magic at Ms Marvel making her fly back again

"THAT looked like it hurt." Loki grinned

"Reminds me of when we faced Frost Giants together." Thor laughed

"Thor, I'M half Frost Giant." Loki deadpanned

"The... bad ones?" Thor shrugged nervously

Loki rolled her eyes and a thought immediately came to her mind "We have to find Master."

"You mean Doom?" Thor asked

"Yes." Loki answered

"I never imagined you being a thrall to Victor Von Doom." Thor still said in disbelief

"Neither did I, but I couldn't be happier." Loki smiled

"You're...HAPPY here?" Thor asked

"I am." Loki answered "It's better here than in Asgard."

"... really?"

"Yes brother." She said, rolling her eyes

"Come on, we've got to warn Master." Loki said causing both her and her brother to disappear to Victor's location

*Where Victor was*

"Do not take me for a fool Charles! Now hand over the Gem, before Mephisto comes for your school!" Victor growled "I need into defeat him!"

"If Mephisto were to come here, there would be proof." Professor Xavier debated "All I see is Iron Man and Hawkeye tied up."

"Their skin are red!" Victor snapped, slamming a picture onto the table "And here is a picture from my castle's security camera SHOWING he is here!"

"Professor Xavier, please..." Peter asked

Just then Loki and Thor had appeared in the mansion "Master, Mephisto has come! He has taken over the Avengers!"

"AH THOR!" Peter shouted as he webbed Thor's face

"Spider-Man, I am not under Mephisto's control." Thor answered

as the Prince of Asgard stood there with webbing all over his face, sticking his blonde hair up in stupid angles

"Oh... Sorry." Peter sweat dropped as Laura giggled at the sight of Thor

"I know Loki, I am now preparing my plan." Victor replied

"So Charles..." Victor asked

"Very well." Charles rolled off and opened a secret vault within the mansion

"Does EVERYONE have their own secret hiding place for these things?" Peter joked but sounded serious

"Of course. One cannot be too careful." Charles answered

"Was Black Panther here?" Victor asked as Charles handed him the Mind Gem

"Yes. Don't worry, I hit him out of the castle. Why?" Thor admitted

"Ororo is living with me. Seeing him again will bring up drama." Victor spoke

"Plus, he has the Power Gem."

"Oh..." Thor groaned

"I must retrieve it. You're welcome to help Thunderer." Victor spoke

"Believe me Victor, Mephisto is a force to be reckoned with." Thor added

Victor pocketed the Mind Stone in its protective case and thought back to a memory that had haunted him for years... "That I know Thor."

"What's the plan bro?" Pitro asked

"You and Johnny are to get the Reality Gem from Richards and the gem that Steven Strange holds, the Soul Gem." Victor said "The rest of us will get T'Challa's Power Gem. Then retrieve something special from under my castle."

"On it. Come on Johnny." Pietro agreed

"Being honest here, Reed may be...not in the best of shape." Johnny cringed

"We'll worry about that when we get there." Pietro commented as they sped and flew off.

"That just leaves the Time Gem. Who has that?" Charles deduced

"Black Bolt, king of the InHumans." Victor said, looking to the sky's... as the InHuman's live on the moon "I'll be doing this one down, oh well. And don't act stupid Charles, you are PART of the Illuminati with him and the others."

"After dealing with moving everyone here Victor it IS quite difficult to remember EVERY detail." Charles rebutted "But it IS a dangerous plan. Are you quite sure you can handle this?"

"I'll have to." Victor answered

*with Mephisto*

Mephisto groaned as he reassembled his wits "Drat that whore of an Asgardian...Still I am here and my puppets are still my slaves."

"Of course Master." Ms Marvel said, sitting at his side with her head on his thigh. Inside she was angry at her body, seeing red. Oh she was ANGRY! If only she was free!

"T'Challa. Rise." Mephisto raised his finger to raise the Avenger

"Master..." Black Panther answered

"Find Victor's knight. I have unfinished business with him." Mephisto grinned

'Peter!' Carol shouted in her mind

but her body pouted and asked "Why do you want such a stupid child Master?"

"Shut up." Mephisto scoffed

*In New York*

"What did you mean: Reed might not be in shape?" Pietro asked through his communicator

"I've been keeping tabs with Ben. Reed's been in a bad place for months, I just hope they'll be able to help." Johnny explained

"Hopefully." Pietro nodded as they arrived at the Baxter Building

"MATCH STICK!" Ben grinned as he walked up and hugged him

"Hey... rock pile." Johnny groaned in pain

"It's been too long." Ben exclaimed putting him down.

"Yeah, wish it was on friendlier terms though." Johnny frowned

"Wait, what d'you mean?" Ben asked

"Mephisto has come to Latveria and Victor needs Reed's Infinity Gem." Pietro explained

"That's gonna be difficult Speed. Reed's not been himself since Sue left." Ben frowned

"I can guess, by the way: Speed is my nephew's alter-ego." Pietro answered

"O... kay? Well the fact your nephew looks like you and has your powers is a bit creepy." Ben shrugged, walking inside

"Don't you get any ideas from those despicable rumours Ben." Pietro immediately defended "Whoa..." he saw the inside of the Baxter Building.

"Holy shit...Reed did all this?" Johnny stood in disbelief, the entire internal works of the tower were turned more high tech, computer like grids surrounding the walls, lights and blinkers were flickering on and off.

"Yeah...being fair he IS eating and sleeping again. I'm just glad he hasn't turned into a cyborg yet." Ben commented

"He needs to get out more...or get laid." Pietro commented

"Yea." Johnny nodded

"Reed." Ben knocked on the door where everything seemed to originate. "Reed it's Ben."

"What is it?" Reed's voice answered muffled

"There's someone here to see you." Ben answered

The door opened and out came Reed, which gave Pietro and Johnny some stunned faces "Jeez...crap..." they muttered

He had more grey hair with a bit of a beard

"Johnny..." Reed looked at him

"Hey Reed." Johnny waved trying to put a smile on things

"What do you want? I'm very busy." Reed almost snapped at them

"Mephisto's attacking Latveria... we kinda need your Infinity Gem." Johnny explained "And why did you never tell us you had that! VICTOR had to say it!"

"Because it wasn't your business to know." Reed answered

"BULLSHIT! We were a team Reed! A TEAM trusts each other!" Johnny shouted

"Actually, we were MORE than that! We were a FAMILY!"

"Were..." Reed turned his back on them "We WERE a family. Until you left!"

"I was staying by my SISTER! We left during the Civil War because of different points of view, we left again because Sue wasn't happy and you wouldn't let the Civil War GO!" Johnny shot back

Reed threw a punch in Johnny's direction but was stopped by Ben "Reed!" Ben shouted

"You want the Gem? Fine!" Reed retracted his arm.

He put his hand INTO his mouth and stretched it down INSIDE his body, remerging around for a second, before he pulled it out with the gem in hand

"OH MAN! THAT is disgusting!" Pietro almost gagged

"You ATE the Gem?!" Johnny asked

"The radiation in my molecules and their unstable nature made it a perfect hiding place." Reed explained.

Besides, I did not eat it. I hid it at the bottom if my throat, manipulating the flesh around it like a seal so eating and drinking did not disturb it and it would not pass through my digestive system."

"Still...*burp* excuse me." Pietro went to go outside to throw up

"Through there Quicksilver" Ben pointed to a room

"Thanks!" Pietro ran to the room

Johnny took the stone with a serious expression "Thanks Reed." He nodded

"Now...Get. Out." Reed answered heading back to the room

"Stop living in the past Reed. Sue left you that's true; so: man up, go out and meet someone. I bet the only person you see now is Ben!" Johnny gave Reed some advice

"He barley even sees me." Ben grumbled "And he's my 'best friend' who apparently feels 'guilty' and is looking for something to 'cure me'."

"Reed...grow some BALLS man!" Johnny shouted

"You got what you needed." Reed walked off "Now. Get. Out."

Johnny replied with a flame covered fist to Reed's face, sending him flying back "You are PATHETIC! WHATEVER my sister saw in you, is long gone." Johnny growled before he turned to Pietro "Let's go Quicksilver. It's been good seeing you Ben."

"You to MatchStick." Ben nodded "Tell the kids I said hi, okay?"

"Will do." Johnny nodded as he and Pietro left, Johnny melting some of Reed's inventions on the way out

*Back in Latveria*

"I hope Johnny and Pietro were successful in retrieving the Gem." Wanda asked

"They will be successful, I have faith in them." Victor reassured her

"I guess." Susan nodded

"Victor, I'm going to check on the kids." Peter spoke

"Mephisto is after you Peter...but my family, he'd use them against us." Victor debated

"He won't be on his own." Laura added "We'll be with him."

"Go, find them and get them here. I trust Charles." Victor accepted Peter's and Laura's proposal.

"Got it, let's go!" Peter said, grasping Laura's hand before running off

As Peter and Laura went off to find Tommy, Billy, Valeria and Franklin they were being tailed by Black Panther from the shadows. Luckily their Spider-Sense went off "Laura behind us!" Peter caught whiff of Mephisto's lackey

"I see him!" Laura turned around.

"RARGH!" Black Panther roared slamming his fist into the ground "Capture...Peter Parker..." he droned

"Sorry, I don't think so." Peter grinned as both he and Laura got ready to fight, and charged in synch

Peter and Laura managed to land a punch on T'Challa, but that didn't do much Black panther grabbed Peter's arm and flung him to the ground. "ARGH!"

"Peter! You're gonna pay for that!" Laura said with Venom covering her face and her claws extending from her hands

She began to savagely slash with her hands and feet, causing massive slashes and gashes

As T'Challa maintained his stance he did release Peter from his grip, the Power Gem began to react "ARGH!" he roared and smashed the ground.

"The Gem!" Peter saw it.

The two were amazed by the power caused, but they both launched a web line onto it

"The...Gem..." Black Panther moaned, he grabbed the webbing and pulled the two towards him.

"Whoa!" the two were pulled with immense force but were grabbed by Black Panther

"Help... me..." he growled, the Infinity Gem helping him fight easier

"Huh? Wah!" Laura wondered then was thrown

"T'Challa...Fight it! You know you can..." Peter struggled then fired a web into his face

"Peter!" Laura ran into Black Panther knocking him down.

"Got it!" Peter called, shooting a web line at the Power Gem and ripping it away from the Panther

"ARGH!" Panther roared as the Gem was ripped from him.

"Get this back to Victor." Peter wrapped the Gem up in webbing

"What about you?" Laura asked

"He's after me, not you. I'll keep him busy, while you get the stone to Victor. I'll be fine." Peter reassured her

Laura kissed him "Don't get killed."

"Promise." Peter smiled

Laura took off swinging, Peter turning to T'Challa

"Well, let's do this." Peter grinned

*With Victor*

Victor was walking through the forest of Latveria, looking for a trap door in a random tree

"It should be somewhere around here..." Victor looked around

"What're you looking for?" Susan asked

"Something that'll help turn the tide." Victor answered cryptically

He soon found a secret passage way down to his hidden storage facility "Here we go." He grinned, opening the door wide

"What is this place? Victor?" Susan asked as she followed him down.

"Where I have kept a few 'last resort' items... like this." Victor explained, picking up a golden gauntlet

"The Infinity Gauntlet!" Susan gasped

"Yes. One of the only things that can stop Mephisto." Victor nodded as he began to put each of the gems into the gauntlet and put it on himself.

"We just need Panther's, Richard's and Strange's. Five out of six gems should be enough for me to take him on."

"Victor, we have Reed's Gem." Johnny called through his device

"You wouldn't BELIEVE where Reed was hiding it!" Pietro commented

"At the bottom of his throat where he manipulated his flesh as a cover so the Gem wouldn't react?" Victor asked

"How the fuck did you know?!" Pietro shouted

"Because I'm Doom." Victor stated simply

"Three hundred and sixty six." Pietro counted

"You're still doing that?" Victor deadpanned

"Yeah. I get to five hundred and I get a smartphone." Pietro answered

"... you can get a Smartphone ANYWAY! You are related to the royal family, you are my BROTHER-IN-LAW! You have an ACCOUNT!" Victor deadpanned

"Yeah but this one is FREE!" Pietro explained

"...Oh God..." Victor face-palmed

"Leave it to Pietro to make something big out of a small thing." Susan rolled her eyes

"We're approaching Dr Strange's home now." Johnny explained

"We'll call when we have the Gem or not." Pietro added

"After we sort this mess out; you and me Pietro are going to have a talk." Victor groaned

"Yea yea, whatever." Pietro scoffed

*In Victor's castle*

Mephisto was lurking around the halls searching, he observed the paintings of his family "Oh...how precious...A wife and sons...with a babe on the way...I can use this..." He grinned

'No...I...I can't let him hurt them...' Carol tried to defy him but her mouth wouldn't say what she wanted to say and her body wasn't under her command.

"Master..." Panther groaned as he walked towards Mephisto, and collapsed

"What?" Mephisto grumbled

"Spider..." Panther he answered

"Parker...You've only slowed me a little...but your soul WILL be mine...even if I have to "tweak" some aspects around" Mephisto sneered

'He's going after Peter's Aunt!' Carol screamed in her mind

"Now, Marvel, help Panther recover." Mephisto ordered as he walked away

"Yes...Master." Carol did as she commanded

taking up away and starting to bandage T'Challa up

That was when a wave of energy passed over Latveria, and the Avenger's lost the red colouration to their skin

"Urgh...Someone get me the licence plate on the steam roller that ran me over." Tony groaned in pain

"Ow...hey am I missing a tooth? I think I lost a tooth..." Clint asked trying to find any lost teeth

"Perfect." Victor grinned, five of the six Infinity Gem's in his gauntlet

"Well you two are up and around." Jen rolled her eyes

"Jen...? Ow...It's all fuzzy..." Clint tried to remember

"Carol...Where's Carol?" Tony remembered

"Most likely in the castle." Loki said, bringing through a tray if sandwitches

"I have to stop him." Victor spoke "I can't allow him to destroy our home."

"He won't." Johnny said, after he and Pietro got the Soul Gem from Dr Strange the kind doctor teleported the back home

"Let's go." Wanda nodded

"No Wanda, stay." Victor said, putting his hand on her beginning to show stomach

"Victor I can help." Wanda debated

"I'm not losing you!" Victor shouted, he calmed down "I can't...I can't lose you..."

And our child... you must keep him/her safe."

"Victor...you won't lose us." Wanda reassured him "I'll stay safe."

"I know...I just wanted to hear you say it." Victor cupped her face

He then pulled her close, kissing her red lips lovingly, before turning away from her and walking out of the lab

*Somewhere in Latveria*

Peter's Aunt May was with a small group of women around her age, as they had begun their own "Sewing Circle" which was just a small get-together that just had pleasantries

"May Parker..." an old woman asked

"Err...yes?" May replied

"Found you..." the woman's voice turned demonic and male

"Oh... you must be that Mephisto person I have heard about." May said with a smile

"Yes... and now... you're mine!" He grinned, the old woman form melting away to reveal his true form. He then reached to grab May... only for a green force field to appear around her, the force field burning his hand "AAAH! W... What?!" He gasped

"Oh I am sorry, you see when Mr Doom saved my life he put a protection spell around me that made it so demons can't touch me. My nephew told me all about it." May said kindly

"Fucking shitbag Sorcerer and Spider! OW!" Mephisto roared then had his head hit by May's handbag.

"Language young man!" May scolded him

"I'm over fifty thousand years old!" Mephisto roared

"That is no excuse!" May snapped, slapping him with her bag again

"Mortals FEAR me old woman!" Mephisto roared back at her before being attacked by a blast of energy

"You do NOT threaten my Knight's family!" Victor proclaimed wielding the Infinity Gauntlet "Mrs Parker."

"Mr Doom." May smiled

"I am sorry for the intrusion." He nodded

"It is okay Mr Doom." She nodded

"I shall be gone in a second." Victor nodded, grabbing Mephisto by the throat and teleporting away

"Wretched...miserable...CREATURES!" Mephisto groaned "You're a dying race! And when you're wiped out...I'll claim EVERY last one of your souls! ARGH!" he roared in pain

"You REALLY underestimate the human race Mephisto." Victor called out

He threw the demon to the ground and backed up, summoning his power. The power of technology, of magic and five of the six Infinity Stones swirled around him, ready to battle the enemy he has been preparing to destroy since he was a child

"You've gotten stronger Victor...I haven't expected anything less." Mephisto sneered

"Good. Because I'm ready to finish this." Victor added as his eyes glowed grey "Finally, my purpose will be fulfilled. I shall destroy you and then I can save the world."

Mephisto began to laugh " Ha, ha, ha...Destroy ME? HA! You're a walking hypocrisy Victor Von Doom! NO-ONE will see you as a hero! You tell that lie to yourself every day and it still isn't true! Not to your harem, not to your wife...Nor your mother..." Mephisto grinned

"Enough." Victor told him

"She's seen EVERYTHING you've done: your marriage, your conquering the world, the defiling of a God!" Mephisto responded

"Enough!" Victor began to shout

"She's DISGUSTED with you!" Mephisto shouted with a Glasgow Grin like smile

"ENOUGH!" Victor roared as he thrust his arms forwards sending Mephisto flying back "I don't care about being seen as a Hero. I care about the end result. And my lovers know the truth, otherwise they wouldn't be by my side. And my mother? She is just a lost soul in need of saving, the fact she is my mother no longer matters from her choice last time I tried to save her."

"You don't care...What about your daughter..." Mephisto spoke conjuring a realistic illusion of a seven year old girl with brown hair and green eyes. "You attempt to destroy me...I TAKE her...You know me well enough Victor...I WILL do this..."

"Daddy..." the illusion asked beginning to cry

"You won't touch her." Victor said, walking over to the girl and picking her up "You CAN'T touch her. You CAN'T hurt her. I won't ALLOW it! And neither will Wanda." He looked down at the girl and smiled "It's going to be okay. What's your name?"

"I...I'm your daughter...you already know." The daughter answered

"Well if you are, you should know your own name." Victor replied

"Daddy. Don't be mean." She pouted cutely

"Come on. Say. Your. Name." Victor answered trying to tickle her belly

"W... W... Wendy!" She giggled

"Well Wendy, trust Daddy. I will keep you safe." He smiled

Mephisto thought 'You're egotistical Victor...You're playing into my hand...' "So...what say you? Give me Spider-Man, You keep your daughter..."

"How about I give you this?" Peter's voice yelled as he swung into Mephisto's face with a fifty mile an hour, or there about, punch.

Victor grinned, and blasted Mephisto away before he hit the ground "I knew you'd be here soon Peter. And Mephisto, I already told you that you will NOT touch her!"

"You fool...I don't care about that little brat..." Mephisto materialized back grabbing Peter by his throat and made the illusion disappear "I have my prize!"

"Ack!" Peter struggled to breathe

"Peter!" Victor used the Gauntlet to try and save his Knight while trying to attack the Demon

He fired several shots, freeing Peter

"Thanks boss." Peter grinned, glaring at Mephisto "And I'm not gonna let you win hoofer."

"Hoofer? What kind of insult is that?!" Mephisto roared at the Knight

"Hey, coming up with quips on the spot is hard!" Spidey defended

*Where the harem was*

"We should be helping Victor. We can't just stay here!" Janet debated

"But with The Kids...we can't include them. And Wanda's in no shape, she's pregnant!" Susan called back

"But he needs our help!" Jen snapped

"You don't know what you're talking about. This isn't some mindless thug or Red Skull, you're talking about taking on Mephisto: the Devil himself." Wanda began to speak "Victor is fighting Mephisto with The Infinity Gauntlet, one of the only things that can actually HURT him. What can you do except be cannon fodder against Victor?"

"Sue and Janet can distract him, I am one of the strongest people on the planet and Loki is a GODDESS!" Jen defended

"That's not enough..." Wanda began "Mephisto will throw you around like rag dolls..."

"Jeez when did YOU become such a wuss?" Jen snapped

"I won't lose any of my lovers!" Wanda shouted

Loki sighed before pulling Wanda into a deep kiss

Mistress, you needn't worry. We will be fine." Loki reassured her

"But...but..." Wanda blushed

"No "buts" Mistress. You remain here, we'll go help Victor." Loki mothered her Mistress

"Yes, a few of us have faced Mephisto before." Ororo reassured as she pointed to herself, Janet and Je

"We can handle ourselves. You stay here." Jen smiled

"Where's Laura? Where're the kids?" Wanda sounded worried

"Wanda they're fine." Janet explained

"Laura is worried about Peter in the next room. Tommy and Billy are looking after Franklin and Valeria at the Cage house." Ororo explained

"Okay...Okay..." Wanda sat relaxed

*With Peter, Victor and Mephisto*

Peter flipped over Victor as he fired a blast at Mephisto, landing behind the king "Okay, we're doing great!" Perer grinned

"It's not over yet." Victor reminded

"You're right Victor...It's not over till I get my promised prize." Mephisto raised himself

"Get it through your skull Prince of Lies: I'm NOT going with you!" Peter proclaimed

"He did not take your deal." Victor replied "And you are a sore loser, a pouting child."

"I will NOT bow to mortals!" Mephisto conjured up a seal around the two Latveiran's

The seal was shattered by more green magic, Loki landing next to them "That was easy."

"The bitch!" Mephisto snapped, before he was struck by lightning

"Do not speak about one of my lovers like that." Ororo glared as she slowly lowered herself to the ground

"Storm?! What did you say?!" Mephisto shouted

"What're you doing here?" Victor asked "I told you to stay back!"

"No Master, you told Mistress to stay back. We aren't Mistress." Loki rebutted

"That's right." Jenifer grinned as she She-Hulk pinched Mephisto sending him flying back, Janet flying around the demon and blasting him with her stingers

"ARGH! Is...is this...what...you're reduced to Victor...? Letting OTHERS fight your battles for you...?" Mephisto groaned

"Your attacks at my pride will not work Mephisto." Doom glared

"Can't blame a demon for trying..." Mephisto joked

"Get out." Victor grabbed him by his cloak and stared at him

"If I'm to leave...I'm not going alone..." Mephisto snapped his fingers and summoned a still controlled Carol Danvers

"Carol!" Peter shouted

Victor channelled the powers of the Mind and Soul gem, and fired a blast of energy at her which burned away Mephisto's control over her "Did you not feel me breaking your control on the others?"

"Wait...THAT was you?!" Mephisto deadpanned

"Carol!" Peter raced to her as she fell to the floor

"Peter..." Carol smiled as she rolled her eyes back into her head, she wasn't dead, just unconscious.

"It's okay." He soothed

"Yes it was." Doom nodded, the space and power gems glowing as his fists where surrounded by power "Time for some real pain to come!" He grinned

"Do your worst...mongrel..." Mephisto spat in Victor's face only him to wipe it off then threw a punch into the demon's gut.

With Victor's magic, tech and the power of both the Space and Power gems made Mephisto double over as his gut was burnt like fire hit a normal human

"ARGH!" Mephisto roared in pain "I'll...I'll return Victor...And you'll regret defying me." He seethed through the pain

"Until then..." Victor looked at him with dark eyes.

He then raised his hand, palm in front of Mephisto's face "Get the FUCK out of my country." He then fired his magic and energy combined with all of the power from all five of the Infinity Gem's into Mephisto's face while Storm brought down the Lightning and Janet launched all if the energy she could into her Stingers, Loki firing a massive blast of magic and Jen slammed her hands together launching a gamma charged shock wave/energy pulse

With the final blast Mephisto disappeared from Latveria back to his domain. "And stay out..." Victor finished

"That was easy." Peter joked

"Sometimes it happens." Victor smiled "Thank you. Thank you all."

"Anything for our "Master"." Jen smiled

"He's MY Master!" Loki grabbed his arm and went closer to him blushing

Janet and Ororo giggled at the sight

"Come on. We've gotta fix what Mephisto broke." Jennifer looked at the carnage.

"I can fix that." Victor smiled as he ordered Doom-Bots to fix the wreckage.

"I'm going to take Carol to the infirmary." Peter said carrying her bridal-style

"I shall call Mistress, Laura and the others." Loki nodded, flying off

*With Laura and the kids*

"Sounds like they've stopped fighting." Valeria said

"Sounds like it." Laura answered

"That's good." Franklin nodded

"You head back to your mother. I'm gonna go check on Peter." Laura spoke

"Okay we'll see you later" Franklin and Valeria waved

The three split up, the kids going off to find Sue while Laura took off tk find Peter

*in Laura's mind*

Laura was standing next to the mental form Venom took, the 'She-Venom' state it once had

"You think Peter's okay Venom?" Laura asked

"He is. I know it." She-Venom answered

"We've been together for so long..." Laura started

"Do you think we should take it to the next stage?" She-Venom asked

"The next stage?" Laura asked

"We become a family." She-Venom said simply "We have a child."

"A...a baby...?" Laura double took.

"I have had one, Carnage. I have had several others via cloning." She-Venom explained "And I have a grandson, Toxin." She then put her hands on Laura's shoulder and smiled "You know you love him, and you have always wanted a mothers love and I admit, I have come to see you as a sister/daughter. But nothing can compare to loving your own child."

"I...I always wanted a family...But is Peter ready for that?" Laura began to tear up slightly.

"What is it he always says: With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility." She-Venom smiled "He'll be responsible and be a great father."

"Yea... I guess he will be." Laura smiled

*Inside the Infirmary*

Carol was laying down in the bed where Peter was next to her, he sighed and hoped that she was okay. Even though they haven't talked since the party months ago.

"I hope you wake soon Carol." He whispered

"Peter?" A familiar voice spoke

"Oh, it's you Tony..." Peter concluded

"Yeah...listen..." Tony began to speak

"Don't. I'm not in the mood, it's been a long day." Peter interrupted

"Longer for others." Tony explained

"I just helped save my country from a demon. I don't need ti listen to a foreign scientist." Peter replied sharply

"Wow, "foreign", stay in Latveria for a few months your already using that terminology..." Tony joked slightly "*ahem* Still, you're a hero to both Latveria AND New York. Do you think you may need to share that load with some people?"

"What do you mean Tony?" Peter asked

"Rejoin with the Avengers, or make a Team over here." Tony explained

"I don't HAVE time for the Avenger's Tony." Peter glared "And after the stunts you've pulled, I don't WANT to."

"Just making a suggestion." Tony put his hand on Peter's shoulder then left.

Peter sighed and turned his attention back to Carol. 'What is WITH him?' Peter thought.

"Here you are." Laura smiled, walking inside

"Hey..." Peter smiled seeing his girlfriend

"I see that this fight has its first victim." Laura saw Carol on the bed

"Don't be too hard on her. Under Mephisto's control...it's definitely hard to break out from." Peter argued

"I understand." Laura nodded before she hugged Peter "I am glad you are okay."

"Same." Peter smiled "I love you." He said, kissing her forehead

"I love you to." she smiled

Behind them Carol began to stir. She saw the spider couple and realised she could never be part of it, so she wept lightly while trying to carefully cover her face.

"Carol?" Peter asked, turning around at the sound of shifting on the bed

"No...it's the tooth fairy." Carol muttered a joke

"Are you feeling okay?" Peter asked "And Thor asked me to tell you, sorry for the hits."

"With what I did can't say I blame him..." Carol accepted the apology

"It wasn't your fault, it was: Mephisto's." Laura looked at her.

"Yea." Peter nodded "Say, what happened anyway? No one knows how he got control of the Avengers."

"It was me..." Carol admitted "Mephisto came to me and offered me a deal...he manipulated me and took the Avengers THAT way."

"What?!" Both Laura and Peter shouted "Why'd you do that?!" Peter asked

"Because I wanted you... I was jealous, angry... he found me when I was weakest... when I would give into temptation." She cried

"Carol..." Peter looked at her sadly

"I can't ask for your forgiveness...what I've done can't be excused...but I couldn't NOT tell you how I feel...I'm sorry..." Carol gave a tearful explanation

Peter sighed, and simply pulled her into a hug

"Huh?" Carol went while Laura raised her eyebrows in shock. "But...why?"

"Cause it's not your fault. You were taken advantage of in a vulnerable situation." Peter comforted her.

'Peter.' Laura thought with a smile, he was just too kind sometimes

"... Peter." Carol sniffed, before she hugged Peter back and cried softly "Thank you."

"Why don't you stay here?" Peter thought

"Wh-What?" Carol double-took

"Live here in Latveria." Peter answered

"W... why?" Carol asked

"Obviously you're not happy where you are. Fighting against me while alongside Tony, you're torn between the Avengers and me. I'm not saying move in STRAIGHT away, just...mull it over when you've got your health back." Peter explained

"Okay." Carol nodded "I can do that."

Peter and Laura went outside to talk while Carol went to rest. "So...you're letting her stay in Latveria?" Laura asked

"Well...yeah...Victor showed me amnesty...I thought I could do the same for Carol." Peter explained

"Why?" She asked

"Well...The Avengers aren't gonna stop trying to recruit me back. Knowing Tony he's probably slipped a tracker on me for such an occasion." Peter answered

"Really?" Laura asked cynically the was shocked when Peter produced two identical trackers.

"First one was after that party. Second was from today." Peter explained "If THIS is how they're trying to get me back... it didn't work."

Laura smiled, patting his shoulder "You've know about the first one for a while, haven't you?"

"Since my ride back from the party." He nodded

"You're not going back are you?" Laura asked

Peter crushed the trackers in his hand "Nope."

"Trying to be the better man?" Laura smiled

"Yep." Peter answered

"Are you going to keep using single words?" Laura giggled

"How about three? I. Love. You." Peter held her close then kissed her.

"I like those words." She smiled, kissing him

*With Thor and Loki*

"Sister, I think you should explain to Father why you have not returned." Thor tried to convince his trickster sister.

"And what concern of his is it?" She glared

"You are my sister. You are of Asgard." Thor explained

Loki shook her head then looked up at him sadly "I AM your sister. But I'm not of Asgard anymore. I never was..."

"Loki." Thor sighed

"Thor. Stop." Loki replied

"We both know Odin does not truly care about me like a daughter, and I am happy with the life I have. I am not going back."

"I understand. I'll tell father." Thor agreed reluctantly

"Thank you... brother." Loki nodded

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost." Thor summoned the Gatekeeper of Asgard and was whisked away to his home.

'Goodbye Thor.' Loki thought "I must return to Master."


	14. Cool Down

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 14: Cool Down  
**

* * *

Some days passed and Victor returned the Infinity Gems to the respective Illuminati members. Wanda had begun to show more, Tommy was going back and forth between being found and missing which pegged the questions "Where is he going? Where's he been? What's he up to?" Carol had begun to decide on staying in Latveria or going back with the Avengers.

And Latveria was slowly returning to normal

*With Johnny, Pietro and Billy*

"Where's your bother gone THIS time?" Johnny groaned

"Don't blame me, I'm not his keeper." Billy snapped back at his "Uncle"

"We're not blaming you. We're just wondering where he's gone." Pietro answered

Just then a silver green blur materialized next to them. "Hey, what's going on?" Tommy asked

"Where have you been?" His 'uncles' both glared

"Err...for a run..." Tommy told a half truth.

"Where?" His "Uncles" carried on interrogating him

"Just for a run. What's with the third degree?" Tommy asked

Tommy." Billy glared

"What...?" Tommy was being glared down "Okay!" he broke down "I went over to see...Misa..."

"Misa...In Symkaria Misa?" Billy asked

"Yeah..."Tommy admitted

"Why?" Johnny teased

"I err...kind of..." Tommy began but was embarrassed

"You're in love aren't you?" Billy smirked

"Awww..." Johnny and Pietro cooed over him

"Shut up..." Tommy blushed

"So cute." The three grinned

"THIS is why I didn't tell you." Tommy blushed

"Come on we're only teasing. We've all got our own crushes and significant others." Johnny patted his back

"Yea." Tommy nodded

"Look, we're not gonna give you a hard time...much." Pietro reassured him by patting on his back.

"That's reassuring." Tommy muttered

*Back in the castle*

Victor was with Wanda, talking about the future of their child and the possibility of another. "So, what do you think dear?" Wanda asked sipping a glass of orange

"I think it all sounds wonderful." He smiled

"You sure? I mean, if they give their consent..." Wanda mulled over with the thought of her and Victor's child having half-siblings

"I'm sure." Wanda smiled

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked as he walked up

"The future." Victor smiled

"Oh, well that's great." Peter sounded confused but pleased for them. "I *ahem*...I have got something to ask of you Victor."

"And that is?" Victor asked

"With...With your permission I'd like to give amnesty to Carol Danvers." Peter asked

"Give amnesty to Carol Danvers of the Avengers? Whatever for?" Victor asked

"She would be safe here, and... well... she needs to calm down." Peter said, kind of lamely

Victor stood up and walked over to Peter "She's in love with you isn't she? And you with her?"

"What?! No! I..." Peter defended quickly

"Don't try and fool me Peter. I live with multiple different women, I know how these things are played." Victor looked at him with a "Really" look.

"Fine! I kinda like her, but I love Laura. I am GOING to stay loyal!" Peter admited, his voice full of determination

"Well, I'm sure she'll appreciate that." Victor smiled

"She DOES!" Peter exclaimed

"Good." Victor nodded

"I will allow amnesty to Carol. But..." Victor allowed it but it came at a price

"But?" Peter sounded cautious

"YOU must be responsible for her." Victor completed his previous sentence

"Thank you Victor." Peter bowed then left

"You are welcome my friend." He smiled

"So...Peter with Laura/Venom and Carol. Quite the relationship." Wanda smiled

"It's not QUITE a relationship yet my dear." Victor sat down next to her

"So here's hoping." Wanda raised her orange juice "Ooh...It kicked."

*With Victor's mistresses*

"I don't want to sound arrogant... but it is good to basically be a queen." Jen sighed happily as she and the others relaxed in a hot tub

"True...you don't get hot tubs this size without connections." Janet smiled as the bubbles relaxed their backs.

"Hmmmm. That's true." Susan moaned softly, loving how her muscles where relaxed

"So...who's gonna be next?" Ororo asked

"What?" The girls asked

"Being a mother. I mean...those of whom haven't given birth yet." Ororo explained

"I'd say you or Janet, I'm infertail." Jen said sadly "It's the gamma radiation. It does WONDERS for the reprotuctive system." She ezplained, saying thr second part sarcastically

"Jen...I'm so sorry." Ororo apologized

"You didn't know." Jen understood.

"Still, it is sad." Janet frowned

"A little: Jenny or Victor to cuddle?" Susan asked in a playful manner

"Yeah..." Jen smiled

"A baby to cuddle of your own..." Susan thought out loud remembering how Franklin and Valeria were when they were born

"Something to share Susan?" Janet asked

"Not really." She shruged "I just miss having a baby in my arms"

"How's it feel?...To hold a baby?" Jen asked

"Like nothing I can describe. You'll have to discover it for yourself." Susan answered

"I guess." Jen muttered sadly

"Hey...Never say never. Okay?" Janet patted her fellow mistress on her back

"Drinks anyone?" Loki asked holding a tray of various beverages

"Thanks Loki." Sue smiled

"Why don't you join us?" Ororo asked the Queen of Mischief, who had became a bit of a workoholic as if late as she forgot to relax

Heck, she tired heraelf out SO much a few days ago she fell asleep DURING sex!

"No, I shouldn't..." Loki denied

"Come on, you fell asleep after your session with Victor. We won't let you get into trouble with Victor. Promise." Susan coerced her to come in.

"I..." Loki began another denial

"Loki, this is an order: I order you to get into this hot tub and relax!" Ororo ordered

Loki reluctently nodded, her maid outfit changing intona green bikini with a wave if her hand, before she slid into the hot tub slowly

"Ooh...Ah..." Loki moaned pleasurably when her skin touched the pleasantly hot and bubbly hot tub. You know the sounds, we've all made them when getting in a Jacuzzi.

"Feeling better?" Janet grinned

"Yes..." Loki moaned

"You seemed to have needed it." Susan smiled

"I bet you're still tense right?" Janet winked at the others

"I...I'm fine..." Loki answered

"Yea. I'm SURE you are." Sue grinned

"Yes...Yes I...Hmm..." Loki tried to reassure them but was now getting a massage from Janet

"You've been working too hard Loki..." Janet smirked

"It... it's my job." Loki moaned out

"But isn't it ALSO your job to make sure everyone is looked after...?" Janet purred in her ear.

"Y-Yes...hmm..." Loki moaned as Janet was getting the knots

"Man, you've got knots the size of watermelons." Janet was surprised "Jen take over will ya?"

"Sure." The green skinned woman nodded, taking her friends place

"AH!" Loki moaned as Jen got her knots

"Wow, I've felt stress but THIS is ridiculous." Jen commented

"I'm an Asgardian, we can build more stress than you." Loki replied, melting into the Jade Giantess' touch

"Guess being an Asgardian is not all that it's cracked up to be..." Jen asked

"N-hmm-no...it's not..." Loki answered truthfully

"But it HAS got a LOT of good sides as well." Loki added

"Name one." Jen asked maintaining the massage

Loki moaned as all her stress was bein melted away by bubbles and a strong masseuse, she didn't answer the question.

"Well Loki? We're waiting." Janet grinned

"I... I can last longer than all of you before falling unconsious with sex." She managed to get out

"So, why're you so tired all of a sudden?" Janet asked

"Because I've been working." Was Loki's slightly snappy reply

"You SURE it's not because of something else?" Janet smirked

"Y-yes of course." Loki answered

"You stammered." Ororo pointed out "You're hiding something."

"N... no I am not." She blushed

"Yes. You. Are..." Susan teased as he began to trace down Loki's sides.

"I'm not I... I just feel good." Loki moaned

"Come on Loki. Tell us: what's on your mind?" Jen asked

"Master... he... he promised to get my son back." Loki admited

"Your son?" Susan asked

"Sleipnir..." Loki thought of her son and how she held him when he was young.

"Odin's eight legged steed?" Janet asked

"HE'S your son?" Jen added to which Loki nodded

"I hated how Svadilfari used me...and how they all laughed at me when they found out." Loki frowned but then smiled "But Sliepnir...he was just precious."

"Then what happened?" Ororo asked

"Odin took him." Loki said sadly

"Oh my...we're sorry Loki. Is there anything we can do?" Susan asked

"Master is working on bringing him here. He's my only child that I will not lose to Ragnarok." Loki explained

"You've had other sons?" Susan asked

Loki nodded "Fenrir, Jormundandr, Vali, Narfi...my boys...and Hel my daughter"

"I know Hela is the Godess of Death, but who are the others?" Ororo asked

"Fenrir is my wolf son. He's bound by Gleipnir: the ribbon made of six impossible things. He's Odin's killer but he'll be killed by Vidarr in turn. Jormagandr, he's the midgard serpent he...kills and is killed by Thor." Loki begins explaining

'A horse, A wolf, A world binding serpent, a death god daughter...what's next?' Susan thought

"Narfi...Vali...When I tricked Hodr into killing Baldr...Odin turned Vali into a wolf and...killed..." Loki began to break down, after all the tricks and mischief she's done in her life...seeing...KNOWING that she had her son's blood on her hands and her fate sealed by killing and killed by Heimdall at Ragnarok...she cried. "My baby boys...God's don't forgive...Giant's don't forgive...I can't even forgive myself..."

The girls all frowned, and pulled her into a hug

"It's okay." Susan soothed

"Is Sleipnir the only one... Alive? Besides Hela?" Ororo asked carefully

"Fenrir and Jormungandr are locked away." Loki answered "Until the time comes..."

"Hey, hey...it's okay. We'll get Sleipnir home." Susan rubbed Loki's hair.

"And Hela is welcome to visit any time." Janet smiled

"I'm sure she'd like that." Loki smiled

"Come on, lets get back too soaking in the tub." Jen shoulder hugged Loki assuring her

"Thank you, but I must go and return to my duties." Loki smiled again but left the hot tub.

"Oh no you don't!" Janet frowned, shrinking and flying in front of Loki before lightly zapping her making her fall inti the hot tub "We just did girlfriend bonding so I'm gonna grab some beers, we are gonna drink and laugh and have fun and either pass out in the pool or be drunk and have a lesbian orgy that Victor can walk in on before we pass out! Got it?!" Janet snapped lightly

"Yes Mistress." Loki cowered slightly

*With Laura and Peter*

The two lovers where currently training

Both of them were using various techniques they had learned in their years as heroes. Laura broke the silence "So...you've gotten amnesty for Carol."

"Yeah. I did." Peter answered between breaths

"Whats wrong?" He asked

"Are...Are you falling for her?" Laura asked

"What? I thought we put this to rest Laura. I love you! I did it for Carol because I didn't she'll be used as a tool again." Peter answered

"I know...but I've seen you look at her..." Laura answered

"Laura. I love YOU! YOU! Is Carol beautiful? Yes. Is she a good friend I HAVE honestly fantasised about over the years? Yes. But I am loyal and I! LOVE! YOU! YOU! Laura Kinney! Venom! The new Black Widow!" Peter glared lightly "If the two of YOU wanted her to join in, I'd accept it. But I am HAPPY with jusy YOU."

With what Peter said gave tears to her eyes and she embraced him "I'm sorry. We're just...we don't want to lose you."

"And you won't." Peter reassured her again kissing her tenderly

"I swear." He added, holding her close and gently rubbing her hair softly

As he and Laura embraced she wanted to answer him "Include her."

"What?" Peter asked

"We want you to include her, Carol." Laura made herself clear

"Er... wait... what?" Peter asked, compleatly shocked

"We know you love us. And you went out of your way to get Carol amnesty. So...I want you to include her into our lives." Laura answered

"You...you sure?" Peter asked

"Yes." Laura nodded

"Okay then." Peter nodded

"Do you want to tell her now, or later?" Laura asked

"I can tell her a bit later, I've got to cheer you up first." Peter cuddle Laura and began to kiss her gently

Laura moaned softly as she melted into his kiss, shuddering as he held her close.

Peter lay Laura down gently down on the grass as she held onto him close, they maintained their love and Laura felt Peter's excitement "Peter..." Laura smiled as Venom shifted herself to expose Laura

"Guess we can skip the foreplay..." Peter joked

"We want a child." She panted

"What...?" Peter asked

"I and Venom...we want your child. We talked about it...and we both agreed." Laura explained

"Really?" He aaked in surprise

"Yes..." Laura blushed as she kissed him and exposed Peter's member from his trousers.

"Okay, if you're sure." Peter smiled, kissing her

*with Valeria and Franklin*

"Well, THAT was a day and a half Val." Franklin commented

"I'm glad we're all okay. Should we check on the other people as well?" Valeria asked

"Only if it's okay with our Uncles." Franklin explained

"Let's go find them." Valeria smiled and went running off

"Valeria, wait up!" Franklin chased after her

For a child of only three and a half years, she was extreamly fast

*With Pietro and Johnny*

"Okay, just wanted to make sure have a good day." Johnny bid farewell to a neighbor "Phew...Ninety one down, another half-bajillion to go."

"Uncle Johnny, Uncle Johnny!" Valeria shouted

"Val, slow down!" Franklin shouted at her.

"Her Val, what's wrong?" Johnny asked

"We're here to help." Valeria answered

"Huh?" Johnny asked

"We wanted to help lighten your workload." Franklin explained while gasping for air.

"Well...I'll have to ask Victor and Pietro, but it's okay by me." Johnny smiled

"Yea/yay!" They both cheered

"Okay, give me a second." Johnny said before calling Victor

"Hello?" Victor answered

"Hey, Victor it's Johnny. Listen: Valeria and Franklin want to help out with checking on everyone in New Latveria." Johnny explained

"Why did you put them up to it?" Victor asked thinking this was a "divert workload" trick

"It was THEIR idea...How 'bout I put them on?" Johnny explained and hoped that he'd listen to Franklin and Valeria.

"Fine." He sighed

"Hi Uncle Victor." Valeria sounded happy

"Hello Valeria dear, so I hear that you and Franklin want to help your Uncle Johnny and Uncle Pietro. Is that right?" Victor asked kindly

"Yeah, it's a hard job for two people. We figure why not give them a hand?" Franklin added

"Now between you two and I...Did Johnny put you up to this?" Victor asked

"No, we thought of it first." Valeria answered

"Okay, if you really want to." Victor sighed

"Thanks Uncle Victor!" Franklin and Valeria smiled "Here Uncle." Franklin handed back his phone

"Okay, I guess that Victor said it was okay?" Johnny smiled knowing the answer "Alright, You can help."

"Yes!" The two smiled

The two siblings grinned, high-fiving each other

"Come on. Day's not over yet." Johnny noted

*With Victor and Wanda*

Victor put the phone down gently and walked back over to Wanda who was sleeping. 'My beautiful wife...' Victor kissed his wife 'Our child...sleep well.'

He remembered the image of his daughter Mephisto created, and smiled widly

'I will ALWAYS protect you.' Victor thought, he then remembered the promise he had made to Loki: the one to get Sleipnir back. 'Loki, I'll keep my promise.'

He walked into his castle's libary, ready to get more information to begin his newest mission

"Let's see: Ragnarok, Thor, Yggdrasil, Freyja...Here Loki." Victor found his first step into getting Sleipnir back.

*With Victor's Mistress's*

Loki groaned as she awoke, the bodies of Victor's other lovers besides Wanda scattered over the bed with her

'Ow...my head...what happened? I remember...drinking...oh no! Master will punish me! Master will...PUNISH...me...' Loki thought to herself in fright then imagined Victor holding her in her punishment. 'I must...ow...must get back to...work...' she thought as she had a small but noticeable hangover and her body feeling sore after a LONG session with her Mistresses.

"Hmmmm." Susan groaned/moaned, grasping Loki's ankle "Don't go."

"But, Mistress I must..." Loki wanted to leave but Susan wouldn't let go

"Stay..." Susan moaned softly

Feeling defeated Loki answered "Very well Mistress..." and remained where she was.

She has to admit this was... nice

*With Victor*

"Svadilfari was the horse used by a stonemason in the making of Asgard's greatest wall. The Aesir made a deal with the Giant that if he couldn't finish the defense within six months he would marry Freya. Loki was tasked to distract the horse by taking the form of a mare, unknowingly to her Svadilfari was in heat and mounted the mare shaped Loki." Victor began to see the history of how Sleipnir was conceived "The horse was soon returned after several days though the wall was completed, but not in the allotted time, the stonemason revealed his true form; that of a Jotun: a Giant. Thor killed the giant with Mjolnir and Loki was not seen for some time. Some months later Loki had returned and claimed that she had found an amazing eight legged horse that she had named Sleipnir. Unbeknownst to any of the Gods or Loki the horse was given sentience by drinking from a mystical well after mating with Loki, Svadilfari entered Asgard and found that his mate and offspring were living here." Victor had already known this but continued to read "In embarrassment Loki took Sleipnir and tried to hide, but Heimdall The Watcher found where they were hiding, Odin the All Father took Sleipnir as his steed so he could traverse the nine realms with ease. Loki was from that day labelled: Horse Mother. Svadilfari was sent to the realm of the Dwarfs to work and not seen since."

Victor clenched his fist in determinatiom, he had to help Loki but... But how? How could he get him back?

"There has to be a way...Thor can get me to Asgard, but it may be seen as treason to his eyes." Victor pondered

"Maybe I can help 'Daddy'." A voice said from behind him

"Hm?" Victor hummed, turning around to see a woman who looked a LOT like Loki but younger with pale skin that was almost white and wearing only a green cloack "I guess you are Hela."

"Correct. And I see that you've become interested in my family history and tree." Hela observed

"Yes, I promised your mother that I'd get your brother back." Victor answered honestly

"Sleipnir...Mother's precious boy..." Hela thought about her half brother with mixed messages

"I take it you're not overly fond of him." Victor observed her body language and tone of voice.

Hela shook her head "I love my family, it's just mother...whenever she saw Sleipnir, she remembered how she was forced to act and used by the Aesir and Svadilfari...she loves us but she sees Sleipnir as her light at the end of a dark tunnel."

"I take it she wasn't well received back in Asgard." Victor answered

"Though she and Thor are like siblings...there WAS animosity towards her and any chance that she could be gotten back at was dealt back with insults ten-fold." Hela explained "We were all she had, that didn't try and hurt her."

"I see. Tell me, with your brother being made into Odin's steed is there anything blocking his mind?" Victor asked

"Yes... a rune was forced into his mind shortly before Thor was thrown to Earth, that is one of the factors that made her want to destroy/concure Asgard." Hela nodded

"A mother's wrath is a terrible thing." Victor commented

"Especially when the mother is a god." Hela smiled in agreement

"So, if I remove the rune Sleipnir will return to normal?" Victor asked

"As normal being a sentient eight legged horse is." Hela joked

"I think I could make a spell to give him a human form though." Victor shrugged

"You're...you'd be able to give my brother a human form?" Hela asked

"Of course. Your mother is part of my family, in turn Sleipnir IS family...and so are you." Victor answered

"Do you have a plan to get him?" Hela asked

"Not yet. But I'm working on it." Victor answered

"That's more than others have tried." Hela answered

"I know." Victor nodded

"... I can get you in." Hela said after a second

"You can get me into Asgard?" Victor asked

"Yes. It's the way my mother used to use when she was going to give birth to us." Hela answered

"Did anyone find it?" Victor asked

"No. It was too well hidden." Hela answered

"Thank you." Victor smiled

"You can thank me when you have my brother by your side." Hela answered "What do you need?"

"I am not sure." Victor sighed "But I shall call you once I have compleated my plan."

"Thank you...Daddy." Hela smiled as she faded away.

"Another member of the family...but if I do this...will it hasten Ragnarok?" Victor pondered "No...No, Sleipnir doesn't fight in Ragnarok...but his brothers do...even if I can save him...it'll be worth it."

*With Peter and Laura*

The two where laying together in bed, panting

"That was the best." Laura smiled "I think we are DEFINATLY pregnant after that."

"Well, you should...we've done it...how many times was that now?" Peter panted with a grin on his face

"Does it matter?" Laura asked snuggling close to him

"No..." Peter smiled

"We love you Peter Parker." Laura added with Venom

"The Parker luck is still with me..." Peter looked at her

"What do you mean?" Laura asked

"I have two wonderful women in my life..." Peter began to talk

"Huh?" Laura interrupted

"You and Venom." Peter reassured them "Now we're including Carol? I ought to be careful, I don't want to run out of luck soon."

"You won't." Laura smiled

The two kissed once again, holding each other close


	15. Growing' Love

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 15: 'Growing' Love  
**

* * *

Valeria and Franklin where in a lab, Franklin once again helping his sister with an experiment "I swear Valeria given the chance you could've built the LHC in Switzerland." Franklin laughed seeing the amount of tinker-toys and experiments were neatly arranged in a controlled chaos

"You think so?" Valeria smiled

"I know so." Franklin rubbed her hair kindly

"Thank you." She smiled... when her experiment started beeping

"Hey, Valeria is it SUPPOSED to be beeping?" Franklin asked

"No." Valeria said, scared

As the device began to beep more frequently, emerges of light and energy pulsated out of it. Valeria back up from her device and as the device shot a bolt of light at the two missing them Franklin grabbed her sister. "Valeria, get behind me!"

The device shook rapidly then exploded in a bright light, destroying itself in the process. The explosion caught the attention of Victor, Peter, Susan and Johnny as they ran up to find out what had happened. "Valeira? Franklin!" Susan shouted as saw their door had been blown off its hinges.

"The hell?" Peter observed as the clutter and shrapnel was in the walls

"Valeria? Franklin?" Victor began to move pieces

"I found them!" Johnny shouted

Susan ran towards her children but was shocked to see what had transpired. "Get the medical team here now." Victor was stunned

"On it!" Johnny flew off

* * *

*a couple of hours later*

"Oh... what happened?" Franklin groaned as consciousness slowly returned to him

"He's awake." Johnny spoke softly to the outside "Hey kid. How're you feeling?"

"Like a wrecking ball hit me..." Franklin answered

"Franklin!" Susan came in with tears in her eyes

"Mum...What...happened...? The last thing I remember was protecting Valeria..." Franklin answered

"Yes...yes you did." Susan smiled but still had tears

"Mum...what's the matter?" Franklin asked "Where's Valeria?" He asked in a panic

"She's fine! She's fine Franklin." Johnny reassured his nephew

"Why're you crying? What's happened?" Franklin asked

Johnny reached for a mirror "Just remember buddy, you're still you so...brace yourself for a shock."

"Er... okay." He muttered in confusion. Johnny carefully showed him the mirror revealing a face that looked very similar ti a younger 17 year old Reed Richard's with blonde hair and blue eyes

Franklin observed himself in the mirror shaking slightly. "I'm...I'm..."

"Older." Susan explained

"How...? Valeria's device...it started beeping and then...exploded." Franklin remembered

"You protected your sister, Franklin." Susan commented sounding proud

"Is...is she okay?" Franklin asked

"Yea, she's fine. Although she still got hit by the energy of the device and she was made 10 years old." Susan explained

"She's 10? Can I see her?" Franklin asked

"Sure, she's right next to you." Johnny pulled back the curtain

"Looks like I made some grave miscalculations in creating my device brother." Valeria turned her head to see her brother with a saddened face "My deepest apologies."

"It's fine Val." Franklin chuckled, knowing she couldn't help it

"But...you are older now..." Valeria frowned

"Yeah...you couldn't have predicted this. I don't blame you." Franklin smiled

"Now you can court Doreen can't you?" Valeria giggled at her blunder

"VAL!" Franklin joke shouted

"What? It's true! She said she'd make out with you when you turned sixteen, your seventeen now! She owes you." Valeria chuckled

"Oh did she?" Susan wiped her tears away "We'll have a talk about that later."

Johnny was behind his sister and mouthed the words "Good on you lad!" giving him a thumbs up.

Franklin laughed but Susan quickly turned only to see Johnny acting nonchalant

"What?" Johnny asked when he 'noticed' Sue glaring at him

"Are they awake?" Victor asked

"Yeah. Right here." Franklin positioned himself to a more comfortable position

"Thank goodness." Victor sighed in relief "Valeria what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I thought the device was turned off." Valeria admitted.

"But it suffered an overload and caused our bodies to age quickly. I am just glad it stopped before we where nearly a hundred."

"Val..." Franklin got up and walked over to his sister. "It's not your fault."

Valeria began to cry as she hugged her brother "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright." Franklin smiled "Least I know you'll grow up to look like Mum."

Valeria choked on a laugh.

"See, that made you smile." He grinned

"Well, there's going to be some changes." Victor cleared his throat.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked

"One: you two are going to have your own rooms. No need to share anymore." Victor spoke

"Cool." Franklin smiled with his sister

"Two: no dating anyone without your mother's approval." Victor added

"Okay?" Franklin gulped nervously

"Victor..." Susan sighed with a laugh

"What?" Victor asked with a small grin

"You're scaring them a bit." She smiled

"Not my intention." Victor reassured them.

"So...we get our own rooms?" Franklin asked

"Of course." Victor reassured him "But no more experiments."

"Phooey." Valeria pouted.

"After you age yourself and your brother, I think this is fair." Sue glared lightly

"Your Highness." A nurse walked towards them

"Yes Francine?" Victor asked

"It's time for their physical." Francine spoke seriously

"Whoa, whoa... 'physical'? What physical?" Franklin asked concerned

"It is just to make sure you're okay." Johnny reassured

"O-okay..." Valeria accepted it.

"Don't worry. We ARE trained professionals." Francine reassured them.

"I wouldn't hire anyone BUT." Victor said simply

"This way please Master Franklin." Francine pointed to a separate room.

"Okay." Franklin agreed and followed her.

"I heard Franklin's hurt!" Doreen called as she ran inside

"D-Doreen!" Franklin blushed

"Franklin?!" Doreen observed the now fully grown boy she knew

"Yeah...it's me..." Franklin rubbed the back of his head.

"You look...good." Doreen smiled looking up and down him

"Thanks..." Franklin replied

"*ahem* Master Franklin..." Francine pointed down to his waist, while looking up.

"Huh? AH! Jeez sorry..." Franklin ran to the secure room

"At least THAT'S working fine..." Johnny commented

"UNCLE/JOHNNY!" They shouted

"What?" Johnny defended himself

*Inside the secure room*

"Well that's ONE thing about your anatomy that seems to be regulating properly." Francine observed writing down her findings.

"That...that's never happened..." Franklin blushed

"Of course not. Your hormonal levels were low when you were only ten. They've since been elevated since your body has now transpired to that of a young man." Francine commented "If you can sit down please." she pointed to a chair.

"Okay." Franklin nodded, doing as he was told*

"Right now extend your arm." Francine asked kindly

Franklin did as he was told, his hormones already trying to make him stare at her chest aa he resisted as best he could

"Okay I'm just taking your blood pressure." Francine explained getting the measure device on to his arm.

"Sure, okay..." Franklin blushed

"No need to be stressed. It's better if you relax." Francine examined the pressure

"It's kind of hard to do that when I'm thinking of...Doreen." Franklin explained while drifting of the fluffy tailed girl he has a crush on.

"You mean Squirrel Girl?" The doctor asked as she continued to work

Franklin nodded and saw Francine warm up a stethoscope. "Yeah...she...she's just...beautiful...I mean, I always thought that. But NOW...she's just...gorgeous."

Francine placed the stethoscope over his heart and heard it going much faster than normal.

"Think about your sister or your mother and calm down." She sighed

"Okay...*breathes in and out* Okay..." Franklin imagined his mother and sister and that slowed his heart rate to it's normal speed.

"Heart rate: 63 PBM." Francine examined "Stand over there please." she pointed to a sizing ruler and scale

"Yeah sure." Franklin understood.

"What now?" He asked, standing against the wall

"I'm going to check your BMI." Francine explained "Stand up straight please."

Franklin did just that and thought he'd break the ice a bit. "So...how long have you been a doctor?"

"Four years. Five foot eleven...step onto the scales please." Francine answered then asked Franklin to step on the weight measure

"Really? You seem kind of young." Franklin commented

"In this world there're humans with genius level intellects, I happen to be one of these people with a below genius level I.Q. Eleven stone...Please step off." Francine explained

"Wow, well my sister is a genius." Franklin shrugged

"Your sister...Valeria. Am I correct?" Francine took her findings down

"Yeah, she's got crazy levels of intelligence. She's thought to be smarter than...hmm..." Franklin was praising her sister then realized he hadn't thought about his father in ages thus making him put his foot in it.

"It's quite alright, you don't have to explain. Okay, I'm going to need a blood sample." Francine showed empathy

"What for?" Franklin rolled up his sleeve

"Because I need to know if your hormones will be out of balance should you meet up with Doreen again." Francine produced a sterilized needle from her available supply.

"Is that dangerous?" Franklin asked

"It could be. It can be normal, you could seem more attractive to women and or men for a brief period..." Francine explained

Franklin interrupted "Ow...I'm-I'm not...you know." feeling embarrassed in saying it.

"Don't take it personally, I'm only giving an example. As I was saying: You could be producing hormones for a brief time or it could be permanent or you can have control over them." Francine continued

"But besides that?" Franklin asked as she was covering up the needle mark

"Besides that: you're perfectly healthy." Francine explained with a smile

"Okay." He waved, walking out of the room

"So, how'd it go?" Susan asked

"Besides some hormonal stuff, I seem to be okay." Franklin explained

"Well you're a teenager now, hormones are gonna be flying all over the place." Johnny joked

"I'm so glad you're okay." Susan hugged her now teenage son. "I should be thanking you almost."

"What d'you mean mum?" Franklin asked

"I don't feel as old now." Susan joked

"Your turn Val." Franklin smiled

"Fine." Valeria pouted, walking in

"Glad to hear you're okay Frankie." Doreen smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder like a friend woud

"Ha, yeah..." Franklin rubbed the back of his head

"You still owe him that kiss Doreen!" Valeria went off

"Darn it, Val!" Franklin blushed

"I do, don't I." Squirrel Girl said thoughtfully, hugging her fluffy tail shyly with a sly smile and a blush

"Listen, Doreen...You don't...you don't have too." Franklin didn't want to pressure her and because of what Francine said, about his hormones being unbalanced.

"It's fine." She smiled "I want to."

"Wow...yeah...sure okay." Franklin blushed and fumbling over his words

Doreen smiled and leaned forwards, capturing his lips with he own as she happily kissed him

"We ought to leave them." Susan smiled

"Get a room you two." Johnny shook his head with a grin

Franklin blushed as he pulled back, completely shocked and nervous

"Wow..." Franklin grinned

"You've got soft lips."Doreen smiled

"I should be telling you that." Franklin joked

Doreen just smiled and took Franklin's hand in hers softly

"So...does that mean...?" Franklin asked wondering about their relationship

"I think so." Doreen blushed

"Squeak, squeak." Doreen's tail chirped

"Huh?" Franklin wondered

"Sorry. Monkey Joe, Tippy Toe and Mr Leiberman! I can't believe you're saying that! I am NOT rushing it." Doreen sternly poke to the cute rodents in her tail.

The squirrels popped out of her tail and started chirping at her

"Guys...stay out of this okay!" Doreen blushed as Franklin was waiting patiently.

"Erm...Can I get some clothes please...there's a draft here." Franklin asked the doctor.

"Aha...sorry about that." Doreen apologized

"No problem." Franklin answered

Doreen then looked at Franklin and blushed

"They...just have their own opinions on things." Doreen explained

"Like many others." Franklin understood.

"True." Sue nodded

"Mom!" Franklin took a step back

"I got you these." Susan produced a bag of clothes "You seem to be the same size as Johnny."

"Thanks..." Franklin went off to get changed

"I'll be two minutes." Franklin indicated to Doreen

"Okay." Squirrel-Girl nodded, going outside

"Ah...young love." Sue smiled then she thought about Reed which lowered her smile. "I hope it doesn't end badly."

*With Peter and Laura*

"So, should we go speak to Carol?" Laura asked as she and Peter lay under the covers

"I think we should." Peter answered "She deserves to know."

Laura sighed lovingly "You're a wonderful person Peter Parker."

"Same with the both of you... Laura Parker? Venom Parker?" Peter subtly grinned

"What?" Laura asked in shock the suddenness of what Peter said sent her off guard, in the good way not the bad way.

"I'm asking you both of you to marry me." He smiled

"P-Peter..." Laura began to tear up.

"Hang on, I want to do this properly." Peter got out of bed. He knelt down on one knee holding Laura's and Venom's hands "Laura Kinney, Venom...Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Laura called, Venom doing the same in her head, she she jumped at Peter and hugged him tightly

'I'm not letting you go.' Peter smiled as he hugged her.

"Thank you." She cried happily

"I promise to get you a ring." Peter smiled brushing back her hair

"It's fine." Laura smiled

"Thank you Laura, Venom." Peter smiled as he kissed the two of them.

The bonded pair happily kissed back, pulling him close

"Do you want a ceremony or just a small key wedding?" Peter asked

"As long as it's with you Peter, I don't give a damn." Laura smiled

Peter smiled widely, kissing his girls once again

* * *

*with Victor*

'Where does Odin house Sleipnir? He can't keep him in Asgard's main halls or in a bedroom...but a stable?' Victor pondered on where Odin might be housing Loki's son.

"Master?" Loki knocked on the door.

"Oh. Yes, come in Loki." Victor allowed her to enter.

"Is everything alright?" Loki asked

"I am. I am just planning my siege of Asgard." He nodded

"Siege of...You're going to get Sleipnir..." Loki almost dropped her tray in awe

"Yes. Hela came and told me about where you gave birth to them all. THAT'S my ticket to getting your son." Victor explained

Loki carefully put down the tray then hugged him tightly "Thank you...thank you Master..." she began to cry with joy

"I promised didn't I?" Victor hugged her back

"Err...I'm not missing anything here am I?" Wanda asked

"Not at all." He smiled

"Loki..." Wanda walked up to them

"Yes Mistress?" Loki asked

"Would you like to feel the baby?" Wanda smiled

"If that's alright..." Loki asked as Wanda nodded. She placed her hand on Wanda's stomach and felt to all too familiar warmth of a baby behind a wall of mother's love. "It's beautiful Mistress." Loki smiled

"Thank you." Wanda smiled

"I should...I should return to my duties. Master, Mistress." Loki excused herself to return to work.

"Don't strain yourself too much. You're going to need it." Wanda smiled as Loki left.

"How long until we say hello?" Victor asked rubbing his wife's belly

"About six months." Wanda smiled

"Until then..." Victor smiled rubbing Wanda's belly

* * *

*With Tommy and Billy*

"I can't believe that we're not the oldest anymore." Tommy moaned

"It's not THAT big of a deal bro." Billy shrugged it off

"Not that...He's got a girlfriend!" Tommy guest urged with his arms out "Not a day being a late teenager an he's already got a girlfriend!"

"He already had a girlfriend, he just now has has her." Billy shruged

"Besides don't YOU have a girlfriend now?"

"Not the point I'm trying to make Bro." Tommy retaliated

"Ans what point is that?"

"I'm just...concerned okay." Tommy answered

"YOU'RE concerned?" Billy asked

"Yeah I mean...Susan said that biologically he's sound, but mentally...he's still ten. How can you leap-frog those developmental years to discover who you really are?" Tommy answered maturely

"So you're saying: he's still ten in a teenagers body and that he needs to mentally adjust." Billy asked "That's probably the most mature thing I've heard you say in the last month."

"Bound to hit my quota soon." Tommy laughed

The brothers looked at each other and just laughed

"Want to get something to eat?" Billy asked

"Yeah, let's go to the cafe Dad went to." Tommy agreed

"I heard they've got a great Black Forest Gateaux." Billy thought aloud

"A what?"

"A multiple layered chocolate cake with whipped cream and cherries between each layer." Billy described it salivating at the thought of the delicious dessert.

"Wow." Tommy muttered

"Come on then before they sell out!" Tommy raced off

"Wait up Tommy!" Billy flew.

* * *

*In New York*

Jonah was looking for some news he could use against Spider-Man but with him being a member of the Latverian Embassy it was VERY difficult.

"God damn it!" He yelled, throwing all of the paper on his table to the ground

"Mr Jameson?" His secretary asked through his intercom

"What is it Erica?" Jonah snapped back

"There's someone here who has a business proposition for you." Erica answered

"Tell him to hit the pavement!" Jonah didn't want to deal with this sort of thing at the minute

"He says he can get you information on Spider-Man." Erica answered cautiously

After a minute mulling it over "Send him in."

"Right away sir." She said

'What information could this guy have? And who is it?" Jameson thought

"He said his name is: Reed Richards..." Erica answered

"Send him in." Jameson grinned

* * *

*in Latveria*

"Hey Aunt May." Peter waved

"Hello Peter. Come to sultan a while or are you just passing through?" May smiled.

"Came to see you Aunt May." He smiled

"You're a good boy Peter. But you must have other duties than talking to your aunt to worry about." May smiled

"I can visit you every now and again. Besides, I came her to tell you that I asked Laura to marry me." He grinned widely

"Marry...oh Peter..." May was flabbergasted "That's wonderful!" She hugged her nephew.

"Thanks Aunt May. You deserved to be the first to know." Peter smiled

"Have you set a date yet?" May asked smiling

"Not really, it hasn't even been 12 hours since I asked." Peter smiled

"Well, I'm proud of you Peter. You've come on leaps and bounds." May praised him and rubbed his cheek.

"Thanks Aunt May." He smiled "And I am so sorry about the gunshot."

"You did what you thought was right Peter. I don't blame you for that." May understood.

"But still, I AM sorry." He nodded

"Peter, you can't blame yourself for what happened." May reassured him

"But I still do." Peter answered

"Because you are such a kind hearted person." She smiled

"Go, enjoy the rest of your day. I bet you need Mr Von Doom's permission to marry; don't you?"

"Maybe. I love you Aunt May." Peter hugged his aunt

"I love you to Peter." She smiled

* * *

*With Pietro and Johnny*

"Hi Johnny." Pietro waved "Up for another circuit?"

"Hey Pietro. No we've got some new recruits to help around." Johnny pointed back at the station

"Valeria and Franklin are still getting used to being seven years older Johnny." Pietro commented

"Not them, come on I'll show you." Johnny lead the way.

"Okay." Pietro shrugged, following

As they approached the station they saw up to fifteen different people who were hoping to protect their new home. "Wow..."

"We interview them all, we can make a group of protectors for the country." Johnny explained

"Is this coming from the guy who was worried about making this place even MORE of a police state?" Pietro grinned

"I've gotten more mature since then." Johnny grinned

"Okay. Who are they?"

"Luke Cage, Dazzler, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Angel, Gambit...others...They just want to help out." Johnny listed off

"You're gonna have to explain Dazzler cause he doesn't ring any bells." Pietro asked

"Dazzler's a girl." Johnny deadpanned

*With Victor's Harem*

Janet smiled as she worked, using Susan as a modal for her dress as she worked

"You really have a great figure for this line of work Susan." Janet smiled

"Really?" Susan asked "I thought I'd be too..."

"Nonsense, you're not "too" anything. You're great the way you are." Janet interrupted before Susan brought herself down

"You are one of THE hottest Heroines ever?" Janet said seriously

"I think that's debatable." Susan giggled

"Really?" Janet raised her eyebrow in disbelief

"Check the web: Who's The Hottest Super-Heroine." Susan pointed out

"I have. Your number 1 three months running."

"Wow, really three months at number one?" Susan wondered

"Yep." Janet answered

"Hey girls, how's it going?" She-Hulk walked in

"Hi Jen. What's up?" Janet asked

"Nothing much." She shrugged

"Where's Ororo and Loki?" Susan asked as she was being turned by Janet

"Doing their own thing." Jen answered simply.

"You sure they're not 'DOING' their own thing?" Janet joked

"If that was the case Janet, I'm sure you'd be the first one to help them out." Jen laughed

"Ha, ha. Ow." Susan laughed then was pricked by Janet's needle.

"Stay still." Janet lightly snapped

"I was..." Susan pouted cutely, which made Janet shudder lightly in a fluster

"Oh you are too fucking cute sweety." She grinned

"Yeah well..." Susan blushed

"That's a great piece of work there Janet." Jennifer observed

"Thanks." Janet smiled as she was making the finishing touches

"Too bad it's gonna be ripped soon." Jen commented

"What? How?" Janet carefully observed that the dress wasn't too tight or loose around any of the curves

"Five seconds into wearing it Victor will rip it off and start ravishing Sue with Wanda." Jen laughed

"It's not for Sue though." Janet giggled

"Really?" Susan asked "Who's it for?"

"My Spring line, I'm a fashion designer." Janet said, rolling her eyes

"And you needed a model who's about my size." Susan wondered

"Yep." Janet smiled

"Now get it off." Janet grinned "Don't tear it!"

Susan carefully took off the dress revealing her own blue lingerie underwear.

"I'm SO glad I made that underwear for you." Janet drooled a little

"Janet." Sue lightly hissed, blushing

"Well it DOES do wonders for your figure Sue..." Jen teased

"Shut up..." Susan shook her head.

"In fact, I'm all wet just from LOOKING at you." Janet grinned

Janet edged closer to Susan. Sue walked back slightly but fell onto the settee "Guess you're TOO good at making attractive clothing..." Susan blushed

"Don't blame me. It's YOU that makes that bra and those panties look so sexy." Janet grinned

"Well then...maybe we can figure something out." Sue began to blush more

* * *

*In New York*

"Man I CANNOT believe Grey did that for me." Deadpool stretched his limbs "I gotta thank him." He picked up a piece of paper and a pen and began to write. "Dear Greyking46, cheers for the off-screen threesome between: Me, my Wife and Lady Death. Much regards Deadpool." he put it in an envelope and sent it off. "There we go." Deadpool nodded then found a letter by GhostKaiser23 "What's this idiot want?"

Upon reading the letter, it read: "Wade, sorry for the arguments. Hope we can get on equal terms after the ordeals I've caused you. Respectfully Yours GhostKaiser23"

"... the hell is this chicken scratch?" He asked, throwing the letter away "Well, I need to grab some chimichangas... or tacos."

* * *

*Elsewhere in New York*

Inside the Baxter Building Reed began work on a new device. "Hey Reed, where are you?" Ben's voice called out to which Reed began to hide his invention

"In here Benjamin." He said after a second

"Where were you yesterday?" Ben entered his room

"Out for a walk. I needed some air." Reed lied

"Good to see you are getting better man." He smiled

"Yeah well, just needed to get some perspective on things." Reed answered

"Well don't get TOO into your work. You gotta eat and I ain't grabbing your head and dragging you to the dinner table like last time." Ben responded

"I know Ben." Reed nodded

"Well later Reed." Ben waved

'Yes Ben...MUCH later.' Reed examined his newest invention something that'll get Spider-Man in trouble.


	16. Reuniting the Family

Lemon in this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 16: Reuniting the Family  
**

* * *

In the kitchen Loki was preparing different meals for each of Victor's loves and her Master himself. But all the while she was thinking about holding her youngest child in her arms again. As much as she loved her children, none were more innocent as Sleipnir, the only child she had that wouldn't destroy anything or be killed during Ragnarok. "My babies...when and where did I go wrong?"

* * *

*Flashback*

She thought back to when she gave birth to Fenrir, Jormungandr and Hela: her eldest three. Being in a lesbian relationship with Angrboda previously, she HAD experience with a woman's touch before but seeing as they couldn't conceive normally they used magic to give them their own children. When the three were born they were born they were adorable and playful, unfortunately Angrboda grew angry not long after towards them. She left Loki and their children to their fates and was never heard from again, unknowing to any of them this fulled the rage in their children to which their anger will be used in Ragnarok.

Fenrir was always playing in the fields in Asgard, the Asgardians didn't mind they just saw a playful pup just being himself. Jormungandr loved the water and always wanted to swim forever. Hela was a bit different, being a half corpse-giant she was ashamed of her appearance but Loki gave her the cloak she always wore to give her, her full human appearance.

Loki soon fell in love with Sigyn and again they had children like before: Narfi and Vali, only they were half-Asgardian thus had their human appearance. The siblings all loved each other when they were children but grew distant when the were growing up. But when Sleipnir came along they all reconnected but were hurt because of how people treated their mother, but then came: Tyr and Baldr. And well...most people know THOSE stories...Fenrir was bound by gleipnir with a sword stuck in his mouth by the war god and Vali and Narfi were punished by Odin for paving the way to Ragnarok.

Loki could still hear the echo's of Fenrir calling out to her, begging her to help free him. But going against Odin meant punishment, for both her AND her son. So she could do nothing, except on occasion she would visit him telling him that she'll always be with him and her remaining children.

As for Loki and Sigyn...they parted amicably seeing that neither one could move on together from losing their sons, Sigyn wanted to go peacefully but Loki wanted revenge...I mean who could blame her? But after meeting with Victor, she lost that anger and just wanted what's best for them. And her new family.

* * *

*End Flashback*

"My babies." She cried slightly

"We aren't babies anymore mother." A familiar female voice said from behind her

"Hela?" Loki turned around still with tears in her eyes.

"Mother." Hela smiled

"My baby girl." Loki hugged her only daughter. Hela rolled her eyes knowing Loki meant it affectionately but it WAS arbitrary "Why are you here?"

"To see you. And to tell you I am going to free Fenrir." Hela smiled slightly

"Free...You wonderful girl!" Loki cried happily, but she did also think of the repercussions of freeing her son. "Won't you get into trouble? I don't want to see you hurt."

"Mother. I'm not the timid girl from ages ago, I've become independent." Hela answered

"You're still my baby girl. The same one who I used to read those bedtime stories too, the one who also made those stories involving herself and her own Prince Charming..." Loki teased motherly

"Mother..." Hela rolled her eyes again

"Anyway, as I was saying: I am not a little girl anymore. I am now one of the few beings that Odin fears. For I can kill him, as is my domain."

Loki stroked Hela's cheek "That's my girl." she smiled

Hela smiled, and hugged Loki "I am sorry mother. I could have, I SHOULD have, saved him already."

"You couldn't have done anything. Odin would've come after you, regardless of your status." Loki reassured her.

"Hello, hello. What have we here?" Wanda smiled

"Just a Mother/Daughter bonding time." Loki answered with a smile

"I see." Wanda smiled, Hela apparently ignoring her

"I COULD have. Odin would have yelled, but he can't do anything to me. I became cold and angry over the years. You seemed to not care for us, doing nothing to help either of my brothers so... so... I just decided not to care either." Hela said sadly

"Hela. I'm sorry. I truly am...I got so caught up in my revenge, I lost sight on who's truly important in my life." Loki apologized

"I know..." Hela understood. "Thor CAN be an idiot and a pain."

"Yea, my brother CAN be." Loki giggled, nodding

"I better get back to making the Master's meals." Loki carried on with her work.

"I'll see you later mother." Hela waved goodbye.

'I am surprised she is a maid now.' Hela thought as she vanished in green flames

"She seemed nice." Wanda smiled

"She was always nice. She loved writing stories about the nine worlds and how she'd be the hero and win the heart of the royal." Loki smiled

"Hela? The Goddess of: Death and the Afterlife. Wrote fairy tales?" Wanda deadpanned

"Yes she did. I think I still have a few of them." Loki smiled

"Maybe you can find them for the baby." Wanda asked

"I'm sure that your child will like it, Mistress." Loki smiled

"Good." Wanda smiled, hugging Loki close "And you want to know something 'pet'?" She whispered into Loki's ear

"What?" Loki asked in slight surprise

"I am very 'thirsty'." Wanda grinned

"M-mistress..." Loki was slightly flustered

"Now, pull that skirt up." Wanda grinned

"At once Mistress..." Loki did as she blushed

"Black lace underwear?" Wanda began to rub Loki's pussy

"Miss...Janet...made them..." Loki explained

"Of course she did." Wanda chuckled

*with Franklin and Doreen*

"So, how'd your medical go Valeria?" Franklin asked

"My medical observation was optimal into my favour brother. I trust that yours was just as hopeful." Valeria smiled, looks like her exceptionally high intelligence hasn't taken a dampen

"It went well... but she mentioned something about Hormones and I just tuned out, I got too confused too fast." Franklin chuckled nervously

"Listening to me too much doesn't help I imagine." Valeria insinuated

"You DO use a lot of multi-syllable words Val." Franklin didn't want to upset his sister.

Valeria just smiled and shrugged "How is Doreen?"

"She's fine. We're just...keeping it slow for now." Franklin admitted

"Well we both have our own minds. I surmise that while our physical appearance has changed our mentality is still the same." Valeria pondered

"Yeah, I don't THINK any differently than before. But..." Franklin agreed then examined his arms "We DO look differently...I mean, you look like mum only smaller."

"And you look like..." Valeria thought then became depressed and gave a higher pitched sad hum.

"Yeah...I know." Franklin comforted his sister.

He hugged her close, Valeria resting her head on his shoulder It's okay sis, it's okay." he soothed

"Um...hello, sorry to intrude, but my friend and I were wondering if you and your sister needed some company." A red haired girl walked up towards Franklin an Valeria.

"Who are you?" Franklin asked with slightly narrowed eyes

"I'm Madeleine. My friend is Phoebe." Madeleine introduced themselves "Do you mind if we sit with you?"

"Sure." Valeria pouted

As Madeleine an Phoebe sat down next to Franklin and began to ignore Valeria. "So, how long have you been living in Latveria?" Phoebe asked fluttering her eyes

"A few months..." Franklin was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Really? Just you and your sister...it must've been difficult." Madeleine commented

"No. Yes, I mean no I mean...excuse us for a minute." Franklin was getting flustered being around two girls then grabbed Valeria and got out of there.

"I think your enhanced hormones are acting up. Valeria observed

"What makes you say that?" Franklin ran with Valeria.

* * *

*with Victor*

Victor sighed as he left his study after non-stop research on Asgard

'I hope Hela has found the way INTO Asgard.' Victor thought "It has to be now. There's no other time."

"Very well." Hela said as she appeared before him in a blaze of green flames, a wolf like man next to her

The wolf man had coal black hair but piercing icy blue eyes, he was almost gangly but appeared strong. "Sis...sister...why...why're we...here..." He asked while hissing through pain

"Sister?" Victor asked

"Victor may I introduce my eldest brother: Fenrir Lokison." Hela gave an introduction.

"Fenrir..." Victor asked "I never imagined you'd free your own brother."

"I am not a heartless bitch father-in-law... anymore at least." Hela said, whispering the last bit

"Hela...what're you saying? He's our...?" Fenrir began to ask

"Your mother: Loki, lives with me now. She tried to seduce me and in the process, my wife and I reversed her plan." Victor answered

"She is their lover/maid." Hela confirmed "And she is very happy."

"Mother...a MAID? She is the goddess of mischief...she isn't ANYONES maid!" Fenrir began to growl at Victor's direction

"Fenrir!" Hela snapped

"Our mother is NOT a maid!" Fenrir half transformed and lunged out at Victor

"Fenrir stop!" Hela tried to grab him but he was too fast.

"Argh!" Fenrir was stopped by magical chains of Victor's design "Release...release me!" Fenrir roared but then he began to cower in fear "Mo-Mother...Mother!" He called out

"Victor!" Hela snapped

Victor looked at the two and lifted up the wolf man to a chair. "Relax. You're safe here." Victor reassured him.

"FENI!" Loki called as she ran through the halls in her green and white maid outfit

"Mother!" Fenrir was released and he saw his mother again.

"My baby boy!" Loki hugged her now freed son. "You really did it." Loki spoke to Hela

"I promised." Hela smiled

"Mother... what are you wearing?" Fenrir asked

"I'm Master Victor's maid." Loki answered

"You...you're really his maid?" Fenrir asked

"I am." Loki smiled

"But... why?" Fenrir asked

"Because I like it." Loki shrugged simply

"We have to get you settled in." Loki rubbed her son's hair

"S-settled in?" Fenrir was worried

"You need a bath." Hela answered

Upon hearing the "B" word Fenrir's ears and back straightened up in fear then he tried to run "No, no, no! No baths!"

"Oh yes, you are! Excuse me Master." Loki excused herself and her son

"Of course. Go ahead." Victor understood

Loki nodded, kissing his cheek leaving a green lipstick mark, before she took off chasing her son "GET RIGHT BACK HERE! YOU ARE HAVING A BATH THIS SECOND!"

"No!" Fenrir shouted "HMNMH!" Fenrir clutched his nose "The smell! The smell!" He rolled over in disgust

"Smell? What smell?" Loki asked "I can't smell any smell."

"Sorry. Excuse me Loki." The older Franklin passed through the two in the hall.

"Er... Franklin... my son here says you smell really strongly of something." Loki said

"Yeah I know I'm gonna fix it." Franklin answered

"Hmm..." Fenrir continued to hold his nose.

"Bath time." Loki said simply, grabbing her son to the bathroom.

"GAH!" he screamed as he was dragged away "NOOOOOOO!"

*with Victor and Hela*

"Are you ready to go to Asgard?" Hela asked as Victor donned his armour.

"Yes. I have to keep my promise." Victor put on his iconic skull-like mask "Doom will storm Asgard."

* * *

*elsewhere*

"Three hundred and twenty." Pietro said, pressing the clicker

* * *

*back with Hela and Victor*

Hela LokiDaughter summoned a green portal into a hidden tunnel in Asgard 'Stealth is paramount; go in, get Sleipnir, go out.' Victor thought to himself.

The two walked through, slowly and carefully walking through as Victor cast an invisibility spell

"Where does Odin keep the horses?" Victor whispered

"The stables. But Sleipnir is in his own separate room. Next to Odin's." Hela answered.

"Damn." He hissed

"Where's that? My research said it was in the centre."

"It is. The most heavily guarded area." Hela answered

"Double damn." Victor growled "If only someone COULD help. I am sure Thor does not like what has become of his nephew."

"It's Odin and Tyr I'm worried about." Hela answered

"I kind of guessed." Victor understood.

"This way." Hela pointed

Victor nodded, following Hela easily and carefully

They had snuck past the guard that surrounded Asgard's different levels. At one point Victor had to use an apple and throw it into a rugged bearded warrior to get him to fight with a guard "Still can't believe that one worked." Hela was astounded

Soon they arrived where they needed to be

"Sleipnir's room." Hela pointed out the door

"You go first. Sleipnir will trust you more than a stranger." Victor asked

"Get ready to flee should things get bad." Hela answered

The two slowly entered, and Victor placed a hand on the currently sleeping eight legged horse's neck. His hand glowed green, and the ruin on the back of his neck shattered which gave Sleipnir his human level intelligence again

"Hmm..." Sleipnir shook his head drunkenly

"Brother..." Hela cupped her horse-brother's face

"Hel...Hela?" Sleipnir asked as his glazed eyes were becoming clear

"Yes, we're getting you out of here." Hela reassured him

"WE?" Sleipnir asked "What do you mean by...who is...?"

"Easy brother. He's here to help." Hela answered

"Why is he wearing mother's cape?" Sleipnir asked innocently

"I'm not wearing your mother's cape. We have to leave, NOW." Victor answered

"Can you transform?" Hela asked

"I...I'm not sure...So long ago..." Sleipnir answered honestly

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here human or horse form." Victor reassured him

Victor channelled his magic and forced a portal to Earth open, the portal leading to his castle "MOVE!" he told them "This has most likely got guards running!"

"Come on!" Hela urged her brother forward.

"But...Odin will..." Sleipnir was worried

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, MOVE!" Victor reassured him.

"Open this door, in the name of Odin!" a guard shouted

"Spoke too soon." Hela and Sleipnir entered first.

The guard broke through the door and saw that Sleipnir was gone. "HALT!"

"How about: YOU halt?" Victor bound the guards to the wall and escaped back to Latveria before the port closed

* * *

*Latveria*

Victor emerged to see Hela fussing over the eight legged horse

"Are you alright Sleipnir?" Hela asked

"Sister, I'm fine now...the fog has lifted, I'm myself again." Sleipnir responded

"Can you transform back to your human form?" Victor asked

"Its been so long...I may need time." Sleipnir answered

"Okay, but there IS someone who might want to see you." Victor smiled and removed his mask.

"Who?" Sleipnir asked

Victor smiled and clicked his fingers three times, the sound echoing throughout the castle. From a green fog, Loki appeared in the room

"What do you need Master?" She asked with a bow, the direction she was standing meant she did not see her children

"Mother?" Sleipnir asked in wonder

"Sleipnir...?" Loki asked as she turned around

"Mother!" her son began to cry with joy.

Loki charges, grabbing Sleipnir and pulling him into a tight hug "Oh god, you're okay!"

"Mother! You...look different than last time...has Odin tamed you too?" Sleipnir asked

"No, no. I work for Master Victor now." Loki reassured her son.

"HE HAS TAKEN YOU!" He growled

"Sleipnir! Sleipnir, calm down." Hela tried to calm him

"No! I will not let anyone hurt mother!" Sleipnir answered

"I'm happy Sleipnir...I am." Loki answered back.

"She is my lover and maid." Victor nodded, walking towards them

"You...you are?" Sleipnir asked

"She is/ I am." Victor and Loki answered

"Oh...okay..." Sleipnir nodded

"... what?"

"Basically he is our father in law." Hela said, rolling her eyes

"Is that true?" Sleipnir asked

"It is. You, your sister and your brother are more than welcome here." Victor comforted him

"Fenrir...? Fenrir is here?" Sleipnir asked

"Oops, he's still in the bath. Come on I'll take you too him." Loki realized and then smiled "If that is alright with you master?"

"As long as he uses the toilet." Victor joked.

"Give me SOME credit." Sleipnir answered

"You've been stuck with no real human mind for YEARS, I'm expecting gaps." Victor grinned

"He'll be good. I know he will." Loki put faith into her son.

"Thanks mother." Sleipnir walked with her

The two left the room, Loki patting her sons mane as they left, leaving Hela and Victor alone in the room

"So, we've freed my brother. I think that was a good day, wasn't it?" Hela smiled

"True. I made a promise, it's fulfilled. Where will you go now? Back to Helheim?" Victor answered

"It is my home, I am too old to be with my mother all the time. However... I do not mind visiting every so often." she smiled "Or... staying for dinner?"

"I think we can arrange that." Victor smiled

*With Franklin*

Franklin was now at the infirmary hoping to find Francine to figure out what's going on with his pheromones. "You think she can help?" Valeria asked

"She told me about the hormone thing. So she's the best one to help me." Franklin answered

"Hmmm... oh, hello Franklin." Francine hummed and gasped as she walked in, smiling "What can I do for you?"

"Dr; what you said about my hormones being out of whack, it's going on now!" Franklin was worried

"Well, it's more your pheromones that are causing this. Since a normal human secretes hormones and pheromones naturally over small doses over a period of time that's normal, however with your accelerated state it's made them more...concentrated." Francine explained taking a deep breath when saying the last word.

"Well, what about Valeria and our mum will they be affected?" Franklin asked hoping to NOT be part of something that's very, VERY perverse.

"No, immediate genetic relatives are immune." Francine answered

"What about our step-fathers other lovers?" Valeria asked "And Doreen seemed immune."

"I theorize that since King Von Doom has had relations with them they should not be affected, as the transference of HIS essence has quote unquote "marked" them." Francine answered "Animal based heroes such as Doreen are overwhelmed by the pheromones."

"That explains that weird wolf guy." Valeria answered

"But... Doreen acted normal?" Franklin asked in confusion

"Perhaps..." Francine walked over sultry "She's fallen for you...without the pheromones interrupting her..."

"Frankie..." Valeria warned her brother

"I guess." Franklin muttered

"I should run a few more tests." Francine said, tapping her chin "If you don't mind."

"Not at all. Valeria can look at the info later." Franklin shrugged "Later Val."

"Franklin!" Valeria called out. 'Urgh, boys!'

With that she stormed away in anger

"I hope she's not too mad." Franklin hoped

"Ignore her...why don't we run those tests?" Francine asked

"Yea, okay." Franklin nodded

"So...have you had any experiences with girls asking about you?" Francine asked

"There were two." Franklin answered

"They sat down and just started... talking weird." He shrugged "What's the first test?"

"Well the first one is seeing your levels of pheromone release." Francine spoke having her back to Franklin, but secretly thinking on his sudden attractiveness

"Okay...So what another blood test?" Franklin asked "I'm warning you now, I need my blood."

"Don't worry, blood tests don't take TOO much blood." She chuckled slightly

* * *

*With Valeria*

"If Franklin won't listen to reason...I'm gonna find someone who DOES!" Valeria talked to herself as she reached a house and politely knocked on the door.

"Hello? Oh hi Valeria." Doreen answered

"Hi Doreen. Can I talk to you for a second?"

*With Franklin*

"Er... Francine... why do I have to be naked?" Franklin asked blushing, standing in his underwear

"Because I'm going to need bare skin to check if any non-harmful chemicals can block your pheromones." She lied, licking her lips seductively

"... okay." Franklin shrugged

"Now then, first thing is..." Francine smiled as she walked up to Franklin

"What? "First thing is" what?" Franklin asked walking backwards slightly onto a chair, then slipping on top of the seat.

"To have a taste." She grinned, sliding onto his lap and leaning forwards to press her lips against his

"Err...err..." Franklin leaned back slightly from nervousness

"Not on our watch!" Doreen shouted "Go my companions!"

"What the? AH!" Francine looked then was attacked by Doreen's en mass of squirrel allies

"I DID warn you." Valeria stood smug

"... what is going on?" Franklin asked in confusion

"Dr Francine is affected by your freaking pheromones Franklin!" Doreen explained

"Put some clothes on will you please?" Valeria looked up

"AH!" He yelled, quickly putting his cloths back on

"Get them off of me!" Francine tried to get Monkey Joe and his friends off of her

"Come on!" Doreen grabbed the now clothed Franklin

"GAH!" Franklin yelled as he was dragged away

*With Francine and the Squirrels*

 ** _-Translated from squirrel speak_** _-_ : "Okay, boys let's head out. Doreen has Franklin!" Monkey Joe commanded the others

"One more tickle?" Tippy Toe asked

"Fine." Monkey Joe allowed it as they continued to tickle attack around Francine's exposed body

* * *

*With Victor*

Victor awoke after the long sleep he needed after the last few days "Hmm...I needed this..." Victor stretched

"Feel better Victor?" Wanda asked as she walked in the room

"Seeing you here always makes me feel better." Victor smiled getting into a sitting position

Wanda smiled as she sat next to him, carrying a tray with food on it for him

"Oh my dear, you didn't have to do this." Victor thanked his wife.

"You've done so well, helping Loki and freeing her child. You deserve this." Wanda smiled

"And much more." Loki smiled from the doorway

"Loki. Have Fenrir and Sleipnir settled in alright?" Victor was slightly surprised to see her. He politely asked if her children were settling in okay

"They have settled in just fine, Master." Loki answered walking towards her master with a smile

That was when he noticed she was not in her maid uniform... but in her Asgardian cloths, horns and all

"Why are you wearing that Loki?" Wanda asked

"Because I don't want to show Master my gratitude as his maid... but as the Godess he has concurred and has done so much for." She smiled lovingly, her plump green panted lips beaming

"I hope I'm not missing out." Wanda asked with a raised eyebrow

"Of course not Mistress." Loki answered moving the tray of food with her magic and crawled onto the bed.

Victor smiled as the two woman crawled towards him

 **LEMON START! LEMON START! LEMON START! LEMON START! LEMON START!**

He gently kissed Wanda and transferred over to Loki, with one hand he began to rub down her waist to the Asgardian Goddess's buttock

Loki moaned softly as she cupped both of Victor's cheeks, deepening the kiss as she used one of her black stocking clad knees to rub his groin

Victor began to play with Wanda's pussy while maintaining his passionate kiss with the Goddess of magic. Wanda moaned as she kissed Victor's neck, rubbing his chest lovingly as Loki broke the kiss. The black haired Goddess grinned at Victor mischievously as she slid down his body and unbuckled his pants, tugging them down with one simple pull and allowing his manhood to be freed

"You're hard already..." Loki blushed

"Of course..." Victor grinned as he started to kiss his wife.

Loki gently grasped his cock, lovingly licking up the throbbing member before he took the head in her mouth and started sucking

Loki moaned gently as she bobbed her head up and down on Victor's cock. The moans she made it that much more enticing and much more sexy. Victor kept his calm even though he was feeling his euphoria levels rising, he carried on playing with Wanda's now wet pussy making her flustered.

"Oh yes!" Wanda gasped in pleasure "Victor! More!" She moaned, Victor replied by moving his fingers in deeper "FUCK!"

Loki moaned, moving her head further down on his cock

Victor couldn't hold back anymore and released into Loki's mouth, Wanda reached her own orgasm and panted heavily. "I think...we both liked that."

"I don't doubt that." Victor kissed his wife.

"M...Master...Fuck me...fuck me please." Loki begged

"Huh. She just does a blowjob and she is already begging." Victor chuckled "Such a 'Slut-guardian'."

"I am...I am YOUR slut..." Loki begged "Please...Fuck your slut."

"Well my dear?" Victor asked his wife "Shall we fuck our slut?"

"Hmm...I think...we SHOULDN'T fuck her..." Wanda teased

"NO!" Loki screamed

"It's fine." Victor chuckled, reaching down and ripping her stockings slightly so he could reach her pussy

Victor leaned forward and began to lick at Loki's pussy, using his tongue to probe her nether region and lick at her clitoris. The pleasure that Loki felt made her arch backwards panting and writhe in ecstasy.

"AH! OH... OH YES!" she moaned in pleasure "Please Master, more!"

Wanda went behind Loki so that the Goddess of Mischief was leaning on her Mistress but wasn't leaning on the baby. Wanda began to grope Loki's breasts and play with them. "Miss...Mistress...I-I can't..." Loki panted

"I thought this was what you wanted..." Wanda teased kissing down Loki's neck.

"I... I can't... hold... CUMMING!" she maoned, cumming hard over Victor's face

"Huh..." Victor hummed

"Mass...Master?" Loki asked

"Looks like you'd ready." Victor positioned himself ready to enter Loki.

He entered her with ease and began to start his movement and get his rhythm going.

"Hmmm! Nice and tight!" Victor groaned, thrusting faster and harder

"YES! OH MASTER!" she moaned, letting her cloack fall from her shoulders. Wanda smiled, kissing all over Loki's exposed shoulders and neck

"Seems that in your duties you've forgotten to relax..." Victor moaned as he continued his rhythm

"I... I just... wanted you to be happy Master!" she panted, having been so caught up in her work to make him proud

"And you've done wonderfully." Victor praised his maid which made her tighten up around him "You like it when I praise you?" He teased

"Yes..." Loki panted as she was begging for more

"How about I help?" Wanda asked and began to nibble on Loki's neck and started to finger the maid's ass

"A... Ah!" Loki moaned in ecstasy as she suddenly came over Victor's cock, the feeling of the one finger being enough to push her over the edge

"You came already?" Victor asked since he hasn't cum himself yet and still inside Loki's drenched pussy

"I-I..." Loki panted trying to speak

"Don't worry." Victor lifted Loki's face from under her chin gently then kissed her "I'll take it from here."

He rolled them over and then rolled Loki over so she was laying doggy style, and rubbed his cock against her pussy

"M-Master...?" Loki was worried as she hasn't done this position since mounted by Svadilfari.

"I promise, you'll feel: warm, not being taken advantaged." Victor reassured her stroking her back down to her ass.

"O... Okay." She gulped

Victor nodded and slowly slid inside her pussy, spearing it wide as he grunted softly

"AH!" Loki gasped in pleasure

Victor grabbed her waist and began to gain rhythm. "Ah, Ah." Victor moaned

Wanda knelt forward and began to kiss Loki tenderly on her lips

Loki moaned into the kiss, her body shuddering in ecstasy

"You like? Our little slut?" Wanda asked

"Yes...yes Mistress..." Loki answered still panting from being fucked by Victor "I-I'm Cumming..."

"Again?" Wanda teased, reaching under Loki's top and squeezed the Goddesses nipple

"I-I...AH!" Loki was Cumming again and fell forward "Master!" she called out

"AH!" Victor released inside of his maid, pulled out from her then both fell onto the bed.

 **LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END!**

"Feel better?" Victor smiled as he hugged Loki

"Yes." Loki nodded weakly "And... I am sorry. I was meant to make you feel good and instead you focused on me." She added sadly

"Hey...I DID. I feel better when I know I've satisfied my lovers. And you ARE one of my lovers." Victor answered softly

Loki blushed but also smiled, putting her head against his chest

'I wish I could bear your child...' Loki thought because she didn't know if she could get pregnant from a mortal.

"What a session...if we're not careful our baby may like this a bit too much when it's older." Wanda smiled

Victor chuckled nervously at his wife's statement

"Then maybe you should try not to be involved as much Mistress." Loki smiled

"And miss out on my husband's loving touch? Not going to happen any time soon." Wanda smirked

"Oh well." Loki shrugged

* * *

*with Franklin and Doreen*

"I err...thanks." Franklin thanked Doreen.

"I should think so. What possessed you to go through the country smelling like the sweetest thing ever and attracting EVERY girl here?" Doreen commented

"Look it's not my fault; okay? When-when did I become the bad guy here?" Franklin defended

"Because you smell so juicy that it makes me soaking wet and is having the same effect on EVERY girl in Latveria!" Doreen all but yelled

"Wait you're WHAT?" Franklin asked

"Your smell is intoxicating! I'm ready to pounce on you!" Doreen retaliated

"I... Er... Wow..." Franklin muttered in shock and a bit of naive confusion

"I just...I want to make love to you." Doreen explained "But...I'm sane enough to keep it suppressed."

"... Make love?"

"That's...right...you're still a ten year old mentally." Doreen thought

"What do you mean by "make love"?" Franklin asked again "Is it...something adults do or something?"

"Something like that..." Doreen blushed

"What's it for?" He asked

"It's for...showing how much...we care for each other..." Doreen explained as best as she could without getting TOO graphic.

"Oh... could we do it sometime?"

"What?! No we can't!" Doreen instantly defended

"Well, why not?" Franklin asked innocently

"Because you...you're still ten..." Doreen answered "It'd be...it'd feel wrong to take advantage of you."

"How would it be taking advantage of me when I want to show you that I care about you?" He asked

"But...You're..." Doreen began to speak but Franklin hugged her.

"I care about you Doreen...That won't change any day soon." Franklin answered

Doreen was just shocked and confused, not sure what to do or say

"Franklin..." Doreen whispered

"There he is!" a girl called out

"Oh crap!" Franklin stiffened up

"Run, just run!" Doreen yelled as she and Franklin ran

* * *

*With Valeria, Tommy and Billy*

"This is entertaining." Tommy grinned, eating popcorn as the three watched Franklin's 'adventure' on the TV

"I can't believe your trinket did this." Billy shook his head

"It WAS an accident." Valeria defended

"I know. But WHAT an accident..." Billy answered

"How come YOUR not affected?" Tommy asked his brother

"Because I love Hulkling. I guess I'm immune." Billy answered

"That makes the most logical sense. It also explains why Doreen is in more control than the others." Valeria answered

"There's also the fact you are male and this pheromone only seems to effect females. I saw one or two girls in that swarm who I have seen in public in lesbian relationships." Valeria added

"Really? I thought you'd be too young to understand that sort of stuff?" Billy deadpanned

"She's THE smartest person on the planet. It makes sense this sort of stuff doesn't bother her." Tommy pointed out

"I-I'm not the smartest..." Valeria stumbled over her words not being told that she IS the smartest.

"That's rubbish. Think about it: your biological dad is Mr Fantastic, THE smartest person in the world. YOU'RE smarter than him, seems pretty simple to me." Tommy explained his answer. To which Valeria hugged him.

"Thank you." She smiled

"Yea... but Dad is arguably, and most likely IS, smarter than Reed. So you are tied first smartest, maybe second." Billy added

"When I am stuck I DO ask what Uncle Victor would do." Valeria admitted

"There you go then. You and dad tied in first, Reed in third. The rest below you." Tommy pointed out

"Misa is REALLY having an effect on you." Billy smirked

"Don't bring Misa into this!" Tommy defended

"NOW I want to know." Valeria smiled hoping for some gossip

"Oh God..." Tommy groaned

"Come on Tommy, tell us." Billy grinned

"Well...me and her we've been taking things slow." Tommy explained

"You? Slow?" Billy raised his eyebrow

"Yes...Since dad and Logan explained that she's "Rapunzel"..." Tommy air quoted "I've gotten permission from Sable first...and she seemed cool with it."

"That's good." Billy nodded

"So anyway...we're just...hand holding at the minute. I don't want to pressure her." Tommy answered

"Hand holding? Are you ten? Whoops, sorry Valeria." Billy smirked then apologized

"No problem." Valeria smiled because of the nice romance Tommy and Misa are having

"It's called taking it slow." Tommy huffed "Besides, with how she has been treated I don't want to come across as forceful or controlling so we are taking it at HER pace. I told her this and she understands."

"Well, let's see what's going on with Franklin; okay?" Billy smiled

"Good, get the conversation off of me." Tommy muttered


	17. Raging Storms

THERE IS A LEMON THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 17: Raging Storms  
**

* * *

*With Fenrir and Sleipnir*

Fenrir huffed as he sat in the kitchen, his fur still a bit wet "I can't BELIEVE mum gave me a bath!" Fenrir groaned

"Be glad you've HAD a bath brother. I get a stiff brush and lukewarm water!" Sleipnir retaliated

"YOU lived in Asgard." Fenrir pointed out "I had a SWORD in my mouth for EONS!"

"I couldn't THINK for myself! I was a mindless horse!" Sleipnir defended

"You were pampered!"

"I was a slave!"

The two brothers argued but then Hela entered the room in a cloud of smoke

She had bags under her eyes, no mask or make up and was CLEARLY exhausted **"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?! IT IS BAD ENOUGH I WAS FORCED TO HEAR MOTHERS ACTS OF FORNICATION WITH OUT NEW STEP-FATHER AND HIS OTHER WIFE BUT NOW YOU TWO ARE ACTING WORSE THAN THE ACTUAL CHILDREN THAT RESIDE IN THIS CASTEL!"** Hela yelled, green flames blazing behind her

"Son of Odin..." Fenrir backed up

"You look terrible...what happened?" Sleipnir asked

"NEVER MIND THAT!" Hela shouted then breathed deeply "We were close when we were younger...can't you get along NOW?" she asked

"... sorry." The two muttered

"I'm sorry Sleip..." Fenrir apologized with a deep breath

"I'm sorry too, Fen." Sleipnir reciprocated

"Is it just because you two haven't found girlfriends yet?" Hela asked

"WHOA...going STRAIGHT for that aren't you?" Sleipnir asked

"Who'd be willing to stay with either of us?" Fenrir asked

"Our Step-Father is sleeping with our mother and she's an Asgard Frost Giant." Hela gave an example

"... True." Sleipnir sighed

"How...how're Narfi and Vali?" Fenrir asked solemnly

"As to be expected..." Hela answered

"Damn..." Fenrir rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Fen...just asking why were you holding your nose earlier? I heard someone talk about it." Sleipnir asked

"Some...kid...smelt like...Blergh!" Fenrir tried to explain but faux-vomited "I'm a wolf remember?"

"Over sensitive nose." Hela nodded "Be prepared when you get near mother or one of her lovers then."

"Oh don't jinx it...oh jeez!" Fenrir asked then grabbed his nose again

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" Janet asked coming through the door.

"No, no, just having a talk with my brothers." Hela answered

"Oh okay." Janet nodded then left "Sorry to interrupt."

"THAT lady...smelt like...A LOT of pussy juice!" Fenrir explained releasing his nose.

"Must be three PM." Hela commented simply.

"... huh?" Sleipnir asked

"Don't ask." Helena answered

"I don't need to ask, I can guess. Phwoar!" Fenrir waved his hand in front of his nose.

"Oh grow up." Hela chuckled

*With Janet*

"What kept you?" Jennifer asked as she was sprawled on the bed resting

"I just saw Hela talking to a furry wolf man and a talking eight legged horse." Janet answered

"Must be Loki's kids." Jen smiled

"Yea... and I can't BELIVE those words came out of my mouth." Janet muttered "The Hero life is WEIRD."

"Norse Mythology is weird. Hero life compared to THAT is relatively normal." Jen smirked

"I guess." Janet shrugged

"You ready for some hugging again?" Janet asked

"I can go for some hugs." Jen smiled

The Wasp crawled onto the bed, curling up next to rhe green skinned woman

"I'm glad I came." Janet smiled

"I thought I came..." Jennifer made a sexual pun

"Shut up." Janet giggled

Jen chuckled as Jan playfully slapped her shoulder "You know what I mean." Jen pouted

*With Carol*

'Peter wanted to talk to me...I wonder what he wants?' Carol thought as she walked through the large gardens of New Latveria.

"Hey Carol." Peter called, flipping towards them

"Peter." She smiled

"How're liking Latveria?" Peter asked

"It's quiet. I like it." Carol answered

"Listen there's...err...something, something I need to ask you." Peter spoke

"Yes." She asked, slightly hopefully

"Laura and I are getting married." Peter started

"Oh...oh con-congratulations..." Carol was down shot but she didn't want to show it

"BUT I know your feelings for me. So my fiancée and I came to an arrangement." Peter walked up to her

"Y-yes...what is it?" Carol blushed

"We are 'letting you in' for a lack of a better term." He smiled

"L-letting me in?" Carol asked "What does that mean?"

"It means this." Peter spoke then kissed her passionately.

Carol was surprised beyond words but then again she didn't NEED words as she hungrily returned it

'Whoa, she really wanted this!' Peter thought as his new mistress was still maintaining the embrace.

Soon they broke the embrace, smiling

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Peter asked

"Too long." Carol hugged him and nuzzled his neck

"Run, run, run!" Franklin and Doreen ran past "Hi Peter. Miss Carol." They acknowledged the two

"Franklin." The two smiled as the two teens ran off from a large group of girls.

"... what was that?" He muttered

"Something tells me that Victor's family life may be more complicated." Carol giggled

"Yea." Peter nodded

"So… I guess we're a couple?" Carol asked

"Yeah. It does." Peter answered

"Along with Laura."

"Of course...how...how is she? With my coming here?" Carol asked

"It was her idea." Peter chuckled

"Then...I better thank her. Properly." Carol answered

"Just...NOT lesbian stuff. Really too early for that." Peter joked

"I-I wasn't!" Carol stumbled

"Of COURSE you weren't." Laura grinned, stepping out of the bushes "Not that I would mind."

"I see you've been practicing my lady." Peter smiled

"Learned from the best." Laura grinned then kissed Peter.

"I WAS also an assassin though." She reminded

"Laura...Thank you. Thanks for allowing me to be in this relationship with the two of you." Carol thanked Laura

"It's fine, just don't hurt him." Laura smiled

"I won't! I promise I won't!" Carol defended

"Take it easy Carol, Laura's messing with us." Peter reassured her.

"Maybe." Laura shrugged playfully

Carol blushed at Laura's answer and was lead back to her home "Come on, I think it's time for a little "get together"." Peter looped his harm around Carol's waist

"Yea." Laura nodded

Carol blushed even more from that thinking what the two might have in store for her.

*With Misa*

Outside, in Symkaria's gardens Misa was tending one of her rose bushes. Her appearance had changed completely, once she was skinny an pale toned with Rapunzel long black hair, now she had her hair cut back short, her clothes were currently a pair of blue relaxing trousers and a white t-shirt but she was still happy being here with her new adoptive mother. Most days she actually forgot she was a princess because of the happiness and thought of it being a dream.

"Miss Misa, it is time for dinner." A servant called

"Huh, oh right thank you." Misa bowed as she went off to get changed.

A few minutes later Misa entered the dining area dressed in a silvery grey dress. Her adoptive mother was standing opposite to her wearing a navy blue dress. "Mother." Misa smiled and bowed. No matter how many times she said that she always had a smile.

"Misa, how many times must I say this? You don't have to bow to me." Sable answered

"I am sorry." She frowned

"Hey, hey, don't look sad. I am not telling you off, I'm not mad." Sable smiled

"Okay." Misa lifted her head back up

*during dinner*

"So how're things going between you an Thomas?" Sable asked

"Very well, thank you." Misa answered honestly

"And how's the garden coming along?" Sable asked knowing full well that Misa has been carefully tending the flowers since her arrival

"It is growing very well, I have actually planet some white roses." Misa smiled

"Very good. You've got quite the green thumb you know." Sable smiled "I've been meaning to ask: why DO you like growing things? Obviously in another life you would've been on a smart-phone 24/7."

"When I was... back at THAT place... nothing grew... but the scientists gave me a book on botany... I learned to love nature more than science... that's why." Misa answered honestly

"I see." Sable drowned softly, before kissing her adopted daughter's forehead

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Sable apologised

"I'm kind of...glad though. If I wasn't captured...I wouldn't live here...in a way...I'm glad HYDRA took me." Misa explained

"As Spider-Man would say: 'every cloud has a silver lining, Jameson may turn the people against me but he looks stupid doing so'." Sable smiled

"You seem to respect Mr Parker don't you mother?" Misa smiled after laughing at what she said previous

"Yes. Yes I do 'respect' him." Sable answered 'I also care for him.'

"Is he really such a great man?" She asked

"He is." Sable answered simply

"Why don't you marry him?" Misa asked

"What?" Sable double-took

"Why don't you marry him?" She asked again

"Because he's with Laura Kinney. It wouldn't be right to ask him to marry me while he's with another woman." Sable answered retaining her dignity

"King Victor has a number of women in his love life, so why can't his knight?" Misa asked

"I... I'm a Queen Misa. I cannot be part of a man's harem." Sable sighed

"What if you marry him first? Then you won't be part of the Harem, you'll be the wife." Misa answered

"He'd still be part of the harem, as would I, because he has other lovers still." She sighed

"But shouldn't you tell him anyway?" Misa asked

"Tell him what?"

"That you love him." Misa answered

"I can't." Sable frowned

"Why can't you?" Misa asked

"Because it's not as simple as you and Thomas." Sable answered calmly

"Why not?"

"It's both political and social. I can't get married to a knight, even though he's well respected and loved by all of Latveria and the world and some people will blow it all out of context if we DID." Sable answered

"So?"

"My dear Misa...I wish that I could. But I can't." Sable answered

"Pardon my manners mother but you're being ridiculous. Don't worry about what others will say." Misa argued

"I have to Misa, a QUEEN has to." Sable said seriously

"We'll there's only one thing I have to say." Misa understood

"Which is?" Sable asked

"If you don't tell Mr Parker, you'll live with the regret of "what might have been" for the rest of your life." Misa explained excusing herself from the table.

"... how did she get so smart?" Sable chuckled

Sable observed that her adoptive daughter was right. If she lived without telling Peter how she felt, she'd never know what might've been.

With a deep sigh, the Queen knew what she had to do

*with Doom*

Victor had slipped out of his bed and left Loki and Wanda to sleep. He ha been pondering on what has been happening in the past few weeks: freeing a wolf bound in a silk ribbon chain, all credit to Hela of course, freeing a horse shaped son from Asgard. And of course his still forming child. But with all this going on; had he overlooked something any detail that could be used against him?

He frowned as he tried to think of anything

"Dr Doom of Latveria!" A booming voice called down from inside his castle.

"Odin..." Victor whispered, of course one of the few things in the world of gods you can't do are these top three: 1) don't steal from them. 2) Don't sleep with any of their family if you're a mortal. And 3) don't take the last of ANYTHING from the fridge.

He turned to the AllFather and frowned "To what do I owe this 'glorious' invitation." He said sarcastically

"You know what you've done!" Odin roared with gungnir in his hand

"Tell me what it is that I've done." Victor asked

"Stolen my steed for one. Freed Fenrir for another and finally: MADE A GOD OF ASGARD YOUR PERSONAL SLUT!" Odin listed off before roaring at the end

"Heimdall told you didn't he?" Victor asked knowing about the Asgardian with supreme sight and hearing.

"1: I did not free Fenrir, Hela did. I am just giving him a place to stay. 2; I did NOT steal your horse; I freed your GRANDSON from his mind control and rescued him from imprisonment! And 3; it was HER choice." Victor glared

"I warn you Doom: you're messing with beings you CANNOT comprehend with!" Odin threatened

"No. YOU are competing against someone YOU can't comprehend. Because you are selfish, power hungry, arrogant and a bad father. And if you cannot protect or look after your own family As a father... what hope do you have as a King, 'All Father'?" Doom glared

"That's where you're wrong Victor Von Doom. When the time comes and it WILL come, YOU will be held responsible." Odin warned

"Is that a threat?" Victor stared back

"It's a promise. No-one is free from wyrd." Odin answered "We're all bound to it, like chains of iron that bind prisoners. Like Fenrir should be."

"Get out." Victor answered simply. "You do NOT threaten my Step-Son in MY house you pitiful excuse for a man." Victor growled

"Watch yourself Von Doom. Fenrir has a voracious appetite." Odin answered back "Heimdall,? Portal!" He called out to disappear in rainbow light

Victor just growled and turned away with a flare of his cape "That was Odin wasn't it?" Loki asked with her hair and clothes in a mess.

"You don't have to worry about him." Victor tried to reassure his lover

"You don't know what he's like." Loki answered back.

"I have fought worse things than an Asgardian my dear Loki." Victor answered placing his hand on her cheek.

"Master..." Loki immediately hugged her master in worry

"It is fine." He soothed, kissing her forehead "Odin and his threats are nothing. I will be fine."

"I don't want to lose you Master." Loki answered with tears "None of us do."

"You won't. I promise." Victor answered. He gently whipped the tears away and kisses the Goddess lovingly

"Did someone get the licence plate on the car with the major woofers?" Peter asked

"It was Odin. He came with an empty threat." Victor answered

"How did he get here?" Peter asked "And I mean right HERE. As in ON TOP OF ME!"

"He's the King of Asgard. He doesn't care who or what he lands on." Loki answered

"How'd you live with him all that time?" Peter asked

"It was...difficult." Loki answered

Victor pulled Peter up "Are you alright?" he asked

"Will be. Besides I wanted to ask you something." Peter shrugged off the pain.

"And what is that?" Victor asked

"I've asked Laura to marry me." Peter answered

"Oh congratulations!" Loki smiled

"Thanks. But I needed to ask if it's alright." Peter asked

"Of course it is." Victor reassured him

"Thank you." Peter smiled, shacking Victor's hand

"If there's nothing else?" Victor asked

"Well..." Peter was rubbing the back of his head thinking on how to tell him about Carol.

"I... kinda... am now dating Carol as well." Peter blushed

"Oh." Victor said simply.

"'Oh'? That's...that's all you have to say?" Peter deadpanned

"Peter, I HAVE a wife AND several lovers. Having one compared to mine is a lesser of two evils." Victor shrugged his elbows explaining calmly

"What do you mean by THAT 'dear'." The slightly annoyed voice of Ororo Monro asked from behind him, making a shiver of fear strike for a second

"Ororo...how much did you hear?" Victor asked

"When you said "Lesser, lesser of two evils"." Ororo answered

"Oooooh! Busted!" Peter grinned

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing." Victor explained

"It sounded like it was." Ororo answered

"I didn't mean too." Victor apologized. Ororo looked sad as she looked away "Ororo..." Victor reached out to her.

"I'll talk to her Master." Loki went in his stead.

"I'm not going to say anything hurtful nor funny at this point." Peter said looking uncomfortable at this situation

"I appreciate that Peter." Victor thanked his knight

*With Ororo*

Ororo frowned as she sat in her room, feeling extremely sad "Mistress Ororo...What's wrong?" Loki asked as she knocked gently on the door.

"Victor." She muttered simply

"Why? What has Master done that has made you sad?" Loki asked kindly

"What he said." Oroto muttered

"He didn't mean that in a mean sense." Loki reassured her

"It still felt like it." Ororo answered

Loki frowned, and hugged Ororo

"Master loves us all Mistress Ororo. That will never change." Loki answered

"I know." Ororo sighed

"Do you want to talk to him or something?" Loki asked

"Or something..." Ororo smiled thinking of her playful revenge

*time skip, with Victor*

Victor was looking out to his country; all of his people: protected, safe and prosperous...but it also cleared his head, whenever he was overwhelmed he would just look out to the view and his mind would be cleared from excess worry.

"Victor..." Ororo spoke through the door.

"Ororo!" he called with a smile, turning around to see her

"Have you had time to think?" Ororo asked

"I am sorry for what I said, it was meant as a friendly joke between Peter and myself. I believe Peter called it... 'bro talk'?" Victor explained

"I understand. Boys have their banter, but I'm not ready to forgive you." Ororo answered

"What? Why?" Victor asked

"Because you're going to "express" your apology...some way else." Ororo smiled seductively and slipped her shoulder down slightly

"Oh." he grinned, wrapping his arms around her "That I CAN do. Anything special you want my Weather Goddess?"

"Make the skies resonate with thunder..." Ororo seductively made an innuendo

"I'm sure I can think of something." Victor smiled.

He kissed her lovingly, his hands running over her hips and back as his fingers massaged into her dark skin

"Hmm..." Ororo moaned lovingly "You're going to have to work a bit harder Victor..." she teased

"I know...I enjoy a challenge." Victor smiled

"This was just testing the waters." He smiled, taking her shirt off

 **LEMON START! LEMON START! LEMON START! LEMON START! LEMON START!**

Ororo was wearing a thin lined white bra that JUST covered her nipples that looked more like a bikini than actual underwear. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Maybe..." Ororo smiled then gasped as Victor began to knead one of her breasts with one hand and teased her nipple with his other. Victor began to kiss up her neck slowly making her warm and wanted.

"Then let me be happy to oblidge." Victor grinned as he began kissing and licking down slowly to her breasts, heading towards the dark skinned breasts

Ororo moaned gently as Victor lead her to the bed, each moan got both of them more aroused in pleasure. Victor gently lay her on the bed and caressed her figure, tracing her slender body with his hand reaching down to her waist and slowly removed her trousers.

As he did so, he hooked his thumbs around her yellow panties and pulled them down her legs as well, kissing down the front of her right leg as more and more skin was revealed

"Do you like what you see?" Ororo teased

"Is that a trick question?" Victor chuckled and began to kiss by her dripping pussy.

"AH!" she gasped as his lips brushed against her clit for a second before he began to slip his tongue into her pink folds

"V-V-Victor..." Ororo gasped biting her lower lip from the passion. Victor continued to pleasure Ororo as his apology.

He brought his hands up and massaged her ass cheeks, his two middle finger's stretching her pucker-hole slightly as he happily ate her out

Ororo was panting heavily and her eyes turned white in representation of her using her powers which only some clouds appeared through the window behind them.

Victor smiled, sliding a single finger into her backdoor making Ororo scream in pleasure

"Enjoying it my dear?" Victor pulled back for a second only to hear Ororo's heavy pants "I'll take that as a: yes." He smiled

"Mo...more..." Ororo panted in ecstasy

"What was that?" Victor asked teasingly as he heard the thunder outside

"More...But you need to make it louder..." Ororo blushed with a teary smile

"The thunder?" Victor asked as he undressed

"Y...yes." Ororo answered gazing at Victor's toned body and erect phallus.

Victor crawled atop of Ororo and cupped her face gently "Then I'll make the skies resonate with thunder." He quoted his lover softly as he kissed her and slowly entered her moist passage.

Ororo moaned into the kiss, her long dark legs wrapping around Victor's waist and making him go deeper 'So full!' she thought blissfully, moaning as she was repeatedly penetrated by her lover as he thrusted in and out of her

'I must have not been paying attention to Ororo...She must have felt left out. I NEVER want to leave ANY of them out.' Victor thought trying to deduce why Ororo was mad at him. He upped his speed inside Ororo which made her pant more in love.

"Victor! Oh... oh Victor!" She moaned in need and love, shuddering in pleasure at feeling his hardness spliting her pussy wise

Outside the weather turned dark and thunder was calling out louder than before, but not typhoon levels of loud. Inside of Ororo's mind she saw a storm as loud and triumphant as any lightning but inside the eye of the cyclone she saw a child, hair white as her's but had a flowing green armor like Victor's. She imagined her's and Victor's child, she wanted to leave a legacy and have a chance at motherhood.

"FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME!" she screamed outside in pleasure, feeling pure ecstasy flow through her

Victor continued to thrust into Ororo and was nearing his limit "Ororo...I'm going to cum!"

 **LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END!**

"Inside! Inside me!" Ororo cried out and the clouds outside roared with thunder.

*With the Squirrels: the following is translated from squirrel speech*

"ARGH! It's the end of the world! The skies are destroying everything!" Tippy Toes screamed as the others hid for their lives

"Don't be ridiculous! It's probably just Master Von Doom mating with Miss Ororo." Monkey Joe shook his friend to his senses.

"Still we should HIDE!" Tippy Toes shouted

*With Victor and Ororo*

The two lovers lay there in each other's arms, Ororo feeling numb while Victor was only slightly out if breath

"That... so good." Ororo mumbled

"Not as amazing as you." Victor smiled cheesily

"Victor..." Ororo started to speak

"Yes?" Victor asked

"I...I forgive you..." She smiled. Although she wanted to tell him about her vision she didn't really understand it herself, she just wanted to feel his warmth inside her once again and for more days to come.

*Elsewhere*

Outside of the castle the clouds had cleared and everyone emerged from their homes since the nice day was suddenly cut short by a freak thunderstorm. "WHAT was that?" Franklin asked after coming out from the Cage household, Jessica and Luke were comforting Danielle since she was still impressionable to anything that was scary.

"You think that?" Doreen asked her squirrel friends "I don't think her's ready to hear that."

"Are you talking to me or Monkey Joe?" Franklin asked

"Monkey Joe." Doreen answered simply.

"What did he say?" Franklin asked

"Err..." Doreen turned her head to Monkey Joe who shook his head "You don't want to know."

"Too gross or to adult?" Franklin asked

"To adult." Doreen answered

"... does it include Uncle Victor?" Franklin asked

Monkey Joe nodded to which Doreen answered "Yeah..."

"Better not ask any more then." Franklin finished.

*With Valeria and Billy*

While Billy was looking after Valeria by watching a film, when the thunderstorm happened Valeria shrunk back in fear under the covers of Billy's bed."

"You okay sis?" Billy asked, he and Tommy having gotten closer to the Storm kids

"I don't like lightning..." Valeria whimpered

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's alright." Billy soothed the shaking child and gently rubbed her back.

"Thanks Billy." She whispered

"Look, it's over now." Billy pointed it out.

"Do you think Thor was fighting Frost Giants?" Valeria asked

Billy thought of a different answer but decided to use Valeria's question to answer "Yeah probably, you know how he's like."

"And I think he won." He grinned

Valeria giggled then asked "Can we watch another movie?"

"Depends. Which one do you want to watch?" Billy smiled

"... hmm. Maybe a documentary?" She shrugged

"A romantic documentary? Sounds good." Billy smiled

*With Peter, Laura and Carol*

Peter blinked at Carol and Laura as the two were laughing and talking to each other 'This is great. I and Laura will be married; Carol, Laura and I are together in this relationship...and Laura has shown the signs of early pregnancy.' Peter thought as Laura turned her attention onto him.

"...ter...Peter? Peter!" Laura caught his attention

"Hmm?" Peter smiled

"You've been staring at us for the past five minutes." Laura commented

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Peter gave his goofy grin to the pair.

"About what?" Carol asked

"Just things...That's all." Peter responded

"Oh...do you want to tell us about it?" Laura asked since this has peaked her interest.

"No no, not really." He said, looking away

"Please..." Carol asked cutely

"Nope." Peter tried to remain calm but Carol was fluttering her eyes which made him twinge lightly

"For us?" Laura pouted

"No!" Peter squeaked seeing his fiancé look so cute.

"Pwetty pwease?" They asked together

"ACK!" Peter's brain broke from overload of cuteness.

"Fine! I was thinking about how lucky I am! Happy?!"

"Aw..." They both went and hugged the wall-crawler

"Well... You might be even LUCKIER tonight." Laura whispered into his ear

"I think you'd like it..." Carol teased

Peter gave a smug grin "can't wait." Then he groped their firm asses.

"Hey!" Carol gasped in surprise

"Can you blame me?" Peter joked

"Nuh-uh. Wait for tonight." Laura answered

Carol blushed, looking away. Since her costume was a leotard, with the way it was right now... Peter was massaging her ass directly

" Can't I get a taste?" Peter joked.

"Nope. Best things come to those who wait." Laura answered kissing his cheek.

"You are so cruel." Peter pouted playfully

*with Johnny and Pietro*

"The hell was that?" Johnny asked as the thunderstorm subsided

"My guess...Victor got Ororo to bed." Pietro deadpanned

"Oh good god!" Johnny groaned

"I'm just glad he's not with a person with Power Cosmic." Pietro commented

"I think your sister trumps Power Cosmic users Pietro." Johnny deadpanned

"No... its about even." Pietro shrugged

"Question: did your sister ever change reality to get back at you for a prank?" Johnny asked

"No...I never pranked her...I pranked others." Pietro answered

"You're a good brother Pietro." Johnny patted his back.

"No. Smart brother." Pietro chuckled

*with J.J.J.*

"Maggie, I want this new print run!" Jonah ordered

"Yes sir. Which page?" Maggie answered

"Front page! Big, bold, brass! Make it happen Maggie!" Jonah answered quickly

A quick glance at the page and Maggie didn't like it. It was nothing but slander towards Peter Parker. "Y-Yes sir." She took the pages because she didn't want to lose her job.


	18. Reed's Plan Begins

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 18: Reed's Plan Begins  
**

* * *

*the next day*

Papers where landing all over New York, with an 'interesting' story in the front. On the front page was an exclusive interview with Reed Richards, the scientist giving an apparent inside on what ruined his marriage. According to the story... Peter had been trying for years to seduce Sue and get her to sleep with him

"Extra, extra! Spider-Man is home-wrecker! Wall-Crawling hero is Don Juan!" Several newspaper sellers proclaimed...who says "extra, extra" anymore?

Needless to say the slander spread like wildfire; Victor and Sue were caught in the middle of it.

* * *

*In Latveria*

"I cannot BELIEVE this." Sue groaned "HOW could Reed DO THAT?!"

"Desperation and revenge." Victor answered 'That IS a good picture of Sue though.' He thought.

"God DAMN it Reed!" Sue slammed her feet causing the floor to be dented from her powers.

"Careful my love." Victor sighed, pulling Sue onto his lap

"I'm just...urgh! Why is this coming up? Peter has had any feeling toward me in ages!" Sue argued

"How do you take a king in chess? You take out the other peace's first. The pawns and the knights are the easiest to take." Victor said, rubbing her leg. Sue was dressed in an outfit similar to her FF one but it was green instead of blue, the 4 being replaced with a stylised symbol similar to Victor's mask and a dark blue cape

"He's trying to get to you through Peter..." Sue understood

"Yes. And with Peter's marriage approaching...this will cause much strain on him and Laura." Victor added

"And Carol." Sue nodded

"Of course. I meant no disrespect. It's just Laura's been here longer." Victor added

"I know...You think Peter knows?" Sue asked

"I should guess in the next three seconds." Victor commented

3-2-1...

"Huh, my watch must be slow." Victor looked at his wrist.

"WHAT?!" Peter's voice shouted out

"Hup, there it is." Victor chuckled

* * *

*with Peter*

"What's going on?" Laura asked

"Jonah! That underhanded, double dealing...ARGH!" Peter seethed at Jonah on his television

"What's he going on about now?" Carol asked

"Jonah, has released something that's REALLY ticked off Peter." Laura explained from what she gathered

"I CANNOT believe that sonofa..." Peter continued his rant in the kitchen

"Wow, he's REALLY raging." Carol observed

"Yea." Laura nodded

"I can't believe I worked for that SLEAZEBALL!" Peter finally finished

"Feel better dear?" Laura asked

"... yea. A bit." He nodded

"Look EVERYONE knows that you love us." Laura hugged him "No-one will pay attention to this."

"No-one in Latveria will pay attention...New York is going to have a field month." Peter sighed, holding Laura's ring hand kindly.

"So? New York can't do anything to you." Carol said in confusion

"Never underestimate the power of J. Jonah Jameson..." Peter deadpanned

"He's the mayor of New York, NOT the president, and they can't do anything to you because you are a foreign diplomat." Carol said

"I'm more concerned about his influence and control at the Bugle." Peter answered

"So? Again, be can't DO anything." Carol deadpanned

As Peter thought calmly and nodded, the phone began to ring. "Hello?" Carol asked

"Is any of this true Peter? All this stuff being put out?" Hank Pym's voice asked

"Hank? This is Carol not Peter." Carol answered back

"Oh, hey Carol. Is Peter there?" Hank asked

"Yes. And I can truthfully tell you that it is NOT true." Carol said

"Look, can I just talk to Peter?" Hank asked kindly

Peter was still a bit out of sorts but he shook his head anyway. "Sorry, Hank...not right now."

"But it's important." Hank answered

"He says it's important."

"... fine." Peter sighed, Carol passing the phone "What is it Hank?"

"Peter finally. It's Ben, he's been out cold for ages and Reed's been acting differently!" Hank explained

"Wait, wait...Ben Grimm is out cold? Doesn't he have high levels of stamina or something?" Peter asked trying to process this.

"Yes, but hard hits DO still knock him out." Hank replied

"What happened? Hulk and he, had a punching contest again?" Peter asked

"Hulk's been in Vista Verde for a while. The only person he's been around is Reed." Hank answered

"... Reed." Peter growled

"Yeah...Look Peter, I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't important. But would you come back to New York, JUST to help fix this?" Hank asked

"Of course. This is important, Ben's my friend. I'll tell Victor and be over as soon as possible." Peter sighed

"Thanks Peter." Hank hung up.

"I guess you're going to New York again?" Laura asked

"I won't be gone long." Peter answered

"We hope not. We'll miss you." Carol added

"You could come with?" Laura asked

"Nah, I've got this. Besides..." Peter reassured his fiancée then placed his hand over her stomach "I don't want you or our kid being hurt."

"You're PREGNANT?!" Carol gasped, the two having forgotten to tell her

"A-ha...Yeah." Laura giggled

"Sorry we didn't tell you but...We wanted to wait until we were certain." Peter explained

"It... it's okay. It's just a shock." She muttered

"You...you don't mind?" Peter asked

"Well...It's surprising. Have you told Logan yet?" Carol asked

"... fuck." Peter muttered "I am SO dead."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it." Laura explained

* * *

*With Logan*

Wolverine had been drinking a large glass of juice but then immediately got really angry breaking said glass in his hand "Logan! The hell man?" Gambit asked

"I just got a feeling...REALLY angry feeling." Logan gritted his teeth.

*With Peter, Laura and Carol*

"No he won't." Carol sighed "He, Peter and I are kinda like our own mini-team, we hung out all the time at the Tower."

"You didn't tell me that." Laura looked at her future husband

"Yeah...well it's something not brought up in normal conversation." Peter admitted

"It was nothing sexual, we were just three friends. Normally watched movies." Carol shrugged

"Uh-huh..." Laura looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow.

"It's true." Peter defended.

"What? You think we'd get into threesomes when I was still with MJ and ESPECIALLY in one with LOGAN?!"

"I wouldn't put it past the male libido." Laura explained

"We didn't! Super pinkie swear!" Peter yelled

"Laura... do you REALLY think Peter would betray his lover like that? You believed him that he did nothing with me when he was DRUNK even though I... admittedly... was coming on to him." Carol defended

"I know. Peter's not most people, he's much better." Laura answered "You better go help Hank. Who knows what Reed's doing."

"I've got a pretty good idea." Peter answered kissing his wife and his lover.

"I'll see you later." He smiled before running off to find Victor

*with Janet and the other girls*

"Hey girls." Janet entered the living area, and they reciprocated.

"I guess we can start now." Jen got herself comfortable. "We all heard about Jonah putting Peter in the public eye again."

"Well we heard Peter going off on one." Ororo answered

"And it's GOTTA be something involving Reed." Janet sat down

"It said so in the article." Loki nodded

"The article?" Wanda asked

"Right here, Mistress." Loki pointed to the article

Wanda began to skim read through the article and was horrified.

"That... those... BASTARDS!" Wanda yelled, ripping the paper

"What do you want me to do Mistress?" Loki offered her services.

"I beg your pardon Loki?" Wanda asked

"You cannot do anything, being both: pregnant and the Queen. Mistress Susan will be too enraged and everyone will see it as paparazzi fodder. And everyone else are heroes, I am not. I don't mind being on the front lines for Mistress Susan's sake." Loki answered honestly

"I think just appearing and casting a truth spell in public will be enough Loki." Wanda smiled in thanks

"Of course Mistress. I just wanted to offer my services." Loki bowed

"Now onto lighter stuff!" Janet grinned, clapping, before unshrinking several boxes and putting them onto the table "I have finished everyone's new costumes, I gave Sue her's yesterday."

"Wow really?" They asked

"Sure." Janet passed the boxed around "Ororo's, Wanda's, Jennifer's...I even made one for you Loki." Janet smiled

"Th-thank you Mistress." Loki double-took.

"It's fine. And I have also made one for me... of course." Janet grinned "Try them on!"

One by one each of Victor's lover's put them on. Each being roomy enough for them to breathe but snug enough for it to emphasize their curves and figures.

Jen's was like her normal white and purple leotard except the colour's where black and purple and it now had a small cut to show her green breasts and covered her legs with purple fabric, her hands still being covered by black and purple fingerless gloves and on her chest was the same stylized symbol that Sue's new costume had, the symbol that looked like Victor's mask if it was a Transformer's faction symbol

Ororo's costume was a black leotard with green trim around her arms, the costume was emphasizing her ample breasts; a green and black cloak draped down her back like a queen's. Finally her boots; they were black with green edges that lead up to her kneecaps. And above her breasts was the symbol of Latveria.

Janet's was the same as her normal one with the yellow palms, soles and decoration's being green now. Her feet also had slight heels and the symbol was on her shoulder's

Wanda's costume looked like her old one only that there was gold trim on hers and the red was replaced with purple. Her crown was designed with gold and purple with the insignia of Latveria and Maximoff. As it was more free flowing than the other costumes it both concealed her pregnancy yet gave her abdomen room to grow.

And finally there was Loki. She was wearing a green leather sleeveless full bodysuit that covered everything but her face, arms and feet while also showing a small cut for her chest. Her green painted toes and her small feet where safe in a set of golden heels. She had green gloves with golden trim that neared her elbows, the gloves not covering her hands making them more like sleeves on her arms that hooked around her middle finger. She had a brown leather belt around her waist, set at a slanted angle on her hip, and her normal golden horned crown. She had Victor's symbol in gold over her heart, as well as in the middle of the black and gold hooded cloack that was clasped around her shoulders.

"This is...this is too much." Loki blushed

"Hey, we're Victor's partners. We all deserve a bit of colour." Janet smiled

"I think mines a bit... too purple? I AM the 'SCARLET' Witch after all." Wanda grinned

"I really like mine." Jen grinned

"Besides Loki, you normally wear green." Wanda shrugged "And it isn't THAT revealing."

"I just meant..." Loki blushed even more

"You're not used to receiving gifts aren't you?" Janet asked to which Loki nodded

"Oh." Wanda muttered

"It's okay." Jen frowned, hugging her with Janet

"Thank you..." Loki accepted their hugs.

* * *

*With Victor*

"Is there anything you want to do Susan?" Victor asked kindly

"I... I... I don't know." She sighed, feeling annoyed

A polite knock came from the door. "Enter. Oh hello Peter." Victor answered

"Hi Victor. I need to ask you something." Peter asked "its official business."

"Of course. What is it?" Victor asked

"I need to head to New York. Henry Pym called me about Reed; he said he's gone off the edge and he needs me to help." Peter explained

"Good luck." He nodded

"I... I hope so." Sue sighed

Peter put on his costume and headed to the Jet Garage to set flight to New York.

* * *

*Time Skip in the air*

"New York this is: Latverian-Spider Six Four. Requesting permission to land over." Peter asked the New York Airport. When he received no answer on the frequency he tried again "Repeat: New York this is Latverian-Spider Six Four, requesting permission to land. Over." He tried to access the Avenger's frequency "Avenger's Tower this is: Latverian-Spider Six Four, requesting permission to land. Over! God damn it Henry. What the hell is going on?" Peter was growing worried and angry. But unfortunately he was caught in a rude welcome...more correctly: a hacker had accessed his system and locked him out. "The Hell? Avenger's Tower, New York; this is: Latverian-Spider Six Four, I've been locked out of controls. Repeat I am locked out of controls!"

"We know." A voice came out through the jet's speaker

"Who the...Reed? Reed is that you?" Peter asked "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Removing a piece from the board." Reed answered cryptically and caused an electrical surge that knocked him out.


	19. The Trial's of Victor Von Doom

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 19: The Trial's of Victor Von Doom  
**

* * *

*with Victor*

'Peter shouldn't be this long. If he was staying longer he would've contacted us.' Victor pondered

"Victor, has Peter called yet?" Laura asked

"No, not yet." Victor answered in disappointment

"What if somethings happened to him?" she asked

"It's New York, he's probably stopping Electro or Shocker or...Vulture or another nemesis." Victor tried to rationalize why his knight was taking longer than normal

"Not really Victor." A voice said through the coms

"Who is that?" Laura asked

"Only one person I know with that tone of voice." Victor answered "Reed Richards, how did you get this frequency?"

"I'm THE smartest person on this planet Victor. It's child's play; remember?" Reed taunted

"Actually, this is the 'television' system. The lowest level of security." Victor grinned in victory, knowing Reed thought he had beaten him

"It doesn't matter." Reed answered

"'Doesn't matter'? Reed what are you talking about?" Victor asked

The TV suddenly turned on; revealing Peter tied to a chair

"PETER!" Laura shouted in fear

"Reed..." Victor seethed at him

"What did you do?" Victor growled

"It's a game Victor. I took your Knight. What piece will you take?" Reed answered

"I don't even know your peace." Victor replied

"That's what makes the game more interesting." Reed answered back cutting him off.

"No... It's stacking the dice. Cheating." Victor muttered, walking away with a flurry if his cape

"You...you're going to get Peter back right?" Laura asked

"Of course. No-one steals from Doom!" Victor snarled at the thought at Reed.

* * *

*With Pietro*

"Hmm... Not yet. Too serious." Pietro thought out loud

*With Victor*

"But... I cannot be stupid with it. Reed IS smart. And he has gone insane... and has been planning this for who knows how long. Every step must be done carefully." Victor said "If this is a game... Reed and I will discuss the rules next time he calls."

"How do you know he will call again?" Laura asked

"... because he will hope Susan is there."

"Should we tell her?" Laura asked

"We should. But at the same time we shouldn't. I don't know how she'll react." Victor admitted

With a sigh Victor knew what he had to do "We tell her. We hide it, she WILL find out and be angry at US as well."

"Okay...where is Susan?" Laura asked

"She's with Valeria and Franklin." Victor remembered

"Oh okay. How IS Franklin? Last time I saw him he smelt a bit...off." Laura admitted

"His hormones were out of balance since his forced physical aging." Victor answered

"So that's what that smell was." Laura nodded

"Yes. They have calmed down now." Victor nodded "Thankfully."

* * *

*With Susan and her children*

"So how're things with you and Doreen, Franklin?" Susan asked

"Yeah...they're...we're taking our time. No: recklessness or regretful decisions." Franklin answered

"He's been good. They mostly just run." Valeria added

"Run?" Susan wondered

"Yeah as in: running for lives from people attracted to my pheromones." Franklin deadpanned

"Ah, I see. Good way to kill time." Sue nodded

"Good way to sweat off the pheromones." Franklin rubbed the back of his head

"That to." Sue chuckled "Oh, what do you two think of my new uniform?"

"It's pretty." Valeria smiled

"Yeah, you look awesome." Franklin added scratching his head

"Thank you, Janet made it for me." Susan smiled

"She's got a fantastic eye for fashion." Valeria spoke

Then a knock came from the door "Susan can we have a word?" Laura asked poking her head through the door.

"Sure." Sue nodded "Be back in second kids." She waved, before she walked out of the room

"What's wrong?" Susan asked as she closed the door.

"Brace yourself for a shock Susan." Victor prepared her

"What? What're you talking about?" Susan asked

"Peter's been captured by Reed." Victor answered seriously

"... WHAT?!" Sue yelled in anger, a force field shooting out as a shockwave from her body in her anger

"Argh!" Laura and Victor were forced back "I'm sorry. But it's the truth." Victor answered

"I cannot BELIEVE that LIMP DICKED ASSHOLE!" Sue snapped

"Limp dicked?" Laura couldn't help but ask

"His body may be able to stretch, but his body is still like rubber. He CAN get an erection, but unless he focuses on KEEPING it going straight up it flops around like a limp noodle." Sue waved

"I could've gone the rest of my life NOT hearing that." Victor deadpanned

"Sorry...I'm sorry..." Susan apologized for her well placed outburst

"There's no need to apologize. You had every right." Laura explained

"At least you know you're a better lover then him?" Sue offered

"Oh that's a given." Victor felt proud.

"What's your plan?" Susan asked

"Wait until he contacts again. We'll determine the rules of this "game" of his." Victor answered

"I hate it... but I can't disagree." Susan sighed "When will he contact us?"

"He didn't say. But I'm imagining it to be soon." Victor answered

"And you would be right." Reed grinned as he reactivated the signal

"Reed..." Susan sighed just softly enough for Reed NOT to hear.

"Okay Reed, let us speak of this game." Victor glared

"It's simple. If you win all my challenges Peter goes free." Reed answered

"If I lose?" Victor asked

"Well...that all depends on how you play doesn't it?" Reed answered

"And what are my peace's?" Victor asked

"Pietro, Jennifer, Janet, Ororo, Loki and Johnny." Reed answered "Oh I know about your little conquest with the Goddess of Mischief."

"And your peace's?" Victor asked, unfazed since he wasn't really hiding his romance with Loki

"Erik, Henry, Amadeus...just to name a few." Reed answered

"Amadeus?" Laura asked

"Amadeus Cho. The Seventh Smartest Person on Earth." Victor answered "Scientists, Reed? Playing into an obvious trend aren't you?"

"It's much more than that Victor. MUCH more." Reed answered

"What is this first 'challenge' of yours?" Victor asked

"It starts on Genosha. All you have to do is beat Erik at a test." Reed answered

"Why on Genosha? There's nothing their but ruins." Victor pointed out

"Makes it for less collateral damage." Reed explained

"What IS the test?" Laura asked

"You have to find a power-cell for a generator. That's all." Reed answered

"Sounds like a simple test." Laura commented

"It does...THAT makes it more suspicious." Victor sounded concerned

"Reed. PLEASE stop this." Susan asked

"Susan? You...what're you wearing? Is...have you turned your back on me THAT much?!" Reed's mind began to break.

"I am wearing a new costume Janet made me. I'm not part of the Fantastic Four anymore so dressing up in that uniform didn't make sense anymore." Susan shrugged

"So be it..." Reed snarled "Are you ready Victor?"

"To save my friend? Yes." Victor answered

"Good. If you leave now you'll be able to reach the first challenge." Reed signed off.

Victor nodded as he left to the hanger, ready to work "Bring Peter back safe; okay?" Laura asked

"Don't worry about it." Victor reassured her then entered his personal jet, leaving for Genosha.

* * *

*time skip*

Victor landed in the destroyed city of Genosha expecting Eric to be there. "Eric! Where are you? I thought this sort of thing was beneath you now?" Victor called out after reaching to his empty generator.

Then the ground below him began to rumble and split. The wires from below ensnared him wrapping around his wrists and ankles "I'm not hiding, Doom." A familiar voice spoke

"Really Eric?" Victor struggled "I thought you had stopped this stupidity!"

"I will not stop until you are dead!" Magneto exclaimed lifting up the reinforced concrete floors poised to destroy Victor and began to slam them into the captured king. Soon Victor was covered in a mass of rubble, Eric landing before it confidently "That was easy." He grinned... when the rubble was blown away by a wave of green energy "W... What?!"

"It will take more than that to take down Doom." Victor scoffed

"Who said that was my best?" Magneto asked using his powers to attack Victor's armour

"Nice try Erik. But I've always got a plan." Victor answered with a magical blast, knocking Magneto to the wall and chaining him there.

"It won't be that easy!" Magneto growled, clutching his hands. Large, massive, girder's burst from the ground, bashing Victor around for a few seconds

"I expected more from the King of Latveria!" Magneto insulted but was stunned when Victor stopped the girders and bent them using his magic.

"Then you don't expect enough." Victor proclaimed throwing the girders back. Magneto formed a magnetic field to work as a force field and batted the girders away, before firing an EMP at Victor "Resorting to cheap tactics Erik?" Victor asked trying to reactivate his suit. Instead of retorting Magneto begins to lift up several other girders and a spare sentinel foot, then slam them down into Victor. Luckily the King could still use his magic and teleported himself away from Eric, determined to find the power-cell "Okay...systems...back online. Time to find that power-cell...if there even IS one." Victor thought continuing the challenge. His computers where scanning, trying to find any high-source's of power. Luckily he did, it wasn't a ruse made by Reed. "It seems to be...at the top of the Island." As he teleported there he found the power-cell "An arc reactor? THIS is the power-cell? What is Reed planning?" He raised the item into the air and called with a magically amplified voice "I HAVE FOUND IT ERIC! I HAVE FOUND THE ARC REACTOR! I WIN!"

"You may have found the reactor. But where does it go Victor?" Reed's voice boomed around him

"It is an Arc-Reactor. Into Stark's chest." He muttered

"Very good." Reed answered. "But now, where does it go?"

"It's his heart piece Reed! If you ripped this out of Stark's chest...!" Victor threatened

"Calm down. Stark's fine, it's a spare." Reed answered

"Then do you have a set of armour this is meant to go into?" Victor asked

"In a manner of speaking." Reed sounded off as Erik floated towards Victor with large shrapnel and wreckage surrounding him

"Oh no..." Victor was ticked off dodging the projectiles

"What does it take to destroy you?!" Magneto shouted

"A LOT more then you!" Victor scoffed. Victor continued to dodge Erik's attacks, but now his patience wore thin "Alright ENOUGH!" he used a massive magical blast atomizing the projectiles and Magneto's armour, leaving the mutant unarmed, defeated but still alive. "Now PLEASE stay down, this is your last chance. I do not want my child to grow up and never see her grandfather." Victor asked/ordered

"G-grand-daughter...Wanda's...Pregnant?" Erik asked

"She is." Victor answered "And I want you there alive." Victor put his hand in Eric's shoulder, trying to be friendly "Stop this crusade Erik. Your family misses you." Victor explained

"No they don't." Erik answered

"They do...truly." Victor reassured him "All Wanda wanted was for your blessing, so she could have her father at her wedding."

"And my worthless pride got in the way of that..." Erik admitted

"Not worthless, just misplaced. Come home Erik. Back to Latveria." Victor recommended

"After ALL the grief I put you and my family through?" Erik asked

"Of course." Victor unshackled his cape and covered the old man. "You are family." Victor nodded, searching for the armour or where Reed wanted him to place the Arc-Reactor into "Do you know where this Arc-Reactor goes into?" Victor asked as he teleported to the jet.

"No. I'm sorry." Erik apologized

"It is fine." Victor nodded... before he took off for Stark Tower

* * *

*At the Baxter Building*

"Victor's got the reactor...and he's at the next challenge." Reed talked to himself "Excellent."

"Reed?" Henry asked his friend

"What is it?" Reed half-snapped

"It's Peter. He's awake." Henry answered

"Then make him "welcome". I need to continue the challenges." Reed explained

"Reed, come on, he's your friend. And after what you did to him, he deserves you ti explain everything to him." Hank sighed

"No, not yet. You go and see him." Reed answered

"Reed." Hank sighed but gave up and walked away

* * *

*With Peter*

Peter struggled to break free from his shackles, Reed had strengthened them to make sure Peter couldn't escape. "Reed, I SWEAR when I get outta here...!" Peter struggled then heard the door open blinding him "ARGH! Turn ON the lights PLEASE My eyes can't focus in and out with night-vision!"

"Sorry Peter." Hank sighed as he walked in

Hank turned on the light to make Peter's vision normal again "Sorry? You call me here to help Reed, you stab me in the back; and you're SORRY?!" Peter snapped

"I genuinely thought you could help Reed. I don't know how far he's fallen." Hank answered

"Well, maybe you need a good psychologist instead of a HOSTAGE!" Peter struggled in the shackles

"Peter don't struggle. Those are Adamantium shackles; Reed made sure you couldn't escape." Hank answered

"Remind me to get the number on his jeweler." Peter joked 'A-actually...' Peter thought

'These might make good wedding rings.'

"I have had several breaks, and I wanted to help." Hank sighed

"YOU wanted to help? Sorry if I'm not happy for your offer." Peter answered

"I meant help Reed through it Peter." Hank deadpanned

"Sorry, being chained up has altered my funny bone." Peter answered

"This is serious! Reed's lost it Peter...I don't know if he's ever coming back from it..." Hank explained

"Well unless he's swallowed the Mind Gem again, I can't help!" Peter answered

"... he has." Hank muttered "And his is the Space Gem!"

"Sorry, those things change hands so many times I lose track." Peter apologized while maintaining a level of sass.

* * *

*At Stark Tower*

Victor had examined the top level of Stark Tower and observed nothing there. No suits, no anything...that got him on edge.

He entered the tower, talking slowly as he headed towards Tony's office "I don't like this..." Victor looked around the office and saw a port opening that seemed to represent the bottom of the Arc-Reactor. "It's too obvious..." But as it was the only answer possible, he inserted it. The arc-reactor activated the several screens inside the office and shown Tony in a room on his own with wires inserted to his chest and no arc-reactor in place. "Is there no level you will sink to Reed?" Victor called out

"It's the second challenge Victor. Tony is hooked up to an electromagnet to keep his life from the shrapnel, what YOU have to is find where he is and insert that arc-reactor to his heart." Reed answered through the speakers

"You're playing with a man's life here Reed!" Victor shouted at invisible voice

"If you're smarter than me...you'll figure it out." Reed signed off.

Victor growled and payed close attention to the screen, looking for any identifying features. The room was pristine white, nothing COMPLETELY identifiable but there were some things that were noticeable. The wires seemed to be short ranged meaning Tony was probably near large amounts of electricity to keep the electromagnet going, she he would have to be near the main arc-reactor room. The chair, he remembered seeing a chair like that down on the last floor of the tower, but they were also used in the basement.

'Stark is in the basement, underneath the giant arc-reactor.' Victor thought

"Tough to decipher isn't it Victor?" Reed taunted

"Only if you know where to look." Victor replied and continued to observe which was one wire that didn't seem to belong...but he couldn't take that chance. Victor went down to the basement. He ran, heading deeper into the tower and into the basement. He found the room, inside was Tony who wasn't moving but he was breathing. Thinking on saving his life Victor put in the arc-reactor into his chest "Come on Stark..." he hoped he'd be okay

"Battle systems online." Tony answered in a robotic voice

"Oh shit." Victor proclaimed as he was hit through the door he entered by a repulsor ray.

"Didn't see THIS did you? L.M.D. Life Model Decoy, I guess you can't foresee EVERYTHING can you Victor?" Reed's voice echoed through Victor's still rattled ears

"There is no way to know EVERY variable." Victor said, standing up

"I hope your armour can withstand unrelenting energy Victor. Cause you're going to need it." Reed taunted

Victor grinned as he formed a force field, the energy blasts from the Tony LMD being bounced off it

"Must slow Victor. Re-calculating." The L.M.D. Responded

''Must slow?' It's FORCING me waste time.' Victor thought then, using his magic he tore the LMD Tony to shreds. He growled as he stormed around the room, using spells and his suits computers to scan for all and any clues. Among his scan was the still active arc-reactor and among the wreckage he noticed data inside of the decapitated head of the L.M.D

"Scanning." the computer spoke "Scan complete. Next challenge location: Vista Verde desert."

'Vista Verde...Hulk, Abomination, Leader...' Victor thought finding the commonality through the challenges. Victor left for the jet.

"I heard the altercation." Erik spoke

"Yes. And I need to get you out of here." Victor spoke setting the co-ordinates for Latveria

"I can help. I'm old but I'm not useless." Erik offered

"Thank you Erik. But I must do this on my own, I cannot risk your life for my sake." Victor explained "Besides, your powers are useless where I am going." Victor frowned

"Where ARE you going?" Erik asked

"The cradle of the Strongest There Is." Victor answered And with that, Victor teleported away...


	20. The End

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 20: The End  
**

* * *

*Inside the Baxter Building*

"You made an L.M.D. based around ME Reed? Have you lost it?" Tony's voice spoke through an intercom

"You weren't in any danger Tony; I'd never use unwilling people." Reed answered

"Right." Tony scoffed

* * *

*Inside Peter's Prison*

"Can I got to the bathroom? I haven't gone since being UNCONSCIOUS!" Peter called out

"Sorry Peter." Hank apologized "But there's the chance you'd escape."

"No, really!" Peter asked sarcastically

""Yes really." Hank sighed, knowing he was being sarcastic

"But, SERIOUSLY, CAN I use the bathroom?" Peter asked

"... I'll see what I can do." Hank sighed, walking away

"Make it quick!" Peter asked

* * *

*In Vista Verde*

Victor observed the town that was situated by a desert; everyone was amazed that Dr Doom had appeared in their town in a flash.

"Hmmm. I wonder what this 'challenge' is." Victor wondered

"Welcome to Vista Verde Mr Doom." A citizen welcomed the king

"Thank you." Victor accepted it

"Mr Fan-*ahem* Mr Fantastic has told us that you'd be coming. You're to go to the Canyon Pillar over there." The citizen pointed

"Thank you, again." Victor nodded

The King of Latveria cracked his knuckles as he headed down the path, ready for a hard fight

Following the trail he landed inside of the pillar and saw that The Leader had reorganized it. "Welcome to the third test Victor." The Leader spoke walking towards him.

"Samuel...Why're you working with Reed?" Victor expected a physical battle mot a mental battle.

"Why? Why NOT fight one of the greatest minds in the world?" Leader answered

"So, a battle of wits instead of fists." Victor observed

"Of course." Leader answered

Victor smirked and took his mask off before he sat opposite thee Leader "What shall be the battlefield?"

"Vista Verde's desert itself." Leader answered

"What?" Victor asked as he felt a rumble from below and they observed numerous hulk sized machines standing in uniform opposite each other.

"Hulk-Buster chess." Leader grinned

"Why do I feel that you're hiding something?" Victor asked

"Let's just say...m they have a SUPRISE." Leader grinned

"Fine." Victor sat down opposite to Leader with a chessboard in front of him. "White moves first."

"Thank you." Leader moved his first pawn

Outside in the desert, the respective Buster moved the same number of spaces that Leader placed his pawn. "Your move Victor."

Victor observed the board, even though it was early on in the game he had to be careful; there was something else going on here. He moved his Queen's Knight side pawn forward.

Leader smiled as he moved another pawn, freeing his King-side Bishop

"Unusual move Samuel." Victor observed placing another pawn forward.

"We'll see." Samuel moved his King side Rook Pawn forward.

The game continued like that for several turns, Leader making some slightly strange moves and the peace's dancing all over the bored as if avoiding each other

'He's been avoiding my pieces, purposely leaving openings...still this IS still a chess game.' Victor thought and took Leader's bishop. Which outside one of Victor's Hulk-Busters destroyed Leader's Hulk-Buster "You were careless Samuel."

"Was I?" He took one of his knights and took one of Victor's pawns.

As soon as the pawn was taken a small tremor emerged that came from OPPOSITE of the Hulk-Busters "What was...?" Victor wondered

"Your move." Leader let Victor carry on.

Victor growled and moved a pawn, taking Leader's knight only for it to be taken by a Rook. And another tremor came "SAMUEL! WHAT! WAS! THAT?!" Victor growled

"Oh, now where's the fun in that Victor? Knowing what's at stake. Tut, tut, tut...ACK!" Leader answered wagging his finger but then being pulled towards Victor in rage.

"Answer. NOW!" Victor gritted his teeth.

"Very well. Each one of your Hulk-Busters is equipped with a signal emitter that activates a seismic generator. Every time you lose a piece a generator activates, destabilizing the ground beneath Vista Verde." Leader explained

"WHAT?!" Victor tightened his grip.

"Don't worry there IS a plus side!" Leader cowered slightly

"Which IS?" Victor asked losing patience and FAST.

"If you win MY king will send out a deactivation signal that will destroy the generators and not destroy Vista Verde." Leader explained

"I won't gamble people's lives!" Victor threw him down onto the chair.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Victor. You see we activated a secondary protocol within the generators: if either one of us leaves the game before its completion...Vista Verde will be no more." Leader answered

Victor growled in anger... and then looked at the bored

'No!' He thought in defeat. He was so focused on working out the Leader's plan and winning... he had fallen into a trap both IN and OUT of the game. Besides his King, any peace thay he moves... would be taken.

"You knew my pride would be my downfall! You KNEW I'd be trapped!" Victor roared

"Of course. Proving yourself the smartest means you have to beat others who are smarter than you." Leader answered insinuating that he was smarter than Victor. "Your move."

Victor growled. There was NOTHING he could do!

NOTHING!

Except... maybe...

He moved his Rook, which was taken

Another tremor was felt in Vista Verde, everyone was panicking. They gathered any and all supplies they needed and began to evacuate from the continuing earthquakes.

"You're still trying Victor?" Leader asked as he took another piece from Victor's side, thus causing the Hulk-Buster's to fight and another tremor to happen "You're fighting against the greatest minds in the world."

"Yes. But you are disorganized. All of you are arrogant, cocky. Believing you are smarter then each other. And that is the problem." Victor smiled as two more of his peace's where soon taken

Two more tremors appeared "Your loss Victor." Leader grinned seeing triumph in his grasp

"Actually. It's yours." Victor answered

He grasped his Rook and placed it on the one spot where NONE of Leader's peace's could reach, and if Leader moved the King ANOTHER of his peace's would take it

"Check. Mate." Victor grinned

"N... No!" Leader gasped

Outside the Hulk-Busters and seismic generators: deactivated. The game was over. Vista Verde stood, but underneath was a different story.

Though Victor had won...It collapsed. Victor HAD won, but at the cost of peoples homes. It was a hollow victory.

"I thought you said that taking your King would deactivate the seismic generators!" Victor demanded to know

"It did! But it looks like the city was going even AFTER you won!" Leader made his excuse then felt a MUCH closer tremor from underneath.

"What on earth?!" Victor demanded to know

"Congratulations Victor, you beat another challenge." Reed answered

"Reed? What're you doing?" Leader asked

"Sorry Sam. But I had a plan if you lost." Reed explained

"But-But that wasn't part of the deal!" Leader cowered

"I've altered the deal. You're lucky I didn't alter it any further." Reed signed off

"This deal's getting worse all the time!" Leader was worried

"Furthermore, I've activated something you might not like." Reed added by activating Victor's Hulk-Buster

"You bastard." Victor growled

"He...he can't do this!" Leader panicked

"He just did." Victor answered "Hold on!" He grabbed Leader as a Hulk-Buster crashed through the crumbling pillar, teleporting the both of them out in time.

"Oh god... HE is supposed to be a GOOD GUY!" Leader panicked

"I know...but it's like someone once said: You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." Victor answered

"There...there's no way to stop the Hulk-Buster." Leader cowered

"There IS a way." Victor answered

"How?"

"The seismic generator. The last one." Victor answered

"Y... You can't do that! You'll destroy the town!"

"The town is already destroyed." Victor answered "Bedside's I'm not using it IN the ground."

"Then... what could you do?" Leader asked in confusion

"Implant it into the Buster." Victor answered

* * *

*In Latveria*

Erik landed safely down in the Latverian Airport, where four familiar faces awaited him. "Father!" Wanda smiled seeing her father for the first time in months.

"Here. We've got you some clothes dad." Pietro handed some respectful clothes while he was in the cockpit.

"Thank you." Erik smiled putting the clothes on.

"You just had Dad kick your ass, didn't you?" Tommy laughed

"I'm not going to answer that." Erik retorted putting a shirt on.

"Don't start young man. That's no way to speak to your grandfather." Wanda gave a stern talk

"Sorry."

"... but the answer was yes." Pietro grinned

"You know you're still not too old to be grounded Pietro." Erik raised his eyebrow.

"We never lived under your roof." Pietro glared

"Still, you're my family." Erik got out of the cockpit with a pair of red and purple trousers and same colour shirt.

"Good thing we got you these." Pietro smiled

"Yes, it was." Erik answered then received a hug from his daughter.

"We've missed you." She whispered

"I have missed you to." Eric smiled as he hugged her back "Besides, now I can be a grandfather proper." He smiled, putting his hand on Wanda's stomach

* * *

*With Peter*

"Ah...That's SO much better." Peter sighed from relief

"I am sorry for the whole "putting your hands in full cuff links" thing Peter, but..." Henry apologized

"I get it, I get it: don't make big boss angry." Peter was strapped back into the adamantium link chair.

"Odin's beard! Spider-Man! Why are you here? As a captive?" Thor appeared in the room

"Long story Thor... where've you been?" Peter explained

"Fighting frost Giants and dark elves in Jotunheim and Svartalfheim." Thor answered "Fear not I will release you."

"Thor stop!" Henry stopped him

"Why are you just standing there Man of Ants? Spider-Man is our friend." Thor wondered

"Thor trust me, you're out of your depth here." Henry tried to answer

"Why? Has something happened in my absence?" Thor asked

"Yeah a LOT has happened. But the main thing is: you can't free me. Not yet." Peter answered

* * *

*with Victor*

Victor held the large device, ready for the next step. The Hulk-Buster that was used as his king had found him. 'This HAS to work!'

"Priority one: Dr Doom." The Hulk-Buster spoke

"At least Reed has his goals straight." Victor deadpanned. Victor charged at the Hulk-Buster, he had ONE shot!

As the Buster attempted to grab him, he plunged the device into the armour and activated it. The sudden attack on the Buster's weak-spot caused a feedback loop destroying both the generator and the armour. Victor was flung back by the feedback which still resonates in his ears, but he was still alive. "Not my smartest move." Victor grumbled, rubbing his arm. As the armour fell from the sky like meteor pieces the head piece was next to Victor's right foot. "Any more clues Reed?" Victor rolled his eyes

Inside was an inscription: Can you adapt?

"Oh no..." Victor gasped knowing WHAT was coming for him next.

Falling from the sky was a robot that filled Victor with some fear

"Super Adaptioid..." Victor backed off slightly

"Priority One: defeat Dr Doom." The robot answered throwing a fist Victor's way.

Victor grunted as he caught the punch, stumbling back a step "That... won't be easy." Victor growled, throwing a right hook across the killing machine's face before he slammed his knee into its gut and then cupped both hands together and slammed them into the Super Adaptoid's back. As the machine fell to the ground Victor gave a powerful kick, sending it flying

"I should go. Samuel is probably half way to Vista Verde's ruins." Victor thought but his computer sensed an incoming large object "This isn't good."

He looked up and saw the Super Adaptoid flying towards him

"Reed, when this is over..." Victor seethed at Reed

"Priority One: Dr Doom." The Super Adaptoid spoke.

Victor prepared himself, getting ready, and his feet dug into the ground as the Super Adaoptoid crashed into him

"URAAAAHHH!" Victor blocked the Super Adaptoid's attack and was ploughing the ground with his feet. "Reed, if you're watching this...There's something...You outta know...You're a limp-dicked BASTARD!" Victor blasted the adapting robot's head and centre piece generator that acted like his heart.

The Adaptoid fell to the ground; destroyed, lifeless and finished.

"Word's from Susan's own mouth." He said darkly before storming away

* * *

*Baxter Building*

Reed's face was priceless.

His face frozen in shock after seeing Victor proclaim what only he and his wife knew.

He slammed his fist in anger on the controls, his face soon followed.

Meanwhile, Peter was laughing hysterically even though he respected Reed previously….. all of said respect no longer being there of course. He'd lost all of that when he was captured and at this point ANYTHING would brighten his mood. "I can't. I can't a-ha!" Peter gasped for air.

"Peter quiet!" Henry tried to shush him.

"A-ha, ha...Oh...I'm sorry..." Peter was laughing still

"Enough!" Reed boomed "Parker..." he seethed as his head and arms grabbed Peter still in his seat "Time for the last challenge!"

"... And that is?" Peter asked with a glare

"Something you're ALL too familiar with!" Reed answered cryptically.

"... Clones? If it is clones I'm gonna kill you." Peter groaned

"No. Not completely clones." Reed answered revealing a dozen different Spider-Man armours amplified with Iron-Man technology and what seemed to be runes that Dr Strange uses, all riding atop of gliders.

"Spider-Slayers..." Peter gasped

"With some organic components." Reed added

"What're you saying?" Peter asked

Reed opened an armour face-plate and revealed a blanked staring Peter Parker. No emotion, no memories, no "humanity" behind his eyes. "Amazing isn't it?"

"I'm going to kill you Reed!" Peter snapped at him

"No Peter. Victor's going to kill you!" Reed activated something forcing Peter to be knocked out. He removed his mask and placed him into an empty suit. "Active." The armours activated and the 'clone's' awoke "Find Victor Von Doom. Break his mind." Victor ordered

The clones took off into the sky, an army racing to Victor "This won't bring Sue back to you." Hank said seriously

"It's more than that now Hank... MUCH more!" Reed answered

"Oh?" Hank asked with a glare "You nearly killed Ben, who was like a BROTHER to you... an NOW you just sent ANOTHER friend to DIE!"

"I'll use whomever I wish to defeat Victor!" Reed answered strangling Hank with his hand.

Hank chocked... before he shrunk and jumped at Reed, punching him across the face, and then growing to GiantMan "You've lost your mind Reed! You're becoming what you've always fought: a villain!" Hank fought back but he was punched in the face by Reed's giant hand

"I will get Susan back and KILL Victor Von Doom!" Reed yelled

* * *

*With Victor*

After announcing to the refugees of Vista Verde that they would be housed in New Latveria until their home was rebuilt. Victor teleported to New York in hopes of finally getting Peter back.

"Don't worry my friend." Victor sighed, walking towards the Baxter Building

Victor saw the dozen Spider-Men armors on gliders, said armors blasted at him with a barrage of laser fire "Honestly Reed? I've. Had. ENOUGH!" Victor boomed blasting at one of them with his repulsor blasters.

The armour fell apart, not completely but enough to reveal what was inside

"Oh my god. Peter!" Victor gasped as he saw the blank faced Peter.

The armored Peter continued to attack Victor. Even though he dodged it he couldn't believe what he had done, he attacked: his friend, his colleague, his Knight!

And that was when all of the Spider Armour's opened, revealing all of the Peter Parker's

"No...No. Reed what have you done?" Victor gasped

"You'll kill me Victor. You know you will." an replicated voice of Peter's spoke through the different armors

"No, I won't!" Victor answered

"Who's the real Knight? Who will you shoot to find the real one?" the voices spoke again causing Victor to doubt himself on which one was the real Peter.

He growled, accepting the blasts. There... there was nothing he could do!

Peter groaned as he awoke, and found himself in the armour

"Ow...I'm gonna...KILL Reed...!" Peter groaned and shook his head "Why's the world spinning? What's going...Oh hell NO!" Peter tried to break free of his bonds.

It did not work, but he was FAR from done!

"Spider-Delta 52." Peter growled. The markings began to glow, before beams of energy fired from them. The armour shattered around him, Reed not expecting his suit to have any tech in it

"Okay, NOW it's game time!" Peter began to fly into the clones

"Peter?" Victor realized the barrage had lessened

"Get your royal ass in gear! I'm feeling like the Hulk!" Peter roared blasting a clone in the stomach and branded another with The Mark of Kaine.

Victor smiled and nodded, charging a repulsor blast in one hand and a bolt of magic in the other

* * *

*with Reed*

"What? No, no, NO!" Reed hadn't calculated this, he pulled his hair and slammed his fists into his computers

"Urgh..." A faint voice hidden in the crashes awoke. Eyes stared at Reed with anger, they rose and smashed through and struck into Reed. A large orange stone titan rushed into the rubber-man crashing him through the window.

"Ben?!" Reed saw the figure and was punching his face

"It's clobbering time Reed!" Ben Grimm slammed his fists into Reed's face as they plummeted to the ground.

"After EVERYTHING we have been through, after you did THIS to me, after the YEARS I stuck up for you... you did THAT to me!" Ben growled in anger

"You wouldn't understand!" Reed swapped positions and began to fight Ben

"NOT UNDERSTAND?!" Ben yelled The two crashed into the ground with Reed being the cushion "You. Stupid. Rubber brained. Traitor!" Ben continued to pummel at Reed

"I HAVE TO BE IN CONTROL!" Reed threw a gigantic punch throwing Ben off of him

"In...CONTROL!? THAT'S what this is all about? CONTROL?!" Ben roared racing into Reed.

* * *

*With Peter and Victor*

"There." Victor sighed as all of the clones where beaten

"No, more CLONES!" Peter stomped on the last clone "No more...no more...let-let them rest..." Peter panted thinking about his brothers, long dead.

"The fight isn't over yet Peter." Victor put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Where's Reed?" Peter seethed

"Ben's fighting him." Victor pointed in the direction of Ben's and Reed's fight.

"Then... let's end this." Victor panted

"Not by yourselves you're not." Sue said, walking up to them in her new costume

"Susan? What're you...?" Victor gasped

"Reed's my former husband, he's my responsibility as well as yours Victor." Sue explained

"... and we let her stay." Peter sighed, knowing more about responsibility than most

"AHHHH!" Ben was flung at the three only to be stopped by Susan's force-field "Oof! Hi Susan."

"Hi Ben." Susan smiled seeing her good friend once again.

"It's good to see you again Susie-Q." Ben grinned as Susan set him down

"You to rock pile." Johnny Storm smiled as he landed next to his sister, brother in law and friends wearing a simple black version of the F4 uniform with the 4 replaced by a red fire symbol

"Johnny? What're you wearing?" Ben gasped

"Just a change in costume. Watch it!" Johnny called out as Reed threw a boulder of rubble at them.

"YOU!" Reed growled, looking at Victor and Johnny

"Reed! Stop this!" Sue snapped as she walked forwards

"Susan..." Reed slowed up seeing his former wife

"What ARE you doing?" Susan demanded

Reed didn't answer as he saw her in that GREEN uniform... with DOOM'S FACE ON HER CHEST!

"What...what're you..." Reed's lost heart sank

"It's my new uniform Reed. I've moved on. You've gone too far!" Susan answered pointing her finger

"No... No... NO! I WILL HAVE CONTROL!" He yelled

He slammed down his fist to attack Susan but she was scooped up by Johnny. "What're going to do without me?"

"Fly me back down." Susan ordered

"WHAT? You're crazy!" Johnny answered

"You forget something little brother." Sue said with narrowed eyes

"And that is?" Johnny asked

"I'm the Strongest of the four of us." Sue said seriously, pushing herself out of her brother's arms and 'surfing' towards Reed on a disk shaped force field under her feet

"Mum and dad called ME the crazy one." Johnny muttered

* * *

*With Peter, Victor and Ben*

"Rargh!" Ben slammed Reed's extended back into the concrete floor.

Victor blasted at Reed's hands to which he tried and blocked it. "It's enough Reed!"

"Not till I say it's over! ARGH!" Reed shouted then was pummelled in the face by Peter

"Clones?! FUCKING CLONES REED?!" Peter continued his assault "MY BROTHER'S, DON'T DESERVE THAT DESECRATION!"

"So what?" Reed scoffed, batting Peter away with a massive hand

"So WHAT?!" Peter landed on top of a car

"Reed stop this now!" Ben slammed Mr Fantastic into the floor.

"Never!" Reed shouted only to be slammed by Susan's force field shield.

"Reed, you know what I can do. So, unless you want me to pop your EYEBALLS, you will STAND. DOWN." Sue growled as she landed, barely visible energy swirling around her hand

"I..." Reed began to stand down but secretly... "I'm sorry Sue." Reed answered as he wrapped a finger around her and shook her around like a rag-doll

"SUSAN!" Ben called and rushed into Reed again

Reed grunted as he was sent flying like a wet piece of cloth. Meanwhile Susan shot a force field from around her neck, breaking Reed's hold, where she was caught by Victor

"Are you okay my dear Susan?" Victor asked in worry

"I'm fine...I'm worried what Peter'll do to him." Susan commented

"He'll be fine." Victor smiled as he landed and set Susan down "You should be more worried about what I WILL do to him."

"Don't be TOO hard on him. After what's happened...he's still Valeria's and Franklin's father." Susan answered

"I'll try. I can't promise, But I'll try." Victor answered

"Because he hurt you." He whispered, kissing her

"Go get him." Susan whispered

"Doom!" Reed roared as he saw Susan being kissed by Victor.

"Oh no Rubber-Man!" Peter webbed his back "Don't start. What you can't FINISH!" with a hard pull he toppled Reed back

Victor stood back, ready. He charged his energy into his hands, ready to finish this

"RARGH!" Victor fired his energy blast straight at Reed.

The former leader of the dismembered Fantastic Four was stopped finally. Unconscious and defeated Victor handed him to the proper authorities and got his friend back. "Feels good to be outta there Victor." Peter rubbed his wrists.

"Good. Now it's time to go, you've been missed back home." Victor spoke

"Oh, err. Hold on one sec." Peter asked as he left to find something.

"What's he looking for?" Ben asked

"A-ha!" He proclaimed "Got it." Peter held a metal clasp that looked to be used in strapping people to chairs.

"It looks like a chair clasp. What do you want THAT for...It's nothing kinky is it? Cause your girl's pregnant..." Johnny commented

"It's Adamantium. I'm gonna use some of it to make Laura a wedding ring she deserves." Peter explained

"That's romantic." Susan cooed

"Eh... thanks." Peter blushed. Meanwhile Victor was annoyed, as if someone stole his idea

"What's with you Victor?" Peter asked

"... I was going to do that for all my girls." Victor muttered

"Ah..." Peter felt guilty he pulled Victor towards him and whispered "There's a second shackle in the rubble somewhere...just saying."

"Thanks." Victor nodded

"So… now that we got you back...can we NOW get home please?" Johnny reached out cracking his back

"Sure Johnny." Victor sighed

* * *

*Back in Latveria*

There was a cheer from the Latveiran citizens for the return of the king and their knight. The former being greeted by his lovers and the latter being hugged by his own.

"Oh god, you're okay." Laura cried

"Hey...I've had worse." Peter smiled "Besides, I've got a good friend who's got my back."

"Thank you." Victor smiled, holding his loves close

*Time skip, with Peter and Laura*

"I thought had lost you." Laura cried as she and Carol hugged Peter

"You'd never lose me." Peter whispered into her ear. "I've got something for you."

"Can it wait? I want to hold you more." Laura asked

"No, it can't ." He smiled

Peter produced a small black box from his pocket "Peter...is that?" Laura gasped

Peter knelt down on one knee and opened the box "I told you I'd get you a ring." he smiled

Laura picked up the ring in amazement, just looking at the item like it was a precious gem

"Peter...it's-it's beautiful." Laura slipped it on.

"Adamantium." Peter answered

"What?" Laura asked looking at her new ring.

"It's made of Adamantium, like your claws." Peter chuckled

"Where did you...?" Laura asked

"Reed got me in locked in Adamantium shackles; after I got free I found it and made a ring for you." Peter answered

"Won't it...Remind you of what happened?" Laura asked

"It will remind me: It'll remind me that I'm marrying the most BEAUTIFUL woman in the world to be my wife, and the mother to OUR child." Peter answered

Laura sniffed, before she hugged Peter tightly "Thank you " she whispered

"Most beautiful? Oh I feel hurt." Carol muttered

"Come on Carol. You're part of this family too." Peter gave a boyish grin.

"Still, I TOTALLY feel loved after that line." Carol admitted

"Well, how about I do this?" Peter asked

He gently grasped her head and pulled her into a kiss

"Hmm, hmm..." Carol moaned pleasurably

"Feel better?" He asked

"Need more..." Carol asked

"I can't get enough myself." Laura smirked

"Well then...I think NONE of us are going to sleep tonight." Peter looped his arms around his two women and lead to the bedroom

* * *

*with Victor*

"I can't believe that Reed, of ALL people, did this!" Jen spoke.

"And what's worse is that HANK helped him!" Janet loathed at her ex-husband.

"From what Peter told me, he tried to stop him. But he couldn't." Victor answered

"... Why am I not surprised." Janet sighed

"But...there IS other news...both good AND bad." Victor added

"... What is the bad news?" Ororo asked

"During my "challenge" with The Leader, we destroyed Vista Verde." Victor confessed "My pieces were fitted with seismic generator triggers, I sacrificed MANY pieces to stop Reed's mad scheme to destroy the town...even though I won, the town was still destroyed."

"Oh Victor." Wanda muttered, the girls hugging him

"What's the good news Master? You mentioned there being GOOD news." Loki asked

"The people of Vista Verde will be coming here until I repair their home." Victor answered "As an apology for destroying their home."

"THAT is a good thing." Jen grinned

"I think it's time for a "Hero's Reward"." Wanda smiled playfully

"Hero's Reward?" Victor wondered then he was kissed by Ororo and then understood.

"Wait!" He said though as he broke the kiss

"What's wrong?" Janet asked, only for Victor to fall to his knee and hold out five rings

"Victor...are those?" Jen blushed

"Yes." Victor answered simply "Wanda and I are already married, but I wish to marry the rest of you."

"Victor..." They blushed all except Loki.

"Master...I think you have miscounted there are FIVE rings." the Asgardian maid answered

"Of course there are." He slipped the final ring onto Loki's ring finger "I want you for my wife as well."

"M... Master?" She blushed

"I love you like the others my dear." Victor smiled as he kissed her lightly before he turned to them all "I take the answer is a yes?"

Loki didn't answer with words, but she DID use her mouth. She kissed him passionately accepting the ring AND his offer.

The other girls followed her lead, kissing him passionately one after another

'This is going to be a wonderful life.' Victor smiled as he thought

* * *

And there we go! One chapter left, the epilogue!


	21. Epilogue

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **Harem of Latveria**

 **Chapter 21: Epilogue  
**

* * *

Victor grunted as he felt a small body jump on him

"Oof." Victor felt his breath push onto him

"Daddy, daddy, wake up!" the small body spoke happily.

"I'm up, I'm up." He smiled, getting up

"Come on, come on!" the small body slipped down to the floor and began to pull his hand.

"I'm getting up Wendy. I need to get my dressing gown on." Victor yawned

He quickly put on his green dressing gown and followed his little girl out of his room, today being her Birthday. He picked the giggling Princess up ans put her on his shoulders

"Ha, ha! I'm tall!" Wendy playfully cheered

"Yes you are. Whoops mind your head "Victor smiled as he ducked slightly to make his daughter smile

Wendy laughed happily as she hugged her father's head

"Oh no, I can't see!" Victor pretended to be blind, fake stumbling across the hall

"No, watch out!" Wendy gripped tighter.

"Victor, stop playing around." Wanda smiled as she walked towards the two and took Wendy off her father's shoulders

"Aw...mommy." Wendy pouted

"Don't pout. We've got a guest coming and we want you there on time." Wanda smiled rubbing her daughter's head.

"A guest? Who?" Victor Von Doom, the King of Earth, asked curiously. Over the years with Victor's 'heel turn' the world began to accept him and gradually gave control over to him

"Uncle Thor." Wanda smiled "And Grandpa Erik."

"Really?" Wendy smiled

"Yep." Wanda wiped away a small bit of jam on Wendy's right cheek.

"Have you had breakfast Wendy?" Victor teased the girl, aa the family was suppose to all eat together

"Hmm..." Wendy covered her mouth

"You haven't been eating from the jam jar again have you?" Wanda asked "Practicing your magic?"

"M... maybe." Wendy admitted

"Well... since it's your birthday... we will let it slide." Victor smiled

"Thank you!" Wendy hugged her father.

Wanda shook her head with a smile. "Come on, everyone's waiting."

"Which is why I was sent to get you." Ororo Von Doom, Queen of Africa, smiled as she walked towards them

"Momma Ororo!" Wendy hugged the Queen of Africa.

"Oh my dear." she smiled as she reciprocated

"Happy Birthday Wendy, your sister's and brothers are waiting for you." Ororo smiled

"Really? Yay!" Wendy smiled and raced outside.

"She always DID love her siblings." Wanda smiled as she hugged Ororo.

"How was Africa?" Victor asked

"Oh, it was fine." Ororo smiled "Your daughter just LOVED it."

"OUR daughter Ororo." Victor chuckled

"Please, she doesn't get that frowny face from me." Ororo smiled

"I don't have a frowny face." Victor pretended to sulk but couldn't conceal his happiness seeing his other wife.

"You kinda do." Wanda giggled as the three headed to the family room

Wendy was with her brothers and sisters, happy to see them.

Wendy was smiling as she was given presents

"DADDY!" A small girl that looked similar to Ororo called as she ran up and hugged Victor

"Oh Amara, you've gotten bigger." Victor smiled

"You've gotten stronger." Amara smiled

"But Daddy is already awesome, aren't I?" Victor pouted

"Course you are!" Amara reassured him with a hug

"Dada..." a small girl with jet black hair crawled up to him tugging his robe slightly

"Oh Astrid...Do you want a cuddle from daddy?" Victor asked the toddler

"Hmm..." She nodded

Victor smiled and lifted his youngest daughter up, hugging her

"She always likes seeing you Master." Loki walked forward softly

"Loki..." Victor shook his head with a smile, both knowing full well that Loki doesn't NEED to call him that since their 24"You know I like calling you that." She whispered in his ear

"I know." Victor smiled, before there was buzzing all around him

"Toby." Janet and Victor spoke to the boy running around

"Can't catch me!" the boy spoke with a lisp from a lack of front teeth.

He reached out and grabbed the shrunken, wasp sized boy by his wigs "I caught you, now grow Toby."

Toby grew to the size of a normal two year old boy, he had auburn hair from his mother yet he looked like a smaller version of Victor. One of their only children who got his pout face. "Aw..."

"No pouting. You've had your fun." Janet grew to her normal size.

"I still can't believe that he has inherited your bodies ability to create Pym Partials." Victor sighed

"Neither can I. And if he knows what's good for him, he'll stop being a little Buzz!" Janet called Toby by his nickname

"Mom." He pouted childishly, looking down sadly

A knocking came at the door "Sorry we're late." Peter's voice came from outside-in

"Uncle Peter!" Wendy and the kids rushed to him

"Hey. Great to see you too!" Peter laughed as Laura, Carol and surprisingly Sable walked in. A lot had happened in the past three years. Behind Laura was a small boy with Laura's black hair but had Peter's gentle features. Carol had a girl with brunette and blonde hair and Carol's soft looks. Sable carried a boy with short silver hair sprouting on his head in a bundle, being only a baby.

After talking with Misa about this subject for about a year, Sable eventually gave in and told Peter her feelings "Hi Logan. Hi Tara." Wendy smiled

"H-hi Wendy." The young boy blushed hiding behind his mother

"Hi." The brunette-blonde haired girl smiled

"And hello Light." Wendy smiled as she waved at the baby

The cradled boy looked on at Wendy and smiled a toothless grin. He tried to reach out to Wendy and hug her. "Aw..." She smiled

"Can I see him?" Astrid asked

"Of course, just don't be too rough." Sable warned

"I won't." Astrid reassured her and saw Light in his bundle smiling both at him and smiled at.

Victor smiled at the sight as the other children started to arrive

"A lots happened in the last three years hasn't it?" Peter asked

"That it has." Victor nodded

"Sorry we're late. Asgardian business." Hela appeared in the room with a VERY tidied Fenrir.

"Meaning I had to get in this monkey suit." Fenrir answered trying to stretch his already XXXXL collar wider

"Uncle! Aunty!" Wendy hugged her step-siblings. The reason she called them "aunt and uncle" was because it was less confusing for her to start off with.

"Hello little one." Hela grinned

"Hey, we're here." Franklin waved as he and his wife Doreen arrived

"Hi guys." Doreen smiled rubbing her 7 month belly

"Aunty! Uncle!" Wendy and her siblings smiled

"How're things going with the New Fantastic's Franklin?" Victor asked his step-son about the re-formed Fantastic Four team.

"Going well. Valeria should be coming soon, she had some things to finish off."

"That's good." Susan smiled, holding her baby son aa she hugged her older son

"Hi mom." Franklin smiled

"Hello Ms Susan." Doreen added kindly.

"Hello Doreen." Susan smiled "I think your baby brother wants to say hi."

"And Doreen, I've told you for a while, call me Mom."

"Hi Little Buddy." Franklin smiled, hugging his little brother as he took the baby into his arms

The baby looked at his older brother and smiled a toothless grin. "Fwambwim..." It burbled

"Almost buddy." Franklin smiled

The baby had a tuff of brown/blonde hair and blue eyes

"You're gonna be a better when you grow up." Franklin praised his brother.

"Yes he is." Sue smiled at her sons

"Can you help open my presents?" Wendy asked her siblings hoping to not leave them out. Wendy wasn't being mean, she just felt uneasy opening her presents while her siblings didn't get anything.

"Sure." Astrid smiled

Wendy, Amara, Astrid and Toby each opened a present each. Toby decided to shrink and open the tape that way...three second later he was stuck on said tape. That made the siblings giggle, although Janet was disappointed in him.

"Oh Toby." She sighed, carefully pulling her son from the tape

"Wow..." Wendy smiled as the presents were being opened.

* * *

*some time later*

Wendy and Logan were playing out in the garden while the others were practicing their magic inherited from their father.

Victor smiled happily at the sight, feeling very proud

"What's with you?" Jen asked as she sat down next to her husband

"I'm just glad that we have a family. I couldn't be happier." Victor smiled as he kissed her

"I know." Jen smiled

"I am sorry we could not have one." Victor frowned

"It's not your fault. But...I KNOW if we did, you'd be just as wonderful a mother to THAT child as you are to them." Victor reassured Jen

"Thank you." Jennifer smiled, kissing him

"Whee!" Astrid was on Sleipnir's shoulders. Sleipnir at this point managed to change back into his human form and got as much chance as he got BEING human since there were none stop pony rides from the kids.

"He seems happy." Jen laughed

"Being human or carrying his half-sister?" Victor chuckled

"Both." Jen smiled

"Alright Astrid...Alright. Time to let you down." Sleipnir gently lowered his half-sister down.

"Thank you Sleipnir." Astrid hugged him

"You're welcome." He smiled

"Sorry I'm late!" Valeria Von Doom-Storm-Richard's waved as she arrived, the now middle child being the worlds most renowned scientist

"Valeria! It's wonderful to see you arrive." Victor smiled seeing his step-daughter. In the three years living in Latveria, Valeria has sky rocketed up into the top three of the worlds smartest people.

"Hi dad. Where's the birthday girl?" Valeria hugged him from being away so long.

"Val!" Wendy and her siblings rushed towards her with joy.

"Hello you lot." She smiled

"How was New York? Did you meet any famous people?" They each asked

"One at a time, one at a time." Valeria laughed

"Tickle attack!" Astrid shouted playfully

"Oh no!" Valeria shouted back.

She fell to the floor laughing, her little siblings crawling over her

"NAH-HA-HA-HA-HO!" Valeria laughed out loud.

"Astrid seems to have inherited Loki's mischief." Jen giggled

"Seems like it." Victor smiled

"I HAVE taught he well." Loki grinned as she walked over with a tray of lemonade

"Oh thank you Loki." Victor and Jen grabbed a lemonade from the tray.

"Any news from Billy or Tommy?" Loki asked kindly.

"Avengers stuff. They, Thor and Johnny should be here in about an hour max." Victor smiled at Loki, who was made Queen of England. Jen meanwhile chose Germany

"That's good." Janet, who was made Queen of France, smiled as she stopped her son from eating the cake

"Mom...!" Toby pouted

"No. It's Wendy's cake." Janet told him.

"Fine." Toby frowned

"Any news on Billy and Teddy's marriage?" Loki asked

"Billy's is in August ans Tommy said that he and Misa where planning on a November wedding." Wanda smiled

"Such nice times to get married, I hope of them have good long lives together." Loki smiled

"I'm sure they will." Wanda smiled

"We have." Victor nodded

"That we have." Susan walked up holding her baby son.

"Hey there..." Victor looked at his son, gently picking up him up "My little Charlie."

Charlie looked at his father, who was tickling him slightly with one finger. Charlie grabbed his father's finger with his tiny hands giggling. "Dada." He babbled

Victor smiled at his sons first word as everyone began to freak out over it "My boy... learning to speak." Victor tickled him still

"Bwbbbb...Ha, ha!" Charlie giggled

"Sorry we're late." Johnny called as he, Pietro, Tommy, Billy and Thor landed

"Uncle Thor!" Amara called as she jumped at Thor

"Ah, my beautiful niece, so good to see..." Thor began, his arms out for a hug... only for Amara to glow green and disappear. Instead of her niece, Thor hugged a large balloon... which exploded, surrounding the God of Thunder in a stink cloud

Everyone laughed as Thor blinked in surprise. Meanwhile, the real Amara and Loki looked at each other and smiled before they looked at Thor and said "Will you ever NOT fall for that?" They smiled

"Phwoor...THAT'S worse than the last one!" Johnny wafted the cloud away making sure he didn't ignite them.

"Amara." Victor sighed

"She is DEFIANTLY her mother's daughter." Ororo smiled

"Man...I thought they got out of that phase." Tommy joked as he spluttered

"Not any time, likely." Billy added

Victor smiled happily as the party calmed down a bit before it was time for cake

* * *

*Small time skip*

"Happy Birthday dear Wendy...Happy Birthday too...you..." The family sung to Wendy kindly

"Thank you." Wendy smiled as she received her birthday cake slice but she passed it to Toby then her other family members.

"Always thinking of her family first." Wanda smiled

"She get's it from her mother." Victor kissed her.

Wanda smiled, and hugged Victor closely

Seeing their family having a wonderful time with each other being together. What turned from animosity at the beginning turned into a beautiful future. Erik had arrived next; he had changed his appearance to that of a retired man instead of a mutant warrior. "Grandpa!" Wendy raced towards her grandfather for a massive hug.

"Good morning little one." He smiled

"You look better." Wendy smiled, Erik had been suffering from a cold the previous month

"I've FELT better these past three years my dear." Erik answered

"Good to see you again Eric." Victor greeted

"Victor." Eric nodded

"Piece of cake?" Victor asked kindly

"Please." Erik smirked

The party went swimmingly, everyone having an extremely good time

Over by Logan, he was sitting with his dad in slight embarrassment. "You okay buddy?" Peter asked his son

"Hmm..." Logan nodded

"Really? You seemed to be hiding from Wendy." Peter observed

"It's nothing." Logan muttered

"Logan...Come on buddy, you're talking to a guy who's had that look on his face MULTIPLE times. You like Wendy don't you?" Peter looked at him with a kind fatherly look.

"No! Girls are icky!" The three year old denied

"Okay buddy. Okay." Peter ruffled his hair playfully

"Da-ad!" Logan laughed at his father

"He's just like his father." Laura smiled

"How's Light?" Carol asked

"Still asleep. He's a little angel, just like his two sisters." Sable answered with a smile

"Did you forget how much of a terror Logan was when it was time to eat?" Laura deadpanned

"I remember." Carol thought back to when Logan was a baby. Fluctuating tantrums, wall crawling to miss his greens and there WAS the incident involving the pillow fort...less said about that the better.

"Well, looks like Light is the most well behaved then." Sable chuckled

"He IS the youngest." Laura giggled

"Mommy, Mommy can I practice my flying?" Tara asked

"Of course you can. But no lifting up trees!" Carol told her.

"Can I make a swing?" Tara asked starting to fly

"Sure..." Carol smiled shaking her head

"Yay!" Tara cheered as she flew off

"Do you trust her?" Sable asked

"I do. But she DOES have my fire." Carol smiled

"And your recklessness." Laura teased

"I've gotten better." Carol snapped slightly

*With Victor and his family*

Victor smiled at the sight, everyone was happy and chatting... when he got a call

"I'm sorry I have to take this." Victor apologized as he went off to take the call.

"Don't take to long." Janet pouted

"I won't." He reassured them "Hello?" He answered his phone

"Galactis is on his way to Earth." The voice said

"What? Galactus is coming to Earth? Who is this?" Victor asked "Reed is this you?" He assumed making him annoyed

"No sir, I'm Ian from the Latverian council. He is near Mars."

"My apologize Ian." Victor spoke

"No sir I'M sorry for calling on your daughter's birthday, I know they mean your world but I wouldn't call if it wasn't important." Ian apologized

"I understand. Ready my Infinity Gauntlet and the Surfer's bored. I shall be there soon." Victor sighed, hanging up

"Dad?" Wendy asked with bright eyes

"I'm sorry Wendy. There's an emergency, but I PROMISE to be right back." Victor knelt down to get eye level with his daughter

"Oh...is it someone REALLY bad?" Wendy asked

"I'm afraid so." Victor was sad because the "heroes life" especially the "Protector of the Earth's life" clashed against his "family life".

"I... okay." She sighed sadly "Kick butt Daddy! And please be back soon!" She smiled

"I promise." Victor kissed his daughter on her forehead and the Silver Surfer's board and the Infinity Gauntlet he flew off to face Galactus. "He's going to pay for making me miss my daughter's birthday!" he cursed Galactus

It was just another day in the life of Doctor Victor Von Doom


End file.
